Misión: Proteger Hogwarts
by lady Evelyne
Summary: Los Cullen, alertados de la desesperante situación del mundo mágico, deciden intervenir en la protección de Hogwarts. Pero pronto todo se complica y las cosas dejan de ser solo blancas o negras. Crossover entre Harry Potter y Twilight. Hiatus.
1. Prólogo

**¡Esta es mi primera historia! Por fis, no sean demasiado crueles en sus comentarios.**

**Los personajes pertenecen a diversas autoras (Joanne Kathlin Rowling y Stephenie Meyer). Sólo la trama es fruto de mi imaginación (loca, desquiciada y descontrolada).**

**Esta historia se ha escrito para la diversión de los demás y la mía. Se escribió sin ánimos de lucro. ¡Disfruten!**

…...

Prólogo

Era una mañana de domingo normal para los Cullen. O bueno; tan normal como puede ser para un vampiro, incluso si éste es un vampiro vegetariano. No acudían a misa, no desayunaban, ni dormían hasta tarde (técnicamente ni duermen...).

Jasper y Emmett jugaban a la videoconsola, Esme garabateaba en un cuaderno, Edward tocaba el piano, Bella y Rosalie trataban de despertar a Jacob y Nessie, que seguían dormidos en la cama y Alice bailoteaba de aquí para allá, arreglando la casa que ya estaba en perfecto estado. Lo único que valía la pena destacar es que iban a ir a cazar en cuanto despertaran Jacob y Nessie. La sed ya les estaba molestando demaisado.

Un día cotidiano como cualquier otro, de no ser por la visita que iban a recibir en breve. Una visita que Alice no pudo prever, por haber sido una decisión tomada de una manera tan repentina.

Todo ocurrió en un instante. Un corazón y una respiración que antes no estaban aparecieron en el porche de la casa. Unos pies (humanos, sin duda) se acercaron a una lentitud exasperante hasta la puerta.

Desde el mismo momento en que se apareció, los Cullen estuvieron advertidos de su presencia. Todos a una dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y se agruparon en el pasillo de la entrada. Jacob se despertó definitivamente y bajó junto a Nessie. Se situaron detrás de los demás, y Jacob puso a Nessie entre Rosalie (la más rezagada) y él mismo. Edward guardaba silencio, sin duda estaría leyéndole la mente al visitante, y Bella extendió su escudo sobre todos.

–No veo nada –murmuró Alice.

Se preocuparon más de lo que ya estaban.¿Quién podría ser?

Unas manos tocaron con firmeza la puerta. Carlisle abrió la puerta y dejó que toda la familia viera a aquella extraña mujer. Vestía una ¿túnica? verde oscuro sin adornos y un sombrero picudo, como el de los disfraces de bruja que se llevaban en Halloween. Tenía un rostro severo y serio, con gafas cuadradas y el cabello recogido en un rodete. Abrió ligeramente los ojos al ver a toda la familia en el pasillo.

–Buenas tardes. Busco a la familia Cullen.

–Somos nosotros, señora. ¿Podemos ayudarle en algo? –respondió Carlisle en tono cortés.

–¿Puedo pasar? No es un tema que debamos tratar en la entrada.

–Claro –y se apartó educadamente para dejarla pasar.

Se reunieron todos en el salón y tomaron asiento. Edward se quedó en pie, como en estado de shocky Bella tuvo que empujarle delicadamente del brazo para que se sentara. La mujer empezó a hablar, y ni siquiera Emmett tuvo nada que decir ante sus palabras:

–Bien, mi nombre es Minerva McGonagall. Directora, y profesora, de la Escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. He acudido a ustedes por la... gravísima situación en la que se halla el mundo de los magos y el de los _muggles_.

Bella retiró el escudo de su mente y le mostró a Edward sus pensamientos:

–_Tras vampiros y hombres-lobo, no debo extrañarme ante magos y escuelas de magia. ¿O sí? ¿Dice la verdad?¿O es una vieja chiflada? _

–Lo que dice es verdad, o, al menos, ella sí cree que es verdad –musitó Edward, tan bajo que solo un oído vampiro podría captarlo.

Mientras, Rosalie había salido del trance y declaró:

–Si eso es cierto, ¿por qué no nos muestra algún hechizo? –fue para todos audible, el ligero toque de burla que Rose añadió a sus palabras.

La profesora McGonagall frunció ligeramente los labios. Presentía que ella y aquella muchacha rubia de deslumbrante belleza no iban a llevarse bien. Sacó una especie de palito. Pulido, eso sí, pero seguía siendo un palito. Alice se inclinó hacia delante y preguntó curiosa:

–¡Oh! Huelo a algo raro... ¿Qué se supone que es?

McGonagall abrió la boca para contestar, pero para su sorpresa, fue Edward quien contestó, lacónicamente:

–Una varita mágica. Contiene en su interior una fibra de... corazón de dragón.

–_¿Sabrá algo de magia?_

–No, profesora.

–_Practica Legeremancia, eso seguro_.

–No tengo ni idea de qué puede ser.

McGonagall estuvo a punto de pensar en algo más, antes de recordar el pedido de Rose:

–_Accio cuaderno._

Y por arte de magia, literalmente, el cuaderno en el que Esme había estado garabateando levitó hasta donde estaba la profesora.

–¡Guau! –exclamó Emmett, sonriente como un niño pequeño.

La familia tuvo claro que la profesora no bromeaba. Rose, aún así, decidió retarla un poco más.

–¿No puede hacer nada más, _profesora _McGonagall?

El comentario estuvo a punto de acabar con la paciencia de la profesora. Con un movimiento de la varita, prendió fuego al armario durante un minuto y después lo apagó, apareciendo el armario tal y como estaba antes*. Rose parpadeó sorprendida.

–¿Y bien? –dijo fríamente.

–¿Cómo... cómo se le ocurrió recurrir a nosotros? –preguntó Jasper.

-_Muy buena pregunta_ -pensó Edward.

Si los Vulturis se enteraban de que había humanos (aunque fuesen magos) enterados de la existencia de los vampiros, no dudarían en echarles las culpas a ellos.

Los labios de la profesora temblaron un poco mientras hablaba:

–Mi predecesor, el director Albus Dumbledore, sabía de su existencia. Nos dijo que si en Hogwarts llegaba faltar él, que pidiéramos vuestra ayuda, porque Quien Ustedes Saben reclutaría vampiros para su propio ejército también. Sólo ustedes pueden ayudarnos. Existe únicamente una familia de vampiros que se abstengan de la sangre humana que tengan tantos dones y tantas posibilidades de vencer a otros con facilidad: la familia Cullen.

–¿Quien-Nosotros-Sabemos? Me temo que no lo conocemos, profesora.

–Es el mago oscuro más poderoso de los últimos 50 años. Incontables de magos y brujas murieron a sus manos. Ni siquiera los mejores sobrevivieron. Pero hace 16 años, un niño llamado Harry Potter, le derrotó. Nadie sabe cómo, excepto quizás Dumbledore, porque Harry apenas contaba con 1 año. Sin embargo, ese mago ha vuelto al poder y su próximo objetivo es Hogwarts.

–¿Y ese tal Harry Potter no podría con los vampiros? Por cómo nos lo describe, parece ser un alguien capaz de vencer a un vampiro.

–Pero ese poder que posee Potter sólo funciona contra el Señor Tenebroso.

–Oiga, y ese Señor Tenebroso... ¿no tiene nombre?

**McGonagall se había mantenido desde el principio de la reunión seria e imperturbable, pero al oír esa pregunta inocente, pareció perder parte de su aplomo. Los labios y las piernas le temblaron al hablar. **

–Sí, lo tiene. La gente tiene demasiado miedo a pronunciar su nombre y ahora además es tabú. Al pronunciarlo desaparecen hechizos protectores. Su nombre, antes de transformarse en lo que es, no es tabú. Se llamaba Tom Riddle.

–¿Y qué quieren de nosotros? –preguntó Carlisle.

–Desearíamos que vinieran al castillo y nos ayudaran en su protección.

Carlisle se quedó pensativo. No quería negarse al pedido de alguien que le exponía que había un problema en el que ellos podíancolaborar para solucionarlo. Mas pensaba en Jasper y en los demás. ¿Soportaría el olor de la sangre humana?

–Nuestra escuela acoge a los alumnos durante nueve meses y se van por vacaciones de Navidad, Pascua y verano –aclaró la profesora.

Al oír esa información, Jasper se sobresaltó y entrecerró los ojos.

–Profesora, quizás seamos una familia que se abstiene de la sangre humana, pero la tentación estaría las 24 horas del día y, algún día, atacaríamos a alguien –advirtió Alice. Pensaba, como Carlisle, en su compañero.

–Tendrían una torre entera a su disposición. Pediría al profesor Flitwick, de Encantamientos, que echase un conjuro aislante a la torre. No olerían ni sentirían siquiera nada fuera de la torre. Si lo desean se pueden ocultar allí hasta la noche, porque lo que necesitamos es que patrullen por el castillo.

–¿Y nuestras presas? –inquirió Carlisle.

Los Cullen se inclinaron hacia delante. Querían oír la respuesta de McGonagall a una pregunta fundamental para ellos.

–Para ustedes, hemos llenado nuestro Bosque Prohibido de ciervos, venados y demás.

Jacob y Nessie había permanecido en silencio hasta entonces.

–¿Qué ocurrirá con nosotros? No me dan ganas de llevar a Nessie al foco de una lucha. Además, no sé si sabe que yo soy un hombre-lobo.

–Es usted un metamorfo, para ser exactos. No creo que los alumnos tengan por qué enterarse de su condición y de la de los Cullen.

–¡No llevaré a Nessie a una guerra! ¡Ay! –Nessie le había pisado con toda la fuerza que era capaz de ejercer. A ella le apetecía ver el castillo y más trucos de magia.

–Estoy de acuerdo con Jacob, profesora. No llevaré a mi hija a una guerra –repuso Bella.

McGonagall parecía estar controlándose para no estallar.

–¡La señorita estará en peligro aquí también! ¿No han visto la niebla que cubre todo Washington? ¡Los dementores se están reproduciendo! En apenas unos meses, Quien-Ustedes- Saben llegará hasta aquí. Si su hija está aquí para entonces, la usará para chantajearles a ustedes, a que se unan a ustedes o que nos traicionen a nosotros. ¡Estará más segura en Hogwarts! –expuso con expresión impaciente– . Y creo que ya ha cumplido los 17 años ¿no? En el mundo mágico ya es una adulta capaz de tomar decisiones propias.

En ese punto toda la familia soltó una risita ante la desconcertada profesora.

–Profesora, las apariencias engañan. Puedo aparentar 18 años humanos, pero dentro de un mes cumpliré 8 años desde que nací.

–¿Cómo? –decir que McGonagall estaba sorprendida era quedarse cortos.

–Cosas de ser una semi-vampira –se encogió de hombros.

Todos se quedaron en silencio. Sabían que Carlisle querían que votaran. Edward les leyó la mente a todos e hizo un rápido recuento.

–_Temo no poder controlarme, Edward –_el voto de Jasper: no

_ –No habrá buenas consecuencias si nos quedamos aquí, Edward _–el voto de Alice: sí.

_ –Tenemos que ir _–el voto de Esme: sí.

–_No voy a ir a otra estúpida guerra _–el voto de Rosalie: no.

_ –¡Vamos! –_el voto de Emmett: sí.

_ –Es más seguro para todos ir, Edward –_el voto de Carlisle: sí.

–_Vamos, papi, vamos... _–el voto de Reneesme: sí

_ –Si es realmente más seguro para Nessie... –_el voto de Jacob: sí.

El voto de Bella y el suyo propio eran parecidos al de Jacob.

–Cuente con nosotros –dijo finalmente.

**...**

***= no sé si lo recuerdan, pero es el mismo hechizo que Dumbledore le mostró por primera vez a Riddle. **

…...

**¡Hola! Éste es mi primer fic, beteado por Ale Whitlock (una excelente beta, por cierto). Tengo otra más en curso, pero esa es una adaptación. Siendo como es mi primer fic de mi propia autoría, espero sus reviews con ansias. **

**Saludos,**

**lady Evelyne**

**P.D. →Ya lo saben: pulsen el goblito y dejen reviewsitos.**


	2. Capítulo 1

**Siento la tardanza. HP no me pertenece, le pertence a J.K. Rowling y Twilight tampoco, le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**

**Capítulo I**

–_Cuente con nosotros –dijo Edward finalmente_.

–Perfecto. Entonces está todo solucionado y procederemos inmediatamente su traslado al colegio –dijo la profesora satisfecha.

Los Cullen miraron de manera extraña a la profesora.

–¿Tan pronto? –preguntaron.

McGonagall los miró airada, como si estuvieran preguntando algo obvio. Impaciente, empezó a hablar con un tono duro:

–No sé si comprenden que, tras haber tomado una decisión de tal calibre, han elegido bando en esta guerra que estamos librando en nuestro mundo.

–_¿Bando?_ –se preguntaba Jasper.

–_No sé si deberíamos irnos arrepintiendo de lo que hemos hecho... _–se decía Esme.

–_Pues no, señora, no comprendo en qué nos debería afectar lo que hemos decidido _–Emmett estaba perdido de verdad: no tenía ni idea de lo que quería decir McGonagall.

–_¿Puede afectar negativamente a la familia? _–le preguntó Carlisle a Edward. Este decidió no responder, pues creía que la respuesta llegaría antes o temprano.

–_¿De qué está hablando? –_esa era Rosalie.

–_Esto no puede ser bueno ¿verdad? –_preguntó Nessie.

–_¿Qué es lo que está pasando, chupasangre? _–Jacob estaba nervioso.

Cuando Edward le echó un vistazo a la mente de Alice, decidió no opinar sobre lo que veía. Su esposa no había retirado el escudo, pero exteriorizó lo que pensaba cuando preguntó:

–¿Y qué quiere decir eso? –murmuró Bella con un presentimiento. Y no era precisamente un buen presentimiento.

–Que usted y su familia estarán en continuo peligro a partir de ahora.

–¡¿Cómo? –gritó Rosalie enfadada–. ¡Nunca mencionó tales condiciones!

–No hay marcha atrás. Aunque deben saber que es mejor que yo haya llegado antes que los emisarios del Señor Tenebroso. Tendrán que acompañarme, si se quedan aquí, Quien-Ustedes-Saben no tardará en llegar. No creo que ustedes, por muy inmortales que sean, sobrevivan a la maldición asesina –señaló.

–¿Existe una maldición asesina? –preguntó Jasper, frunciendo el ceño.

McGonagall asintió con los labios apretados y expresión impaciente.

–Me temo que es lo único que podría con ustedes. Existen, además, embrujos paralizantes, que podrían dejarlos indispuestos. Su velocidad natural quizás ayude, pero sería una batalla perdida si no hubiera un mago o una bruja competente a su lado.

–Nosotros podríamos con ellos –dijo Emmett con expresión desafiante y divertida–. Solo son unos simples humanos.

–Simples humanos armados con varitas mágicas, señor Cullen, y ese no es un asunto de risa –aseveró la profesora–. Nunca se enfrentaron a una situación como esta, y deben recibir un pequeño entrenamiento antes de que comience el curso.

Carlisle se acercó con expresión abatida y preguntó:

–¿Es imprescindible que el viaje sea ahora mismo?

–Lo es si quieren sobrevivir, señor Cullen –dijo McGonagall, aún más impaciente–. No quiero preocuparles, pero Quien-Ustedes-Saben podría estar en camino. Y sus seguidores también. Les rogaría que hicieran la maleta cuanto antes para partir hacia el castillo.

Edward asintió y toda la familia comprendió que el peligro era inminente. Se levantaron de donde estaban sentados y se dispusieron a subir las escaleras para prepararse cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

Todo el mundo se quedó, extrañamente, quieto y en silencio. Volvieron a llamar a la puerta. Los golpes resonaron en la madera, como un oscuro presagio, y Edward frunció el ceño. Empezó a retroceder y los demás fueron hacia atrás con él, aun sin comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo. Alice se quedó mirando al vacío, contemplando la situación del futuro. Jasper miró a su esposa con expresión interrogante y la sujetó por los hombros.

Una fuerte explosión se escuchó en la entrada. La puerta de la casa había explotado, al parecer, y pasos humanos, torpes, junto con otros más ligeros empezaron a recorrer el largo pasillo de la entrada. Unos subieron al piso superior pero la mayoría se dirigieron al salón, donde estaban los Cullen y la directora. Por la puerta entreabierta, lord Voldemort observó el bello rostro de la joven de los cabellos cobrizos: ella era la rehén que debían tomar.

Las reacciones de Edward y Alice, probablemente, salvaron a la familia en ese momento. Edward cerró la puerta, y su hermana agrupó a los Cullen en torno a un jarrón de porcelana en medio de la sala.

–¡Nos llevará a un lugar seguro, pero McGonagall debe hechizarlo primero! –explicó Alice apresuradamente.

La profesora les dijo, con susurros rápidos y apremiantes:

–Voy a convocar un traslador que nos llevará a los terrenos de Hogwarts. Cuando yo diga, deben, escuchadme bien, deben estar en contacto con el jarrón. No pienso volver a por nadie que se haya quedado atrás.

–¡Están aquí! –exclamó Edward por toda explicación–. ¡Dese prisa, profesora!

–¡_Protego totalum_! –gritó la directora, girándose momentáneamente para proteger la puerta.

McGonagall se giró hacia ellos. Edward se reunió con ellos en torno al jarrón.

–Tocad el jarrón. Deprisa, deprisa.

Los Cullen se apresuraron a hacer lo que les pedía. Pusieron una mano sobre el jarrón como pudieron y miraron a la profesora. Un golpe de algo que no reconocieron resonó en la madera de la puerta, que tembló con fuerza, tanto que saltaron algunas astillas, aunque el hechizo protegía la puerta.

McGonagall alzó la varita y exclamó:

–¡_Portus_!

El jarrón emitió un resplandor dorado y vibró de un modo violento durante un momento. Cuando dejó de temblar, la profesora puso un dedo sobre él.

Voldemort irrumpió en ese momento en el salón de los Cullen. Fijó sus ojos de serpiente en las nueve personas que desaparecían en ese momento de la estancia y siseó de pura rabia: siete extraordinarios aspirantes a mortífagos se habían escapado delante de sus narices.

Bella sintió como un gancho tirando de ella, justo debajo del ombligo. Un remolino de sonidos y colores retumbó a su alrededor, mareándola. Chocó contra su esposo, situado a su izquierda y contra Esme, a su derecha. Su mano, como un imán, permanecía pegada al jarrón. Cerró los ojos, deseando que todo pasara cuanto antes...

Cayeron sobre hierba mojada, que suavizó el aterrizaje. La profesora se levantó limpiando su falda con la varita y los Cullen tardaron un poco más en reaccionar. O más bien, sólo reaccionaron cuando alzaron la vista y descubrieron el imponente castillo que se alzaba ante ellos.

–Guau... –murmuró Nessie.

McGonagall la miró con una sonrisa y se dirigió al castillo. Se apresuraron a levantarse y a sacudirse un poco antes de entrar en el castillo. Traspasaron las gigantescas puertas de roble con una expresión embelesada ante la inmensa belleza del lugar. Esme se detuvo incluso a acariciar la pared, como si estuviera comprobando que era real y no producto de la magia.

–¿Hace cuánto fue construido el castillo? ¿Quinientos años, quizás?

–No –sonrió la profesora–. Se equivoca, señora Cullen. Este castillo fue construido hace mil años.

–Cuéntenos un poco la historia de Hogwarts, por favor –pidió Carlisle.

Siguieron avanzando por los pasillos del colegio, subiendo escaleras de vez en cuando. Se asombraron al comprobar que los personajes de los cuadros se movían y hablaban.

–Este castillo –comenzó la directora– fue construido hace mil años (no sabemos la fecha exacta) por cuatro magos de la época: Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw y Helga Hufflepuff. Juntos crearon esta escuela para jóvenes magos a espaldas de los _muggles_...

–¿Qué son los _muggles_? –la interrumpió Emmett.

McGonagall frunció los labios, molesta por la interrupción.

–Así llamamos los magos a las personas no-mágicas –continuó con el relato–. Acogieron a los alumnos pero cada uno, tenía sus preferencias. Gryffindor sólo admitía en su casa a los más valientes; Slytherin a los más astutos y ambiciosos; Ravenclaw no dejaba a nadie entrar a su casa si no era de destacada inteligencia, pero Hufflepuff los admitía a todos por igual. Grandes disputas entre Gryffindor y Slytherin separaron a los cuatro fundadores y Slytherin abandonó el colegio... Esas discusiones perduraron hasta la actualidad y los alumnos de esas casas aún siguen peleándose hoy en día... Hasta Harry Potter tuvo varios partes por pelearse con Malfoy... –añadió pensativa.

–Perdone, pero ¿cómo que hay ''casas'' en el colegio?

–Son para dividir a los alumnos. En mayor parte, es por tradición, pero también ayuda a la organización del colegio. Cada casa recibe el nombre de su fundador.

–¿A qué casa pertenece Harry Potter? –preguntó Bella, curiosa.

–Pertenece a la casta de los Gryffindors, la casa de los leones. Hay un animal representando a cada casa. El león representa a Gryffindor; la serpiente, a Slytherin; el águila, a Ravenclaw; el tejón, a Hufflepuff.

–Ajá –murmuró Esme–. ¿Y cómo reparten a los alumnos para cada casa?

–Tenemos un sombrero hechizado, el Sombrero Seleccionador. Lo hechizó el mismísimo Godric Gryffindor, para preservar la tradición.

Ahora subían escaleras. Nessie soltó un gritito ahogado cuando notó que la escalera había empezado a moverse como si tuviera vida propia.

Jacob la sujetó por la cintura para evitar que la chica cayera rodando escaleras abajo. Hasta los vampiros, totalmente desprevenidos, se agarraron a la barandilla, con las excepciones de Alice y Edward, como siempre. Solo la profesora se mantuvo firme en la escalera, tomando aquellos movimientos como algo natural.

–¿Siempre es así? –preguntó Rosalie, exasperada.

–Casi siempre –sonrió la profesora.

Ese tramo de la escalera se unió a un rellano de otra escalera y pasaron rápidamente por allí. Nessie casi jadeaba del susto.

–¿Cómo se puede mover la escalera?

–Mediante magia. El castillo es demasiado grande y no podemos poner tantas escaleras. Es más cómodo hechizarlas.

Llegaron a su destino. Bella no pudo dejar de observar que era una biblioteca. Una bruja con gafas se hallaba sacándole brillo a unos libros de cubierta de oro con la varita, haciendo movimientos metódicos.

–¿Sigue Potter en la Sección Prohibida?

–Sí, directora. Y adviértale que si vuelve a estropear alguno de esos libros...

–Sí, sí –cortó la profesora con gesto impaciente.

–¿La Sección Prohibida? –preguntó Bella con extrañeza.

–Contiene libros demasiado peligrosos para los alumnos jóvenes. O más bien, de contenido demasiado peligroso.

Pasaron todos juntos por la oscura biblioteca. Nessie se estremeció de frío y Jacob se acurrucó junto a ella. Bella y Edward se miraron. Aquel sencillo gesto había traído a sus memorias el recuerdo de una noche de ventisca, preguntas y sinceridad.

De repente se escucharon unos gritos horribles que procedían del fondo. Miraron a la profesora, y al ver su cara desencajada corrieron hacia allá.

* * *

**¡Hola! En serio que les pido perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar cuando prometí que actualizaría cada fin de semana... pero resulta que tuve muchos problemas con el ordenador con el que suelo hacer el fic (que es el mío) y mis padres no me dejaban utilizar el suyo... y cuando arreglé el problemita (o más bien desde que empezó el curso) tuve una avalancha de exámenes de pre-evaluación que me interesaban aprobar ¿entienden? Y, bueno, la cosa obtuvo sus frutos, porque la nota mínima fue un 9 (Evelyne hincha el pecho de orgullo) y creo que podré actualizar un pelín más deprisa a partir de ahora, porque ya no tengo 10 exámenes la semana que viene, sino que SOLO (*nótese la ironía*) voy a tener 3... **

**En fin, de verdad agradezco su paciencia, a las que sigan el fic y les deseo suerte en sus propios exámenes.**

**Saludos =)**

**lady Evelyne**

**P.D. → Recuerden... pinchen el goblito amarillito y dejen reviewsitos... (¡no hace falta estar registrado para dejar un review! Se inventan un nombre y ya está).**


	3. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer: HP le pertenece a Rowling, Crepúsculo le pertenece a Meyer, la trama me pertenece a mí, las correcciones realizadas a mi querida Beta Ale... ¿algo más?**

**¡IMPORTANTE! A raíz de una duda que surgió, debo aclarar que Harry, en vez de no volver a Hogwarts para ir en busca de los Horrocruxes, volvió al colegio. Todos los que podían estar demasiado lejos ya se han hallado y Harry vuelve al colegio justo después de cumplir 17. El colegio es, además, un refugio para todos los hijos de muggles, así que en realidad, no está deshabitado durante este verano. Para más dudas, podéis dejarme un review o enviarme un PM.**

**¡Melx! Lee abajo, allí queda solucionada tu duda.**

**Y ahora... ¡disfruten de la lectura!

* * *

**

**Capítulo II**

Procedía de una puerta que lucía un cartel viejo y mohoso que rezaba:

''Sección Prohibida

6º y menores no pasar.

Pedir permiso firmado a un profesor''

Obviamente, no hicieron ni caso del letrero y abrieron la puerta. Les recibió la imagen de un muchacho que luchaba contra un libro, pero un libro que parecía que en vez de páginas tenía dientes afilados y monstruosos. El chico, que a todas luces era Harry Potter, intentaba cerrarlo sin que el libro le arrancase un brazo de cuajo. La tarea se le dificultaba por la falta de luz, ya que la sala estaba sólo tenuemente iluminada por un farol, que además se apagó definitivamente con un golpe del libro.

Jasper y Emmett se miraron entre sí antes de abalanzarse sobre el chico e intentar ayudarlo. Los demás se quedaron atrás, preparados para saltar al más mínimo indicio de agresividad por parte de otros libros.

Jacob y Nessie llegaron en ese momento. El licántropo se preparó para transformarse y Nessie intentó buscar algo que iluminara la estancia.

Harry se confundió mucho con la presencia de los Cullen. Creyó por un aterrador instante que eran dementores y que lord Voldemort había tomado finalmente el castillo. Se apartó con rapidez de ellos y se preparó para conjurarles un _patronus_. Los muchachos se hallaban tan concentrados en cerrar el libro que no se dieron cuenta de que Harry había levantado la varita hasta que gritó:

–_¡Expecto patronum!_

Un ciervo plateado tan brillante como la luz de la luna brotó de la varita del joven mago. Lo echó encima de los intrusos que habían cerrado ya el libro y se separaban de él aliviados. El ciervo derribó a Emmett y saltó por encima de un estupefacto Jasper. Los Cullen se agacharon ante el animal, acorralándolo. Rose gruñó de manera casi imperceptible, que se convirtió en un gritito de sorpresa cuando el ciervo se convirtió en humo delante de ella.

–¡Potter, no!

La profesora interrumpió en el momento justo, antes de que los Cullen cometieran una locura. Un poco tarde en realidad. Harry había visto lo suficiente. El libro había mordido a uno de los muchachos, el que tenía mayor estatura, y salió peor parado el libro que el muchacho. Percibió la extraña postura del resto, su inexplicable velocidad y el extraño gruñido de la rubia. Quizás no fuera Hermione, pero tampoco se necesitaba ser demasiado listo para saber que no eran humanos, o al menos, no humanos convencionales. Aunque en apariencia así lo fueran.

–¿¡Qué demonios era eso! –gritó Emmett estupefacto.

–Un tratado de magia negra, señor Cullen –respondió McGonagall, que había recuperado la misma expresión severa de siempre.

Los Cullen miraron con curiosidad a Harry, sin percatarse del detalle de que los humanos no ven en la oscuridad. El Elegido se revolvió en su sitio, incómodo bajo el peso de las miradas de los nueve Cullen y Jacob.

–¿Éste es Potter? –preguntó incrédula Esme.— Pobre, tan joven y tener que luchar ya en una guerra...

–Sí, yo soy Harry Potter. ¿Quiénes son ustedes? –preguntó desconfiado.

–Son los Cullen, Potter. Nos ayudarán con la protección del castillo este año.

Harry frunció el ceño. Sabía que no eran humanos, pero ¿y si estaban de parte de Voldemort? En fin, sólo había una manera de saberlo.

Salieron de la agobiante sala. Fueron a parar en un lugar con más luz y allí Harry los sorprendió con una extraña petición.

–¿Podría ver sus antebrazos izquierdos, por favor? –pidió con serenidad. Los Cullen captaron el tono de una velada amenaza en su voz.

Toda la familia le miraron como si hubiera perdido el juicio y McGonagall apretó los labios. ¿Tan poco confiaba Potter en ella?

Tan solo Edward y Alice se levantaron la manga para revelar una piel perfecta, sin marcas. Harry tuvo el detalle de observar que ellos no se habían sorprendido. A lo mejor fue su imaginación pero creyó que el chico del pelo cobrizo se reía con disimulo.

Se fijó en el anguloso rostro del muchacho, paseó la vista por sus ojos de color negro y su recta nariz... Era muy apuesto. Le miró con detenimiento y los recuerdos del Torneo de los Tres Magos le asaltaron la mente. Quizás el color de los ojos y el cabello eran distintos, así como tenía la piel más pálida... pero no hubo duda. Aquél muchacho a la fuerza debía de ser un pariente lejano de Cedric, pues aunque por muy parecido que fuese, él había muerto en frente de sus ojos. Apostaría cualquier cosa a que podrían pasar por mellizos si los tuviera a ambos delante. Pero él murió. Murió aquella noche asesinado por Pettigrew. Aquel chico no podía ser él.

Miró por detrás de él y vio a una chica de cabello cobrizo que también se parecía a Cedric. Tanto que podrían pasar por hermanos. El clon de Cedric Diggory frunció el ceño.

Harry tenía la mente hecha un torbellino, pero se recuperó rápidamente y miró los brazos de los Cullen. Piel lisa, perfecta. Aunque observó en el brazo del muchacho rubio unas marcas, casi imperceptibles, en forma de medias lunas.

El resto de la familia, al ver a Edward y Alice, se levantaron las mangas también. Todos tenían la piel lisa y sin marcas; excepto Jasper, pero las suyas eran otro tipo de marcas. Observaron todos, cómo, durante un largo rato, Potter se quedaba mirando el rostro de Edward, con una expresión asustada y... de reconocimiento. Edward a su vez, puso una cara de enorme confusión cuando le leyó la mente al joven Potter.

Cuando Harry se auto-convenció de que Cedric no tendría nada que ver con él, su mente regresó al misterio de aquella familia, pensando que estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de averiguar lo que eran.

–No tiene sentido ocultárselo a Harry, profesora –dijo alegremente Alice–. Si no se lo decimos ahora, lo descubrirá en cuanto una chica de pelo castaño llegue junto a él.

¿Chica de pelo castaño? Ah, se refería a Hermione, que estaba en casa de sus padres para ultimar los detalles de su partida. ¿Que no tenía sentido ocultárselo? ¿Ocultarle el qué?

–A veces la inteligencia de Granger puede ser todo un problema... –suspiró la profesora.

–No sólo la inteligencia, profesora, sino también la curiosidad –replicó Edward mirando a Bella de una manera muy significativa.

Harry observó bien sus rostros por primera vez y se dio cuenta de que todos ellos eran realmente hermosos. Mas Harry sabía que las apariencias engañan. Con Quirell aprendió demasiado bien la lección.

–¿Qué me ocultan?

–No somos humanos, pero eso ya lo sabías, ¿verdad? –respondió Edward.

–¿Qué son ustedes? –preguntó con calma.

La profesora asistía en silencio a la conversación, sin intervenir.

–Vampiros –respondieron Carlisle y Edward a la vez.

Harry miró a la profesora en busca de una huella de miedo, quizás, pero encontró un rostro lleno de paciencia y resignación.

–Mi familia es una familia de vampiros vegetarianos. No hacen daño a nadie –interpeló Nessie.

–¿_Qué_eres tú entonces?

Edward y Bella emitieron un sordo gruñido, pese a que a Nessie no pareció afectarle.

–Yo soy semi-vampira –sentenció con una brillante sonrisa–. Y mi novio Jake es un hombre-lobo.

Pasó un eterno instante antes de que Harry alzara los ojos y dijera:

–Está bien, tú ganas. ¡Pero deja de enviarme sueños raros! –exclamó dirigiéndose al techo.

Pasó otro instante tan eterno como el primero... y un silencio incómodo inundó la biblioteca, sólo interrumpido por los constantes susurros de la señora Pince. Edward se inclinó sobre su esposa y con cierta diversión en su voz murmuró:

–Os parecéis bastante... a ver cuánto tardamos en convencerle de que está despierto.*

* * *

–¿Todo es cierto, entonces?

Habían pasado al despacho de la directora para hablar más tranquilamente. Harry, quien había visto ya demasiadas cosas aún más impresionantes que una familia de vampiros vegetarianos, pareció sorprenderse poco, decepcionando a Emmett, quien tenía fe en que podría sacarle un susto al chico.

–Todo es real, Potter. Los presentes aquí nos ayudarán este curso, únicamente, si Merlín lo quiere.

–¿Dónde se alojarán?

–En la torre que hay al oeste de la torre de Gryffindor.

Los Cullen no habían hablado mucho, ni siquiera Emmett bromeaba. Permanecían serios y circunspectos. Harry se incomodaba al sentir sus miradas sobre él, que en vez de admirarle, como solían hacer las personas normales, parecían analizarle. El muchacho de cabello cobrizo, que según decía se llamaba Edward (''_Y el clon de Cedric_'', recordó Harry abatido), le ponía más nervioso que nadie, pues tenía la extraña sensación de que usaba la Legeremancia con él.

Nada más pensar en eso, Edward soltó una media sonrisa burlona y desvió la vista. Ya no era una simple sospecha: era una certeza.

–Profesora, Edward un legeremántico, ¿verdad? –preguntó observando atentamente a Edward.

La profesora asintió sin apenas mover la cabeza.

–Hacía falta algo más que el simple hecho de que se abstuvieran de la sangre humana para que el profesor Dumbledore confiara tanto en ellos como para pedirles que vengan al colegio a arriesgar su vida, Potter.

–Existencia –corrigió Edward.

Harry y la profesora lo miraron en busca de explicaciones.

–Miren, técnicamente nosotros no estamos vivos, a excepción de Jacob y mi hija Nessie –puso especial énfasis en la palabra _hija _y Harry comprendió que se trataba de un padre sobreprotector–. Nuestro corazón no late, no necesitamos respirar, tienen que convertirnos en polvo, literalmente, para eliminarnos... no se puede decir que estemos vivos, ¿entienden? Y dado que no estamos vivos, tampoco podemos dar vida, es decir, somos incapaces de tener hijos.

Harry y la directora asintieron.

–Entonces... ¿cómo puede ser Reneesme tu hija? Si dices que no podéis tener hijos.

Los Cullen se miraron entre sí cuando aquellos recuerdos de una _casi-guerra _acudieron a sus mentes. Los recuerdos no eran alentadores, precisamente.

–Nessie fue concebida en circunstancias muy especiales. La historia es demasiado larga para contarla ahora, quizás a la hora de vuestra cena...

–Sí, será lo mejor –aprobó la profesora–. Potter, ¿cuándo dijiste que llegaría Granger al colegio? Cuanto más pronto esté aquí, mejor.

–Irá a la reunión de la Orden y de allí vendrá a Hogwarts. Debía ultimar algunos detalles –murmuró la última parte ligeramente abatido.

–Bien. Ahora, si no es mucha molestia, Potter, ¿te importaría llevar a los Cullen a su torre? –la directora esbozó una triste sonrisa, de la que sólo Edward entendió su significado.

–Claro que no.

Harry se levantó y los Cullen le siguieron a través de la gárgola. Nadie hablaba. Intentaba controlarse para no abalanzarse sobre Harry; necesitaban cazar cuanto antes.

Se sintieron algo mejor al salir al pasillo. Harry pensó que era algo extraño que no dijesen nada porque cuando él llegó al mundo de los magos, sentía siempre la necesidad de preguntar por todo.

–No es que no tengamos curiosidad –dijo Edward. Harry se sobresaltó un poco antes de recordar que era legeremántico–. Es simplemente que hemos resistido bastante desde que la directora se apareció en nuestra casa...

–Y tienen sed, Harry, mucha sed. Es más seguro para ti y los que estéis en el castillo que ellos aguanten la respiración –completó Bella.

–¿Ellos? ¿Y tú qué? –se extrañó Harry.

–Los vampiros podemos tener... ciertos dones. Son, en realidad, el resultado de nuestra mejor cualidad que poseíamos como humanos, aumentada diez, cien, quizá mil veces. Mi don, es el de un extraordinario autocontrol. Yo, quizás pueda aguantar mejor y no abalanzarme sobre ti, pero te aseguro que el resto de mi familia no puede –explicó Bella.

Edward la miró extrañado cuando omitió su escudo, pero su esposa lo miró como pidiéndole silencio, y decidió esperar un poco más.

–¿No tienes nada que preguntar?

–Tengo la cabeza hecha un lío y no sabría por dónde empezar –admitió Bella.

–Se me olvidaba vuestra condición... si es que parecéis tan humanos... –confesó Harry.

–Harías bien en no olvidar que no somos humanos –repuso Jacob suavemente.

–¿_Somos_? –inquirió Harry extrañado–. Creí que no eras un vampiro.

Jacob refunfuñó ligeramente, pero no enfadado, sino más bien... algo divertido.

–No me compares con un chupasangre.

Nessie le pegó un codazo con el ceño fruncido.

–No me refería a ti –dijo con una sonrisa de disculpa.

–¿Qué eres entonces? Si no eres un vampiro...

Tras atravesar unos cuantos pasillos habían llegado al rellano de una escalera y la subían a paso humano. Abundaban cuadros por todas partes.

–¿Yo? Yo soy un hombre-lobo.

–Pero al contrario de tu amigo ¿Lupin, dices que se llama?, Jacob se transforma a voluntad. Así que el término más correcto no sería _hombre-lobo _sino _metamorfo –_aclaró Edward.

–Jamás me acostumbraré a que me lean la mente como si fuera un libro abierto –masculló Harry.

Toda la familia soltó una risita sin poder evitarlo.

–¿De qué os reís? –preguntó Harry molesto.

–Si tú no lo soportas es porque acabas de empezar a sufrirlo. En mi casa no existe la intimidad. ¡Imagínate, con una adivina, un lector de mentes y un empático es imposible guardar un secreto! -exclamó Nessie alegremente.

–_Jamás dejaré de agradecer el hecho de que no puedas leerme la mente –_pensó Bella, apartando el escudo.

Edward le dedicó una sonrisa torcida, la favorita de Bella. Harry se detuvo de repente delante de un gran cuadro que representaba a una mujer vestida con un vestido rosa, que, por muy amplio que fuese, seguía sin ocultar los kilitos de más que tenía encima cuando la retrataron.

–Ésta es la Dama Gorda. Custodia la entrada que da a la sala común de Gryffindor. Para entrar se necesita conocer la contraseña, que la Dama Gorda cambia cada poco tiempo –se apartó para que los curiosos Cullen se acercaran a examinar el cuadro–. En cada casa ocurre lo mismo, excepto en la de Ravenclaw. Creo recordar que Luna me contó que proponían un acertijo.

Hasta con la garganta atenazada por la sed, Emmett sacó fuerzas para hacer un comentario:

–¿Y quién es Luna? ¿Tu novia? –preguntó con una pícara sonrisa.

–¡Oh, no! Es una de las integrantes del ED y una de las mejores amiga de mi... ex-novia –un deje de melancolía invadió la voz de Harry y todos comprendieron que ya no tenía ganas de hablar.

–¿Qué significan esas siglas, ED? –inquirió Bella.

–Ejército de Dumbledore –respondió Harry secamente–. Fue un grupo que creamos en mi 5º año en Hogwarts. Hubo una profesora, Dolores Umbridge, que abusaba del poder que le otorgaba el ministerio y que, encima, no nos enseñaba nada. Fue una especie de... rebelión ante esas circunstancias y en ese grupo, aprendían Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras de verdad.

Un dato llamó la atención de Bella, que, haciendo uso de su auto-control vampírico, volvió a preguntar:

–Pero, ¿aprendíais solos? ¿O había algún profesor rebelde que se unió a vosotros para enseñaros?

–Por supuesto que había un profesor –respondió Harry con una sonrisa cínica–. Era yo.

Los Cullen le miraron con sorpresa, casi admiración. Harry sintió una extraña sensación en el estómago: era la primera vez que alguien le admiraba por lo que hacía, y no por quién era.

–¿Qué ocurrió con el Ejército de Dumbledore? –interrogó Carlisle. Sentía una gran curiosidad por aquel grupo estudiantil, tan fuera de lo normal.

–Una de las integrantes del ED trajo a una amiga a las reuniones. Sin embargo, resultó que Marietta era una asquerosa traidora que a las primeras de cambio, nos delató ante Umbridge –escupió Harry con rabia–. Pese a todo, se llevó un bonito recuerdo grabado –añadió de forma siniestra.

Edward se quedó con la boca abierta cuando vio en la mente de Harry lo que le había pasado a Marietta.

Caminaron en silencio por los corredores y pronto llegaron frente a un gran retrato. Harry se sorprendió al ver de quién se trataba.

Un hombre alto, con una larga barba plateada, que llevaba unas gafas de media luna. Sobre la cabeza lucía un sombrero de mago y la túnica azul marino contaba con diminutas estrellitas en ella. Sonreía con un gesto amable, tan típico de él. Al verlos, Albus Dumbledore amplió aún más su sonrisa.

Harry, desconcertado, dio dos pasos hacia atrás.

–Profesor Dumbledore –murmuró.

Los Cullen miraron con interés el cuadro. Sentían curiosidad por aquel hombre, que algunos tildaban de loco y otros, de maravilloso. El extravagante aspecto del antiguo director de Hogwarts les sorprendió a algunos, como Bella y Jasper, pero a otros les resultó gracioso y acorde con la personalidad del hombre.

–Buenas tardes –saludó Dumbledore alegremente.

–¿Cómo... cómo ha venido a parar aquí, profesor? –preguntó Harry, nervioso, casi tartamudeando.

–Oh, en cuanto supe que iban a venir unas criaturas tan extraordinarias como los Cullen, me ofrecí voluntario para custodiar la torre. Mi caso es parecido al de Phineas Nigellus: tengo un cuadro aquí y otro en el despacho de la directora. No creo que la gente sospeche: hay decenas de cuadros míos por todo el castillo, algunos ocultos en lugares que nunca has visitado –guiñó un ojo–. ¿Me presentas a los nuevos inquilinos de la torre, Harry?

–Ajá –afirmó Harry distraídamente.

En el mismo orden en el que se encontraban, el chico fue presentándoselos a Dumbledore.

–Este es Carlisle, y su esposa Esme. Edward, Bella y su hija... eh... ¿cómo decíais que se llamaba?

Jacob soltó una risita y Bella le dirigió una mirada furibunda al licántropo.

–Reneesme. Se llama Reneesme –contestó de mal talante.

–Si os es más sencillo, podéis llamarme Nessie –intervino la aludida, muy sonriente.

–Como el monstruo del lago Ness –bufó su madre. A pesar de que había aceptado el sobrenombre de su hija, aún a veces, volvía a quejarse del mote.

Dumbledore los miraba divertido y Harry ligeramente incómodo. Eso que lo rodeaba era una familia... la familia que a él le hubiera gustado tener. Feliz y unida. Se quedó mirándolos más tiempo de lo que debería, y Edward lo miró, compasivo. Apartó la mirada rápidamente, incómodo, y siguió presentándolos.

–Y, bueno, su hija Reneesme, Nessie para los amigos. Más al fondo están Alice y... ¿Jasper, era ese su nombre? El que está a su lado se llama Emmett y ella es su novia Rosalie. El muchacho moreno es Jacob –iba señalándolos mientras los enumeraba. Los Cullen se quedaron quietos, algo más serios de lo normal. La sed comenzaba a ser algo insoportable, y más con el muchacho hablando tan tranquilo delante de ellos. ¿Es que no comprendía que podían saltar sobre él en cualquier momento?

–La contraseña será... caramelos de limón –decidió Dumbledore.

Se apartó para dejarlos pasar y los Cullen entraron en la sala. Apenas se detuvieron hasta llegar al gran ventanal que se hallaba en la otra punta. Jacob y Nessie se detuvieron, pero los demás siguieron adelante. Carlisle abrió el cerrojo del cristal y toda la familia saltó por la ventana a la vez, para consternación de Harry.

–¿¡Qué hacéis! –exclamó horrorizado.

No gritaba por nada: habían saltado desde una altura de unos... ¿500 metros, quizás? Harry se aproximó al ventanal y se asomó. En la oscuridad de la noche, Harry no pudo ver que los Cullen aterrizaban ágilmente sobre la hierba. Después, a la velocidad vampírica, se internaron en el bosque en busca de algún pobre ciervo.

–Quédate tranquilo. Sólo van de caza –Nessie se había acercado también.

–Ajá –murmuró Harry.

Se alejó del cristal aún sorprendido. Se reunieron con Jacob, que se había situado alrededor del agradable fuego.

–¡Qué bien se está aquí al lado! –exclamó Nessie alegremente–. Mejor lo aprovecho antes de que vuelvan papá y mamá...

–¿Por qué lo dices? –preguntó Harry.

–Porque mi familia tiene la piel helada. Es como tocar un cubito de hielo. Darle la mano a Jake es todo lo contrario: es como poner la mano sobre un radiador. Así están las cosas. Licántropos y vampiros parecen ser lo opuesto unos de otros, aunque yo ya estoy acostumbrada.

–Como los miembros de la Orden y los mortífagos –murmuró el chico.

Nessie y Jake le dirigieron una mirada de lo más significativa. Harry se preparó para empezar a hablar. Presentía que hablaría mucho más de lo que estaba habituado.

–Los mortífagos son los seguidores de Quien-Vosotros-Sabéis. Aunque no los considere más que unos sirvientes que en cuanto dejen de serle útiles pueden ser eliminados sin remordimiento alguno. Tienen una marca... hecha a fuego, supongo, en el brazo izquierdo. La llevan todos sus seguidores.

–Por eso nos exigiste que nos descubriéramos los brazos –Harry asintió.

–Es algo horripilante: una calavera de cuya boca sale una serpiente que se enrosca en ella. Cuando quieren llamar a su amo, tocan esa marca. Se le llama la Marca Tenebrosa. Es así porque cuando aparece sobre un edificio o un lugar... es claro indicio de que los mortífagos han matado allí –al final de la frase se le quebró la voz. No le traía muy buenos recuerdos.

Jake y Nessie esperaron pacientemente a que siguiera hablando.

–Algunos se unieron a él por miedo, ambición o simple maldad. Otros lo hicieron bajo amenazas o la maldición _imperius,_un maleficio que te convierte en una marioneta a manos del que ejecutó la maldición.

–Es horrible –dijo Nessie. Se sentía horrorizada ante las palabras de Harry.

–¿Quiénes son los de la Orden?

–La Orden del Fénix. Fue fundada hace ya casi 30 años. En sus inicios era una sociedad clandestina, creada por el mismísimo Dumbledore. Mis padres pertenecían a ella –Harry titubeó un poco al hacer esa revelación–. Sus miembros se dedican a luchar contra Quien-Vosotros-Sabéis, o más bien, contra los mortífagos. Los comienzos fueron duros. No estaban tan organizados como en la actualidad y los mortífagos los cazaban uno a uno. Sin embargo, hace dos años, fueron los que se encargaron de avisar a la comunidad mágica de que había regresado lord... bueno. Ya-sabéis-quién. Indirectamente, impidieron que los mortífagos actuaran abiertamente, pero no evitaron que comenzaran a actuar otra vez –hablar de todo aquello le recordaba a Harry que Ojoloco ya nunca volvería a contarle más cosas.

Ojoloco murió cuando trasladaron a Harry desde Privet Drive hasta Hogwarts. Todo el mundo lamentó la pérdida, mas comprendieron que Ojoloco hubiese preferido morir en acción que siendo un producto de la vejez.

–¿Cómo se le llama a Tom Riddle?

La pregunta pilló desprevenido a Harry pero no supo qué hacer, sino escribírselo. Se puso de pie buscando pluma y pergamino. Los encontró sobre una mesita. Nessie y Jacob observaron con interés ambos objetos.

Harry se sentó otra vez junto a ellos y escribió lentamente:

_''Lord Voldemort''_

–¿Vold... ? –comenzó Jacob.

La reacción de Harry fue casi terrorífica. Se tiró contra el fornido muchacho Quileute y le tapó la boca con ambas manos.

Nessie lo observó como si hubiese preso de la locura. Ayudó a Jake a incorporarse mientras miraba al Elegido con un renovado recelo. Se preparó para emitir un grito mental para su padre cuando Harry se disculpó diciendo:

–El nombre de Riddle es tabú. No sé si la directora os advirtió de ello, pero jamás, jamás digáis ese nombre. Dumbledore nos enseñó a no temer a un nombre. Pese a todo, ahora no está en juego que te miren como si estuvieras loco o que se asuste una sala entera. Ahora está en peligro la seguridad de los que habitan en el castillo.

–Lo siento. Pero, ¿no crees que fue una reacción exagerada?

Harry lo miró con resignación e ironía.

–No lo comprendes. Después de tantos años de sobresaltos, sorpresas desagradables o situaciones desesperadas, ya es un acto reflejo para mí y para todos los que me rodean reaccionar rápidamente y, a menudo, exageradamente, como dices –dijo–. Decir un simple nombre pondría en peligro Hogwarts, y este es el único hogar que he conocido, el único lugar donde he sido feliz... y es la última esperanza de muchos. Si Hogwarts cae, ya no habrá ningún lugar seguro para los hijos de _muggles_. Serán cazados como animales, y algunos no tienen más de 11 años. Nadie tendría que pasar por ello.

Nessie y Jacob captaron un leve tono de amargura en su voz. La chica lo miró con lástima. Debía de haber pasado por momentos realmente horribles para reaccionar de tal manera.

Harry se dio la vuelta. Lo último que deseaba era ver la compasión en los hermosos ojos de la niña, su rostro hermoso que tanto se parecía al de Cedric.

–La profesora nos dijo que poseías un poder que el señorito ese no ¿Cuál es ese poder? –preguntó Jake para distraer.

–Uno que en vuestra familia conocéis muy bien: el amor.

* * *

*→ alusión a una escena de Luna Nueva (saga Crepúsculo).

**→ según la película, fue Cho Chang la traidora, pero a mí me gusta más la ''versión oficial'' en la que Marietta es la traidora.

* * *

**¡Hola! *la autora sale confiada, con las manos en alto y una sonrisa nerviosa, esperando que no la fusilen por haberles hecho esperar durante 9 días...* Bien. Lo siento mucho. Pero hay que decir que me alegran mucho los 6 reviews que recibí en los primeros días. ¡Vamos mejorando! (en el anterior sólo recibí 4). Les prevengo para que se preparen para esperar el próximo capi, que siento decir que, a diferencia de este, no tengo escrito todavía y no se lo he enviado a Ale para que lo corrija. ¡Paciencia! Os aseguró que trataré de tardar lo menos posible.**

**Ahora, voy a responder a la duda de una anónima llamada ''melx''. Como tú misma me dijiste, creciste con las películas, y, desgraciadamente, las películas suelen saltarse todos aquellos detalles que no son importantes en la trama. Si decides leer los libros, verás que en el sexto libro, en la fiesta de Navidad de Slughorn, aparece un vampiro. No un vampiro como los Cullen, sino el tradicional, el que creó Bram Stocker en su novela ''Drácula''. Así que sí que aparecen vampiros en HP, detalle pasado por alto en las películas.**

**Saludos =)**

**lady Evelyne**

**P.D. → Recuerden... pinchen el goblito amarillito y dejen reviewsitos... Si dejan un review, aparecerá el genio de Aladino y os concederá tres deseos (¡puede hacer aparecer a Edward, Harry o quien quiera que ustedes prefieran!).**


	4. Capítulo 3

**Disclaimer**** → Harry Potter le pertence a Joanne Kathlin Rowling y Warner Bross, y Twilight le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. Sólo la trama me pertenece a mí y a mi loca cabecita. Fue escrito sin ánimos de lucro, simpre pensando en divertir a todos/as.**

* * *

**Capítulo III**

–_La profesora nos dijo que poseías un poder que el señorito ese no. ¿Cuál es ese poder? –preguntó Jake._

–_Uno que en vuestra familia conocéis muy bien: el amor._

* * *

Emmett fue el primero en aterrizar en la mullida hierba debido a su peso. Tras él, Jasper y Carlisle le siguieron y, el último de los hombres fue Edward. Rosalie llegó casi a la vez que su hermano y Esme, Alice y Bella que fueron las últimas. Penetraron en el interior del Bosque Prohibido, donde hacía un frío que casi lograba dar escalofríos a los vampiros.

_''__Nessie va a tener que conformarse con comida humana, Edward, hace demasiado frío como para que su constitución pueda soportarlo'' _pensó Carlisle.

Edward suspiró. A su hija le gustaba más la sangre, pero tendría que aguantarse. Mientras, en su cabeza se fraguaba otra pregunta: ¿quién demonios era Cedric Diggory? Fue su último pensamiento racional antes de concentrarse completamente en la caza.

Corrían a gran velocidad por entre los árboles, sorteándolos con agilidad. Se guiaron por el sentido del olfato hasta llegar a un pequeño claro, donde encontraron a un oso comiendo bayas. Emmett se relamió los labios.

–¡Para mí! –murmuró.

Se tiró contra el oso sin que nadie le hiciera competencia. El animal retrocedió apenas unos pasos por la sorpresa; pero, recuperándose de la sorpresa inicial, se defendió con fiereza del ataque de Emmett. El vampiro lo tanteó, lo incitó a atacarle, esquivando los zarpazos del oso.

–No se juega con la comida, Emmett –murmuró Jasper.

El vampiro tenía los ojos más negros que ningún otro. Estar durante casi media hora en un despacho caliente y confortable con dos apetitosos humanos dentro**,** no había sido lo peor por lo que había tenido que pasar. Sin embargo, nunca lo había hecho sin haber cazado abundantemente antes. Edward le miró; había vuelto a leerle la mente. Movió los labios, sin emitir ningún sonido, pero Jasper leyó claramente lo que quería decir:

–_A todos nos pasó lo mismo; no te preocupes, hermano._

Emmett se alzó de hombros, sonriendo, y después se abalanzó contra el oso. Le rompió una pata al animal en el proceso, pero no fue nada comparado con el mordisco salvaje que le dio luego a su cuello.

A la caza de Emmett le siguieron las presas de Jasper, Rosalie, Alice y Edward. Esme y Carlisle encontraron un par de ciervos en un pequeñísimo claro. Fueron en busca de cualquier otra presa para Bella, que era la última.

Un destello de color blanco la sorprendió por un lado. La siguió con la vista, y, segundos más tarde, corría en busca de aquel animal de finas patas y color perlado. Y lo más impresionante: con un cuerno en forma de espiral en la frente. Aún sedienta como estaba, la curiosidad abrumó a Bella, que comenzó a perseguir a esa singular criatura.

La familia le siguió mientras perseguía al extraño ser. Se dieron cuenta de que corría mucho más deprisa que cualquier animal normal, pero no más rápido que un vampiro.

Lo alcanzó finalmente en un recodo, atrapándolo firmemente entre sus brazos. Observó con atención aquella hermosa criatura, que bufaba intentando liberarse. Alice, desde la parte de atrás soltó un grito:

–¡Apártate de allí, Bella!

La muchacha soltó al animal y saltó hacia donde estaba la familia en cuestión de apenas un segundo. Otro segundo más tarde, la criatura había desaparecido y un sonido de cascos de caballo resonaron en el Bosque. Los Cullen retrocedieron en cuanto vieron a dos seres saltar limpiamente por encima de una alta roca para llegar a ellos. Se trataban de unas criaturas a las que Edward les dio nombre inmediatamente, pero que no creía que pudieran existir. Eran mitad hombre y mitad caballo, que agitaban todavía los cascos, chocándolos con impaciencia contra el suelo.

–¿¡Cómo habéis osado atacar un unicornio! –gritó el primero de ellos, enfurecido.

–¡Exigimos saber quiénes sois y de dónde venís! –exclamó el segundo, un poco más tranquilo que el primero; pero sólo un poco.

Los Cullen se miraron entre sí, y Edward apenas entreabrió los labios para murmurar rápidamente:

–Centauros... claro, tendría que haber imaginado que existían.

_''Llegados a este punto, creo que podemos creer que existen toda clase de criaturas mitológicas ¿cierto?'' _pensó Esme _''¿y si existieran las hadas y las sirenas?''_

_''¿_Centauros_? Anda que no los retrataban bien los antiguos griegos...'' _hasta en esos momentos, Emmett mantenía su característico buen humor.

Mientras, los centauros esperaban aún una respuesta, algo impacientes y muy furiosos.

–Somos los Cullen. Yo soy Carlisle, y ellos son mi familia. Mi esposa Esme y mis hijos: Edward, Bella, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper y Emmett –explicó Carlisle muy prudentemente.

–¿A qué habéis venido? –preguntó el que tenía una barba rojiza y que parecía más relajado.

–Hemos sido llamados por la directora de Hogwarts para colaborar en la protección del castillo –explicó.

El más furioso de los dos centauros, de pelaje negro y aspecto salvaje, alzó las patas delanteras y las agitó con brío, mientras el otro cambiaba el peso de una pata a otra, enfureciéndose cada vez más a cada minuto.

–¡No mientas, humano! –bramó–. ¡No juegues con nosotros!

Carlisle, y toda la familia, en realidad, estaban más que perplejos. Edward trataba de seguir el hilo del pensamiento de los centauros, que discurría cada vez más deprisa debido a la furia. Por otra parte, empezaba a tener la sensación de que no era capaz de distinguir del todo las ideas que pensaban, como si las estuviera viendo borrosas.

–¡No mentimos! –se quejó Emmett.

–No sois más que unos potros, humanos –replicó el tranquilo.

_''¿Potros?'' _pensaban todos.

–Lo que quieren decir, es que somos muy jóvenes –comprendió Edward al fin, aliviado–, es su manera de decir ''jóvenes''.

Los centauros asistieron a la explicación, muy inquietos.

–¿Qué hacéis en estos territorios? –repitieron.

Carlisle miró hacia detrás y asintió levemente con la cabeza a Edward:_''Intenta razonar tú con ellos, Edward''._

El vampiro se adelantó un paso con paso indeciso, a medida que su padre retrocedía otro. Contempló a los centauros con la inseguridad plasmada en el rostro, pero empezó a hablar con serenidad:

–Nosotros no hemos invadido su Bosque, ni nada parecido. En verdad hemos sido llamados por la directora McGonagall, que ha solicitado nuestra ayuda –uno de los centauro trató de interrumpirle, pero su compañero se lo impidió–. No somos humanos. Somos vampiros –desveló Edward con un suspiro.– Somos extraños entre los nuestros, porque nos negamos a beber sangre humana, pero es esa resistencia la que nos ha hecho adecuados para la protección de este lugar. Nos nutrimos de sangre animal, esa es la razón por la que estamos en este bosque: estábamos cazando, y a mi esposa le invadió la curiosidad al ver a ese... unicornio. No pretendíamos hacerle daño, solo queríamos verlo de cerca.

Los centauros parecían pensar en lo que había dicho. El de pelaje rojizo se rascó la barba, tratando de decidir.

–¿Vampiros? Hace mucho tiempo que no veo uno. Dime, muchacho, ¿sois vampiros tradicionales o mágicos? –preguntó el que era más tranquilo.

El pensamiento general de su familia era:_''¡¿Mágicos?''_

–Perdone... ummm... señor, pero no comprendo su pregunta –dijo Edward, perplejo.

El centauro irascible se alzó otra vez sobre sus patas traseras, bufando, aunque algo más sereno que antes.

–¡No te hagas el desentendido, muchacho! Nosotros, los centauros, somos una raza más antigua que la tuya, y sabemos más que tú. Hemos sido desde siempre astrólogos, leemos el futuro en los movimientos de los planetas y las estrellas. ¡No finjas no saber de lo que estamos hablando!

Emmett iba a adelantarse a protestar, pero Rosalie lo acalló con un golpe en la nuca. A Alice le apetecía hablar con aquellos centauros, de manera pacífica, sobre el futuro, porque al parecer compartían su don, aunque ligeramente diferente. Edward inspiró profundamente antes de hablar:

–Señor, hemos vivido como muggles desde siempre, pensábamos que éramos la única raza de vampiros que existían. Desconocíamos la existencia de los magos, así que no sabemos nada acerca de este mundo. Por lo tanto, no comprendo lo que son los vampiros tradicionales o los mágicos, ni la diferencia entre ellos.

Los dos centauros lo miraron, como intentando averiguar si decía la verdad. Edward tanteó con cuidado la mente de esos seres y comprobó que no había impedimento alguno a que echara un vistazo. Se asomó sus mentes y comprobó, efectivamente, que desconfiaban de ellos, pero que creían que decía la verdad. El de pelaje negro se llamaba Bane, y su compañero, Ronan.

Ya habían pasado unos momentos, y Ronan habló:

–Creemos que dices la verdad, muchacho, y queremos, entonces, explicarte lo que no sabes para que no vuelvas a pasar un apuro como este —mencionó el centauro, captando la atención de la familia—. Los vampiros tradicionales son los que se crearon paralelamente a los humanos. Ellos se reproducen entre sí, y son como los que retratan los muggles en sus cuentos de terror. Los vampiros mágicos, por otro lado, son los que provienen de una mezcla de sangre humana y veneno vampírico. Los vampiros tradicionales no poseen tal ponzoña, por lo que les es imposible transmitir su mal. Los mágicos, de alguna manera, están relacionados con los humanos, puesto que antes de ser lo que son, fueron humanos. A ellos se les atribuyen cualidades sobrenaturales como inteligencia, velocidad, fuerza, belleza... pero también dones poderosos, que utilizan con astucia, pues tienen conciencia y una inteligencia privilegiada. Ambas razas comparten una única condición: la ingesta de sangre, que los hace a ojos de todos, una única especie.

_''Entonces... ¿somos vampiros mágicos?'' _Emmett estaba perplejo, y por primera vez no sabía qué decir.

_''¿Los vampiros tradicionales pueden concebir? Entonces somos vampiros mágicos, no hay duda'' _Rosalie pensaba en todo aquello con amargura, sobre todo después de saber que de ser de otro tipo de vampiro, podría haber tenido sus propios hijos.

_''De alguna manera somos conocidos en el mundo mágico... deberíamos preguntar a la directora'' _Jasper sospechaba mucho acerca de la información dada. No podían dejar que la información de que los magos los conocían transcendiera a los Vulturi... ya habían tenido bastantes problemas con ellos después de lo de Reneesme.

_''¿Cómo es posible que sepan tanto sobre nosotros?'' _pensaba Esme.

_''Necesitaría hablar con ellos tranquilamente'' _Carlisle sentía curiosidad, y se moría de ganas de saber más.

A Bella, sin embargo, la mente se le había quedado en blanco. Sentía curiosidad, pero pensaba que podrían ser leyendas de los centauros, y las leyendas, aunque con base real, solían ser erróneas y fantasiosas. Aunque pensaba que bien podía ser cierta aquella información dada la situación en la que se encontraban.

–Entonces, ¿qué tipo de vampiros son ustedes?

Todos dudaron un poco acerca de lo que debían contestar, pero al final, Edward dijo:

–Somos... vampiros mágicos...

Los centauros asintieron con la cabeza ante la afirmación. Y en aquel momento, un feroz rugido sacudió el Bosque entero.

* * *

–El amor —susurró Nessie, mirando pensativamente el fuego que ardía en la chimenea.

Ahora era el turno de Harry hacer preguntas, pero no sabía por cuál de todas las que tenía en mente debía formular primero.

–Toda la familia vivís juntos, ¿no es verdad? –aventuró, tanteando con cuidado el terreno.

–Ajá –contestó Nessie distraídamente.

Jacob arrugó la nariz, un pequeño gesto que no pasó desapercibido para el chico.

–¿Es muy importante que no averigüen vuestra condición?

Nessie pareció reaccionar al fin, y tembló imperceptiblemente. Apartó la mirada del fuego y se giró para quedar cara a cara con Harry.

–Mucho –la repentina seriedad, que contrastaba vivamente con su distracción de antes, se filtró en su voz y en su expresión.

–¿Por qué? –inquirió curiosamente Harry.

–En nuestro mundo existen distintos rangos de una especie de... jerarquía. Nosotros, somos una rareza, dada nuestra dieta, pero también formamos uno de los grupos más peligrosos de toda nuestra raza. En la clase más baja se encuentran los más comunes: los nómadas. Se trasladan de una ciudad a otra buscando pequeñas presas, sin llamar apenas la atención.

–¿La clase más baja?

–Los menos peligrosos –aclaró la chica–. No suelen pasar más de una semana en un solo lugar.

Harry escuchaba con atención la historia, picado en su punto más débil: la curiosidad. Jerarquías dentro de los vampiros... entonces debían estar más organizados de lo que pensaba.

—La siguiente categoría, es la de los neófitos.

—¿Neófitos?–repitió Harry sin entender.

–Son los vampiros que no han cumplido aún el año en su nueva vida. Suelen ser muy inestables y mucho más fuertes de lo normal. A partir del año, son capaces de empezar a controlarse y su fuerza empieza a disminuir. Mi madre es un caso extraño. Desde su primer año, fue capaz de auto-controlarse y no matarme en cuanto me vio.

–¿Por qué dices eso?

–Mi madre fue transformada justo después de nacer yo, debido a que heredé la fuerza vampírica de mi padre...

El temblor que invadió momentáneamente el cuerpo de la chica sorprendió a Harry. ¿Tan fuerte podía ser un vampiro?

–¿Y qué tiene que ver eso?

Nessie soltó una sonrisita irónica y miró directamente a los ojos al muchacho mientras decía:

–Le rompí la columna vertebral a mi madre, le desgarré el útero y más de la mitad de sus órganos. Algunos huesos, como las costillas y la pelvis, se rompieron en cuanto intenté salir.

Harry tragó en seco al pensar que Nessie no debía de ser más que un bebé de nueve meses cuando hizo eso. La muchacha prosiguió con su relato.

–Mamá estuvo a punto de morir desangrada y todo el mundo creía que no lo contaría... excepto mi padre. Hasta Jake pensaba que mamá iba a morir –dijo mirando a su novio acusatoriamente.

–Es que hubo un momento en el que dejé de sentirle el pulso –se defendió Jacob.

Harry supuso que el tema estaba ya más que superado por todos los miembros de la familia.

–Bueno, nos hemos desviado del tema. ¿Por dónde íbamos...?

–Por las jerarquías de los vampiros –la situó Harry.

–¡Ah, sí! –recordó Nessie–. Sí, por encima de los neófitos se sitúan los vampiros con algún don extraordinario. Todos los vampiros poseen algún don, que suele ser tu cualidad más sobresaliente en la vida humana traspasada a la vida vampiro aumentado 10, quizás 100 veces.

Jake se acomodó en el sillón donde se encontraba sentado, cerrando los ojos. Esa historia ya la conocía, dejaría que la contase su novia. Harry sentía cada vez más y más curiosidad por los vampiros.

–¿Qué don tienen cada uno de los Cullen? –preguntó.

–Mi padre tiene el don de leer la mente, como ya habrás comprobado; mi madre, el del auto-control –respetó el deseo de su madre omitiendo su escudo–, mi tío Emmett; el de la fuerza; mi tío Jasper tiene el don de poder manipular las emociones de las personas, dicen que cuando era humano era muy carismático. Mi abuelo Carlisle trajo de la otra vida su compasión, mi abuela Esme, la capacidad de amar con pasión. Mi tía Rosalie trajo su tenacidad y mi tía Alice, desde que era humana, poseía el don de la clarividencia, puede ver el futuro.

Llegados a ese punto, Harry soltó un bufido despectivo, recordando levemente a Trelawney. Nessie le miró, saliendo por un momento del trance en el que se había sumergido mientras hablaba. A Harry le pareció que sería adecuado dar una pequeña explicación a su bufido:

–El don de Alice me recuerda mucho a una profesora de adivinación que tuve. La mayor parte del tiempo era una completa farsante, que no hacía más que prever una y otra vez mi muerte durante los tres años que estudié con ella.

–¿Que preveía tu muerte? –inquirió Nessie.

–Sí –confirmó el muchacho–. Al principio me asusté, pero luego se convirtió en algo habitual. Además... aunque son pocas, a veces pronuncia profecías verdaderas –reveló con el rostro sombrío.

Jacob se despertó súbditamente de su somnoliencia, puesto que había estado siguiendo la historia sin escucharla verdaderamente.

–¿Profecías?–repitió Jacob, algo desorientado.

–Relata hechos del futuro que no se pueden cambiar. Generalmente, es como si expusieran en forma de poema dos caminos, solo dos.

–Pero... mi tía Alice dice que hay infinitas posibilidades para el futuro. Todo depende de las decisiones que vayas a tomar –dijo Nessie, desconcertada.

Harry suspiró pesadamente, mientras pensaba que la conversación estaba tomando derroteros demasiado incómodos.

–Trelawney... fue la que pronunció la profecía de mi enfrentamiento contra Voldemort.

–¡¿Qué?

* * *

**Siento muchísimo la tardanza, en serio. Siempre empiezo de la misma manera las notas de autora, pero es que para mí no hay otro modo. Por otra parte, muchas gracias por vuestro comentarios, que como suele ser, me alegraron lo que queda de día (siempre reviso el correo por la noche). **

**Lamentablemente, suelo dedicar los días sin inspiración a ''Máscara de Odio'', mi otro fic; y los días con inspiración a ''Misión: Proteger Hogwarts''. **

**Dado que la mayoría de mis profesores se han propuesto llenarme la cabeza de nuevos conocimientos, y, según ellos, estamos en la ''recta final'', es raro ver un día en el que tenga inspiración. Muy raro. De hecho, también es raro que a las 11 de la noche, que es cuando tengo tiempo para subirme a Internet, me ponga a escribir si al día siguiente debo levantarme a las 7 para ir al colegio. Perdón a las que me comprenden, pero yo quiero dormir por lo menos unas 8 horas, ¿no creéis que me lo merezco? **

**He visto una infinidad de fics a los que sus autores/as han dejado a medias. Tras unos 5 (a veces menos) capítulos, suelen dejarlo, de manera que algunos fics, su última actualización data del 2008, por ejemplo. Yo no soy ese tipo de autores/as, podéis quedaros tranquilas. Por mucho que tarde, siempre podéis contar con que actualizaré. Os aviso desde ahora porque llegan los exámenes finales, y en serio que me apetece terminar el año con buen pie, tal y como lo empecé, que me fue bastante bien. **

**Ahora, si entre mis lectores/as se encuentran algún autor/a del tipo que mencioné antes, le recomiendo terminar todos sus fics. Es de muy mal gusto, lo digo en serio, de muy mal gusto no terminar algo que se ha empezado. No sirve de excusa ''es que tengo muchas ideas, y quiero desarrollarlas todas'' o ''escribir fics es solo un juego''. Por favor, aunque escribir sea solo un hobbie, terminad lo que empezáis. **

**Ahora, dirijámonos hacia temas más agradables (sobre el fic). ¿Qué les ha parecido? Los Cullen empiezan a aprender cosas sobre ellos mismos que no sabían antes, y Harry conoce un poquito más acerca del mundo vampiro. ¿De **_**qué**_** creéis que fue el rugido? (mi Beta, Ale Withlock, barajó la posibilidad de los dragones) Ronan y Bane (los centauros) me salieron algo más tercos de lo normal, pero creo que capté bien la esencia de esos ''seres de inteligencia cuasi-humana'' *****Evelyne pone voz de Dolores Umbridge*.**

**Debo admitir que lo de las jerarquías y las distinciones entre los vampiros se me han ido ocurriendo mientras escribía, así que probablemente durante la trama del fic haya muchas menos sorpresas que ahora. **

**Y... por último, los cabos sueltos. He dejado muchísimos pequeños comentarios que me servirán para tener alguna idea que desarrollar en la trama. ¿Alguna lleva la cuenta de cuántos? (no creo, ni yo misma llevo la cuenta, sólo sé que son alrededor ****de unos 7 cabos sueltos).**

**La reunión de la Orden es lo que más he preparado de todo el fic. Se acerca el momento, y probablemente divida esa escena en unos tres capítulos por lo menos. **

**Saludos =)**

**lady Evelyne**

**P.D.: Perdón si ha alguien le ha parecido ofensivo el tono de mis notas. Es que he tenido un mal día y he descargado mi frustración sobre vosotrs, pero no es nada pero no es nada personal, en serio. He intentado reescribir la nota, pero no me salió de otra manera. Lo siento.**

**P.D.2: Recordad que, cada vez que me dejáis un review, un pobre cachorrito abandonado encuentra un hogar.**


	5. Capítulo 4

**Disclaimer**** → Harry Potter pertenece a la magnífica J.K. Rowling y Crespúsculo, a Stephenie Meyer. Yo sólo me adjudico la tarea de hacer la combinación de estos mundos. El beteo lo hace Ale Withlock, todo hay que decirlo. **

**¡Huy!, no actualizo desde... el día 2 de mayo. ¡Gracias a las que sigan esperando!**

* * *

**Capítulo IV**

–_Somos... vampiros mágicos..._

_Los centauros asintieron con la cabeza ante la afirmación. Y en aquel momento, un feroz rugido sacudió el Bosque entero..._

Los Cullen se dieron la vuelta, sobresaltados.

''_¿¡Qué mierda ha pasado ahora!'' _pensó Emmett.

_''No me digas que hay dragones en el Bosque...'' _se dijo Rosalie ''_Aunque tampoco me sorprendería, dadas las circunstancias...''_

_''¿Qué ocurre, __Edward__?'' _preguntó Carlisle.

_''Si fuera humana aún, me desmayo. ¡Me desmayo! __Esto ya es demasiado...'' _pensó Bella, desesperada, transmitiéndole el pensamiento a Edward.

Los centauros dieron coces contra el suelo, pero Jasper, que estaba tratando de controlar las emociones de su familia, sólo percibió de ellos nerviosismo y exasperación.

–¿Qué es lo que ha ocurrido? –preguntó Jasper, mirando aún desconfiadamente a los centauros.

No les dio tiempo a contestar, pero un sonoro grito, salvaje y gutural, volvió a sacudir el bosque. Extrañamente, a Bella le dio la impresión de que era casi humano.

–¡_HAGUI_!

Los pájaros salieron volando de las ramas de los árboles de una zona determinada. Los centauros se miraron entre sí. Parecían estar debatiéndose entre algunas opciones, pero ninguna les daba la impresión de ser la correcta. Edward les echó un vistazo a sus mentes, con el firme pensamiento de: ''_Una pequeña ojeada no le hará daño a nadie''._

Era el mismo paisaje, el oscuro y sombrío bosque. Una… ¿piedra? gigante temblaba en un rincón, pero Edward percibió en la zona alta una nariz chata, unos ojos asustados, una boca lo suficientemente grande como para tragárselo a él entero. En el suelo del bosque, sobre las hojas secas que lo cubrían, montones de arañas, como sacadas de una película de terror. Edward no le temía a esos insectos, pero aquellas arañas eran grandes como caballos, moles inmensas de masa negra que chascaban sus pinzas.

Totalmente ajeno a lo que su marido veía en la mente de los centauros, Bella les preguntó:

–¿_Qué _produjo ese grito?

Ronan se pasó la lengua por los labios, indeciso. Bane no parecía estarlo tanto. Les indicó a los Cullen que le siguieran. Echó a galopar a través del bosque, saltando con agilidad sobre los obstáculos.

Consciente de que la familia podía escucharle perfectamente, explicó:

–No somos las únicas criaturas que habitan en este bosque. Este lugar tiene una edad de aproximadamente mil años, y lo largo de todos ellos, se han ido acumulando diversas especies de animales mágicos en éste.

El comentario sacó a Edward de su ensoñación.

–¿Cómo arañas gigantes? –preguntó con incredulidad.

Ronan asintió.

–Acromántulas. Venid y vedlas vosotros mismos.

En apenas unos escasos minutos, en los que los vampiros debían de ir algo más rezagados para no perderse en el bosque, llegaron a una zona en la que los árboles habían sido arrancados de cuajo, de raíz, por una fuerza descomunal. Se escondieron detrás de una gran roca y unos matorrales gigantes de zarzas.

Los centauros se apartaron y les indicaron con un gesto que se acercaran a mirar. Emmett puso menos reparos a los demás a mirar, y se asomó por la roca tras la que estaban escondidos.

''_Vamos a echar un vistacito a lo que son esas _acrumántulas_'' _pensaba Emmett, visiblemente emocionado.

–Acromántulas, Emmett –le corrigió Edward con un susurro.

Arañas del tamaño de caballos e hipopótamos se acercaban amenazadoras a un gigantesco niño que se encogía como podía en una cueva de dimensiones colosales. Gemía y seguía llamando a ''Hagui''. Las arañas seguían acercándose, chascando sus pinzas, como si estuvieran saboreando de antemano el festín.

Ninguna araña había impresionado nunca tanto a Emmett, que soltó un grito ahogado. Los demás, al percatarse de que no había peligro, se acercaron también para mirar. A Jasper le abrumó la pena y la lástima que toda la familia desprendía por el niño gigante, de modo que preguntó:

–¿Por qué le atacan?

–Desde hace algún tiempo, el líder, por así decirlo, del clan de las acromántulas del Bosque, murió por causas naturales. Se llamaba Aragog. Él era quien los controlaba y evitaba que atacaran a los humanos, pero, desde su fallecimiento, se han descontrolado, y se han visto libres para atacar a los humanos. Ese niño, Grawp, es el hermano del guardabosques, y su tamaño lo convierte en un delicioso banquete–hizo una musca de desagrado antes de continuar–. Si fuera una sola, Grawp sabría defenderse, pero son demasiadas, y ese gigante tiene complejo de niño; les tiene miedo.

Bella miraba con inmensa pena al gigante, y le sorprendió que nadie le ayudara.

–¿Por qué no le echamos una mano? –propuso, dando un paso hacia las arañas.

Edward la detuvo con un gesto, replicando furiosamente:

–No seas inconsciente, Bella, no sabemos cómo nos puede afectar el veneno de esas criaturas, y son muchísimas más de las que podemos ver.

–¿¡Más! –exclamó Esme–. ¡Pero aquí mismo ya hay más de mil, si contamos a las arañas pequeñas!

_''¿Cuántas son, Edward?'' _preguntó, Jasper, que calculaba las posibilidades de vencer a esa marea negra.

–Están llamando a las que están en el castillo, las que están en la telaraña, y a las que están dispersadas por el Bosque... En total, podrían ser más de siete mil arañas –concluyó Edward en tono sorprendido.

–¡¿Más de siete mil? –preguntó Carlisle, muy impresionado.

Bane llamó su atención, hablando en un tono resentido, casi de odio:

–¿No querían que alguien ayudara a ese gigante? Pues allí tienen a su hermano, el guardabosques –dijo.

Un hombretón de más de dos metros se acercaba blandiendo con furia una ballesta, pisoteando a las arañas más pequeñas:

–¡Dejadlo en paz! ¡No os ha hecho nada! –bramó–. ¡Alejaos de aquí, u olvidaré que Aragog fue mi mejor amigo!

Las arañas se retiraban poco a poco, intimidadas por la presencia del hombre.

–Hagui... –le llamó el niño con voz lastimera.

El hombre, con una barba increíblemente espesa (y que, según Alice y Rosalie, necesitaba un buen corte), se acercó a Grawp y le dio unas palmaditas cariñosas en el brazo.

–Venga, Grawpy, las arañas malas ya se han ido... –le decía.

Los Cullen miraban con ternura la escena familiar que sucedía delante de ellos, sin saber que Ronan y Bane destilaban desaprobación por todos los poros de su piel. Sólo Edward y Jasper lo percibieron, pero no podían evitar comprender al guardabosques y a Grawp, aunque entendían también la postura de los centauros.

–Deberíamos irnos –murmuró Alice.

El resto asintieron en silencio, y Bella olfateó en el aire, para buscar a su presa antes de marcharse. Esta vez evitó con cuidado a los unicornios, y cazó un inocente venado adulto antes de volver junto a la familia, y ponerse en marcha para volver al castillo.

* * *

–¿Eso hizo Trelawney? –preguntó Jacob perplejo.

Harry se sintió incómodo ante las penetrantes miradas de la pareja.

–Lo hizo inconscientemente, pero eso hizo –aclaró–. Y... bueno, en la jerarquía vampírica, ¿quiénes están por encima de los vampiros con dones? –cambió de tema, algo de lo que Nessie y Jacob se dieron cuenta, pero le siguieron el juego.

–Por encima de ellos, están los Vulturi... Ellos son la máxima autoridad en nuestro mundo; son los reyes, por así decirlo.

Harry se dio cuenta de que aquella organización no era tan diferente a la de los humanos.

–Los jefes son tres: Aro, que es el que los dirige; Marco, el consejero pacifista, y Cayo, el encargado del ejército y de las ejecuciones...

–Ese Cayo me cae muy, pero muy mal –la interrumpió Jacob.

Nessie miró molesta a su novio, que le devolvió una sonrisa de disculpa.

–Bueno, sí, coincido en que es muy desagradable, pero tiene todo un ejército.

–¿Un ejército?

El Elegido no podía encontrar más interesante aquella historia. Al menos, era más interesante que las clases de Binns.

–Lo forman los vampiros con los dones más poderosos y extraordinarios del mundo. A menudo, los manifiestan cuando son humanos, y entonces, los Vulturi lo capturan para hacerlo un miembro de la guardia. Aro es una especie de coleccionista de vampiros.

Harry no comprendía el peligro que podía suponer los Vulturi esos para los Cullen.

–No parecen tan peligrosos...

–No lo son con Bella a nuestro lado.

En cuanto Nessie le miró con mala cara, Jacob comprendió que ya había dicho demasiado. Un don como el auto-control, ciertamente, no servía de mucho ante Jane o Alec.

–¿Por qué?

La semi-vampira se mordió el labio, y, mirando nuevamente con reproche a Jacob, le reveló el verdadero don de su madre a Harry:

–El don de mi madre no es sólo el del auto-control...

–¿Ah, no?

El chico volvía a desconfiar de ellos al comprobar que le habían ocultado una información como ésa.

–Su verdadero don, es el de un potente escudo mental. Un don como ése inhibe el de mi padre, por ejemplo, y también muchos de los dones de los Vulturi.

El silencio se instaló durante unos minutos en la sala, que de repente, parecía agobiante.

–Ese don es el opuesto al de tu padre, ¿verdad? –preguntó Harry con la voz quebrada.

–Sí.

La mente de Harry funcionaba a toda velocidad, procesando la información. El don de Edward era el de la Legeremancia, entonces, el de Bella ¿era la Oclumancia? Esa rama de la magia que él nunca pudo aprender, aquella que tendría que haber evitado la muerte de Sirius. Aquella a la que nunca le dio importancia... ¿era la razón por la que los Vulturi no suponían una amenaza para los Cullen? Pero, ¿por qué Bella había querido mantenerla en secreto?

–¿Por qué tu madre ha querido mantener su don en secreto?

–No lo sé –la respuesta de Nessie le pareció sincera a Harry, al igual que su sonrisa de disculpa.

–Supone la mayor defensa de los Cullen, ¿verdad? –inquirió Harry.

–Sí –respondió Jacob, aún arrepentido de tener la boca tan grande.

–¿Por qué?

–Porque muchos de los dones de los Vulturi se basan en la mente. Jane, una de las más poderosas, tiene el don de provocar un dolor imaginario, un dolor que sólo existe en tu mente –''_La maldición cruciatus'' _pensó Harry–. El don de mi madre te protege de ese dolor, pues impide que entre en tu mente.

–O el tipo ese, Alec, que hace que te quedes sin sentidos –al ver que Harry no lo entendía, Jacob aclaró–. Consigue que no puedas ver, ni oler, ni oír, ni sentir. El don de Bella supone un escudo para muchísimos dones más, así que tenerla en la familia inspira un gran respeto entre otros chupasangres.

–Otro dato a recalcar de los Vulturi: se alimentan de sangre humana.

En ese momento, Edward abrió la ventana y entró de un salto en la sala. A él le siguieron todos los demás. Harry tragó pesadamente al ver Emmett tenía la camisa desgarrada y llena de sangre, y que Bella tenía unas sospechosas manchas frescas de una sustancia rojiza.

–Como en los viejos tiempos, ¿eh? –bromeó Bella dándole con el codo en las costillas a su esposo.

Edward se rió y abrazó a su esposa, mientras le echaba un vistazo de lo que habían estado hablando en su ausencia. Frunció el ceño tras leer la mente de su hija y del ''chucho*****''.

Rosalie le cogió las manos a su sobrina.

–Te noto con una temperatura algo superior a lo habitual. ¿Te sientes mal, cielo? –preguntó poniéndole una mano en la frente, preocupada.

–No lo creo, Rose, es sólo que ha estado demasiado tiempo delante de la chimenea –aclaró Edward.

Carlisle intercedió de inmediato, poniendo en práctica sus conocimientos médicos:

–Entonces, quítale la mano de la frente y aléjala de la chimenea para que se enfríe por sí sola. Si la tocas con la mano helada, podría ser malo para su salud. Esa forma de enfriarla tan radicalmente sólo funciona si tiene fiebre, Rosalie.

La vampira le hizo caso, y la alejó conduciéndola suavemente hacia la ventana. Nessie, sin embargo, protestaba quedamente:

–Me encuentro bien, tía Rose, no hace falta que te preocupes tanto por mí.

Harry sentía envidia de Nessie, que tenía una familia que la cuidaba y la quería, y que, además, podía estar con el chico al que amaba sin impedimento de nada ni nadie.

Aquel pensamiento triste del muchacho humano, desató de nuevo la lástima de Edward, pero entendía que no debía demostrárselo. Quería preguntarle por Cedric Diggory, pero la mente de Harry fraguaba una nueva pregunta.

El Elegido se acercó con decisión a Bella, y le soltó en la cara:

–¿Por qué me mentiste acerca de tu don?

Bella se quedó perpleja, y por un instante no supo cómo reaccionar.

–¿Mi don?

–A Jacob se le ha escapado lo de tu don. Sé que sabes Oclumancia, admítelo.

Sin embargo, Bella estaba cada vez más confundida, y sólo la intervención de Edward la libró de un mal momento:

–Se refiere a tu escudo. A decir verdad, yo también me pregunto por qué ocultaste tu don.

Bella suspiró.

–Supongo que habrá que contar la historia desde el principio... No sé si mi hija te ha contado lo que son los niños inmortales.

–Me ha explicado las jerarquías vampíricas y quiénes son los Vulturi –respondió Harry, ceñudo.

Bella iba a contestarle cuando un fuerte chasquido se escuchó en la sala. De la nada, apareció un extraño ser.

''_¡Guau! Un murciélago gigante'' _pensó Emmett, divertido.

_''¡Qué asco!'' _se dijo Rosalie, mientras se alejaba unos pasos.

_''¿Qué es...? Vertebrado, sin duda. Pero ¿anfibio o mamífero...?'' _Carlisle trataba clasificarlo son éxito.

_''¿Será peligroso?''_dudó Esme.

Jasper percibió una gran alegría e idolatría por parte del pequeño ser, y un miedo reverencial hacia ellos. Estaba tan emocionado que casi saltaba, así que trató de infundirle algo de tranquilidad.

–¡Señor Harry Potter! ¡Es un gusto verle otra vez, señor! Dobby está muy feliz... –exclamó feliz el elfo.

–Hola, Dobby –respondió Harry algo cohibido.

Carlisle se acercó y trató de examinar de cerca al elfo, que dio unos pasos hacia atrás y lo miró con temor.

–¿Qué es? –preguntó Carlisle, sin prestar atención al gesto de Dobby.

–Se llama Dobby. Es un elfo doméstico.

_''¿Un elfo?'' _se preguntó extrañado Jasper. ''_Un día de estos me va a dar un ataque a lo que me queda de corazón.''_

_''¿Dobby? Pobre criatura, ¿quién le habrá puesto el nombre?'' _pensó Esme.

_''¿Doméstico?'' _razonó Rosalie. ''_¿Cómo? ¿Como si fuera un perro o un gato?''_

_''¿Elfos?'' _el pensamiento de Nessie era muy parco en palabras, pues el shock le impedía sorprenderse más.

Dobby tenía una voz muy estridente y aguda, que subió varias octavas más alto cuando volvió a hablar:

–¡Dobby ha oído hablar de ustedes! Su llegada ha sido muy comentada en las cocinas –hizo una ostentosa reverencia, de manera que su nariz rozó el suelo–. Los nuevos amos pueden pedir a Dobby lo que quieran.

Todos los pensamientos de los Cullen apuntaban en una sola dirección: ''_¿Amos?''_

Las caras de los vampiros indicaron discretamente a Harry que debía dar una explicación. La belleza de los Cullen aún asombraba a Harry, aunque Ginny aún fuese la que imperaba en su corazón. Esme guardaba un gran parecido con la señora Weasley, al menos en lo referente a la actitud con respecto a Harry.

–Los elfos domésticos son una raza que siente verdadera... creo que la palabra correcta sería necesidad... de servir a los magos –suspiró–. Básicamente son esclavos, pero lo son a gusto y con ganas. Les puedes dar la libertad si quieres, pero la mayoría se siente desamparados y algunos se vuelven locos al no tener trabajo.

–¿Cómo se liberan los elfos? –preguntó Bella con curiosidad.

Harry había olvidado por un momento el tema de su don y había decidido aprovechar la oportunidad. Aun así, no olvidaba que tenía una conversación pendiente con él. Se preguntaba qué sería la Oclumancia. Su don se basaba en un escudo, y siempre lo había llamado así.

¡Cuántas dudas implicaba un mundo nuevo! ¡Cuantas preguntas! ¿Qué haría en cuanto tuviese que hablar con Harry? ¿Qué querría Dobby? ¿Qué hacía allí?

* * *

**Chucho* = significa ''perro'', para quien no lo sepa.**

* * *

**¡Hola! Vamos a ver... Siento muchísimo la maldita tardanza. Entre el insti y las tareas, y las cosas de familia, he tenido poco tiempo para escribir. Ale es la que menos tarda en hacer el beteo, la que tarda soy yo. **

**No creo que tenga que decir nada más, a excepción de que me voy en vacaciones en julio, de modo que no podré actualizar en 2 semanas. ¡Perdón!**

**Saludos =)**

**lady Evelyne**


	6. Capítulo 5

**Disclaimer**** → Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, HP pertenece a Joanne Kathlin Rowling y a Warner Bross. Yo sólo me encargo de mezclar las cosas XD.**

* * *

**Capítulo V**

–_¿Cómo se liberan los elfos? –preguntó Bella con curiosidad. (...)_

_¡Cuántas dudas implicaban un mundo nuevo! ¡Cúantas preguntas! ¿Qué haría en cuanto tuviese que hablar con Harry? ¿Qué querría Dobby? ¿Qué hacía allí?_

–A los elfos se les libera dándoles una prenda de ropa, aunque sea tan insignificante como un calcetín –respondió Harry–. Dobby era el elfo de una de las familias más antiguas de magos ''sangre limpia''...

El término sorprendió a los Cullen. Rosalie y Jasper pensaban que se trataba de un término curioso, mientras que los otros lo encontraban degradante e insultante, debido a que sugería los ''sangre limpia'' eran superiores a los demás.

–¿''Sangre limpia''? –inquirió Carlisle.

Dobby aún miraba con adoración a Harry, pero no interrumpió al muchacho en cuanto éste empezó a dar una pequeña explicación:

–Es una manera, muy ofensivo, por cierto, de clasificar a los magos. Una familia de ''sangre limpia'', es aquella en cuyo árbol genealógico no hay ni una sola gota de sangre muggle. Aquellos magos que provienen de familias muggles, son llamados ''sangre sucia'' –Harry recordó fugazmente a Hermione, y deseó que terminara pronto lo que tuviera que hacer para que pudiese ir a Grimmauld Place cuanto antes–. Hay una clase entre medias: los ''sangre mestiza''.

–Una clase de los que tienen un padre, o madre, muggle y un padre mago –murmuró Edward–. De los ''sangre limpia'' quedan pocos, ya hay más ''sangre mestiza'' de los que se puedan contar. Los ''sangre sucia'' son cada vez más –explicó.

La curiosidad de los vampiros, que llevaban años sin explotarse, encontraba en aquel nuevo mundo un gran estímulo.

–Pero, ¿cómo puede nacer un mago en una familia sin magia? –preguntó Carlisle–. Porque la magia se hereda, ¿no?

–Sí, la magia se lleva en la sangre –respondió Harry–. Los ''sangre sucia'' son un caso raro. Heredan la magia porque, un par de generaciones antes, quizás más, un mago se unió a esa familia muggle. Antes eran casos muy extraños, pero ahora son bastante comunes. Mi mejor amiga es sangre sucia –añadió titubeante–. Pero ''sangre sucia'' es un insulto. Se suele decir ''hijo de muggles''.

–Ahh...

Harry miró hacia abajo; Dobby tiraba con insistencia de su túnica.

–Emm... ¿Qué querías, Dobby?

–La directora le ha pedido a Dobby que le dijera al señor Harry Potter que la cena está lista, señor. Y que los nuevos inquilinos del castillo os acompañase, señor.

–Gracias, Dobby. Ya puedes irte.

El elfo le hizo una ostentosa reverencia, y se giró para hacerle otra a los Cullen. Después, Dobby chasqueó los dedos, y con el acostumbrado ¡CRACK!, el elfo despareció.

Los vampiros abrieron mucho los ojos, fijándose en el punto donde antes había estado la criatura.

–En teoría, dentro del castillo, uno no puede desaparecerse ni aparecerse, pero los elfos son una excepción. Tienen un gran poder mágico, mas los elfos como Dobby, que creen en la libertad y la independencia son tan pocos... Vamos al Gran Comedor.

Harry condujo a los Cullen al Gran Comedor. Esta vez las escaleras móviles no pudieron sorprender a la familia, pero no prestaron atención al salto que dio Harry en un escalón.

–¡AY! –exclamó Jacob.

–¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Nessie de inmediato.

–¡No hay escalón! –dijo furiosamente, mientras intentaba desatascar su pie.

Harry se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría, y soltó unas risitas tras explicar lo que pasaba.

–Se me ha olvidado decíroslo. Ese escalón desaparece cada martes. Tenéis que recordarlo. El resto de la semana está allí, pero hay que tener cuidado. Os iré indicando qué escalones desaparecen.

El resto del camino fue señalando los escalones que desaparecían, y, a la vez, los tramos que se movían.

–Ese tramo lleva a la biblioteca los lunes, los miércoles y lo viernes. Pero el resto de los días lleva a nuestra torre –indicó mientras señalaba algo por encima de sus cabezas–. Ese siempre está fijo, llega a vuestra torre, debéis alcanzar ese tramo para volver –añadió señalando uno a la izquierda–. Este escalón desaparece a las 5 de la tarde, creo que hasta las 6, más o menos... Este saltároslo siempre: nunca sabemos cuándo desaparecerá...

Los Cullen escuchaban atentos cada detalle, mientras observaban con asombro los cuadros que había colgados a lo largo y a los ancho de todo el castillo: desde pequeños retratos hasta cuadros más altos que el mismo Emmett, que representaban escenas de la vida de los magos.

Esme examinaba cuidadosamente todo lo que se encontraban, intentando calcular su antigüedad y su valor en una subasta, por ejemplo. Las pequeñas estatuas divirtieron de sobremanera a Emmett, sobre todo el nombre de algunos de los representados, como por ejemplo, Gregory, el Pelota.

Las armaduras llamaron la atención de Jasper, pese a que en su época no se luchaba ya con espadas y armaduras. Rosalie se sentía atraída por la inmensa riqueza que destilaban todas las paredes del sitio, imaginando cómo sería vivir eternamente allí, aunque sin humanos, claro. A Bella le llamaba la atención la antigüedad de las cosas expuestas, además de su belleza, y de vez en cuando, hasta comentaba con su esposo la rareza de algunos ejemplares.

Nessie y Jacob sentían mucha curiosidad por todo lo que había en el castillo, pero intentaban, a la vez, prestar atención a lo que decía Harry, para evitar otro accidente.

Harry les explicó también el funcionamiento de las puertas y las paredes.

–Esta puerta es falsa, no se abre... A esa se lo tenéis que pedir por favor. Aquella es un atajo que conecta con otra puerta del tercer piso –explicó mientras las iba señalando–. Esa es la que lleva a una pequeña sala de prácticas, para entrar hay que hacerle cosquillas encima del pomo...

–¿Las puertas sienten cosquillas? –interrogó Esme muy sorprendida.

–Algunas sí, otras no –rió Harry–. Hay algunos pasadizos secretos ocultos detrás de tapices, cuadros y estatuas. Conectan con el exterior, pero también llevan a diversas zonas del castillo.

–No estaría mal que nos prestases ese mapa tuyo. Al menos para que lo memorizásemos y poder vigilar también esos pasadizos.

Harry frunció el ceño al mirar al vampiro, pero éste se encogió de hombros. Recordó de pronto que Bella aún tenía que explicarle algo.

–¿No me tenías que explicar algo sobre los niños inmortales o algo así?

–A la directora también le interesa ese tema, tendrás que esperar a que lleguemos para explicárselo a ella y a ti a la vez.

Harry dio una seca cabezada para indicarle que lo había entendido.

–Respecto a lo de los pasadizos... los únicos que llegamos a explorar tan profundamente el castillo fuimos los gemelos Weasley y yo, no hace falta que te preocupes.

Jasper frunció el ceño, desconcertado.

–¿Por qué sólo vosotros? Estáis en guerra, lo lógico sería tratar de descubrir posibles puntos de ataque o huida, ¿no?

El Elegido miró sorprendido a Jasper.

–No te extrañes –dijo Edward–. Nuestro hermano ha luchado en varias guerras, tanto humanas como vampíricas. En las guerras humanas llegó a ser coronel, y en las vampíricas fue la mano derecha de la jefa.

–El coronel Jasper Withlock, a su servicio –bromeó el aludido.

–Guau...

En ese momento llegaron al Gran Comedor. Las 4 largas mesas habían desaparecido, y en su lugar habían 2 largas mesas que compartían profesores y los alumnos que setuvieron que quedar en el colegio. Harry paseó la mirada por las mesas y localizó a los hermanos Creevey, que leían con atención el Profeta, para ver si encontraban alguna noticia sobre sus padres o el registro de muggles. Justin, el muchacho de Hufflepuff que fue petrificado en el segundo curso, conversaba con una Ravenclaw de un curso menor que él.

Su mirada se fijó en un punto en concreto: los niños de primer año. Tendrían que haber entrado al mismo tiempo que sus compañeros el 1 de septiembre, pero cuando empezaron a hallar cuerpos de niños muertos que habrían entrado en Hogwarts... quedó claro que era demasiado peligroso dejar que los niños se quedaran en casa. Sacaron a los muchachos de sus casas y los trajeron a Hogwarts.

La mayoría expresaban tristeza y nostalgia, además de confusión extrema y un miedo casi palpable. Otros habían hecho y amigos y trataban de animar a los otros mostrándoles que este nuevo mundo no era tan malo.

Jasper sintió una pena inmensa por aquellos niños, aún indefensos. La compasión que Esme sentía por los alumnos de primer año sólo se comparaba a las ganas de venganza de Rosalie. Ella anhelaba fervientemente tener hijos, y podía ver claramente que los muchachos habían sido arrancados de su hogar en contra de su voluntad, o, por lo menos, sin haberles avisado antes. Deseó la muerte a aquel ser, puesto que no podía ser humano, que estaba destruyendo, no sólo la vida de los niños, sino también de sus madres, que tendrían que vivir con el miedo constante a que sus hijos fuesen asesinados.

Los Cullen alzaron la vista y se asombraron con el amplio cielo estrellado que cubría el techo, como si estuvieran en el exterior.

La gente que se encontraban en el Gran Comedor se volvieron, todos a una, a ver a los Cullen. Bella se revolvió, incómoda al recibir tanta atención por su parte.

Todos los alumnos mayores de trece años, y sobre todo los que pertenecieron al ED y eran de Hufflepuff, se pusieron pálidos al clavar la mirada en Edward. Justin fue el primero en levantarse.

–Oh, por las barbas de Merlín –''_¿Las barbas de Merlín?'' _bufó Rosalie–, Cedric Diggory...

–Vivo...

–Pero, si Cedric murió hace tres años...

–¿Habrá resucitado?

–Nadie resucita, Hannah, ni la más poderosa magia puede lograr eso –recitó con retintín Ernie Macmillan.

A Edward, pese a su paciencia entrenada por un largo siglo, empezaba a hartarle las miraditas. Era cierto que se parecía a ese muchacho, pero nada más. Aunque era muy extraño... ¿casualidad o algo más?

En el comedor se comentaba con extrañeza la similitud entre Edward y Cedric, sopesando infinitas posibilidades de resurección y hechizos prohibidos. Pero era imposible. Diggory fue enterrado en una pequeña colina cerca de su casa; ese chico había fallecido hacía tres años. Muchos de ellos habían visto su cadáver, de modo que era indudable. Entonces, ¿quién era este chico nuevo tan parecido a Cedric?

Bella observó con preocupación a Edward, y le apretó ligeramente la mano para infundirle algo de valor. Nessie se apretó contra la espalda de su padre y le rodeó la cintura con ambos brazos. Le soltó al cabo de un minuto, para demostrarle que tenía su apoyo. Los demás miraban con igual preocupación a Edward, pero no comentaron nada.

Un muchacho de pelo negro y ojos oscuros se acercó y le ofreció la mano a Edward. Éste le correspondió con algo de confianza. El chico se sobresaltó al sentir la mano helada de Edward sobre la suya, pero no dijo nada.

–Buenas... noches. Soy Justin Finch-Fletchley –titubeó. No sabía cómo empezar esta conversación, pero su admiradora estaba a unos pocos metros y quería dar buena impresión. Respiró hondo e hinchó el pecho como un pavo real–. Esto... ¿Conoces a Cedric Diggory?

–No tengo ni idea de quién puede ser ese muchacho –respondió Edward, algo molesto.

–Bueno... te pareces mucho a él, y pensábamos que a lo mejor eres pariente suyo –balbuceó Justin algo azorado.

De repente, giró la cabeza y fijó la vista en el resto de la familia. Abrió los ojos al máximo al ver a las mujeres de la familia. Rosalie era la más exuberante, pero Bella tenía una belleza misteriosa, enigmática, que le atraía como a una polilla la luz.

Edward, al percatarse de lo que distraía a Justin, cubrió los hombros de Bella con un brazo e intentó apartar educadamente al chico.

–Disculpe, pero la directora nos llama.

Emmett soltó una risita: ''_Oh... Nuestro Eddie está celoso. ¿Has probado el dulce sabor de los celos?'' _pensó pícaramente.

''_Pobre muchacho... Tenía buenas intenciones, pero lo has espantado'' _rió Jasper.

–Callaos, por favor –masculló Edward–. Y deja de llamarme Eddie, Emmett –añadió en voz baja.

La gente del Gran Comedor no podían apartar la vista de los Cullen, ni siquiera cuando la directora les dirigió una severa mirada. Se sentaron frente a la directora, y Harry se quedó de pie, sin saber qué hacer.

–No seas ridículo, Potter, y siéntate de una vez –le espetó McGonagall sin mirarlo siquiera.

Harry tomó asiento al lado de Esme y miró a la familia. Al lado de Esme estaba Carlisle, justo enfrente de la directora, y junto al jefe de familia estaba Jasper. A su lado se había acomodado Emmett, que recibía una silenciosa regañina de Rosalie, por lo visto, a causa de su camisa estropeada. Alice se había unido a Rosalie, y parecía estar planeando algo. Edward, Bella y Nessie se habían sentado al final de la mesa, con Jacob al lado de Nessie, mirando tristemente el plato vacío.

–¿Cuándo sirven la cena, directora? –preguntó descaradamente.

–¡No seas maleducado, Jake! –le regañó Bella.

–La cena se servirá dentro de unos minutos, señor...

–Black. Me llamo Jacob Black.

Harry dio un respingo.

¿Black? ¿Como Sirius Black? No tenía nada que ver con él, eso seguro. Jacob no era mago, pero era un hombre-lobo. ¿Había muggles hombres-lobo?

* * *

**¡Hola! Os juro que he tardado lo menos que he podido. **

**Aunque a partir de ahora no vaya a corregirme más, Ale Whitlock va a pasar de mi beta a una amiga que aconseja y da su opinión. No creo que sea un cambio muy grande, así que espero que no notéis la diferencia. La echaré de menos... ¡Buaaaa! =( **

**Estoy súper emocionada con el estreno de Harry Potter. Voy a comprar las entradas por adelantado, por supuesto, y estaré la primera en la cola ese día XD. Auque no iré el día del estreno, porque eso va a estar saturado, sino que iré al día siguiente *Evelyne ya planea algo con su maquiavélica mente... ¡Ja, ja, ja!* ¿No estáis como yo? **

**Con respecto al capítulo... a mí me gustó el tour por el castillo. Y el pobre Justin ha quedado plantado XD Pero se lo merece. **

**Bueno, no me enrollo más.  
**

**Espero que os haya gustado, y espero poder actualizar más rápido de ahora en adelante.**

**Saludos =)**

**lady Evelyne **


	7. Capítulo 6

******Capítulo VI**

_¿Black? ¿Como Sirius Black? No tenía nada que ver con él, eso seguro. Jacob no era mago, pero era un hombre-lobo. ¿Había muggles hombres-lobo?_

–No tiene nada que ver con ese hombre. Jacob procede de Washington, de una tribu de quileutes –respondió Edward.

–¿Quileutes? –preguntó Harry confuso.

–Una tribu india. Y, en realidad, Jacob y el resto de los muchachos adolescentes de su tribu, no se habrían transformado en lobos de no estar nosotros allí cerca.

–¿Qué quieres decir?

Tanto la directora como los alumnos cercanos a ellos prestaban especial atención a la conversación.

–Digamos que nuestra presencia allí, activó en los chicos un... despertar. –explicó Edward, muy concentrado–. Es... difícil de explicar. Básicamente, la proximidad de un vampiro, hace que los muchachos quileutes, llegados a cierta edad, se transformen en lobos.

–Vaya...

–Muy interesante, señor Cullen –apostilló McGonagall.

En el comedor entró un hombretón de casi tres metros de largo, que le sacaba casi tres cabezas al mismo Jacob. Los Cullen lo reconocieron al instante: se trataba de Hagrid. Ocupó un asiento (o, mejor dicho, tres) cerca de la directora.

–Buenas noches, Hagrid –saludó la directora–. Te presento a los Cullen. Nos ayudarán con la protección del castillo este año.

–Buenas noches –gruñó Hagrid, algo abrumado al ver a las mujeres.

–Buenas noches, Hagrid –saludó cortésmente Carlisle–. Mi nombre es Carlisle y esta es mi familia. Mi esposa Esme, y mis hijos: Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Edward y Bella. Ella es mi nieta Nessie y su novio Jacob.

–Una familia numerosa, ¿eh?

–Mucho –concordó Carlisle con una sonrisa.

–Parecéis demasiado jóvenes para tener tantos niños. Ni siquiera los Weasley tienen tantos. Y me pregunto cuál de ellos ha tenido a tu nieta, si parecen tener todos la misma edad.

–Hagrid –advirtió McGonagall–. Son vampiros.

–Ah –parecía confundido–. Perdone, directora, pero no entiendo como unos chupasangre pueden ayudarnos sin acabar con nosotros –murmuró.

Claro que no sabía que los Cullen, hasta Jacob, le escuchaban perfectamente. El licántropo esbozó una sonrisita irónica al saber que alguien pensaba al igual que él.

–Siguen una dieta estrictamente a base de sangre animal, Hagrid. Dumbledore confiaba en ellos, y yo también lo hago –murmuró McGonagall en respuesta.

–Oh.

–¿Quiénes son los Weasley? –preguntó Bella.

–Es la familia de mi mejor amigo –respondió Harry.

Edward echó un vistazo fugaz en la mente de Harry.

–¿Todos pelirrojos? Qué casualidad –dijo sonriendo.

En ese momento, la comida apareció ante los atónitos ojos de los Cullen. Los platos de oro se llenaron por arte de magia (nunca mejor dicho) y en las copas se presentó un líquido anaranjado.

–¡Guau! –exclamó Jacob, alborozado.

Casi inmediatamente, empezó a servirse abundantemente, llenando el plato de pollo, guisantes, ternera y patatas. Nessie olisqueó el contenido de las copas con precaución, mientras el resto de la familia apartaba las copas y los platos.

–¿Qué es esto? –inquirió Nessie con curiosidad.

–Zumo de calabaza –respondió Harry, que se había servido ya.

La chica probó un sorbo del zumo, casi cuidadosamente, bajo la atenta mirada de sus padres.

–Ummm... está bastante bueno.

Jacob ya había acabado con lo que se había servido, y volvió a llenarse el plato. Los alumnos lo miraban sorprendidos, mientras que la directora le miraba también.

–Mira, chucho, da vergüenza estar al lado tuya cuando comes de esa manera, así o te tranquilizas, o te tranquilizo –masculló Rosalie por lo bajo.

–Lo que tú digas, rubia de bote –replicó Jacob.

Harry comía de manera casi desganada, viendo que los Cullen no habían tocado aún la comida.

–¿No tenéis hambre?

–No, la verdad es que tenemos sed –repuso Alice, como si estuviera disfrutando de un chiste privado.

–Pues ahí está el... ¡Ah! Ya comprendo –Harry se interrumpió algo azorado, comprendiendo de repente a lo que se refería Alice.

–¿Habéis... –titubeó la directora.

–Hemos satisfecho nuestra sed en el Bosque, profesora. Muchas gracias por su interés –repuso educadamente Edward.

Harry no era una persona que olvidara con facilidad.

–Creo recordar que me debes algo –comentó dirigiéndose a Bella.

–Cierto. Empecemos por el principio... A ver... Yo conocí a Edward hace ya unos casi diez años. Yo tenía por aquel entonces diecisiete años, y me había mudado a vivir con mi padre. Él vive en un pueblecito llamado Forks, donde nunca hace sol, y casi siempre está nublado. Era todo verde, casi como un planeta alienígena.

McGonagall y Harry escuchaban con atención, al igual que Hagrid.

–Carlisle trabajaba en el hospital de Forks, mientras que Esme se quedaba en casa. Edward, Alice y Emmett eran los tres hijos adoptivos del matrimonio Cullen; Rosalie y Jasper eran los sobrinos de Esme.

–Aunque, después de que Bella, Nessie y Jacob se unieran a la familia, cambiamos de ''cuento'' –interrumpió Emmett.

–Entonces, ¿qué ''cuento'' –Harry hizo unas comillas en el aire– contáis ahora?

–Bella, Emmett y Alice son hermanos, al igual que Jasper y Rosalie, que siguen siendo mis sobrinos. Edward y Nessie son hermanos mellizos, y son los sobrinos de Carlisle. Jacob, simplemente, es el novio de Nessie –explicó Esme.

–¿No son vuestros hijos biológicos? –preguntó Hagrid.

Los Cullen se miraron entre sí y empezaron a reír.

–Por supuesto que no, señor Hagrid. Yo nací en Londres, en 1640, aproximadamente. Era una época donde la caza de brujas... –observó atentamente a la directora, que mantuvo su expresión estoica–, hombres-lobo... –la mirada iba ahora para Jacob– y vampiros. Localicé un verdadero aquelarre de vampiros, pero no pudimos contra ellos. Uno me mordió... y aquí estoy –explicó Carlisle.

–Pero, ¿cómo decidiste dejar de beber sangre humana? –preguntó Harry, curioso–. Nessie me ha explicado que los neófitos carecen de auto-control.

–Y así es –intervino Edward–. Cuando Carlisle descubrió lo que era, trató de matarse de todas las maneras... pero la fuerza vampírica que poseemos, sobre todo en el primer año de nuestra vida, le impidió lograr su objetivo...

–... y una noche, incapaz de soportar la sed, ataqué un grupo de venados. Y descubrí, que al igual que en mi otra vida me alimenté de carne de ciervos, podía alimentarme en esta de sangre de ciervos –continuó el doctor–. Constituyó un gran alivio para mí, y, solucionado ese problema, empecé a estudiar. La noche me ofrecía infinitas posibilidades, ya que los vampiros no dormimos, y la eternidad me ofreció tiempo suficiente –Carlisle sonrió ante el recuerdo.

_''¡Guau! Sí que es viejo. Y además no lo parece...''_ pensaba Harry.

_''Ser vampiro parece más útil que ser semi-gigante''_ se decía Hagrid con despecho. ¿Semi-gigante? Ahora Edward comprendía muchas cosas.

''_Parece que realmente pueden ayudarnos''_ pensó McGonagall.

–Bueno, sigue contando, sigue –insistió Harry.

–En fin, yo conocí a Edward, compartíamos una clase. Noté rarezas en él, como el cambio del color de sus ojos, pero no relacioné nada... Un día, estuve a punto de ser atropellada, y Edward, de una punta del estacionamiento a otra, apareció de repente y detuvo la camioneta. –Bella le sonrió a su esposo– Y allí fue cuando empecé a sospechar. ¡Dios, si hasta las abolladuras del coche tenían la forma de los hombros de Edward!

–Resumiendo: Edward arriesgó el secreto salvando a una simple humana, sin importancia alguna en ese momento –dijo Rosalie, rodando los ojos.

–Nadie en la familia se lo tomó muy bien –repuso Edward–. Y Rose y Jasper sugirieron que a lo mejor, ya le había llegado la hora a Bella. Alice, Carlisle y yo nos opusimos en redondo.

Harry abrió los ojos como platos, mientras que la directora alzó levemente las cejas. No fue posible observar la reacción de Hagrid, debido a su barba.

–Descubrí que Edward era un vampiro y... para resumir, diré que a partir de allí pasaron muchas cosas.

–De entre ellas, la más notable fue que un vampiro intentó cazarla, los Vulturi la amenazaron, y que una vampira sádica buscó venganza intentando matarla. ¡Ah! Por si fuera poco, Bella se metió con un grupo de chuchos inestables que a la mínima podrían haber entrado en fase y matarla –se desesperó Edward–. Y luego me preguntaba: ¿por qué eres tan sobreprotector, Edward?

Todos los que estaban escuchándole se rieron, mientras Bella protestaba:

–¡No fue para tanto!

–Sí lo fue. Eres un imán para los problemas, cariño –sonrió mientras le acariciaba la cara con suavidad.

–Sigo. Pasado un año, Edward me pidió matrimonio. Yo... le tengo fobia al matrimonio debido al divorcio de mis padres, pero aún así acepté. Nos casamos tres meses antes de que cumpliera 19 años y nos fuimos de luna de miel a Isla Esme.

–¿Isla... Esme? ¿Existe? –preguntó McGonagall desconcertada.

–Por supuesto. Se la compré a Esme como regalo de boda –explicó Carlisle, muy sonriente y orgulloso.

A los humanos presentes se les descolgó la mandíbula, y hasta McGonagall se llevó una mano al pecho.

–¿Usted... le compró... una ISLA a su esposa como regalo? –balbuceó McGonagall.

–Yo hubiese preferido comprarle otra algo más grande, un poco más alejada de Brasil, pero Esme no me dejó –se encogió de hombros–. Y entonces Edward me sugirió no insistir más o Esme rechazaría el regalo.

–Iba a hacerlo –aclaró la aludida–. En serio, los miembros de esta familia tenemos algo perdidos el sentido de lo caro y lo barato. Hemos conseguido acumular a lo largo de los siglos bastante dinero, pero eso no es razón para hacer cosas tan... exageradas como regalar un isla, aunque aprecio mucho el gesto, querido –añadió mirando con cariño a su marido.

–¿Bastante dinero?

–Sí. Aunque desde que Alice se unió a nosotros, hemos conseguido ver de antemano los altibajos de la bolsa, las mejores inversiones... Nuestro capital ha aumentado cien veces más –respondió Edward. Leyó la mente de Hagrid, y aclaró–. Señor Hagrid, la bolsa y las inversiones son un modo de ganar dinero. Por ejemplo, hacer una inversión es comprar toneladas de café por la mañana, cuando aún es barato, y venderlo por la noche, cuando el precio ha trepado por las nubes, casi triplicando su precio de la mañana.

Hagrid parpadeó sorprendido.

–¿Cómo has sabido lo que pensaba? –dijo estupefacto–. Y, por cierto, llamadme Hagrid a secas, tanto formalismo no me va. Eso de las inversiones... qué pena que no existan en el mundo mágico. Siempre digo que los muggles tienen buenos inventos –rió.

Antes de que Harry se hubiera dado cuenta de lo rápido que pasaba el tiempo, aparecieron los postres. Se sirvió un poco de tarta de melaza, observando divertido, como Jacob se comía nueve décimas partes de un pastel de crema y chocolate. La décima parte que quedaba, se la estaba comiendo Nessie con mucha tranquilidad.

También la directora y Hagrid se habían quedado mirándole.

–¿Cómo puedes comer todo eso?

–No lo sé. Simplemente, desde que soy un licántropo, me alimento por diez.

Hagrid se inclinó levemente sobre el oído de la directora.

–¿Licántropo?

–Metamorfo, Hagrid. Pero están más habituados a ese término.

Hagrid se incorporó y miró con sorpresa a Jacob, que seguía comiendo.

–Siga con su historia, señorita Cullen.

Bella sonrió y siguió contando por donde lo había dejado.

–Sí. Cuando estaba de luna de miel, descubrí, con sorpresa, que estaba embarazada. Pero no fue un embarazo normal, y Edward ya lo sabía entonces.

–Cuando volvimos a Washington, mi intención era que Carlisle extirpase el monstruo que se alimentaba en la entrañas de mi esposa. Pero surgió un imprevisto.

–Yo –sonrió Rosalie, casi malignamente.

El resto del alumnado empezó a retirarse del Comedor, pero los Cullen, Harry, Hagrid y McGonagall seguían allí sentados.

–En cuanto supe de las intenciones de mi estúpido esposo –hizo una pausa, mirando asesinamente a Edward, que se encogió casi perceptiblemente–, llamé a Rose y le pedí ayuda. Esme, Alice y Rosalie se pusieron de mi parte, así que conseguí salvar por el momento a mi niña...

–Fue un embarazo difícil y peligroso. Y, por si fuera poco, mi manada decidió que sería peligroso que la criatura naciera –intervino Jacob mientras se limpiaba la boca–. Me negué a que lo hicieran y dejé a mi manada.

–¿Tu manada?

–Sí, ya sabes. Son los grupitos en los que viven cierto número de lobos que...

–Ya lo hemos captado, chucho. Ya lo hemos captado, ¿OK? –le interrumpió Rosalie, hablando con mucha lentitud, como si le hablara a un niño pequeño algo tonto.

Los demás se rieron al ver la cara de fingida indignación que había adoptado Jacob.

–Oh, cuán ofendido me siento porque me haya interrumpido una rubia mononeural –dijo Jacob con voz afectada.

Las risas aumentaron de intensidad. Rosalie frunció el ceño y murmuró:

–Mira quien fue a hablar: el asqueroso chucho hormonal acosador.

Las carcajadas fueron desapareciendo poco a poco hasta que McGonagall le hizo un gesto a Bella para que continuara.

–La manada de Jake es una manada de hombres-lobo. Los licántropos y los vampiros han estado enemistados desde hace siglos, es un odio casi instintivo. Jake convive con nosotros por un lazo.

–¿Un lazo?

–Entre los licántropos hay un fenómeno llamado imprimación, mediante el cual los hombres-lobo eligen a su pareja. En cuanto Jake vio a Nessie, se quedó imprimado de ella. Es algo parecido al amor a primera vista, pero los licántropos son capaces de crear una relación perfecta con sus parejas.

–Podemos ser lo que necesite nuestra pareja. Tener a un hombre-lobo imprimado de ti es lo mejor que te podría pasar, ya que se adapta a tus necesidades, por así decirlo. Si estamos imprimados de alguien desde que es un bebé, como es mi caso, nos convertimos en el mejor hermano mayor que una chica pudiera desear. El hecho de entrar en fase, es decir, transformarnos en lobos cada cierto tiempo, nos mantiene jóvenes, así que mantenemos el mismo aspecto todo el tiempo que la chica quiera. En cuanto empieza a notar la necesidad de que crezcamos y envejezcamosjunto a ellas, dejamos de entrar en fase.

–En cuanto pasó la ''etapa del hermano mayor'', el chucho se convirtió el algo así como el mejor amigo de mi sobrina. Tengo que admitir que son los mejores amigos que puedas tener: son confidentes, leales, dignos de confianza y son un buen hombro sobre el que llorar –continuó Alice–. Esa es la etapa, digamos, del mejor amigo.

–Pasada esa etapa, el licántropo te cuenta lo que es, lo que implica y lo que tienes que aceptar si quieres estar junto a él. Lo que implica es que es posible que muramos, ya que sólo entramos en fase si hay algún chupasangre cerca. Entrar en fase significa luchar contra ellos, con la posibilidad de morir. Tienes que aceptar que un licántropo es inestable, con fáciles accesos de ira en los que puede entrar en fase por accidente y –Jacob tomó una gran bocanada de aire– atacarte sin reconocerte siquiera.

–Estar junto a un hombre-lobo es peligroso, y así se lo advertí a Bella, ya que Jacob era su mejor amigo, y siguió siéndolo después de entrar en fase por primera vez.

El Gran Comedor estaba totalmente vacío, a excepción de los Cullen y compañía. Empezaron a desaparecer los platos del postre, junto con los restos de comida y los manteles, dejándolo todo extraordinariamente limpio.

–¿No te preocupó que Jacob se imprimara de tu hija? Digo, como dices que es peligroso y todo eso...

Edward sonrió levemente.

–Por la línea de descendencia, Jacob tendría que haber sido el Alfa de su manada, y todos los Alfas gozan de un gran control.

–¿Tendría? –señaló McGonagall.

–Antes de que naciera Jacob, nació otro muchacho, llamado Sam Uley, así que él fue el primero en entrar en fase y tomar el control de los chicos que se iban entrando en fase. Jacob, creo recordar, fue el séptimo en unirse a la manada. Sam le ofreció el cargo, pero Jacob lo rechazó, convirtiéndose así, en el Beta, el segundo al mando –explicó Edward.

–Normalmente, el mero hecho de nuestra presencia suele ser un incentivo para que se desate una guerra entre vampiros y licántropos. Sin embargo, setenta años antes de que Edward conociera a Bella, nosotros habíamos vivido ya una temporada en Forks. Sólo había tres lobos, y nosotros éramos cinco, ya que conocimos a Alice y a Jasper unos veinte años más tarde. Podríamos haberlos vencido con pocas dificultades, pero decidí que ya era hora de cortar las guerras y empezar una convivencia, aunque sin ser precisamente los mejores amigos, al menos ser capaces de vernos a lo lejos sin luchar. Constituí un tratado con Ephraim Black, el tatarabuelo de Jacob. Nosotros no mordíamos a nadie, ellos no nos atacaban. No resultó fácil para nadie, pero resultó todo un cambio, para ellos y para nosotros.

Hagrid y McGonagall miraron con admiración a Carlisle, quien se sintió ligeramente incómodo.

_''¿Habría sido yo capaz de hacerlo?'' _se preguntó Harry.

–Yo, personalmente, Harry, no habría sido capaz tampoco. Carlisle es una persona muy compasiva, con una gran capacidad para lograr lo que se propone y tiene un gran auto-control. Es una persona sumamente pacífica, por lo que suele ser difícil discutir con él. Sólo él puede ser capaz de lograr algo como una tregua entre vampiros y hombres-lobo –dijo Edward.

_''Gracias, hijo'' _pensó Carlisle mientras decía:

–Me tienes en un pedestal, hijo, pero tengo tantos defectos como cualquiera de vosotros.

Pensamiento general de toda la familia:_''¡Ja!''_

–¿Qué ocurrió después de que tu manada decidiera que Nessie era peligrosa? –preguntó Hagrid ligeramente inseguro.

–Me rebelé contra mi Alfa y avisé a los chupasangres. Perdido el factor sorpresa sabía que no se arriesgarían a atacar. Protegí a Bella el resto de su embarazo, hasta el día del parto...

El rostro de Bella se contorsionó ante el recuerdo.

–Sólo me agaché a recoger un vaso. Nessie no estaba preparada para el movimiento y se resistió.

–¿He comentado que Nessie heredó mi fuerza? –murmuró Edward.

Hagrid tomó una expresión preocupada.

–No podía ser tan fuerte ¿cierto? Ni aunque fuera tu hija, los vampiros no pueden ser tan fuertes.

Nadie contestó a Hagrid. En vez de eso, Alice agarró casi sin fuerza el borde de la mesa, arrancó un buen trozo y lo redujo a virutas diminutas de madera con lentitud. Los humanos presentes tragaron pesadamente, y Emmett casi hasta disfrutó viendo como la nuez de Adán de Harry se desplazaba hacia abajo.

–Supongo que podrán arreglar la mesa, ¿no? –preguntó Alice alegremente.

En respuesta, la directora agitó la varita con la mano temblorosa hasta que las virutas se movieron solas y se unieron de nuevo en un trozo grande, que se pegó a la madera sin problemas.

Alice tocó la superficie de la mesa, casi acariciándola.

–¡Guau!

Edward se aclaró la garganta.

–Prosigamos. Carlisle y Esme habían salido de caza ese día junto con todos los demás. Sólo quedábamos mi esposa, Jacob, Rosalie y yoBella sufrió un fuerte desgarre, nuestro bebé se ahogaba –Harry se estremeció al percibir con claridad la desesperación y el dolor de Edward.

–No hace falta que entremos en detalles, simplemente digamos que Nessie salió a salvo, aunque no resultó ser el niño que creía Bella.

–¿Esperabas un niño? –preguntó Harry divertido.

–Bueno, sí... pero tampoco me disgustó que fuera una niña, al contrario. Me daba igual si es niño o niña, sólo quería que... sobreviviera.

–¿A qué?

–Primero a su manada y después... a los Vulturi –reconoció Bella.

Jacob sonrió con arrogancia y pasó el brazo por encima de los hombros de Nessie.

–La ley de la manada prohíbe atacar a la persona imprimada por otro miembro, ya que la pérdida resulta desgarradora. Todos los miembros, al entrar en fase, compartimos nuestros pensamientos, por lo que nadie querría que uno de sus compañeros pasara por algo similar, además de tener que soportar el dolor. Estar imprimado de Nessie facilitó muchas cosas.

Hagrid arrugó el ceño con desconcierto.

–Pero ¿quiénes son los Vulturi?

–Una... familia que son la realeza vampírica. Imparten las leyes y todo el mundo debe cumplirlas. Son la imagen del orden y del respeto.

–¿Por qué suponían un peligro?

Carlisle suspiró.

–Un día, cuando Nessie tenía unas semanas y el aspecto de un bebé de tres meses, pasó a visitarnos una prima nuestra. Se llamaba Irina.

–¿Qué ocurrió? –interrogó McGonagall.

–Confundió a Nessie con una niña inmortal.

_''¿Niña inmortal?''_

–En el pasado, convertíamos a muchos bebés en vampiros, ya que tomaban un aspecto sumamente adorable, pero...

–...su mente estaba congelada en su estado, eran incapaces de aprender. Cazaban sin control, y en una de sus rabietas podían destruir un pueblo entero. Los Vulturi determinaron entonces que los bebés inmortales eran peligrosos y debían ser destruidos –explicó Carlisle.

–Diversos aquelarres trataron de proteger a los niños, y en consecuencia desaparecieron por ello. La madre de nuestras primas fue ejecutada también por tener un niño inmortal, cuya existencia aún no se lo explican. Habían pasado dos siglos juntas, fue una gran pérdida para ellas.

–¿Cómo se llaman vuestras primas? –inquirió Hagrid.

–Tanya, Kate e Irina. Más tarde, tras la muerte de su madre, se les unieron Carmen y Eleazar.

–Siguiendo con la historia, Irina fue hasta los Vulturi y nos denunció, por así decirlo. Bella lo sospechó y Alice nos lo confirmó –dijo Rosalie.

–Somos un peligro para los Vulturi, así que aprovecharon la oportunidad para tratar de exterminarnos, sin importar si había pruebas o no. Somos la segunda familia más numerosa del mundo vampírico, pero los Vulturi son casi treinta componentes, en total –intervino Jasper.

–Nos superaban ampliamente en número, así que empezamos a reunir a gente. Viejos amigos de Carlisle, ya sabes –dijo Emmett agitando la mano, como si le restara importancia.

–Jasper y yo nos fuimos mientras en busca de algo que demostrara sólidamente que Nessie era inofensiva, y a la vez, enviábamos a la gente que nos encontrábamos a Forks. Era como buscar un punto ciego –bufó Alice.

Jasper extendió un suave manto de tranquilidad sobre la familia, que se estaba exaltando ante el recuerdo.

–Logramos reunir a un gran número de gente, les demostramos que Nessie era inofensiva y, al final, había tantos vampiros que al menos estaríamos en igualdad de condiciones si había lucha –relató Esme.

–No era cuestión de demostrar que era inofensiva, sino que era capaz de seguir creciendo mentalmente, que era capaz de evolucionar. Que era capaz de guardar el Secreto –replicó Bella.

Los humanos escuchaban fascinados la historia, ya casi sin interrumpir.

–El día de la llegada de los Vulturi, nos reunimos en un claro. La presencia de nuestros amigos les detuvo, aunque momentáneamente, les detuvo.

–La razón, Harry, por el que te oculté mi don, fue porque en cuanto empezamos a negociar, comenzaron a atacarnos algunos de los guardias de los Vulturi. Jane es una vampira capaz de producir dolor sólo con la mirada, un dolor que, según me han contado, es tan horrible que deseas la muerte a cada segundo que lo sufres... –_''La maldición _cruciatus_'' _dedujeron los magos–... pero mi don bloquea los dones como el de Jane.

–¿Cómo? –preguntó Harry desconcertado.

–Mi don inhibe todo tipo de dones que tengan algo relacionado con la mente, es un escudo. El dolor que provoca Jane es imaginario, sólo existe en tu mente. Después nos atacaron más vampiros, pero los dones que sirven para atacar a distancia son sólo mentales, de modo que los bloqueé todos.

–Sigo sin entenderlo –respondió Harry.

Bella intercambió una mirada con Edward y Jasper.

–Mi don, Harry, resultó ser el factor determinante de la batalla. No hubo lucha ya que los Vulturi estaban en desventaja. He pensado, al averiguar que los dones de Edward, y, seguramente, los de Alice y Jasper también, tienen nombre, es probable que el mío también lo tenga. Si tiene nombre, es que es usado en el mundo mágico...

McGonagall alzó la mano para interrumpir un momento a Bella.

–Ciertamente, señorita Cullen, su don en nuestro mundo es llamado Oclumancia. Creo que se trata de eso al juzgar por cómo lo describe.

–Entonces, si tiene nombre, la Oclumancia es usada como algún tipo de protección ¿cierto?

–Así es, señorita.

Bella sonrió triunfalmente.

–Debo suponer que es útil y que seguramente podría ser otro factor sorpresa en una batalla de magos. Mi intención al mantener mi don en secreto, era probarlo como factor sorpresa en uno de los entrenamientos que mencionó la directora anteriormente.

Harry frunció el ceño al pensar que la excusa era bastante pobre, pero seguramente efectiva. La magia nacía de la mente, pero la gran mayoría de los hechizos afectaban a un plano físico. Sin embargo, una vocecita en su mente muy parecida a la de Hermione le recordó que dos de las Maldiciones Imperdonables, al igual que los hechizos que podían afectar a los vampiros (si tenía en cuenta que serían tan o más resistentes que los dragones o los gigantes) se atenían a la mente. El hechizo desvanecedor, _Tarantallegra, Rictumsempra_. Todos eran hechizos que afectaban a la mente. Si Bella era capaz de repeler los hechizos mentales y físicos...

–...Bella sería totalmente inmune a la magia –concluyó Edward al comprobar lo que pensaba Harry.

–Exactamente, querido –sonrió Bella.

McGonagall se puso en pie y llamó a los Cullen. Hagrid y Harry la siguieron inmediatamente, al igual que los Cullen y Jacob.

–Ha sido un relato verdaderamente fascinante, señorita Cullen, pero ahora necesito que pasemos a mi despacho a solucionar ciertos temas relacionados con lo que esperamos de ustedes aquí. Potter, puede volver a su torre. Hagrid, debería regresar a sus ocupaciones, esta noche el profesor Flitwick no precisará de su ayuda.

La directora abrió paso hacia los pasillos del colegio, y empezó a subir los escalones de un modo elegante. Los Cullen mantuvieron un ritmo similar al de la directora, mientras Jacob y Nessie trataban de recordar lo que les dijo Harry para no tropezar.

Los personajes de los cuadros estaban ya adormilados, pero los pocos que seguían despiertos saludaban respetuosamente a la directora al verla pasar. Al llegar a la gárgola del despacho de la directora, McGonagall murmuró:

–Dumbledore.

La gárgola se apartó con una sutil reverencia y McGonagall entró en la escalera giratoria, seguida de los Cullen. Entró en el despacho con un gesto imperioso y se sentó en su butaca invitándolos a hacer lo mismo con un gesto.

En cuanto todos los Cullen estuvieron acomodados, la directora tomó la palabra.

–Desde que Dumbledore murió, el colegio ha estado mucho más desprotegido que antes. Mi predecesor conocía muchos encantamientos y magia antigua, más de la que yo o nadie pudiéramos soñar. Protegió el colegio con todo lo que sabía, pero a su muerte muchos encantamientos se rompieron. Hemos recibido mucha ayuda por parte de los alumnos más aventajados para proteger el colegio, pero nada es suficiente –miró con severidad a todos los Cullen a través de sus gafas–. Dumbledore me pidió expresamente que recurriera a ustedes si a él le llegaba a pasar algo –los ojos de la directora se humedecieron levemente.

Carlisle intervino con educación al percibir el largo silencio.

–Nosotros haremos todo lo que nos pida, dentro de lo posible. Hemos visto a esos niños, y trataremos de mantenerlos a salvo de Quien-Usted-Sabe.

–Hay un peligro mucho más cercano que el del Innombrable. En el colegio, hay muchos hijos de mortífagos, dispuestos a seguir los pasos de sus padres. Están dispuestos, incluso, a poner el colegio en peligro. Los hechizos de magia antigua, los turnos de guardia de los profesores, todo eso protegerá el colegio de ataques externos, pero no de las traiciones de los alumnos.

Jasper y Edward se miraron entre sí.

–¿Quiere usted decir que habría alumnos dispuestos a poner en peligro a los niños que vimos hace unos momentos? –gruñó Rosalie.

–Exactamente, señorita Cullen. Esa es la cruda realidad. En especial, hay que vigilar a los alumnos de séptimo curso, de la casa Slytherin; son los más peligrosos. Si es posible, hay que observar si llevan tatuadas una calavera y una serpiente en el antebrazo izquierdo. Deben observar todos y cada uno de sus movimientos, deberán vigilar todas sus clases, les daré una lista para que se fijen en los más sospechosos. Si es posible, necesitaré que el señor Edward Cullen chequeara a todos y cada uno de ellos, ya que a veces –suspiró– la astilla no tiene porqué ser igual el palo.

–¿Cómo debo hacer eso?

–Sería simplemente que siguiera a uno de ellos en concreto durante todo el día, hasta determinar si es peligroso o no. Es un trabajo arduo, muy difícil y peligroso, pero confío en que podrán llenar nuestras expectativas.

–¿Qué haremos Jake y yo? –Bella y Edward abrieron la boca para protestar, pero Nessie les cortó con un gesto–. No quiero quedarme de brazos cruzados. Por favor, dejadme hacer algo –puso los ojitos de cordero degollado que le había enseñado Alice y ninguno de los dos padres dijo nada (aunque Edward apretó peligrosamente los dientes).

–Estoy segura de que la señora Pomfrey, la enfermera, encontrará muy útil su ayuda, señorita. Hay algunas ramas de la magia que no requieren varita, ni siquiera magia, en las que podrá ayudar a la enfermera, tanto como durante el curso como en la Batalla. Con respecto al señor Black, había pensado en difundir el rumor de un gran hombre-lobo recorriendo los pasillos del castillo de noche. Siempre hay alumnos traviesos y temerarios. Estoy segura de que un susto les vendría algo más que bien.

–Pero yo no soy un ser nocturno, señora, no puedo pasearme cada noche. Además, con lo grande que es este castillo podría no encontrarme con el alumno que se escape –se quejó Jacob.

–Pero los demás si sois seres nocturnos –Carlisle asintió–. Es por eso que haréis turnos de guardia delante de las puertas de las Salas Comunes de las cuatro casas. Serían dos de ustedes en cada entrada, sin contar a la señorita Reneesme, que descansará por las noches, ni al señor Black, que estoy segura que no se levantará cada noche.

_''Hay que reconocer que lo ha pensado todo de maravilla'' _pensó Jasper.

_''Me pregunto si es planificado o improvisado'' _caviló Emmett.

–Tonto Emmett, es obvio que está planificado –murmuró Edward a velocidad vampírica.

–Si algún alumno sale de su Casa de noche, síganle sin que se percate de su presencia. Si es una travesura, despierten y avisen al señor Black para que le dé su merecido susto. Si se trata de algo más serio, espíenle y tráiganme a la mañana siguiente un informe. Si se trata de Potter o alguno de sus amigos –resopló, disgustada con lo que iba a decir–, déjenles en paz, he dado mi palabra para que ellos cumplan con la misión que les asignó Dumbledore antes de morir.

–¿Dumbledore les encargó una misión? –preguntó Bella, extrañada.

–Una misión de alto secreto, que sólo conocen ellos tres. Ha sido imposible averiguar de qué se trata.

–¿Quiénes son sus dos amigos? –curioseó Emmett.

–Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger. Reconocerán a Weasley por ser un muchacho alto, no muy corpulento y de cabellos pelirrojos. Granger es una chica de pelo castaño, ondulado, muy abundante. Es la chica más inteligente de su curso, pese a no pertenecer a la casa Ravenclaw; Potter tuvo su punto al incluirla en la misión –suspiró la directora–. Ustedes se ocupan de algo mucho más importante que la protección de los muros del castillo: ustedes protegerán a los alumnos de los ataques internos. Son la protección interna del castillo, no lo olviden nunca.

Sobrevino un fuerte silencio en el que los Cullen trataron de asimilar todo lo escuchado. La directora quedó complacida al comprobar, por las expresiones de sus caras, que habían asimilado la importancia de su cometido. Emmett rompió el silencio con una pregunta:

–¿Cómo nos ''repartiremos'' las puertas?

La directora pensó por largos momentos. Tenía que reconocer que no había pensado en eso, pero lo solucionó rápidamente.

–Es probable que vaya a haber detalles que escapen de su vigilancia, como por ejemplo, la intimidación entre los compañeros de un mismo cuarto. Necesitamos que los alumnos confíen en ustedes para contarles sus sospechas, sus temores... y por eso, vamos a establecer entre ustedes y ellos un lazo más fuerte que el que hay entre un alumno y un profesor. Vamos a crear el lazo de complicidad que existe entre los compañeros de Casa.

La familia se miró entre sí.

–¿Cómo haremos eso, directora?

–Los alumnos son Seleccionados para sus respectivas casas mediante el Sombrero Seleccionador, ¿cierto? Entonces dejaremos que sea el Sombrero Seleccionador quien decida qué casa deberán vigilar cada uno de ustedes. Serán seleccionados justo después de los alumnos nuevos, en el Banquete de Bienvenida, con su debida presentación primero, claro. No creo que nadie sea Seleccionado para Slytherin, así que... salga para la Casa que salga, quiero que el señor Edward y Jasper vigilen la entrada de Slytherin –sentenció McGonagall.

Ambos asintieron, contentos de haber quedado juntos, aunque algo decepcionados al no poder estar con sus esposas.

–Bueno, no todo puede estar a nuestro gusto –susurró Edward.

* * *

Charity Burbage dio media vuelta al llegar al límite del Bosque Prohibido, dispuesta a seguir con su turno de guardia. Todo era normal esa noche. De hecho, era una muy buena noche, ya que no había alumnos revoltosos, siquiera.

_''Sólo me quedan diez minutos de guardia, y después... ¿A quién le tocaba hoy? ¡Ah, sí! Hoy es el turno de Sinistra. Bien, bien...'' _pensaba la profesora, sin percatarse de que dos mujeres surgían a sus espaldas del Bosque Prohibido.

–_Silencius _–oyó Burbage.

Se dio la vuelta muy rápido, sólo para ver cómo un rayo azul impactaba de lleno en su pecho.

Apuntó al cielo con la varita para dar la alarma, pero otra voz distinta, de mujer, arrastrada y aburrida, que le heló la sangre en las venas, murmuró:

–_Aresto Momentum_.

El movimiento de Burbage se quedó congelado en el aire. Su mano aún apretando fuertemente la varita, los ojos desorbitados de terror, la boca abierta tratando de gritar, pero sin emitir sonido alguno.

–¿No crees que esto ha sido demasiado fácil, Bella?

–Por supuesto, Alecto, pero, como te decía, hasta los hechizos más fuertes sucumben ante un Bombarda Maxima. Con un Silencius incluido, por supuesto –sonrió malignamente, asegurándose de que la viera Burbage.

–Bueno, Bella, lo que decíamos. Dame el honor de lanzar el primer _cruciatus_–se relamió los labios.

–Claro, que sí. Será tu recompensa por ser la única en acompañarme, aunque estoy segura de que el Amo nos recompensará. Pero, déjame quitarle la varita primero, creo que va a recuperar la movilidad pronto –se adelantó a quitarle la varita a Burbage.

La profesora empezó a sudar al ver el intercambio de palabras entre ambas mortífagas. Temía a Alecto Carrow, más que nada por su crueldad, pero le tenía verdadero pánico a Bellatrix Lestrange. Y más aún al oír con qué tranquilidad hablaba de torturarla.

Bellatrix y Alecto debían de haber entrado haciendo algún boquete en la muralla, razonó Burbage, a juzgar lo que habían dicho las mortífagas. ¿Cómo no las habría visto antes? ¿Por dónde se habían acercado? Por el Bosque Prohibido... Entonces, debieron alejarse de la muralla y adentrarse en el Bosque para ocultarse. Ojalá hubiera encontrado el boquete.

Pero ya era tarde para arrepentirse.

El hechizo perdió efecto, y Burbage se cayó al suelo debido al impulso, pero seguía sin poder hablar. Se echó hacia atrás e intentó correr, pero Alecto la detuvo:

–¡_Crucio!_

Bellatrix observó con placer y deleite a la pobre mujer retorcerse por el suelo, lanzando al cielo gritos mudos de agonía.

–Que comience la fiesta.

* * *

La directora se levantó al dar por concluida la reunión. Los Cullen se levantaron también, pero la puerta se abrió con estrépito justo cuando iban a salir.

Era una mujer de mediana edad, aunque con los cabellos ya grises, y un sombrero de bruja ladeado sobre su cara horrorizada.

–¡Directora, están atacando el colegio!

–¡¿Qué?

Sin perder tiempo, los Cullen se abalanzaron hacia las escaleras y corrieron hacia donde empezaban a oír gritos de dolor. ¿Qué más podía ocurrir? ¿Por qué les pasaba esto a unos niños indefensos?

* * *

**¡Muchas gracias a todos los que sigan leyéndome a pesar del tiempo que tardo en actualizar! ¡Gracias por todos vuestros comentarios!**

**Espero reviews con impaciencia, actualizaré pronto.**

**Saludos =)**

**lady Evelyne**


	8. Capítulo 7

**Disclaimer**** → HP pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a Warner Bross, sigo sin conseguir que me vendan a Fred y a George... Y Twilight le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. Yo sólo estoy a cargo de meter ambos libros en una licuadora y mostraros sus efectos.**

**¡Disfrutad de la lectura!**

* * *

**Capítulo VII**

_Sin perder tiempo, los Cullen se abalanzaron hacia las escaleras y corrieron hacia donde empezaban a oír gritos de dolor. ¿Qué más podía ocurrir? ¿Por qué le pasaba esto a unos niños indefensos?_

El olor de la sangre les recibió en el vestíbulo. Emmett arrastró y contuvo a tiempo a Jasper. Le hizo recobrar la ''consciencia'' a bofetones y siguieron su camino. Mientras corrían hacia los pisos bajos se encontraron con varios muchachos mayores que cargaban con los pequeños mediante hechizos. Edward sabía que los llevaban a la enfermería, y alentó al resto de la familia para que dejaran allí a los pequeños: los estudiantes más mayores se encargarían de ellos y había suficientes para que no fuera un gran trabajo. A Rosalie le resultó muy duro ver a un niño incapaz de caminar, aunque no supiera la razón. El olor de la sangre no provenía de él y no parecía haber lesiones visibles, razonó Carlisle por otra parte.

A velocidad vampírica llegaron casi enseguida al Gran Comedor, donde habían estado media hora antes. Detrás de ellos llegaron corriendo la directora y la profesora Sinistra, que había dado la alarma. La larga mesa de madera estaba partida en diversos puntos, las banquetas estaban tiradas por el suelo, y una profesora, de constitución delgada y grandes gafas estaba tirada debajo de la mesa, desmayada.

Una mujer de pelo negro, largos y muy rizados se batía en duelo con tres profesores, y otra, regordeta y con cara de maligno placer, se batía en duelo con otros dos. Los Cullen se quedaron en la puerta, momentáneamente paralizados con las explosiones y los rayos de colores. McGonagall llegó, junto a Sinistra.

–¡Aurora, saca a Sybill de allí y llévala a la enfermería! Y llévate a la señorita Cullen contigo, que le eche una mano a Poppy –ordenó, empujando levemente a Nessie–. ¿Cuántos son?

–No lo sé, Minerva. ¡No encuentro a Charity por ninguna parte! –sollozó mientras agitaba la varita–. _¡Mobilicorpus!_

El cuerpo de Trelawney flotó hasta un metro de distancia contra el suelo.

–Vamos, niña, hay más heridos en los pasillos –apremió.

Jacob la detuvo justo antes de salir.

–¿Nessie estará bien? –preguntó inseguro.

–¡Por supuesto que sí, muchacho, yo la cuidaré! ¡Ahora, apártate! –exclamó impaciente.

_''A quien se le ocurre preguntar tan tranquilo en medio de una pelea...'' _mascullaba Sinistra internamente.

–¿Puede detener alguien a Alecto Carrow? ¡Que alguien me siga para encargarnos de Bellatrix! –ordenó McGonagall.

Un hombrecillo muy bajito, con el cabello blanco, salió volando por los aires mientras lanzaba gritos de dolor con su aguda voz. Carlisle se apresuró a recogerlo, pero, incluso en los brazos del doctor vampiro, seguía retorciéndose de dolor, encogiéndose y estirando los brazos simultáneamente, a la vez que arqueaba el cuello y la espalda, agitando las cortas piernas con desesperación.

–¿Qué le ocurre? –preguntó Carlisle asustado.

Tenía un ligero parecido con un paciente que tenía la rabia, al cual había tratado años antes, pero había un ligero _problemita_: la rabia era una enfermedad que tardaba un tiempo en desarrollarse, y el hombrecillo estaba perfectamente bien en la cena. Además de que, en medio de un duelo de varitas (y aunque Carlisle no estaba acostumbrado a ellas), estaba seguro de que la magia tenía algo que ver. Pero, ¿cómo?

–Está bajo los efectos de un _Cruciatus_. ¡Hay que apartarle de la trayectoria de la maldición! –exclamó la directora.

Bellatrix apuntaba con soberano placer al diminuto profesor, protegida por un enorme escudo que iba desapareciendo, empujado por los hechizos y maldiciones de los profesores.

–¡Lléveselo de aquí, Cullen!

El doctor sujetó al profesor y lo llevó fuera del Gran Comedor, cobijando a un Flitwick desmayado bajo una maceta cercana. El profesor se tranquilizó de inmediato en cuanto salieron, pero, dentro, Bellatrix gimió de frustración al ver desaparecer al docente.

–_¡Devaister!_

Sprout agitó los brazos con fuerza, y grandes ramas surgieron del suelo del Gran Comedor. Bellatrix, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y empezó a reír como una psicótica.

–_¡Bombarda Máxima! –_gritó entre carcajadas–. ¿¡Qué sientes, Sprout! ¿Qué sientes al ver lo que le pasa a tus pobres plantitas?

Una fuerte explosión resonó en el Comedor, y las ramas se redujeron a simples cenizas. La Mesa Alta también fue afectada por el intenso hechizo, y los profesores que estaban ocultos detrás de ella sólo atinaron a protegerse la cabeza con los brazos, pero Edward y Alice los sacaron del camino. McGonagall dio unos pasos hacia delante.

–¡¿Qué haces en mi colegio, Lestrange? –gritó furiosa.

La aludida se colocó un dedo en la barbilla y puso unos falsos ojos tristes.

–Yo sólo quería hacerte una pequeña visita, Minnie. ¿Acaso no puedo? –dejó la falsa máscara a un lado y esbozó una cruel sonrisa–. El Amo me recompensará, y más con el regalito que le llevo.

–¿De qué hablas? –inquirió McGonagall, con la voz ligeramente temblorosa.

Jasper se dio cuenta de que ya nadie luchaba. Habían reducido a Alecto Carrow entre Emmett y Rosalie, que la sostenía con una sola mano por ambos brazos. La mujer se balanceaba inconsciente, casi babeando, mientras los profesores que habían estado luchando con ella, Vector y Hooch, miraban con admiración a ambos jóvenes.

_''La portavoz de nuestro bando no tiene que estar asustada'' _decidió... e infundió un poco de temeridad en la directora, mezclado con un poco de sutil furia. El cambio se notó y Jasper percibió algo de inseguridad en Bellatrix, pero demasiado leve. Desapareció casi de inmediato.

–Oh. ¿No te has dado cuenta de que falta alguien? –ronroneó.

McGonagall hizo algo de memoria hasta que recordó el comentario de Sinistra: _''¡No encuentro a Charity por ninguna parte!''_

–¿Dónde está Charity Burbage, Lestrange? –preguntó con voz segura, apuntando a Bellatrix con la varita.

–¡Oh, lo estará pasando de maravilla! Sobre todo, si tenemos en cuenta que al Amo le encantaban sus discursos sobre la igualdad entre muggles y magos. ¡Estará en la gloria! –Rió.

Edward se estremeció al lado de Bella, a la que había cubierto con ambos brazos para protegerla.

–Está loca. Completamente loca –lo dijo lo suficientemente alto como para que le escuchara Bellatrix.

La bruja observó con interés a Edward, y Bella la desafió con la mirada. Ambas Bellas se miraron a los ojos con odio, mientras el resto las observaban con atención.

–Que valiente eres, niña –escupió la bruja–. Muy pocas se atreven a mirarme así.

–Es lo que tú crees, porque así es como te miran todos en cuanto te das la vuelta –repuso Bella con calma.

Bellatrix desvió su atención hacia Edward.

–¿Y quién eres tú, bomboncito? ¿Sabes que te pareces mucho a un muchacho guapísimo que murió hace años? –ronroneó.

Bella hirvió de furia, y adelantó unos pasos, pero su esposo la mantuvo entre sus brazos.

–¡Qué fierecilla! –rió Bellatrix encantada–. Volviendo al tema, Colagusano nunca tuvo gracia para matar, nunca le gustó tort...

–¡CÁLLATE!

Harry entró corriendo en el Gran Comedor, totalmente furioso, descontrolado.

–¿Qué haces aquí, Potter? ¡Debías quedarte con los de primer año!

El joven ignoró a la directora, siguió caminando hacia Bellatrix, furioso.

–No hables así de Cedric, no tienes corazón. Tú mataste a tu propio primo...

La bruja torció el gesto.

–¿Aún sientes pena por Sirius? Un traidor a la sangre, amante de los muggles...

–Y mil veces mejor persona que tú –la interrumpió Harry.

–¡Basta de cháchara! ¡_Reducto!_

La explosión resonó en el Gran Comedor. Pese a lo sencillo y rudimentario del hechizo, este tenía más fuerza que ninguno que Harry hubiese visto antes, impulsado por el odio de Bellatrix.

–_¡Protego totalum! –_invocaron tres profesores a la vez.

Todos los Cullen vieron cómo un gran rayo azul impactaba contra el escudo transparente que había sobre ellos.

–_¡Crucio!_

La maldición rozó la oreja de Harry y... rebotó contra la espalda de Bella.

–¡Bella! ¿Estás bien, mi amor? –Edward sujetó el rostro de su esposa con ambas manos, pero Bella negó rápidamente.

–Estoy bien, Edward.

–¿Cómo... Cómo es posible? –murmuraron los profesores.

Bellatrix temblaba de furia, apretando la varita en la mano. Una repentina quemazón en el brazo le hizo llevarse la mano al antebrazo, por encima de la manga. El Amo las estaba llamando, la Marca se oscurecía. Sopesó la idea de dejar a Alecto allí, pero al Amo no le gustaría...

–_¡Impedimenta! _–exclamó apuntando a Rosalie.

La vampira soltó a la mortífaga y salió despedida hacia el fondo de la sala, donde se quedó estampada contra la pared. Bellatrix atrajo a Carrow hacia ella con un hechizo y cogió un trozo de madera quemada.

–¡_Portus_! –exclamó.

Antes de que cualquier vampiro pudiera detener a ambas mujeres, desaparecieron del Gran Comedor. Harry se quedó resoplando en medio del destrozo, recordando cómo había dejado a Ernie y a Hanna cuidando de los niños, para ir a buscar a una niña y a su mellizo que se habían quedado rezagados. El niño tenía una herida en la pierna, y seguramente se habían retrasado. En cuanto había llegado, había oído las palabras de Bellatrix, y había sentido como la bilis se le subía hasta la garganta de la furia que había sentido. Ahora comenzaba a calmarse un poco, pero sospechaba que Jasper tenía algo que ver.

–Hay que arreglar este estropicio. Pomona, Vector, madame Hooch y... ¡Ah, Flitwick! –saludó al profesor, que se tambaleaba un poco–. ¿Crees que estás lo suficientemente bien como para ayudar a ordenar el Comedor?

–Uno ya no es joven, Minerva –dijo Flitwick con voz chillona–. Pero con un poco de chocolate estaré totalmente recuperado. Es más, iré a pedírselo ahora mismo a la enfermera y vuelvo enseguida.

El simpático hombrecillo se fue renqueando por los pasillos, al mismo tiempo que Hagrid entraba en el Gran Comedor.

–Pero, ¿qué ha pasado aquí? ¡Lo siento mucho, profesora! Estaba ocupado con un unicornio herido en el Bosque y no me di ni cuenta. ¡Perdón! –exclamó.

Jasper percibió verdadera preocupación en el hombretón, mezclada con indignación hacia sí mismo y frustración. Se había ocupado de calmar los ánimos en el Gran Comedor, pero no minimizaban el dolor y las ganas de venganza.

–Veamos, ¿la señorita Cullen está en buenas condiciones?

Rosalie se acercó totalmente despeinada y con aire furioso. Se sacudía el polvo de la ropa, pero no tenía ni un sólo rasguño. De hecho, cuando Harry se volvió a echar un vistazo a la pared, se comprobó la masa de piedra y pintura había recibido más daño que la propia vampira. Se marcaban el impacto de una figura estilizada, con los brazos abiertos, similar a la de los ángeles de la nieve que se hacían en Navidad. Se volvió de nuevo, impresionado. McGonagall miraba en la misma dirección que Harry, y ambos compartieron una pequeña mirada incrédula.

–Perfectamente, directora. Sólo le ha tomado por sorpresa –contestó Emmett, ayudando a su esposa a adecentarse un poco.

Alice observó con ojo crítico las ropas de su hermana:_''Destrozado. El blusón de Gucci totalmente destrozado. ¡Era lo último de la temporada! Y mira ese monísimo pantaloncito. ¡Salió en el último desfile de Prada! Está i-rre-co-no-ci-ble'' _pensó frustrada._''NECESITAMOS organizar una salida de compras, Edward. Aunque, pensándolo bien, necesitamos que una constructora arregle esto.'' _se dijo Alice, mirando con ojo crítico las paredes y las mesas destrozadas.

Edward se encogió de hombros y murmuró:

–Ya veremos cómo arreglamos esto. Quédate tranquila, Alice.

La directora retomó la palabra.

–¿Dónde está Slughorn? –preguntó arrugando el ceño.

Vector se acercó a la directora, colocándose bien el sombrero de bruja. Le lanzó una mirada de curiosidad a Bella, que no duró más de un segundo.

–Está en la enfermería, parece que Poppy le pidió ayuda con las pociones.

–Claro, claro, que casualidad que tuviera algo que hacer para no estar aquí –murmuró–. Iremos a la enfermería a recoger a la señorita Reneesme y a la profesora Sinistra. Aunque... ¿Puede decirme alguien qué ocurrió? –preguntó.

La bruja que había invocado las ramas se aproximó a McGonagall. Edward observó que aún respiraba muy superficialmente, como si acabara de correr una maratón. Sudaba a mares y se sacudía el polvo de las manos en la vieja túnica verde.

–No lo sabemos, Minerva. Ha sucedido todo muy deprisa. En un momento, estábamos cada uno ocupados en nuestros asuntos, y al momento siguiente, Aurora llamaba a todas nuestras puertas a grito pelado, diciendo que nos atacaban...

–...y cuando llegamos al Comedor, estaban Bellatrix y Alecto aquí. Creo que abrieron ese boquete de allí –la profesora Vector señaló un agujero en la pared, a cuyos pies estaban los restos de lo que había sido una pared–. Son sólo suposiciones mías, McGonagall.

Sprout intervino de nuevo.

–Por cierto, ¿quién estaba haciendo la ronda antes del ataque?

–¿Sinistra? –supuso Vector.

A McGonagall empezaron a temblarle los labios.

–No. El ataque sucedió entre las doce y las doce y cuarto. Hay que suponer entonces que entraron en Hogwarts entre las once y media y las doce. Entre las diez y las doce, era la ronda de Charity Burbage.

Vector se dio una palmada en la frente, recordándolo de repente.

–¡Es cierto! Pero, entonces, ¿dónde está Charity? –preguntó, casi inocentemente.

La directora ahogó un sollozo. Ahora comenzaba a reaccionar, como si hubiese dejado apartado el tema de su mente, y empezara a recordarlo en ese momento.

–¿No la oíste? Se han llevado a Burbage. Ha pasado el típico ''en el momento y el lugar equivocados.''

La profesora Vector se puso pálida. Charity Burbage y Séptima Vector habían sido amigas de la infancia, tanto que habían decidido estudiar juntas Magisterio Mágico después de pasar media vida una al lado de la otra en el colegio que tantos recuerdos les traía. Ciertamente, una era hija de muggles (y por tanto tenía experiencia de primera mano con lo que enseñaba) y la otra hija de magos, pero eso sólo había fomentado largas conversaciones bajo las mantas de la cama de alguna de las dos.

–No puede ser. No puede ser –repitió, como si fuera un mantra–. Charity es una buena bruja. No puede haber dejado que la capturasen –sollozó–. Es una buena bruja, podía defenderse...

Se derrumbó en los brazos de Sprout, que la abrazó con cuidado. Le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda e intentó consolarla mientras la profesora empezaba a llorar con verdadera desesperación. Sabía perfectamente que era poco probable que volviese a ver a su amiga _viva. _Charity había sido una buena persona, con sus aciertos y errores, que se había hecho amiga de todos con facilidad. ¡Llegó incluso a entablar algo parecido a una amistad con Severus Snape, demonios! Rogaba internamente para que a ese traidor le quedara algo de compasión y le echara una mano a su amiga.

Los Cullen miraron con tristeza y compasión a la bruja, que se iba retirando poco a poco del Gran Comedor, apoyada en la espalda de su compañera. Jasper trató de infundirle algo de ánimo, pero dejó la tarea por imposible pasados unos instantes: la docente estaba sumida en un dolor profundo, el que sobreviene tras perder a alguien a quien has querido como a una hermana.

Edward abrazó a Bella, y su esposa le correspondió con un beso en el cuello. Ambos estaban muy apenados por lo que había sucedido, pero les ahogaba una preocupación más fuerte: ¿qué le habría sucedido a su hija? ¿Estaría bien?

Jacob parecía pensar lo mismo, y llamó la atención de la directora tocándole levemente el hombro, recordándole que, a pesar de que la muerte estaba siempre presente, la vida seguía. En el hombro donde le había tocado el licántropo sintió un extraño calor, pero lo ignoró.

–Vayámonos. Hagrid, en cuanto vuelva Filius, ayuda a madame Hooch y al profesor a arreglar el Comedor.

–Claro, directora –asintió el gigante, apenado por la pérdida.

Los Cullen, la directora y Harry salieron al pasillo, y empezaron a subir las escaleras. McGonagall se secó las últimas lágrimas, dispuesta a no perder el aplomo que la caracterizaba.

–Sentimos mucho la pérdida, profesora –declaró Carlisle–. Sé que hablo en nombre de todos.

La directora no se volvió a mirar al vampiro.

–Agradezco su preocupación, señor Cullen, pero todos los profesores sabemos lo que estábamos haciendo al acceder quedarnos aquí y proteger Hogwarts. Burbage no era la excepción, era una bruja plenamente cualificada para defenderse, y estaba en posesión de una varita. Cada semana, un miembro de la Orden revisa a todos los profesores para estar seguros de que no han pasado al lado Oscuro, y que tampoco está bajo los efectos de alguna maldición. Esa revisión tuvo lugar el día de antes de ayer, de modo que... hemos perdido a una excelente bruja, ya que estamos seguros de que no es una traidora.

Bella se extrañó al oír el modo de hablar de la directora, como si ya diera a la profesora por perdida.

–¿Por qué está tan segura de que la profesora Burbage ha muerto?

La directora soltó una cínica carcajada.

–Si aún sigue viva, no lo estará pronto. Burbage era una hija de muggles, y en sus clases hablaba de la igualdad entre magos y muggles. Estaba en la mira del Innombrable, eso seguro.

El resto del trayecto se hizo en un incómodo silencio. Harry iba envuelto en malos pensamientos, muy malhumorado, mientras pensaba también en la niña y en su hermano. El oído vampírico de la familia captó un pequeño sollozo, proveniente de uno de los armarios de limpieza. Dos latidos sonaban con fuerza en su interior, a la vez que pequeños jadeos casi imperceptibles.

–Perdone, profesora, allí hay alguien –susurró Emmett, y señaló el armario.

La directora giró en seco e impuso silencio entre la familia. Sacó la varita de nuevo, y, armada, se dirigió hacia el armario. Bella puso a todos bajo su escudo y se acercó un poco. Jasper se situó al otro lado del armario, para abrir la puerta izquierda, mientras la directora abría la derecha.

McGonagall extendió un dedo. Después otro. Y al alzar el último abrieron las puertas a la vez. Un grito infantil resonó desde el armario y Harry comprobó aliviado que los mellizos que había perdido de vista estaban allí.

La niña, rubia y con ojos marrones, lloraba abrazada a su hermano, que a su vez la abrazaba a ella. El niño, más valiente y temerario, protegía a su hermana y miró con precaución a los Cullen.

–Shh... Ally, es la directora. Ya ha pasado todo, venga, vamos a salir de aquí –zarandeó un poco a su hermana.

–¿La directora? –murmuró ella.

Los Cullen miraron enternecidos a los niños, pese a que del interior del armario salía un fuerte olor a sangre. Jasper controló un poco mejor sus instintos, y se apartó cuando Carlisle alzó en brazos al niño, que tenía la pierna llena de sangre. Edward Rosalie cogió a Ally, que poco a poco dejaba de llorar, y la directora escuchó la explicación de Harry:

–Dejé a los de primer año con Ernie y Hanna para buscarlos, profesora. Se retrasaron...

–Fue por mi culpa –murmuró el niño–. Me dolía muchísimo la pierna y no podía correr. Ally lo único que hizo fue quedarse atrás conmigo.

–No te iba a dejar solo, Bryan –se quejó su hermana.

–Nos perseguían. Había una mujer de pelo negro, gritaba y decía cosas raras... –relató Bryan–. De repente, me empezó a doler mucho la pierna y sangraba.

La directora puso la mano en la espalda del niño.

–Lo importante es que estáis bien. Vamos a la enfermería a que te vea la doctora. ¿Cómo os llamáis? –preguntó.

–Somos Bryan y Alyssa Cadwell.

Prosiguieron la marcha, ahora con los dos niños a cuestas. Bryan admiraba los músculos de Emmett, que se divertía haciendo poses para el niño. Daba la impresión de que ya no le dolía la pierna, pero era, en parte, la influencia de Jasper. Ally se estaba quedando dormida en los brazos de Rosalie, no muy cómodos, pero estaba totalmente rendida de las emociones del día. La vampira le acariciaba los cabellos con ternura, casi con cariño maternal. Era una niña preciosa, casi como la hija que le hubiera gustado tener.

Llegaron a la enfermería, y la directora se quedó mirando las camas, en donde había al menos veinte niños de diferentes edades tumbados allí, junto a la profesora Trelawney, que descansaba en una de las camas del fondo. La expresión de McGonagall era inescrutable, pero Jasper sabía que hervía de preocupación e indignación. Se acercó a Sinistra mientras Carlisle ponía a Bryan en una de las camillas de la enfermería. Rosalie depositó a Alyssa en la camilla de al lado, procurando no despertarla. Jacob empezó a buscar como un poseso a Nessie, pero cuando la semi-vampira lo vio acercarse, lo detuvo y terminó de darle una poción a una de las niñas que había allí.

–¿Qué ha ocurrido, Sinistra? –preguntaba McGonagall.

–Fue horrible, directora. Fue después de cenar, ya sabe usted que es difícil de coordinar a tantos niños a la vez y, de repente, llegaron Bellatrix y Alecto Carrow. Los niños aún seguían en el pasillo, encargué a los mayores que se los llevaran, pero muchos niños desaparecieron –sollozó–. Traté de contenerlas, pero muchas veces las maldiciones alcanzaban a los niños, y la situación se hizo insostenible. He pasado la última media hora buscando a los niños que se habían perdido, y he encontrado a más de la mitad temblando en alguna esquina. Por suerte, creo que no hay muchos heridos, pero son heridas graves.

Rosalie y Esme temblaban de rabia ante lo que oían. Nessie se unió a sus padres y empezó a explicarles lo que llevaba haciendo. Slughorn se acercó a ambas brujas.

–Muchos de los niños han perdido los huesos, o han sido víctimas de algún _sectumsempra_. Maldito sea el que creó esa maldición –masculló–. Son cortes profundos, pero curarán. Lo que me preocupa es lo que les va a ocurrir psicológicamente.

Jasper trató de controlar las ganas de venganza de Rosalie y Esme. Estaban totalmente descontroladas, rumiando furia y rabia.

Carlisle se acercó a los profesores.

–¿Cómo es posible que hayan perdido los huesos? –preguntó asombrado.

–Es como una nueva moda entre los mortífagos. Si algún mago pierde los huesos de una pierna, por ejemplo, queda incapacitado para seguir luchando –suspiró–. Hay un modo para recuperar los huesos, pero es doloroso y requiere tiempo.

Slughorn se secó el sudor de la frente con un pañuelo de seda. Se acercó e hizo una reverencia a las mujeres, cosa que no pasó desapercibido por sus respectivos maridos.

–Bueno, McGonagall, yo me retiro a mi habitación. Si la enfermera necesita algo, avisadme en mi despacho.

La directora le hizo un gesto y el profesor salió de la enfermería, pasando por delante de Emmett, Alice, Jasper y Rosalie se quedaron parados en la puerta, sin entrar, temiendo perder el control con el olor de la sangre. Edward y Esme tenían más cosas en las que pensar, de modo que ignoraban con cierto éxito el olor de la sangre. Carlisle y Bella eran los únicos que percibían la sangre como algo lejano.

–¡Cullen! –gritó una voz femenina.

Nessie se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia el despacho de la enfermera.

–Dale un vaso de _crecehuesos _al muchacho de esa cama, ¿lo ves? Es Justin Finch-Fletchley. Yo iré a revisar a los niños que acaban de llegar.

Nessie cogió con seguridad el bote que contenía la poción. Echó su contenido en un vaso y fue hasta donde estaba el chico, que tenía el semblante pálido y parecía a punto de vomitar. Carlisle se acercó a su nieta, frenándola un poco.

–¿Qué es lo que hay en ese vaso?

–_Crecehuesos_, abuelo. Sirve para que vuelvan a crecer los huesos que has perdido –explicó.

Carlisle frunció el ceño.

–¿Es efectiva?

–Supongo. Dicen que es doloroso que crezcan los huesos, y es un proceso que va a tener aquí a la mayoría de los heridos.

Jake se acercó a su novia, y ésta le pidió con gestos que levantara la cabeza del muchacho. Al notar que el licántropo se acercaba a él, Justin se sentó en la cama inmediatamente, con algo de dificultad, protestando.

–No estoy tan herido... sólo... me faltan unos cuantos huesos, ¿vale? –se quejó, agitando el brazo izquierdo con energía.

–¿Qué se siente? –preguntó Jake alegremente.

–Nada –gruñó el chico–. Eso es lo que fastidia. No sientes nada. Y el brazo no responde cuando intento moverlo.

Carlisle se aproximó a Justin, con cautela.

–¿Puedo... puedo tocarlo? Soy médico –aseguró.

Justin se sorprendió.

–¿En serio? Yo quiero estudiar para ser sanador, ya sabes, el médico, pero de magos.

–¿Ah, sí? –murmuró distraídamente el doctor.

Palpaba el brazo derecho, que él suponía que era el que estaba inutilizado. No notaba nada fuera de lo normal, al menos, externamente. El problema fue cuando intentó moverlo un poco, ver cómo estaban las articulaciones. Al doblar el brazo, éste se comportó como una manguera de goma, moviéndose hacia todos lados como si fuera una serpiente de carne. Carlisle se asustó, y depositó el brazo del muchacho en la cama, con cuidado.

Nessie ya había terminado de darle la poción, y se estaba llevando el vaso.

–Puajj... No he probado algo más asqueroso en mi vida –se quejó, haciendo una mueca desagradable.

La enfermera había revisado ya a los hermanos Cadwell, y llamó a Nessie para pedirle que cogiera chocolate.

–Cullen, coge el chocolate que tengo en el armario, y una de las pociones para dormir sin sueños que tengo etiquetadas en el armario de arriba.

Carlisle se acercó a la cama del muchacho herido, y la visión de la pierna, cubierta de tres largos tajos sangrantes, como el arañazo de un animal grande, no pareció afectarle en absoluto. Observó atentamente a la mujer, que iba vertiendo una poción casi transparente en la herida. Una espiral de humo, muy fino, salía de la herida, mientras Bryan se quejaba un poco.

–¿Qué es? –preguntó, casi sin alzar la voz, temiendo despertar a los niños que estaban dormidos.

–Poción limpiadora. Si estuvo metido en un asqueroso armario con esa herida... –bufó–. Sorprende comprobar que hay magos que no tienen compasión en herir a un niño inocente sólo por su procedencia.

Pomfrey dejó la redoma a un lado, en la mesita de noche. La enfermera empezó a murmurar cosas en voz baja, y las heridas se iban cerrando poco a poco, como si la estuvieran suturando al modo muggle. Cuando las tres heridas cerraron correctamente ante la mirada atónita de Carlisle, Pomfrey cogió una redoma de cristal que contenía un líquido marrón.

–Ésta sirve para cerrar correctamente las heridas –explicó en voz baja, al percibir la mirada de Carlisle.

–Ajá –murmuró–. Pero, ¿las heridas no están cerradas ya?

–En circunstancias normales no haría falta esta poción, pero las heridas están provocadas con una maldición, y nunca se sabe. Es mejor prevenir.

Vertió unas gotas sobre cada tajo y dejó la redoma al lado de la otra poción. Agitó un poco la varita y unas vendas se acercaron flotando en el aire. Los Cullen observaron casi con asombro cómo se posaban con suavidad en la palma de la enfermera. Desenrolló con decisión la tela y empezó a vendar la pierna del niño.

Una vez terminada la tarea, se acercó a Nessie, que depositó el gran pedazo de chocolate en la mesita de noche de Alyssa. Pomfrey cogió la poción para dormir sin sueños y le dio la botellita al niño.

–Sólo dos sorbos, Bryan. Ni uno más, ni uno menos, por favor, tienes que dejarle un poco a tu hermana.

Suspiró un poco tras beber la poción, y a los cinco minutos estaba dormido. Carlisle acomodó un poco al niño, tratando de no mover mucho su pierna, y le cubrió con la sábana.

–Ahora que lo pienso, ¿quiénes son ustedes y qué hacen aquí? –inquirió la enfermera.

La directora se acercó a Pomfrey y le explicó en voz baja lo que pasaba.

–¡Oh, muy bien! Nunca he tenido una ayudante, pero podré acostumbrarme. Muchas gracias por tu ayuda, jovencita –sonrió.

–De nada –respondió la aludida, sonrojada.

–Aquí ya hemos terminado. Puedes irte si quieres, yo me encargaré de esta chiquilla de aquí.

–Claro.

McGonagall se llevó a los Cullen fuera de la enfermería, junto con Harry, que seguía serio y taciturno.

–Potter, vete y avisa a Macmillan y a Abott de que ya ha pasado todo y que lleven a los alumnos a sus camas. Que se resguarden todos en la Salas Comunes de Ravenclaw y Gryffindor.

Harry se marchó corriendo, subiendo las escaleras con rapidez. La directora se quedó sola con los Cullen.

–¿Comprenden la importancia de su cometido? En esta ocasión hemos fallado –apretó los puños–. Pero no es culpa de nadie: sólo de Bellatrix. Han visto a esos niños, ¿cierto?

Los Cullen asintieron.

_''Cómo no verlos...'' _rumió Esme.

_''Esa Bellatrix va a pagar... Como que me llamo Rosalie Cullen...'' _pensaba la vampira.

_''He pasado toda una hora tratando las heridas de los niños, y sé muy bien la gravedad del asunto.''_

–Su labor es una de las más importantes de la protección del castillo. Necesitamos tomar medidas drásticas –la directora se dio la vuelta–. Retírense a descansar: mañana adelantaremos la reunión de la Orden y partiremos por la tarde.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado. No tengo experiencia en esto del escribir fics propios, y representar la lucha no ha sido demasiado fácil. **

**Subiré el próximo capítulo dentro de una semana, como mucho dos. Estoy segura de que lo subiré. **

**Empiezo las clases el 14, y quizás el ritmo de las actualizaciones decaiga aún más. Ya sé que suelo tardar mucho ya de por sí, pero yo tengo exámenes importantes nada más empezar el colegio y mi Beta estará ocupada también, que ella sigue estudiando también.**

**Subiré siempre que pueda, pero no creo que el ritmo sea el mismo que he llevado durante las vacaciones. **

**Atentamente =)**

**lady Evelyne**


	9. Capítulo 8

**Disclaimer**** – HP pertenece a JK Rowling, y Crepúsculo a Stephenie Meyer. Yo sólo tengo la trama, me he quedado con la parte más pequeña de este fic.**

**¡Disfruten de la lectura!**

* * *

**Capítulo VIII**

–_Su labor es una de las más importantes de la protección del castillo. Necesitamos tomar medidas drásticas –la directora se dio la vuelta–. Retírense a descansar: mañana adelantaremos la reunión de la Orden y partiremos por la tarde._

–_¡Expecto Patronum_! –exclamó después de llegar a su despacho. Había dejado a los Cullen delante de su torre tras dejar la enfermería. Esperaba, por otra parte, que los niños fuesen capaces de superar el ataque... psicológicamente. La mayoría había vivido un ataque antes, la seguridad del castillo estaba muy deteriorada. Necesitaba ayuda, más que nunca.

En el patronus dejó el siguiente mensaje: _Han atacado Hogwarts de nuevo, han sido Bellatrix Lestrange y Aleto Carrow. Necesitamos adelantar la reunión, mañana a las 5. _McGonagall se echó a dormir después de enviar el mensaje. Estaba realmente agotada, y contaba con Filius para renovar el hechizo que protegía la muralla...

* * *

Los Cullen entraron en la torre después de dar la contraseña, algo sorprendidos y ligeramente en s_hock. _Nessie subió a lavarse un poco las manos mientras Jacob ponía al corriente a la familia de lo que habían hablado durante su caza, transmitiéndoselo a su suegro por el pensamiento. Edward asintió mientras asimilaba lo que pensaba Jacob.

–Nessie y tú deberíais iros a dormir. Hay 7 habitaciones con su respectivos baños... y tú te vas a ocupar uno tú solo –sonrió Bella, casi con maldad–. Nessie dormirá en uno cercano al nuestro.

Rosalie empezó a reír, secundada casi de inmediato por Edward y Jasper. Jacob hizo un puchero, en realidad no tan molesto. Nessie era sólo una niña, al fin y al cabo, aunque supiera ya, a ciencia cierta, de dónde venían los bebés. ¡Cómo no saberlo, cuando encontró a sus tíos en... una posición comprometedora! Sin embargo, nunca perdía la oportunidad de estar un rato junto a Nessie, aunque esta vez accedería al pedido de su mejor amiga.

–Está bien –rió.

–Yo creo que Jacob debería ocupar el dormitorio más cercano a la entrada, ya sabéis, por lo de sus salidas nocturnas –terció Carlisle.

Los demás asintieron.

–A Carlisle y a mí no nos importaría ocupar la habitación de la segunda planta –intervino Esme, apoyando una mano sobre el hombro de su esposo.

Alice interrumpió alegremente.

–¡Jazzy y yo nos iremos a la tercera planta! ¿Verdad que sí? –preguntó.

Su esposo sonrió, dando su aprobación a su esposa, aunque aún pensaba en los niños de la enfermería.

Edward suspiró un poco.

–No niego que los niños de la enfermería me preocupan a mí también, Jasper, pero pensar todo el tiempo en ellos no servirá de nada. La mayoría están dormidos ya, y saldrán mañana de allí. Les haremos una visita a primera hora de la mañana, tranquilízate, hermano.

Jasper asintió con la mirada algo perdida.

–Me recuerda tanto a los hospitales de los campos de batalla... Recuerdo que había decenas de hombres allí apretujados, con heridas de guerra, y la situación me recuerda tanto a aquellos tiempos...

Alice se apoyó en el pecho de su marido, entrelazando la mano con la suya para darle apoyo. Ambos se miraron largamente, sumergidos en uno de sus momentos.

–Bella y yo podemos quedarnos en la habitación del cuarto piso, y Nessie se quedará en la del quinto piso. Aunque no sé si es buena idea, si esos dos depravados sexuales ocuparían el sexto cuarto –frunció el ceño.

Emmett rió con fuerza, sacudiendo el sofá donde estaba sentado. Rodeó los hombros de Rosalie mientras decía:

–Hay siete habitaciones, ¿no? Rose y yo podemos irnos al séptimo piso.

–Mientras no molestéis cuando Nessie esté durmiendo, todo bien –sentenció Bella–. Si hay algún problema ya volveremos a cambiar las habitaciones.

Los demás estuvieron de acuerdo y cuando Nessie bajó le explicaron cómo habían distribuido las habitaciones. La semi-vampira accedió también, algo a regañadientes al percatarse de que cuatro pisos la separaban de Jake, pero cuando su padre le dirigió una mirada cortante se abstuvo de comentar.

Jacob y Nessie subieron a dormir, y, durante la noche, Edward estuvo explicando a los demás de lo que habían hablado Harry, Jacob y Nessie durante la caza. Después de hablar de todo y de comentar hasta la saciedad todo lo que había pasado, se dieron cuenta de que eran ya casi las seis de la mañana. Sobre todo, comentaron la posibilidad de prestar apoyo económico a la Orden y al colegio.

–Pero ¿cómo vamos a hacerlo si no podemos volver a casa? –preguntó Rosalie–. Necesitaríamos tener las tarjetas y las libretas bancarias.

–Estoy segura de que algún mago las podría recuperar, no sé. De todas maneras, no podemos volver a Forks para ir a sacar dinero del banco–repuso Bella.

Alice interrumpió con una sonrisita.

–Que yo recuerde, hay una cuenta en Londres a la que sí podemos acceder.

El resto de la familia comprendió al instante lo que quería decir, excepto Bella, que miró a Alice confundida.

–A la de Annelice Malcolm.

Bella no comprendía de quién estaban hablando.

–Perdona, ¿quién es esa Annelice Malcolm?

–Yo, por supuesto –sonrió Alice.

Bella seguía sin entender absolutamente nada y puso una divertida cara de confusión. Edward se acercó aún más a su esposa y le explicó lo que pasaba.

–Algunos directivos de los bancos empezaron a sospechar cuando nos vieron manejar grandes cantidades de dinero, y algunos comenzaron a especular sobre familias mafiosas y traficantes de droga –rió, poniendo los ojos en blanco–. Decidimos entonces depositar poco dinero en varias cuentas. Surgió entonces el problema de que algunos directores de los bancos se conocen, volvió a surgir el mismo problemita, y Jenks decidió echarnos una mano.

–Nos creó varios documentos falsos con varios nombres para crear varios millonarios desconocidos, de los que no se sabe nada. Son personas imaginarias, pero nosotros podemos depositar dinero en varios bancos a diversos nombres, sin que nadie sospeche nada –prosiguió Jasper, sonriendo.

–Es decir, que esas personas no son nadie, sólo identidades falsas–concluyó Edward–. Alice es la que se ocupa de controlar la cuenta de Annelice Malcolm, creo recordar que tenía...

–Casi 15 millones de euros europeos –sonrió Alice.

Bella miró a su esposo, casi sin reaccionar al mencionar la cantidad millonaria de dinero. Se había acostumbrado con el tiempo.

–Pero, ¿por qué tenéis cuentas en Londres?

Edward se encogió de hombros.

–En Washington no había suficientes bancos, y decidimos empezar a depositar dinero en bancos de otros países. Podemos venir de vacaciones cuando haya alguna semana nublada y siempre hay dinero disponible por si se le acaba a Alice –miró a su hermana con desaprobación, pero Alice le sacó la lengua.

Alice seguía horrorizada con lo que había pasado con las ropa de Rosalie, y pensaba ir de compras lo antes posible. Con la reunión de la Orden no podría ser esta tarde, pero podría ir mañana. También pensaba en las reformas que habría que hacer en el Comedor, pero no sabía cómo arreglaban las cosas los magos. La magia podía encargarse de eso, sin duda.

Cerca ya de las siete de la mañana, estaba amaneciendo a lo lejos, aunque seguía haciendo algo de frío. En la chimenea sólo quedaban restos del fuego del día anterior, y Bella decidió dejar dormir a Nessie y Jacob un rato más, mientras los demás seguían comentando la lucha.

* * *

Harry estaba rendido. Después de ir a la Sala de los Menesteres y avisar a Ernie y a Hannah, había vuelto a la torre, donde se habían acomodado unos quince chicos y chicas de diferentes edades. Estaban todos muy asustados, pero el Elegido había ido tranquilizándolos poco a poco, y los alumnos se habían acomodados en los primeros y segundos pisos, que siempre estaban disponibles. Él se había tumbado en una de las camas del tercer piso para no estar muy lejos y poder acudir con rapidez en caso de emergencia. Estaba totalmente agotado y se durmió casi de inmediato, con el sonido de los murmullos intranquilos de fondo...

* * *

Bella, en cuanto sonaron ocho campanadas en la torre del reloj, fue a despertar a Nessie y a Jacob. El muchacho quileute dormía a pierna suelta, roncando con estridencia, con la mitad del cuerpo fuera de la cama. Las sábanas estaban en el suelo, formando un montón blanco sobre la alfombra granate, y las cortinas de la cama estaban totalmente abiertas, como queriendo demostrar que Jacob se había tirado en la cama nada más verla.

Bella suspiró y se acercó a la cama del licántropo. Jacob arrugó la nariz, aún dormido, gruñó un poco y se dio la vuelta, como si no quisiera oler más a Bella. Ésta sonrió con malicia, había planeado algo, y nadie evitaría que lo cumpliera. Desde la sala le llegó las risitas de Alice, que había visto lo que planeaba su hermana. Bella fue de puntillas al baño y cogió una pequeña palangana (_''¿Qué hará esto aquí? Yo sólo quería un vaso, pero bueno..._'' pensó sonriendo) que vio cerca de la ducha. Observó curiosa a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que estaba muy bien equipado, como un buen hotel.

A velocidad vampírica subió a la habitación del piso de arriba, la de Carlisle y Esme, y llenó la palangana de agua, con cuidado de no despertar a Jacob. Después, volvió a bajar y se acercó a Jacob.

–Jake –canturreó–, arriba, despierta.

El muchacho sólo se revolvió un poco.

–Venga, Jake, ¿o es que necesitas una ayuda para levantarte?

Desde las profundidades de la almohada le llegó la voz somnolienta de su amigo.

–Sí, Bells, una ayuda vendría muy, pero que muy bien...

La vampira ahogó una risita y tiró el agua sobre Jake. El grito que vino después se escuchó por toda la torre, y, en el salón, los Cullen explotaron en carcajadas. Jacob se sentó en la cama y miró confundido a Bella. Aún seguía algo dormido, pero estaba lo suficientemente despierto para comprender lo que había pasado.

–Siempre he querido hacer esto –rió Bella, y salió de la habitación justo cuando Jacob le tiraba el recipiente, acertando en la puerta.

Subió las escaleras con el ánimo alto después de hacerle esa broma a su amigo. Entró en la habitación de su hija y no le sorprendió encontrarla despierta, sentada en la cama.

–¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Quién ha gritado? –preguntó preocupada.

–Nada. Jake se ha dado la ducha matutina –sonrió.

Nessie se rió también, aunque no supiera exactamente lo que había pasado. Bella se quedó en la habitación mientras su hija se preparaba para bajar y pensó que, como siempre, Alice tenía razón: debían ir de compras. Nessie no podía lavarse los dientes en condiciones, y tampoco había una toalla con la que secarse.

Cuando la semi-vampira terminó de adecentarse un poco, bajaron al salón. Jacob había bajado ya también, completamente seco. ''_No me extraña_'' pensó Bella. ''_Con esa piel tan caliente se habrá evaporado el agua enseguida''_.

–Tengo hambre –se quejaba Jacob.

Carlisle pensaba en otra cosa.

–Me pregunto si ya habrán arreglado el Comedor...

–¿Y por qué no bajamos a comprobarlo?

El resto asintió de acuerdo a la propuesta de Emmett. Atravesaron el agujero del cuadro de Dumbledore, y saludaron educadamente al cuadro, aunque Emmett trató de contener una risita por estar saludando, según él, a un ser que supuestamente debía ser inanimado.

Los vampiros de la familia y Nessie recordaban perfectamente el camino al Comedor, así como los escalones y las puertas trampa. Fueron saludando a todos los cuadros que se encontraron por el camino, aunque algo extrañados, ya que no todos los días saludas al personaje de un cuadro. Seguía habiendo cosas que no habían visto la noche anterior, y observaron con avidez todo lo que se les había escapado.

En el pasillo que precedía el Gran Comedor se encontraron con Justin, que agitaba el brazo derecho torpemente, como si comprobara cómo funcionaban los nuevos huesos. No se percató de la presencia de la familia hasta que alzó la vista.

–¡Oh! ¡Buenos días! –saludó, azorado al ver a las muchachas.

Edward gruñó en tonos muy bajos, sólo audibles para oídos vampíricos.

–Buenos días, Justin. ¿Cómo está tu brazo? –preguntó Carlisle educadamente.

–Perfectamente, doc –sonrió el mago–. Está como nuevo.

Carlisle sonrió encantado con el sobrenombre y Esme intervino, contenta con la pronta recuperación del joven.

–¡Es increíble! Qué bien que te hayas recuperado tan rápido.

–Lo que hace la magia, ¿verdad? –rió Justin.

Durante el resto del camino les explicó que era de familia muggle, que recibió la carta con 11 años, lo que le ocurrió en su segundo año... Era un joven simpático, agradable y divertido; los Cullen simpatizaron con él bastante rápido.

Al entrar en el Gran Comedor se quedaron parados en la puerta. Estaba todo totalmente arreglado, y el techo, del que no se fijaron por la noche, reflejaba el exterior, el cielo tornándose cada vez más claro con el amanecer, adornado con pequeñas nubecitas vaporosas. Las mesas estaban arregladas también, totalmente relucientes, no quedaba nada de la marca que había dejado Rosalie en la pared y la Mesa Alta también estaba arreglada.

–Vaya...

Justin no comprendía el asombro de la familia, pero no se quedó mirándolos demasiado tiempo por educación.

–Con la magia todo es posible –exclamó con los ojos brillantes.

–¿Incluso que se vea el cielo de fuera? –preguntó Rosalie, escéptica.

–Claro–asintió el mago–. Es un hechizo para que se vea el cielo de fuera. Hoy parece el día ideal para practicar algo de _quidditch _–exclamó.

–¿_Cuidich?_–masculló Jasper–. ¿Qué es eso?

Justin se llevó las manos a la cabeza teatralmente, con una cara horrorizada.

–¿No sabéis qué es el _quidditch_? –abrió mucho los ojos–. ¡Eso es... es... un DELITO! ¡No podéis vivir en el mundo mágico sin saber qué es el _quidditch!_

La familia observó asombrada la reacción exagerada de Justin, que había retrocedido unos pasos._''Me preguntó cómo se asustará más: si al saber que somos vampiros o si no sabemos lo que es el... cómo se llame'' _pensó Emmett, muy divertido.

–No es para tanto ¿no? –musitó Jacob.

Se sentaron en la mesa, que estaba siendo ocupada por los profesores y alumnos que iban llegando.

–Es el mejor deporte del mundo, como el fútbol en el mundo muggle–explicó muy excitado–. Juegan siete jugadores, todos sobre escobas...

–¿Escobas? ¿Escobas voladoras? ¿De veras existen? –inquirió Emmett muy emocionado.

Justin se rió a gusto, justo cuando Harry se sentaba en la mesa, aún algo de mal humor, pero sin ganas de compartirlo, o mejor dicho, de contagiarlo.

–¿Qué me he perdido? –preguntó abatido.

–¡Hey, Harry! No es necesario estar tan serio, hombre. Después de todo, hemos sobrevivido a más ataques ant...

–En éste, la profesora Burbage ha desaparecido y ha habido una veintena de heridos. En el anterior, Dumbledore murió y Bill Weasley casi se convierte en hombre-lobo –le interrumpió Harry–. En cada batalla perdemos algo. ¡Estoy harto de que la gente que hay a mi alrededor, que me protege muera cada día! –barbotó, explotando al ver que a Justin no parecía haberle afectado en absoluto el ataque.

Los Cullen lo miraron con compasión, algo sorprendidos de la madurez del joven Potter. Comprendían lo que le ocurría, Jasper y Bella mejor que nadie, pero no sabían qué decir. Jasper sabía qué era perder a compañeros de batalla, aunque en esa época fingiera que no le importaba. Bella entendía que Harry temiera perder a gente que le protegía; ella misma sintió ese miedo cuando llegó James, y después Victoria, y más tarde los Vulturi.

Justin parecía haberse quedado sin palabras ante la explosión de Harry. Sabía que Potter estaba algo sulfurado desde que empezaron las vacaciones, pero no sabía que se estuviera guardando tantas cosas. Aunque, claro, él tampoco fingía que estaba bien. Su familia estaba al descubierto, no podía contactar con ellos, no podía hacérles saber que aún estaba vivo. Él también tenía sus preocupaciones, pero entendía que la presión del Elegido fuera mayor.

Suspiró, también abatido de repente. Jasper lo percibió, y le subió un poco el ánimo, así como a Harry.

–Bueno, tío, todos estamos preocupados, ¿vale? Pero si dejas que todo lo que te pase en la vida te afecte, al final serás incapaz de avanzar por el peso que llevarás encima. Siempre hay que saber sacar una sonrisa en los malos tiempos, para subir el ánimo, a ti y a los demás. Entiendo que te sientas peor que todos nosotros, pero mi familia está allí fuera, y cualquier día de estos podría morir porque yo soy mago –suspiró–. No me quejo, es magnífico serlo, pero... supongo que ser sangre limpia o sangre mestiza hubiese sido más fácil –señaló a los vampiros–. Les estaba explicando qué era el _quidditch_.

Harry se distrajo levemente, y decidió pensar en el ataque más tarde, porque, en el fondo, opinaba como Justin, aunque discrepaba en algunos aspectos. Pensó en que lo mejor sería comentarlo con Ron y Hermione, ellos lo entederían un poco mejor.

–Ehhh... sigamos. Son siete jugadores, todos sobre escobas voladoras. El campo es gigantesco, con tres aros de gol para cada equipo, que son dos. Los postes son como las canastas en baloncesto, sólo que verticales, sin red y de veinte metros de altura ¿ok? Son como las varitas de plástico que usan los niños _muggles _para hacer burbujas.

–Claro, muy parecidas a las canastas de baloncesto, claro que sí –rió Bella.

Harry tomó la palabra en vez de Justin. Después de todo, el _quidditch _era un tema que le apasionaba.

–De los siete jugadores, tres son llamados cazadores. Son como los delanteros en el fútbol, juegan con una pelota llamada _quaffle_, roja, que tienen que meter en los aros de gol. Cada gol son diez puntos. Protegiendo los aros están los guardianes, uno para cada equipo. Son los porteros, en el fútbol muggle.

La familia asintió, de acuerdo con lo que les habían explicado hasta ahora.

–Hay dos jugadores en cada equipo llamados golpeadores. Llevan un bate, con el que deben golpear unas pelotas llamadas _bluggers_, que son negras, pesadas, que vuelan por todo el campo intentando derribar a los jugadores. Son veloces y el golpe duele –Harry hizo una mueca–. Los golpeadores deben dirigirlas en una dirección en concreto para derribar a un jugador, como por ejemplo, a un cazador a punto de marcar.

–¡Genial!–exclamó Emmett, encantado.

–Parece peligroso. ¿Y si alguien se cae de la escoba? –preguntó Esme–.¿A qué altura jugáis cuando estáis en un partido?

–Por lo menos a veinte metros, si tenemos en cuenta de que es la altura a la que deben estar los cazadores y los guardianes, junto con los golpeadores –respondió Justin.

Esme se horrorizó. Emmett no cambió su cara de emoción a pesar de saber que el juego era peligroso, y Jacob también quería probar. Tenía ganas de saber cómo era volar. Edward musitó:

–Infantiles.

–Dijiste que había 7 jugadores, pero hasta ahora sólo has mencionado 6–puntualizó Jasper, también interesado en el juego.

–El séptimo jugador es el más importante –explicó Justin, mientras Harry se ponía rojo sin remedio, detalle que no pasó desapercibido para la familia–. Es el buscador, que debe pasar todo el juego buscando la _snitch_.

Harry intervino, algo más recuperado.

–Es una pelota muy pequeña, dorada, minúscula. Cabe en la palma de una mano –Emmett se miró la suya, murmurando ''no es tan pequeña''– normal –añadió.

Emmett se ofendió, pero Edward, Jasper y Jacob se rieron a gusto a costa de su hermano. Bella y Alice soltaron unas risitas, y Rosalie murmuró: ''Tonto''. Harry siguió con la explicación.

–El buscador debe encontrar la pelota, porque cuesta ciento cincuenta puntos. El partido termina en cuanto es encontrada la _snitch_. Aunque los golpeadores pueden intentar evitarlo –añadió–.Entrar en los equipos es muy difícil, sólo entran los mejores y hay que presentar algunos rasgos físicos.

–¿Como cuáles? –inquirió Nessie.

–Fuerte, de buenos músculos para los golpeadores. Rápido, ligero, muy veloz para los buscadores, por ejemplo –Justin se encogió de hombros–.Para ser cazador hay que tener buena puntería, ser capaz de esquivar las bluggers con facilidad y para ser guardián... creo recordar que rápido, intuitivo.

–¿Por qué intuitivo? –preguntó Alice, que había estado sorprendentemente callada durante la explicación.

Edward estaba también fascinado con el deporte, pero Bella y Rosalie sólo estaban interesadas. Alice estaba llena de entusiasmo, aunque eso era normal en ella.

–Intuitivo porque hay tres aros de gol, y debes prever a qué aro tirarán. Es difícil entrar en los equipos.

–¿Vosotros jugáis? –preguntó Esme.

Justin negó con la cabeza, riendo.

–Intenté hacer las pruebas para ser cazador, pero no pudo ser.

–Yo soy buscador en el equipo de Gryffindor –admitió Harry.

Justin miró con incredulidad a Harry.

–¡Y capitán, no lo olvidemos! Aunque Hufflepuff sigue siendo mejor equipo –añadió.

Los Cullen miraron con admiración a Harry.

–Eres bueno, ¿eh?

–Algo así –murmuró Harry, ruborizado.

Justin vio entrar a Lisa Turpin, la chica que le gustaba, y se alejó de los Cullen y Harry musitando una disculpa. Edward y Jasper rieron un poco, tras ver lo que estaba sintiendo y pensando el muchacho.

En la mesa apareció el desayuno, mucho más completo de lo que pudo imaginar Jacob alguna vez. Los desayunos que le ofrecía Esme eran más propios de un chef, pero nunca había preparado tanta cantidad, que recordara Jacob. Nessie también miraba con asombro la mesa, pero se lo tomó con aparente naturalidad. Antes de que nadie pudiera darse cuenta, Jacob se había servido diez tostadas, untadas en mantequilla y mermelada, tres cuencos de cereales con leche, un gran bol de fruta y una cantidad insana de zumo de calabaza. Nessie sólo tomó dos tostadas y unas galletas con miel, a pesar de la mirada reprobatoria que le enviaron su padre y su abuelo.

Carlisle se levantó al ver que se acercaba McGonagall con un aspecto tan cansado como el de mucho profesores y alumnos mayores. Se aproximó a la mesa y le dio la mano a Carlisle educadamente.

–Potter–el aludido se giró educadamente hacia la directora, tratando de engullir su tostada más deprisa–. Necesito que les enseñes el castillo a la familia, que les indiques todas las entradas a las cuatro casas y, de ser posible, todos los pasadizos secretos que conozcas –miró a su alumno por encima de sus gafas.

–Sí, profesora.

Se giró hacia adelante, sirviéndose unas tostadas.

–Necesito que todos ustedes, incluido usted, Potter, estén presentes en la entrada principal a las cuatro y cuarenta y cinco minutos. Por favor, sean puntuales, he convocado la reunión a las cinco.

Los Cullen asintieron de acuerdo con lo dicho, al igual que Harry. Normalmente no tenía nada que hacer, excepto rondar por el castillo y buscar información sobre los Horrocruxes, así que sería un cambio agradable. Terminaron de desayunar y salieron del Gran Comedor.

–¿Habrá mucha gente en la reunión? –preguntó Jasper, preocupado.

–La directora, los Weasley, cinco o seis del ministerio, otros magos... Seremos entre veinte o treinta, si no me equivoco –contó Harry.

–¿Se trata de un espacio muy cerrado? –inquirió Alice.

Harry sonrió irónicamente.

–Si tenemos en cuenta que no hay ventanas...

–¿Crees que podrías terminar el tour, por así decirlo, a las tres en punto?–preguntó Carlisle–. Creo que necesitamos ir de caza antes de ir a la reunión.

Harry se incomodó un poco al comprender a lo que se referían, pero se recuperó con rapidez.

Harry los condujo hasta la entrada de la torre de Gryffindor, y les indicó que esperaran allí mientras él subía a por el mapa del merodeador para indicarles los pasadizos. En apenas tres minutos estaba de nuevo con ellos, con el mapa en la mano.

–¿Podemos verlo? –preguntó Edward con curiosidad.

–Claro–rió Harry.

Les pasó el mapa en blanco. Los Cullen lo examinaron con curiosidad, pasándoselos de uno a otro. Emmett quedó terriblemente decepcionado, pero Jasper se puso a olisquear el papel en busca de tinta invisible, que suele estar hecha, en el caso de los muggles, con zumo de limón.

–¿Por qué está en blanco? –preguntó Alice dándole vueltas al pergamino.

–Para que sólo puedan leerlo las personas adecuadas –rió Harry y recuperó el mapa. Le dio los golpecitos acostumbrados al pergamino y murmuró–. Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas.

Los Cullen observaron con la boca abierta como una tinta negra iba extendiéndose desde el punto en el que Harry había tocado con la varita, como una gigantesca tela de araña. Aparecieron unas motitas de tinta, con su correspondiente cartelito, y se asombraron al comprobar que sus nombres aparecían en el mapa. Pero no era el nombre al que estaban habituados a responder: aparecía el nombre que usaban en su vida humana, al lado de Jacob, Nessie y Harry. Éste último miró con el ceño fruncido los nombres que habían aparecido junto al suyo. Carlisle Cullen, Esme Platt Cullen, Edward Masen, Isabella Swan Masen, Reneesme Masen, Jacob Black, Rosalie Hale McCarty, Emmett McCarty, Mary Brandon Whitlock y Jasper Whitlock.

–¿Por qué vuestro apellido no es Cullen? Tenéis cada uno un apellido distinto... –preguntó Harry con el ceño fruncido–. ¿Y quién es Mary?

–Esos que ves son nuestros apellidos de cuando aún éramos humanos. Algunas de nosotras tenemos dos apellidos porque nos hemos casado–explicó Alice–. Y, por cierto, Mary soy yo. Me llamo Mary Alice, pero prefiero mi segundo nombre. Brandon por mi apellido de soltera, y Whitlock por haberme casado con Jasper.

–Ajá.

Eso lo explicaba todo. El mapa le explicaba hasta el parentesco, de un modo bastante claro.

Empezaron por el séptimo piso. Harry les mostró todas las torres individuales, empezando por la Torre Norte, en donde se daban las clases de Trelawney. Siguieron por la torre de Astronomía, con su amplia terraza y el cielo despejado. Los Cullen disfrutaron especialmente con la vista. La lechucería fue la siguiente parada, aunque Rosalie y Esme prefirieron no entrar por el intenso olor a cagarrutas de lechuza. Harry les mostró la torre de Ravenclaw, dando regresando así a la Torre Oeste, donde se estaban alojando los Cullen.

Les mostró donde estaba el despacho de Flitwick, al que no llamaron para no molestar. Les enseñó el tapiz de Barnabás, el Chiflado, que seguía intentando enseñar a unos trolls a bailar ballet. Emmett estuvo cinco minutos retorciéndose en el suelo de risa antes de que pudieran seguir con el tour. Les explicó así mismo el funcionamiento de la Sala de los Menesteres, que los Cullen escucharon con curiosidad.

–Pero una sala así contradice todas las leyes de física –dijo Jasper asombrado.

–La magia nunca se atiene a las leyes muggles.

En el sexto piso encontraron pocas cosas interesantes, bastantes aulas que en el resto del castillo, pero poco o nada especial.

–Aquí dan clases los alumnos de cuarto hacia arriba. Los más pequeños suelen darlas abajo.

Pasaron al quinto piso, mientras Harry seguía explicando el funcionamiento de las escaleras que no habían visto el día anterior.

–¡Dios Mío! ¿Cuántas escaleras se supone que hay en este castillo?–preguntó Jacob con la boca abierta.

–Hay 142 escaleras –rió Harry.

En el quinto piso, Harry les mostró dónde estaba el cuarto de baño de los prefectos, el pasillo de Boris, el Desconcertado, y el de Gregory, el Pelota, donde aún estaban los restos del pantano mágico que Fred y George hicieron aparecer en el quinto año. Harry les explicó la historia del pantano entre risas, mientras los Cullen escuchaban divertidos.

–Unos muchachos con carácter, ¿eh? –comentó Esme.

En el cuarto piso, se encontraron con Peeves, desgraciadamente.

–Oh–murmuró el poltergeist malignamente–. Nuevos individuos en el castillo. Y los lidera Potty... hummm... interesante.

Empezó a lanzarles unos globos de agua que tenía escondidos en la manga. Los Cullen se quedaron quietos, sonriendo divertidos, y Jacob encontró los globos refrescantes. Edward cubrió a Nessie con su chaqueta de cuero y ambos miraron el espectáculo junto a su familia. Lo encontraban divertido.

Pero Harry no.

–¡Fuera, Peeves!

El duende se marchó riendo a carcajadas y lanzando estridentes chillidos.

–Peeves es un poltergeist. No causa más que problemas, pero no lo echan porque hasta los profesores lo echarían de menos. De todas maneras, este piso es el favorito de Peeves: no lo frecuentéis mucho a menos que tengáis mucha prisa o necesidad de ir a la biblioteca.

Los Cullen seguían sonriendo. El castillo era realmente fascinante, un lugar que rebosaba magia por las cuatro paredes. Si por ellos fuera, se quedaban allí el resto de su vida.

En el cuarto piso había poco más: la biblioteca ocupaba la mayor parte de la planta. Recorrieron fugazmente el lugar, pese a que la familia ya la había visto la noche anterior. A la luz del día era francamente impresionante, tal colección de miles de libros que no habían visto en su vida. El lugar olía a madera, a papel y a tinta; un sitio de paz y mucha tranquilidad, aunque quizás se debiera a que había muy pocos estudiantes allí.

En el tercer piso aprovecharon para visitar la enfermería. Aly Cadwell estaba allí acompañando a su hermano, que se preparaba para salir ya de la enfermería.

–¿Estás ya totalmente recuperado? –preguntó Carlisle con incredulidad.

–Por supuesto –afirmó el niño con rotundidad–. Fue una lata perderme el desayuno, pero la señora Pomfrey quería darme más pociones. Lo bueno es que Aly se quedó conmigo.

Comprobaron con asombro que en la enfermería no quedaba ya casi nadie. Sólo la enfermera y Dean Thomas, que saludó efusivamente a Harry. Carlisle no podía ni cerrar la boca de lo sorprendido que estaba: ¡en un hospital normal, las heridas habrían tardado semanas en curarse! Sin mencionar lo de los huesos, que en el mundo que Carlisle conocía hubiera sido imposible recuperarlos. Y allí estaba Bryan, sosteniéndose en ambas piernas con orgullo.

Esme y Rosalie no cabían en sí de felicidad: ¡los niños estaban totalmente recuperados, y no había secuelas! Saludaron con alegría a los hermanos, que insistieron en estar perfectamente.

El resto de la familia se alegraron discretamente por los niños que habían tenido que pasar la noche en la enfermería. Jasper suspiró con alivio, ver a los niños le había traído difusos recuerdos de su vida humana.

Harry les mostró la estatua de la bruja jorobada, que conducía a Hogsmeade, y pasaron por delante del ''pasillo prohibido''. Afortunadamente, Fluffy había sido trasladado a otro lugar, y ahora era un lugar seguro. El mago les contó la aventura de su primer curso, sin muchos detalles, pero aún así despertó la admiración en los vampiros y el hombre-lobo. Harry se ruborizó, ya acostumbrado a las miradas.

Pasaron por delante las aulas, y atravesaron la galería de las armaduras. A Jasper le dio la sensación de que se movían, muy discretamente, cuando él no las miraba. Edward las observó con detenimiento y llegó a la conclusión de que, efectivamente, se movían, con mucha lentitud y sin chirriar. Aunque no sabía por qué, y cuando le preguntó a Harry, este tampoco lo sabía.

–Ya estoy acostumbrado –dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

Pasaron al Salón de Trofeos, donde una vez se dieron clases de duelo (un desastre, a decir verdad). Se exponían las medallas que habían conseguido los alumnos a lo largo de los años, copas de quidditch, conmemoraciones y demás premios. Mostraban también una lista con los alumnos que eran y habían sido prefectos y delegados. Los Cullen observaron con admiración todo lo que se exponía allí, como si fuera un museo extremadamente curioso, y Emmett no pudo resistir la tentación de pegar su cara en uno de los cristales de los expositores, mientras Rosalie lo miraba negando con la cabeza.

Edward la miró con curiosidad.

–Yo tampoco sé qué vi en él –refunfuñó Rosalie.

Bella le prestó particular atención a dos Premios por Servicios Especiales al Colegio, para Ron Weasley y Harry Potter. Miró al Elegido con sorpresa, pero no preguntó nada. De reojo vio el Premio de Riddle, y no pudo contenerse.

–¿Quien-Tú-Ya-Sabes obtuvo un Premio por Servicios Especiales al Colegio?

Harry asintió secamente, pero no explicó nada.

Pasaron al segundo piso con rapidez, cuando era ya mediodía. Les enseñó el antiguo despacho de Dumbledore, con su gárgola, que ahora ocupaba McGonagall. Les advirtió que no entraran nunca en los baños de Myrtle, la Llorona, y les explicó la historia del basilisco, y, a petición de Edward, que había vuelto a leerle la mente, lo que había ocurrido finalmente con él.

–¡Guau! Estás siempre muy ocupado, ¿no? –rió Emmett.

''_¿Cuán grande puede llegar a ser este castillo? Tienen una serpiente gigante muerta, un laberinto lleno de pruebas, un Bosque Prohibido... ¿Qué falta? ¿Un dragón?'' _se dijo Jasper.

–Mi hermano Jasper quiere saber si hay dragones aquí –intervino Edward, mientras Jasper lo fulminaba con la mirada–. Nunca es bueno quedarse con la duda, hermanito.

–Soy mayor que tú –protestó él.

Harry esperó a que se callaran para contestar.

–Los tuvimos en mi cuarto curso, en el Torneo de los Tres Magos.

–¿Qué es eso?

El muchacho les explicó lo que era, ignorando los recuerdos que empezaban a invadirle la mente.

Edward parecía no decidirse a preguntar.

–¿Fue allí donde... murió Cedric Diggory?

Maldita sea. Cómo desearía saber Oclumancia en estos momentos.

–Sí.

La voz le salió seca, grave, y Harry agachó la mirada.

–¿Quieres... quieres contárnoslo? A lo mejor te vendría bien hablar de ello–intervino Esme, con sincera preocupación.

Harry lo pensó durante unos minutos, pero al final decidió que Cedric Diggory no tenía nada que ver con Edward, y que no tenía nada de malo hablar un poco.

–Cedric Diggory fue la primera víctima del regreso de Quien-Vosotros-Sabéis. Él había ganado ya la Copa de los Tres Magos, yo la agarré al mismo tiempo. No sabíamos que era un traslador, no lo sabíamos–cerró los ojos con fuerza–. Yo le propuse esa idea –confesó aterrado por los recuerdos–. Llegamos al lugar donde nos esperaba Él... y... dio la orden de matarlo. ¡Cedric murió, pero era inocente!

Harry se apretó los puños y trató de controlar su respiración. Los Cullen estaban horrorizados. Morir tan joven, con diecisiete años (o eso suponían, si sólo se podía participar con diecisiete). Edward se dio cuenta de que era razonable que se alterado con su aspecto, aunque no era su culpa parecerse a ese muchacho y tener diecisiete años al ser transformado.

El resto de la visita la hicieron en silencio absoluto, sólo roto por las explicaciones que daba Harry.

No vieron nada más en el segundo piso, a excepción del despacho del futuro profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Pasaron a continuación al primer piso, donde estaban las aulas de Estudios Muggles, de Defensa Contra la Artes Oscuras y de Historia de la Magia. Estaba también el antiguo despacho de la profesora McGonagall, que ocuparía pronto el nuevo profesor de Transformaciones. Por uno de los pasillos en dirección al despacho de la antigua profesora, se veía la cabaña de Hagrid, que Harry les señaló por una ventana.

Pasaron a la planta baja. No les mostró el vestíbulo ni el Gran Comedor, que ya lo conocían. Pero sí les mostró el despacho de Filch, que salía justo en aquel momento con su gata, la Señora Norris. Tras un saludo incómodo, en el que los Cullen comprobaron lo desagradable que era el hombre, prosiguieron con la visita. Les enseñó el armario donde guardaban las escobas viejas, y la sala de profesores, en la cual no entraron, pero sí la vieron desde fuera, aunque no ayudara mucho. Les mostró el aula de Firenze, contándole brevemente su historia, la Cámara de Recibimiento y la Cámara de Espera, donde Harry hizo los TIMOs de Encantamientos y Transformaciones. Sin salir, les señaló la puerta doble por la cual se salía al patio central, donde se pasaban los recreos.

Siguieron bajando hasta llegar a las mazmorras, donde vivía Slughorn, el aula de Pociones, la Sala Común de Slytherin, en unas mazmorras, y la de Hufflepuff, situada debajo de las escaleras del vestíbulo. Les fue enseñando las otras mazmorras y las cocinas, situadas justo debajo del Gran Comedor, aunque no entraron para no molestar a los elfos, porque era ya la hora de la comida y estarían muy ocupados.

Subieron al comedor con rapidez, para que Nessie, Jacob y Harry almorzaran y pudieran seguir con la visita.

La directora ya estaba sentada en la mesa, que compartían profesores y alumnos ya que no eran más de cincuenta.

–¿Has hecho lo que te he pedido, Potter?

–Sí, profesora. Sólo faltan los terrenos.

–Bien.

Comieron en silencio, mucho más rápido de lo normal. Eran ya las dos, y debían ver los terrenos, mucho más amplios, antes de las tres. En apenas quince minutos terminaron de comer, y aunque Harry lamentó perderse el postre, salieron rápidamente a ver los terrenos de Hogwarts.

Se acercaron primero a los escarpados acantilados que habían al Sur de Hogwarts, y a los que nadie iba debido a que eran peligrosos. Vieron el lago, inmenso y azul, y divisaron a lo lejos uno de los tentáculos del calamar gigante. Harry les dijo que además del calamar, vivían allí sirenas y otras criaturas. No lo atravesaron, dieron media vuelta y pasaron a visitar las huertas y los invernaderos de Herbología. Vieron desde fuera las plantas de los invernaderos con paredes transparentes, y Esme las miró con curiosidad.

De vez en cuando las señalaba, preguntando su nombre.

–¿Cómo se llama esa de allí, la de las hojas rojas tan bonitas?

–Que no te engañe su aspecto. Es una Tentácula Venenosa –explicó Harry.

–¿Y ésa? La que parece una enredadera –preguntó Rosalie.

–Un Lazo del Diablo.

Reprimió un estremecimiento y volvieron a caminar hacia adelante, con cuidado de esquivar el Sauce Boxeador.

–Quizás sea conveniente que alguien, si llega a haber una lucha, vigile ese árbol –dijo Harry con mirada sombría–. En sus raíces hay un pasadizo que conduce a una casa abandonada, en el pueblo de al lado. Snape lo conoce –añadió.

–¿Quién es Snape? –inquirió Emmett antes de que Edward pudiese detenerle.

–El asesino de Dumbledore.

El silencio volvió a instalarse incómodamente entre los Cullen y el joven mago. Continuaron caminando, a pesar de todo, hacia la cabaña de Hagrid. El hombretón estaba ocupado con algo que parecía pelo de unicornio, así que pasaron de largo sin molestar. Harry les explicó que el Bosque ocupaba más de la mitad de los terrenos de Hogwarts, y que era difícil que en una batalla lo atravesaran, ya que había acromántulas, centauros, un semi-gigante y demás criaturas en él. Llegaron hasta el lugar donde los límites del Bosque se encontraban con la muralla, donde estaba el boquete que abrieron las mortífagas para entrar, que Flitwick y madam Hooch estaban tratando de arreglar. Esquivaron la zona y se dirigieron hacia las puertas.

–¿Cerdos con alas? ¿En serio? –rió Emmett al ver las pequeñas estatuas que coronaban los pilares de la puerta.

Seguían todavía hacia adelante, y llegaron al campo de quidditch. A Harry le brillaron los ojos al verlo, a pesar de que no permitía que volasen en el campo. También los Cullen observaron con admiración el campo de juego, con sus aros y el suelo de hierba. Las gigantescas gradas rodeaban el terreno y los colores de las casas brillaron con fuerza bajo el sol vespertino. Rojo, verde, amarillo, azul... como un pequeño arcoiris.

Ligeramente a regañadientes dejaron el campo y caminaron hacia adelante, llegando de nuevo a los acantilados y al lago.

–Bueno, ya está todo.

–El castillo es realmente grande. ¿Cómo lográis que las personas sin magia no lo vean? ¡Es imposible no verlo a la distancia! –exclamó Jasper.

–El castillo entero tiene un hechizo que hace que en la lejanía sólo se vean las ruinas de una vieja casa, con un cartel que dice: Prohibido pasar. Peligro.

Bella intervino con curiosidad.

–¿Y los mapas? Nunca he visto que este castillo apareciera en el libro que leí sobre los castillos ingleses.

–Otro hechizo que hace que este lugar sea imposible marcarlo en un mapa–explicó Harry, aunque en realidad, fuera Hermione quien le explicó a él todo aquello.

–¿Nadie ha querido entrar aquí? No sé, niños, alguna constructora...–inquirió Esme.

–Cualquier muggle que se acerque por aquí recordará de repente que tiene algo de hacer, de modo que se alejará –Harry comprobó su reloj–. Ya son las tres y diez minutos, nos hemos retrasado un poco.

–No importa. Nosotros nos iremos ahora, volveremos sobre las... cuatro y media, o cinco menos cuarto –dijo Alice–. ¿Dónde estaréis vosotros?

–Necesito ir a la biblioteca. Si queréis, podéis acompañarme –le ofreció Harry a Jacob y Nessie.

Ambos se encogieron de hombros y se despidieron de los vampiros, que corrieron a velocidad vampírica hacia el Bosque Prohibido. Antes de que Harry se pudiera dar cuenta de algo, ya habían desaparecido de su vista. Negó con la cabeza con incredulidad y dieron media vuelta para volver al castillo.

Jacob comentaba mil y una cosas de lo que habían visto. De si el Bosque era inmenso, que las mazmorras eran muy frías, que sentía curiosidad por ver alguna vez las cocinas... Nessie le escuchaba con una sonrisa en la boca, rodeada por el largo brazo del muchacho quileute. Harry permanecía en silencio, pensando en que, quizás, debía esperar a tener a Hermione y a Ron a su lado otra vez antes de seguir investigando los Horrocruxes.

En la biblioteca, por petición de Jacob y Nessie, les buscó a ambos el libro de Historia de Hogwarts. Se sentaron ambos a leerlo en una mesa apartada, con las cabezas muy juntas, y Harry echó de menos a Ginny. A decir verdad, la extrañaba todos los días: añoraba su sonrisa, los largos paseos por los terrenos, las elocuentes conversaciones... Habían roto por su seguridad, pero empezaba a arrepentirse de ello. ¿Qué haría cuando tuviera que convivir con ella varias horas al día en la Sala Común? No podría ignorarla porque sí.

Apartó los pensamientos de su mente y se concentró en leer el libro sobre Artes Oscuras que tenía entre las manos. No podía ser tan difícil, ¿no?

Los vampiros volvieron puntualmente a la hora que predijo Alice. La directora los esperaba ya en el vestíbulo, y Harry, Jacob y Nessie bajaban las escaleras en ese mismo momento.

–¿Has pasado el examen de aparición, Potter?

Harry se sorprendió con la pregunta. La respuesta era obvia: ¡¿cómo demonios iba a tomar el examen si no tenía tiempo y no podía ir al ministerio?

–Por supuesto que no, profesora.

–Pero, ¿sabes aparecerte? –insistió la profesora.

Harry se lo pensó un poco.

–Sí.

–¿Aparición conjunta?

¿Qué era aquello? ¿Un interrogatorio? De repente, a Harry se le encendió una lucecita en la cabeza: la directora quería aparecerse en Grimmauld Place sin recurrir a métodos que tuvieran que ver con el ministerio, como un traslador o la red flu.

–Sé la teoría, pero no la he llevado a la práctica, profesora. Además, uno no puede aparecerse y desaparecer dentro del colegio ¿no?

–Claro que lo sé, Potter. El profesor Flitwick ha suspendido el hechizo durante diez minutos para que podamos aparecernos –replicó la profesora. Miró a los Cullen y dijo en voz alta–: No hay más remedio. ¡Dobby!

Un fuerte chasquido resonó en las paredes del vestíbulo. El elfo se acercó con expresión sumisa a la directora.

–Dobby está aquí para servirle, profesora, dígale a Dobby lo que quiere.

–Responde: ¿con cuántos individuos eres capaz de aparecerte?

–Dobby no sabe, nunca lo ha intentado –respondió el elfo agachando las orejas–. Pero Dobby sí sabe que puede llevar a unos cinco o seis magos, profesora.

La directora contó rápidamente a los Cullen y sospesó sus opciones.

–Está bien. Potter se aparecerá conmigo en Aparición Conjunta, y Dobby se aparecerá con cinco de ustedes –señaló a los Cullen, que habían estado observando muy callados–. Cuando ya estén allí, Dobby volverá y se llevará a los cinco restantes.

Los demás asintieron de acuerdo con el plan. El elfo se acercó y le hizo una reverencia a los Cullen.

La familia no sabía cuál de ellos debía ir primero. Emmett se unió inmediatamente al primer grupo, con Jasper y Edward. Carlisle también se decidió y Jacob se unió a ellos, para estar con los hombres.

–¿No creéis que seréis mucho para el pobre elfo? –Edward miró a su esposa confuso–. Emmett y Jake. Sois los más grandes, y creo que uno de vosotros debería quedarse con nosotras y que vaya yo o Alice con vosotros.

Dobby intervino con voz admirada.

–La señorita es muy amable con Dobby, sí, es muy amable. La señorita no tiene que preocuparse por el viejo Dobby, Dobby sabe lo que hace.

–D-De nada –respondió Bella algo turbada–. Pero sigo pensando igual que antes.

Jake y Emmett se miraron, y al final Jacob decidió quedarse con Nessie. Bella y Alice se miraron de igual manera, hasta que Alice empujó a Bella y dijo:

–Sé que llegaréis bien, así que... ¡tú primero, Bella!

–Duendecillo–murmuró Bella entre dientes.

McGonagall los interrumpió con impaciencia.

–Nada de charlas. Cójanse de la mano y que alguien se la dé a Dobby.

Los cuatro hombres se dieron la mano, pero Edward, en vez de darle la mano a su esposa convencionalmente, rodeó los hombros de Bella con un brazo e hizo que levantara el brazo, uniendo así las manos por las puntas de los dedos. Bella, a su vez, le rodeó la cintura con un brazo a Edward. Alice, Rosalie y Nessie no consiguieron reprimir un suspiro soñador, acompañado de una amplia sonrisa de Esme.

Dobby, por su parte, aplaudió contento, e, inclinándose hasta tocar el suelo con su larga nariz, le ofreció la mano a Emmett. El vampiro se rió y alzó al pobre elfo de la mano. Dobby se rió, y, a la vez que los magos, chasqueó los dedos.

Lo siguiente que pasó fue muy confuso para los vampiros. Vieron una espiral de luces, colores y voces, hasta que finalmente vuelven a poner los pies sobre la tierra. Emmett tropieza (algo muy inusual en un vampiro), pierde el equilibrio y cae al suelo, riéndose a carcajadas.

–¡Eso fue... eso fue increíble!

Edward sostuvo a Bella entre sus brazos, y Jasper y Carlisle fueron capaces de erguirse casi inmediatamente. Harry se agarró a un pasamanos, pero McGongall le dio la orden al elfo de volver a por el resto. Apenas unos instantes después, Alice, Rosalie, Esme, Nessie y Jacob estaban allí, también confusas.

–Ya estamos todos. Bien, pasemos al interior.

Los vampiros se dieron cuenta en ese instante: estaban delante del portal de una casa. Miraron a izquierda y derecha. Todo parecía normal, un tranquilo barrio londinense. Una parejita anciana cruzaron la calle y prosiguieron su camino, como si no los hubiera visto.

Siguieron a la profesora McGonagall hacia el interior de la casa. Les recibió un pasillo lúgubre y muy oscuro, aunque había una lámpara colgando del techo, iluminando levemente el vestíbulo. Había además unas placas colgadas en las paredes, con pequeñas cabezas de elfos reducidas.

Bella sintió un escalofrío y se pegó aún más a su esposo. Emmett fingía arcadas tras ver las cabezas y Alice procuraba no mirar nada, mirándose únicamente los pies.

–Traten de mantener la voz baja en el vestíbulo –susurró la directora–.Podríamos despertar algo.

''_¿Algo?'' _pensó Rosalie con repulsión.

_''¿Qué puede ser?'' _inquirió Alice con curiosidad.

_''¿Es una casa fantasma o algo así?'' _se preguntó Esme, preocupada.

Atravesaron el largo pasillo hasta la cocina y entraron en ella; los Cullen sonriendo con excitación y nerviosismo: ¿qué iban a pensar de ellos?

La cocina tampoco era gran cosa, aunque sí muy espaciosa y con una preciosa mesa de caoba que, según los cálculos de Esme, en sus tiempos debió de ser muy cara y elegante, aunque ahora estuviera deslucida. Una mujer pelirroja, ligeramente regordeta hablaba en voz baja con su marido.

''_Miedo'' _percibió Jasper.

_''Nerviosismo'' _concordó Edward.

Ambos se levantaron al ver llegar a la directora con los Cullen y Harry.

–¡Oh, Harry, querido! –exclamó la señora Weasley, corriendo a abrazarlo–. Nos hemos enterado del ataque. ¿Estás bien, corazón?

–Sí, señora Weasley –le respondió el muchacho, devolviéndole el abrazo.

–Oh–murmuró al ver a los Cullen.

McGonagall se apartó y los señaló con un gesto de la mano.

–Son la familia Cullen. Nos van a ayudar este año con la seguridad del castillo.

El señor Weasley se acercó y se puso tras su esposa.

–¿Cullen? No me suena el nombre.

–Y no creo que lo haga –murmuró Emmett entre risitas.

Mientras tanto, McGonagall estaba presentando a la familia.

–Este es el señor Carlisle Cullen. Señor Cullen, la señora Weasley y el señor Weasley.

La señora Weasley alargó la mano para estrechársela a Carlisle. El vampiro, mucho más a la antigua, se inclinó con elegancia y le besó la mano.

Molly Weasley se ruborizó y se llevó la otra mano a la cara, mientras su marido miraba con evidente desconfianza al apuesto hombre rubio. Carlisle sonrió con afabilidad y se irguió, adelantando un paso para estrecharle la mano al señor Weasley, al que se le estaban poniendo las orejas coloradas.

–Encantado de conocerles –dijo amablemente. Puso una mano en la espalda de Esme para que adelantara unos pasos–. Ésta es mi esposa Esme.

Ambas madres se dieron la mano; Esme algo tímida y Molly con decisión, tras superar el deslumbramiento que le había provocado el doctor. A continuación se la dio también al señor Weasley, que la miraba admirado por su belleza. Carlisle seguía sonriendo inmutable.

–Y estos son nuestros hijos –presentó cuando Esme soltó la mano del señor Weasley–. Vamos a presentarlos en orden cronológico mejor, ¿verdad, querida?

–Como tú prefieras.

Edward dio un paso hacia adelante cuando su padre lo presentó.

–Este es mi primer hijo, Edward.

Siguiendo el ejemplo de su padre, besó la mano de la señora Weasley, mientras Harry y McGonagall observaban algo divertidos que las orejas del señor Weasley enrojecían aún más.

Al notar la mirada sorprendida de la señora Weasley, Edward explicó:

–Mi madre me educó bien –dijo mirando con cariño a Esme–. Encantado de conocerla, señora Weasley.

En parte, le había leído la mente a la sorprendida señora: ''_Qué muchacho más bien educado. Ojalá mis niños hicieran algo así''_.

Le estrechó la mano al señor Weasley, que no parecía ser capaz de soportar otra muestra más de caballerosidad hacia su mujer. Sonrió con educación, aunque se reía abiertamente en su interior.

–Nuestra hija segunda: Rosalie.

La vampira agitó su rubia melena y le estrechó la mano a la mujer con desconfianza y envidia. Recordaba aún el comentario de Hagrid sobre la abundante prole de los Weasley. El señor Weasley miró deslumbrado a Rosalie, reaccionando algo más tarde de lo normal a la mano tendida de esta.

–Encantada–murmuró.

–Igualmente–respondieron.

Carlisle dejó que Rosalie se diera la vuelta primero. Se disponía a presentar a Emmett cuando Remus Lupin entró de la mano de su reciente esposa, Tonks.

Emmett olfateó en el aire, llenándose del olor a almizcle, salvaje, como el de las hojas mojadas. Un hedor espantoso, mucho más de lo que era el de Jacob. Edward inspiró profundamente, confirmando las sospechas de su hermano. Todos los demás percibieron lo mismo, y se dieron la vuelta a la vez.

Lupin se estaba quitando el viejo abrigo marrón cuando un olor dulce, muy empalagoso le llenó las fosas nasales. Alzó la mirada y detectó los ojos dorados de los Cullen.

Antes de que nadie pudiera evitarlo...

...se desató el pandemónium.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado el capi. Siento presentarme tan tarde, y mis disculpas a mi Beta, pero el capi me llegó estando de viaje. En fin, volví ayer y aquí estoy. ¡Empieza el insti! La verdad es que lo espero con ilusión, no he visto a mis amigas en todo el verano. Seguramente el tiempo entre actualización y actualización subirá aún más, pero trataré de que eso no suceda. **

**Para quien no lo sepa, ''pandemónium'' significa caos o desorden. **

**Atentamente,**

**lady Evelyne**


	10. Capítulo 9

**Disclaimer**:** Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer y HP pertenece a JK Rowling. Ya sabéis que sólo hago la mezcla y os muestro los resultados ;)**

**¡Disfruten de la lectura!  
**

* * *

**Capítulo IX**

_Antes de que nadie pudiera evitarlo..._

_...se desató el pandemónium._

A Lupin empezaron a temblarle las manos, las piernas, el cuerpo entero. La cara se alargó, las orejas se volvieron peludas y sus manos se llenaron de vello, creciéndole a la vez largas uñas.

Los Cullen lo miraban asombrado: ¡un verdadero hombre-lobo! ¿Cómo iban a saber ellos que reaccionaría así? Edward y Bella rodearon a Nessie con ambos brazos, tratando de ocultarla lo más posible. Jasper y Emmett se agazaparon en el suelo, emitiendo gruñidos bajos y siseos. Tonks empezó a retroceder con precaución, mirando preocupada a su marido. Los señores Weasley se abrazaron el uno al otro, sacando las varitas. McGonagall sacó la varita, y empujó a Harry contra los Weasley, a pesar de que el muchacho bufó a modo protesta, con la varita en la mano.

El lobo, ya transformado, alzó la cabeza y aulló con fuerza, saltando hacia los Cullen.

Jacob reaccionó velozmente. Segundos antes de que Lupin saltara, él saltó a la vez, con las manos temblando. Entró en fase en el aire, ante la mirada incrédula de los magos, que vieron como una imagen superponiéndose sobre otra, la imagen de un lobo distorsionándose sobre la de Jacob.

Un lobo de pelaje rojo se encontró en el aire con otro de color castaño. Ambas criaturas empezaron a luchar, dándose ocasionales mordiscos y zarpazos. Jacob llevaba clara ventaja con su tamaño, similar al de un caballo, sobre la figura escuálida y debilucha de Lupin. Finalmente, Jacob soltó un fuerte gruñido y se apoyó con ambas patas sobre los hombros del otro lobo, que estaba tumbado en el suelo, revolviéndose con fuerza. El lobo ganador miró penetrantemente al perdedor, haciendo que este escondiera la cola entre las patas y echara las orejas hacia atrás, gimiendo con suavidad.

_''Un simple Omega... ¡Ja! Como si algo tan debilucho como esto pudiera contra mí'' _el lobo rojo echó los labios hacia atrás, en algo parecido a una sonrisa. ''_Me gustaría ver cómo es su Alfa, si tienen a uno como este en su manada.''_

–¡Ya basta! –gritó Tonks–. ¡Déjalo en paz!

Kingsley Shacklebolt, acompañado de Ron y Hermione entraron en ese momento. La muchacha soltó un grito ahogado cuando reconoció a Lupin y sacó la varita con manos temblorosas.

Jacob notó las miradas hostiles de los magos y se retiró de encima del hombre-lobo. Cuando éste hizo ademán de volver a levantarse, Jacob le dedicó otro gruñido que lo volvió a tumbar en el suelo. Las varitas de los tres magos que acababan de entrar se dirigieron hacia él, y Shacklebolt se acercó con cuidado a Lupin.

–Hay que hacer que vuelva a su forma humana.

–¿Cómo? –preguntó Ron, muy pálido, al notar que las pupilas de Lupin lo observaban con hambre.

Hermione, sin contestar ni mirar al chico, se arremangó e hizo una complicada floritura con la mano.

–_¡Homorphus!_

El lobo empezó a encoger, despareciendo el pelo y los colmillos. Antes de que terminara la transformación, Tonks se acercó y lo cubrió con su abrigo, de modo que cuando Lupin volvió totalmente a su forma humana, se hallaba confundido y cubierto con su viejo abrigo marrón.

Jacob se sentó en el suelo, mirando con curiosidad a los magos. Nessie, por su parte, había tenido que mirar todo el rato desde los brazos de sus padres, y no soportaba más estar en la retaguardia. Se zafó de los brazos de sus padres, corrió hacia_ su_ lobo y se abrazó a su cuello.

Los ojos de Kingsley se salieron de sus órbitas y Ron se quedó mirándoles con la boca abierta, pero Hermione frunció el ceño pensativamente.

_''¿Cómo se ha transformado si no es luna llena? Fue hace hace cinco días. ¿Por qué se ha transformado si no el momento? Tal vez tenga algo que ver con ellos...''_ pensó mirando a los Cullen con suspicacia y recelo. _''Los humanos no provocan algo así en los licántropos. Pero, si no son humanos, ¿qué son?'' _Hermione se fijó en Edward. _''¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Cedric Diggory! ¿Cómo es posible? No, no puede ser él.'' _La joven agitó la cabeza como tratando de sacar fuera el pensamiento. Edward estaba sorprendido al comprobar que su mente funcionaba casi tan deprisa como la boca de Alice cuando hablaba. Sus pensamientos eran muy claros y estaban... organizados. No había otra manera de describirlo.

McGonagall dio un paso hacia adelante.

–Creo que sería mejor que esperaran en la salita de al lado hasta que los llamemos –dijo dirigiéndose a Carlisle.

El vampiro asintió conforme, y le hizo un gesto con la mano a la familia para que salieran. Bella se detuvo y recogió los restos del pantalón vaquero de Jacob, tratando de tocarlos lo menos posible.

–¿Cree que es posible arreglar esto? –le preguntó a la directora.

McGonagall asintió y agitó la varita, dejando el pantalón como nuevo. Edward, que había estado esperando a su esposa, la rodeó con un brazo al salir, dejando que Hermione y Ron entraran en la cocina antes de salir ellos.

La joven Gryffindor se quedó mirando la puerta hasta que cerró completamente.

–Bueno, chucho, allí tienes tu pantalón y ahí está el sofá. Tápate como puedas mientras nosotros nos damos la vuelta –explicó Rosalie, con muchos mejores modales que de costumbre.

Tal vez aún seguía impactada por lo que había visto. Un verdadero hombre-lobo... Nunca pensaron que iban a encontrarse algo así. Entonces, seguían existiendo Hijos de la Luna... Esperaban que Cayo nunca se enterara de algo así, les echaría la culpa por no haber matado inmediatamente a ese hombre.

Edward había leído su mente, sabía que no pretendía hacer lo que había hecho. No entendía lo que había ocurrido, ni por qué de repente estaba tirado en el suelo, desnudo, con la mirada preocupada de su mujer sobre él. En su estado lupino estaba descontrolado, no sabía lo que hacía, y nunca había pretendido herir conscientemente a los Cullen.

Jacob salió de detrás del sofá decentemente vestido, si se le puede llamar decente a llevar unos vaqueros cortos, sin camiseta, en un país donde hacía frío hasta en verano. Nessie se abrazó a su novio, reconfortada en la cálida temperatura de su piel.

Bella se sentó en el sofá, aunque realmente no lo necesitara, y éste soltó un chirrido quejumbroso. Edward se sentó a su lado y la rodeó con un brazo, sabiendo que aunque su esposa estaba acostumbrada a tratar con criaturas que no deberían existir, estaba impresionada por lo que había presenciado. El vampiro presionó suavemente los labios contra la frente de Bella, como un sinónimo de apoyo.

Esme y Carlisle estaban examinando el tapiz que cubría la pared, el árbol genealógico de los Black. Se dieron cuenta de que el árbol era muy antiguo, sobre todo si las primeras fechas se remontaban al siglo X. Rosalie abrió una pequeña caja de rapé, finamente decorada con filigranas y el emblema de los Black, pero al percibir un extraño olor del interior de la cajita, la soltó inmediatamente. Emmett miró con curiosidad una daga expuesta en un viejo expositor, mientras que Alice y Jasper miraban por la ventana, comentando en voz muy baja lo que habían visto.

–Resulta extraño que todo aquí lleve el apellido Black y que no sea mi familia –reflexionó Jacob.

–Pues resulta también que tu apellido no es tan especial y que, de hecho, es bastante común –gruñó Rosalie.

–¿Y tú sabes qué hace una rubia para matar a un pez? Intenta ahogarlo –replicó Jacob con malicia.

–Vete a pasear, chucho asqueroso –murmuró Rosalie entre dientes.

Edward vio un viejo piano de cola, muy sucio y desafinado seguramente, pero le dio curiosidad y se levantó para ir a mirarlo de cerca. Bella le siguió detrás suya, en silencio.

La puerta del salón se abrió, chirriando con estridencia. La profesora McGonagall se presentó delante de los Cullen y les explicó lo que había pasado.

–Siguen algo alterados por lo que ha pasado con el señor Lupin, pero no quieren empezar la reunión sin ustedes. Os presentaremos con algo de orden, son muchos y sería mejor que todo el mundo recordara sus nombres –dijo con severidad–. Primero irán el señor Carlisle y su esposa, y después irán pasando uno a uno según os vayan llamando.

Los Cullen asintieron de acuerdo con lo dicho, y los aludidos siguieron a la directora hacia la cocina, muy tranquilos bajo el influjo de Jasper.

Mientras, en la cocina, ya habían puesto al corriente a los recién llegados lo que había pasado. Lupin estaba muy avergonzado, pero Tonks estaba tranquilizándolo, susurrando que estaba segura de que lo perdonarían. El trío de oro estaban sentados muy juntos, en unas de las esquinas de la larga mesa, lejos de la mirada escrutadora de la madre de Ron, que los miraba chasqueando la lengua desde el otro extremo de la mesa.

–¿Quiénes son esos? –preguntó Ron con la voz entrecortada.

–Llegaron ayer al castillo. McGonagall dice que nos van a ayudar con la protección del castillo.

Hermione bufó.

–¡Pero si no son mucho más mayores que nosotros! Bueno, a lo mejor un par de años, el rubio unos cinco... pero no serán mucho más mayores, estoy segura de que ninguno llega a los treinta.

–El rubio se llama Carlisle –dijo Harry.

Hermione asintió con impaciencia, considerando el tema de los nombres el de menor importancia.

–Yo sólo espero que ninguna de esas tenga novio –murmuró Ron en voz baja, dirigiéndose a Harry.

Pero Hermione lo había oído perfectamente.

–¡Venga, Ron! No seas estúpido. Te apuesto lo que quieras a que la rubia era medio veela o algo así.

–Pero si no brilla como las veelas –señaló Harry.

Hermione se puso a la defensiva.

–¡Pues podría haber tenido una abuela veela, como Fleur!

Harry decidió contarles lo que sabía.

–Mirad, no son humanos. La directora me lo dijo ayer.

–Ya, es que a ti te lo cuentan todo, tío...

La chica del trío estaba ya más que impaciente.

–¡Bueno, Harry, dínoslo ya!

–Son vampiros. Dicen que no beben sangre humana, y que por eso Dumbledore le dijo a McGonagall que fuera a buscarlos si él moría.

Hermione se mordió el labio.

–Harry, todo el mundo sabe que los vampiros son muy salvajes e inestables. No sé si Dumbledore sabía lo que hacía...

–Hermione, escuchar a Dumbledore suele ser lo que está bien. Ya sabes que dicen que estaba chalado, pero, ya sabes... A pesar de estar chalado, era un genio.

–He pasado el día con ellos, enseñándoles el castillo, y no me han parecido tan peligrosos –repuso Harry con serenidad, restándole importancia encogiéndose de hombros.

Pero su amiga se escandalizó, tapándose la boca con ambas manos.

–¡Pudieron haberte matado, Harry! Erais diez contra uno. ¡Eso fue muy imprudente de tu parte!

–Me lo pidió McGonagall, y, Jacob no es un vampiro, y Nessie tampoco.

–¡Tendrías que haber pedido que alguien te acompañara, para variar! –exclamó Hermione–. No sé, a Ernie Macmillan, o a Hanna Abbot, por ejemplo.

Ron gruñó.

–¿Y qué hace ése en Hogwarts? ¿No se supone que Macmillan era un sangre limpia?

–Dicen que ha ido a Hogwarts a protegerse. Su familia se ha aliado con la Orden abiertamente y están en peligro también –explicó Hermione con paciencia.

McGonagall, que había salido a buscar a los Cullen, regresó trayendo detrás a Carlisle y a Esme. Ambos vampiros se daban la mano y sonreían con confianza. La directora de Hogwarts se quedó de pie, al igual que ambos vampiros, pese que había una larga hilera sillas puestas para ellos. McGonagall esperó a que todos guardaran silencio y señaló con una mano a Carlisle.

–Este es Carlisle Cullen. Él y su familia nos ayudarán este año con la protección de Hogwarts, por petición de... –La directora suspiró– Dumbledore. Fue el antiguo director quien me pidió que recurriera a ellos si algo le ocurría a él.

Los de la Orden miraron inexpresivamente a los recién llegados. Los examinaban de arriba a abajo, sin emitir ninguna opinión, confiando ciegamente en el criterio de Dumbledore. Algunas mujeres suspiraron con disimulo al ver al doctor, y los hombres trataron de controlar la impresión que les producía Esme.

–Hay algo más. Pueden parecer muy humanos, pasarse perfectamente por uno de nosotros... pero no lo son –la Orden se tensó cuando la directora dijo aquello–. Han vivido como muggles durante siglos, pensando que ellos y los hombres-lobo eran las únicas criaturas sobrenaturales que existían. Son vampiros.

La bomba estalló con rapidez entre los presentes. La señora Weasley se sentía horrorizada, y los que estaban cerca de ellos se alejaron sin disimulo.

Esme suspiró, pensando que era realmente demasiado pedir que los aceptaran sin reservas.

–No te preocupes, mamá. En cuanto te conozcan, te aceptarán –dijo Edward desde el pasillo, sabiendo que su madre le escuchaba a la perfección.

–¿Cómo nos van a ayudar alguien que nos puede cenar en cuanto nos despistemos? –preguntó Mundungus desde un rincón, lo más alejado posible del resto. Aunque a la mayoría le desagradaba el hombre, tuvieron que admitir que había hecho una pregunta con sentido.

–Eso iba a explicar ahora, señor Fletcher –explicó la directora con ojos fríos–. Dumbledore se aseguró de buscar a una familia que no pudiese dañar a los alumnos. Los Cullen son una familia de vampiros vegetarianos, como se llaman a sí mismos, que consumen sangre animal. Han entrenado su auto-control durante décadas, mucho más tiempo del que nosotros disponemos. Poseen la inmortalidad, no les afecta ni el tiempo ni las enfermedades. Tiene a su vez, dones poderosos, que son distintas ramas de la magia que nosotros conocemos, así como hechizos y maldiciones.

Carlisle llamó la atención a la directora, pidiendo un turno para hablar. McGonagall se echó a un lado, bajo las miradas incrédulas de los miembros de la Orden.

–Gracias, directora –sonrió el doctor–. Quisiera decir que la explicación que ha dado la directora sobre nuestros dones ha sido ligeramente incorrecta. Los dones más poderosos entre nuestra especie, son, ciertamente, ramas de la magia que ustedes conocen. Pero los dones como esos escasean, y es ya un pequeño milagro que sólo en nuestra familia haya cinco miembros con dones especiales. Yo no soy uno de ellos –explicó Carlisle, con una sonrisa perenne en la cara–. Nuestros dones suelen basarse en la cualidad más sobresaliente que tuvimos en nuestra vida humana, agudizados cien, quizás mil veces.

Hermione escuchaba muy atentamente lo que decía Carlisle, mirándole con el ceño fruncido, mientras Ron estaba inusualmente atento a la charla. Harry ya conocía toda la información, pero prestaba atención también. Había realizado un pequeño conteo de los cinco miembros con dones que había mencionado Carlisle: Edward, el que practicaba la Legeremancia; Alice, la de la Adivinación; Jasper con su don para las emociones y Bella en la Oclumancia... Pero eran sólo cuatro. ¿Quién era el quinto? ¿Nessie? Si era ella, ¿por qué no se lo había dicho? ¿Carlisle se había equivocado?

El resto de los miembros de la Orden escuchaba también con atención, algunos aún con las manos metidas dentro de los bolsillos, por si algún vampiro decidía atacarlos abruptamente.

–Ha sido un discurso muy explicativo, señor Cullen –intervino Hermione, atrayendo las miradas de la Orden sobre ella–. Dígame, ¿qué don tiene usted?

Carlisle sonrió con amabilidad, pero dejó que fuese su esposa Esme quien contestara.

–Carlisle es un vampiro que revolucionó todo nuestro mundo. Su don es el de la compasión; sentía tanta pena por los humanos que no ha llegado ha consumir ni una gota de sangre humana en trescientos años. Entrenó su auto-control durante un siglo, y decidió ser médico, para salvar las vidas de los humanos en vez de acabar con ellos.

Tonks preguntó desde el otro lado, junto a un ruborizado Lupin. El hombre se sentía culpable por haber tratado de atacar a un ser que parecía tener buen corazón.

–¿Qué es un médico?

–El equivalente muggle de un sanador –contestó Kingsley.

Los miembros de la Orden miraron con admiración al vampiro, al darse cuenta de que su profesión exigía mucho contacto con la sangre humana.

La directora decidió intervenir antes de que la situación se desmadrara.

–Las preguntas y todo lo demás lo podemos dejar para el final. Quizás puedan explicar los dones de cada uno, pero las historias, anécdotas y demás podemos dejarlas para el final –dijo cortantemente–. Señor Cullen, presente a su esposa y pase a presentar a sus hijos.

Carlisle asintió.

–Esta es mi esposa, Esme. Ahora os presentaremos a nuestros hijos en orden de adopción.

Esme tomó asiento junto a la directora, dejando una silla entre ellas para que la ocupara Carlisle. Los de la Orden se quedaron un poco extrañados al ver que no salía para buscar a sus hijos.

Hermione volvió a tomar la palabra.

–¿Cuál es su don, señora Cullen?

–La capacidad de amar con pasión –sonrió la vampira.

Harry la miró con curiosidad, preguntándose que, si su madre hubiera sido una vampira: ¿habría tenido el mismo don que Esme?

La puerta se abrió, dejando ver a un sonriente Edward, que no cerró la puerta del todo.

–Este es mi primer hijo: Edward –presentó el doctor.

–Encantado de conocerles.

El vampiro paseó su mirada, aún dorada, por toda la cocina hasta llegar a Hermione. Toda la Orden miraba con asombro al muchacho, pensando en lo que diría Amos Diggory si alguna vez llegaba a ver al muchacho. Se moriría de pena. Edward bufó entre dientes y su sonrisa decayó un poco, pero la recuperó a tiempo. Le leyó la mente a la mejor amiga de Harry, a pesar de que iba en contra de sus principios, y explicó:

–Antes de que me pregunte, señorita Granger, mi parecido con Cedric Diggory es totalmente casual, ya que hace tres años estaba en Hawaii, de viaje, y mi don es poder leer las mentes, tanto humanas como vampiras.

Hermione se ruborizó y Ron fulminó con la mirada a Edward, con las orejas coloradas. Bill Weasley frunció el ceño al pensar que no había mantenido contacto visual, vital para la legeremancia, con nadie, pero había percibido como el ánimo del muchacho decaía, como si hubiera sabido lo que pensaban. Habría que vigilarlo atentamente.

Edward tomó asiento junto a su madre, que le sonrió con cariño. Rosalie entró en la cocina, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

Los hombres la miraron con los ojos desorbitados y Rosalie sonrió con suficiencia al ver las reacciones que despertaba entre ellos.

–Mi segunda hija, Rosalie.

–Encantada –masculló la vampira.

Molly Weasley le dio un coscorrón a su marido al ver que miraba demasiado a la vampira, y las mujeres miraron con envidia en cuerpo de Rosalie, cubierto con un blusón escotado y unos cortos pantalones verdes. En Forks hacía frío, pero ya que los vampiros no lo percibían y nadie les visitaba en casa, había decidido ponerse guapa. Rosalie tomó asiento junto a Edward, dejando, no una, sino cuatro sillas entre ellos. Hermione los observó con curiosidad.

–¿Y tu don? –dejando ligeramente apartado el tema de las sillas.

Rosalie miró con altivez a la muchacha, pero Edward fulminó a su hermana con la mirada y le dedicó una sonrisa de disculpa a Hermione:

–Está irritada. Su don es la tenacidad.

Emmett entró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja plasmada en la cara. Sin esperar a que Carlisle lo presentara, se anunció a sí mismo.

–¡Yo me llamo Emmett Cullen! –exclamó–. Y mi don es la fuerza.

Empezó a hacer poses enseñando los bíceps, mientras la Orden lo miraba con los ojos fuera de las órbitas. Fred y George lo miraron sonriendo: habían encontrado a alguien más desvergonzado que ellos. Ahora su madre no podría decirles nada más, siempre podrían poner de ejemplo a ese vampiro.

Ambos gemelos se miraron y sonrieron pensando en lo mismo: uno de los dos tenía que conseguir una cita con Rosalie. Por muy vampira que fuese, seguía siendo la chica más guapa que habían visto jamás, y eso que Fleur era toda una belleza. La chica en cuestión fulminaba a Rosalie con la mirada y apretaba el brazo de Bill, clavándole dolorosamente las uñas, como queriendo recordarle que tenía novia, que se iba a casar, y que Rosalie era una vampira. Bill compuso una disimulada mueca de dolor.

Edward bufó abiertamente al ver la actitud de Emmett y Rosalie se llevó una mano a los ojos, negando con la cabeza.

–Nos avergüenzas –murmuró Edward.

–¡Quédate tranquilo, Eddie! ¡Ya me siento!

Emmett tomó asiento junto a Rosalie, que se negó a mirarlo.

La puerta volvió a abrirse, y Alice y Jasper entraron por la puerta. La vampira arrastraba a su marido, afianzando su agarre en la mano de Jasper. Los ojos del vampiro, pese a la reciente caza, estaban negros como el carbón. Los demás tampoco estaban mucho mejor, pero Rosalie había podido controlar la sed hasta dejar sus ojos en un agradable tono marrón y Edward los tenía aún dorados.

–Mis hijos Alice y Jasper. Llegaron juntos a la familia.

–¡Encantada de conocerles! Yo me llamo Alice, me gustan las compras, es asombroso lo que hace la magia. Me ha gustado mucho lo que he visto hasta ahora y mi don es la adivinación –exclamó con tono alegre, casi sin respirar.

Los que habían estudiado Adivinación en Hogwarts no pudieron evitar comparar el aspecto siempre místico de la profesora Trelawney con la alegre expresión de la pequeña vampira. De hecho, les daba la impresión de que era hiperactiva.

Jasper trató de tranquilizar la euforia de su esposa, a la vez que saludaba con educación.

–Encantado. Soy Jasper.

Su voz era ronca, fría e impersonal. Edward miró a su hermano, pero este asintió con la cabeza, inhalando con fuerza el olor a licántropo que quedaba en la cocina para aclararse.

Ambos tomaron asiento, pero Ron preguntó:

–¿Tu don cuál es?

–Percibir, controlar y manipular las emociones –contestó Jasper con voz suave, mirando penetrantemente a Ron.

El muchacho empezó a sudar copiosamente, sintiendo las manos resbaladizas sobre la mesa, jadeando, con una sensación de miedo tan poderosa que le quitaba el aliento y le apretujaba el estómago, haciendo que la bilis le subiera hasta la garganta. Ron tembló como si un escalofrío constante le recorriera la espalda y, de pronto, tenía las manos heladas. El muchacho bajó la cabeza y apretó los ojos.

–Eh, Ron, ¿qué te pasa? –preguntó Harry, que había permanecido distraído en el intercambio.

–¡Déjalo! ¡Ya basta! –exclamó Hermione mirando a Jasper con furia.

–Jasper –advirtió Edward.

La presión en el estómago de Ron disminuyó hasta desaperecer, y dejó de sudar. El joven se limpió las manos en la túnica y se pasó la mano por el pelo.

–Un don sutil, muy útil, pero cuando Jasper se aburre –Carlisle chasqueó con la lengua–, somos una buena fuente de diversión para él.

Bella fue la siguiente que entró, seguida ya de Nessie y Jacob. Lupin miró con atención al muchacho quileute, pero no fue capaz de encontrar nada extraño en él, aparte de ser muy alto y musculoso y llevar sólo unos pantalones cortos. Entonces, ¿por qué sentía una extraña mezcla de admiración y miedo hacia él?

Sentía de nuevo cómo la fuerza de su forma lupina empezaba a salir a flote al percibir de nuevo un olor dulzón y empalagoso. Las uñas se le alargaron de nuevo y la cara se le volvió a llenar de pelo.

–¡Dora! –exclamó–. ¡Aléjate!

Si condenaba a su mujer a ese destino nunca se lo perdonaría...

Jacob y los Cullen lo estaban viendo todo desde el otro lado de la oscura cocina, y, como en un _deja vú, _Lupin empezó a transformarse en un lobo otra vez, con el olor dulce en su nariz aún.

–¡Contrólate! –bramó Jacob, acercándose al ex-profesor–. Vamos, tú puedes. La bestia no debe controlarte: tú debes controlarla a ella.

Los Cullen indicaron a los que estaban cerca que se alejaran un poco.

–N-no... p-puedo... –balbuceó Lupin, pero el sonido se acercó demasiado al gruñido.

–¡Sí puedes! Sé lo que sientes. Concéntrate en tus recuerdos de humano, no te dejes llevar por la furia. No es difícil. ¡Trágate la ira!

Lupin se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos, que se estaban convirtiendo en garras.

–Maldita sea, tú eres un humano. Un ser inferior como lo es un lobo no puede controlarte, ¡tú eres superior a él!

El temblor del cuerpo de Lupin no cesó, y Jacob volvió a maldecir entre dientes. Se alejó del hombre y se dispuso a entrar en fase él también.

Bajó la mirada asombrada de los magos y de los vampiros, las uñas de Lupin empezaron a recobrar su tamaño normal, el pelo desapareció de su cara y empezó a respirar con cierta normalidad. La fuerza lupina se retiraba a regañadientes, con lentitud, pero se estaba retirando. El licántropo se miró las manos con sorpresa, tan o más asombrado que los demás, y compartió una mirada feliz con Tonks, que lo miraba con una amplia sonrisa y los ojos húmedos.

Jacob sonrió con orgullo, y sus propias manos dejaron de temblar. Abrió los brazos para recibir a una sonriente Nessie. Emmett y él chocaron las palmas, con un brazo puesto sobre los hombros de Nessie. Jasper sonrió, haciendo notar que no era del todo insensible, y Alice aplaudió muy contenta. Edward y Bella le sonrieron y levantaron los pulgares en señal de victoria.

–Gracias –murmuró un sorprendido Lupin.

–¡Bah! Tonterías. Cómo si no hubiera pasado yo también por ese proceso... El truco está en ignorar el olor, es él el que hace que nos transformemos.

–¿El olor?

Jacob asintió.

–Olor a vampiro. Uno muy dulce, muchísimo, empalagoso hasta el punto que no puedes oler otra cosa que no sea eso... Es repugnante.

–No es como si tú olieras mucho mejor para nosotros, chucho –masculló Rosalie–. De hecho, no sé cómo Nessie te soporta. Tú hueles a sucio, así de fácil.

Lupin estaba pálido y pensativo, pero los demás miembros empezaron a sentarse de nuevo en la mesa, mirando con asombro a Jacob y a Lupin.

–Pero, ¿por qué vuestro olor me afecta tanto?

Los Cullen se miraron entre sí, pero fue Emmett quien contestó.

–Una larga, muy larga historia. Pero es de las buenas, porque yo salgo en ella –le guiñó un ojo al pensativo mago y se fueron para sentarse en su sitio.

Carlisle y Esme tomaron los asientos que estaban en los extremos de la mesa, al lado de Hermione, seguidos de Edward, Bella, Jacob y Nessie, que ocuparon los asientos entre Esme y Rosalie. Hermione aclaró su duda de porqué Rosalie dejó tres asientos libres entre ella y su hermano. Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Habría alguna razón especial cuando el resto de los hermanos se sentaban en orden cronológico? Rosalie estaba al lado de Nessie, y, a su izquierda, estaba Emmett, junto a Jasper y Alice.

–Bien –empezó la directora–. Los últimos Cullen, que presentaremos con prisas, son Isabella –Bella iba a protestar cuando la profesora aclaró lo siguiente–, Bella para los amigos, Reneesme, apodada Nessie y el señor Jacob Black. La señorita Nessie y el señor Black, no son vampiros. Son semi-vampira y metamorfo, respectivamente.

La noticia se acogió con renovados cuchicheos, que, aunque los Cullen los oyeron perfectamente, prefirieron fingir que no. La directora se levantó de su asiento, el que estaba junto a Alice, y empezó a apagar los cuchicheos, como si estuviera dando clases. En cuanto el silencio estuvo presente de nuevo entre la Orden, McGonagall comenzó oficialmente la reunión.

–Dejando el tema de los Cullen aparte, quiero comenzar con la reunión –dijo con claridad. Los Cullen podían ver perfectamente la imagen que daba: el de una profesora estricta y severa, pero justa a la vez–. Ayer por la noche, atacaron Hogwarts de nuevo.

–¿Fueron Bellatrix y Alecto Carrow?

–Lo dejé claro en el mensaje. Pero sí, fueron ellas, y provocaron grandes daños... con pocos hechizos. Todos sabemos que Bellatrix Lestrange es una bruja poderosa, sin escrúpulos, cercana al lord Tenebroso... pero el ataque de ayer, fue totalmente desorganizado, no estaba planeado.

La directora dejó caer la bomba y esperó que alguien reaccionara. Alice tomó la palabra, hablando con seriedad.

–Estoy segura de que fue una decisión del último momento. No estaba planeado, tal y como dijo la directora.

El señor Weasley y Kingsley miraron con recelo a Alice.

–¿Cómo puedes saber eso?

–Mi don, señor Weasley, se ver el futuro... basado en las decisiones que toman las personas. El destino no está escrito en piedra, se va escribiendo conforme con las decisiones que llevas a cabo. Si cambias de decisión, el futuro también cambia. Yo veo visiones hipotéticas del futuro, pero cuando algo se planea en poco tiempo, si no hay tiempo de que me llegue la visión de los resultados de esa decisión, puede ser que pase algo que yo no sepa de antemano.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

–Eso no es bueno.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó Nessie inocentemente.

–Porque entonces tomarías las decisiones conforme a lo que vieras, no dejarías que las cosas siguieran su curso natural en la vida.

Alice sonrió.

–Verás, Hermione, yo no puedo controlarlo todo, ni saberlo todo, como cree mi familia. Sé que mañana lloverá con fuerza, a pesar de que hoy ha hecho buen tiempo, sé que habrá una batalla, es una decisión que ya habéis tomado, sé que Lupin tendrá una larga y provechosa conversación con nosotros, que durará hasta que unos gritos nos interrumpan... pero yo no lo sé todo, de modo que no todo lo decido según lo que veo. Por ejemplo, pese a que sé que habrá batalla, no puedo ver el resultado de la misma. Puedo decidir no ver, también, pero decidir no ver más visiones sería como renunciar a que mis oídos oyesen, por ejemplo –explicó Alice–. Nuestro don es natural para nosotros. Para mí, para Jazz, para Edward, para Bella... e incluso para Nessie. No podemos renunciar a él, sería como renunciar a uno de nuestros brazos. Con mi don puedo evitar que algunos de los que están aquí mueran –señaló a la Orden, que escuchaba atenta cada palabra–. ¿Es eso tan malo? Yo no voy en contra de la naturaleza, dejo que fluya, pero las decisiones humanas no tienen nada que ver con lo natural. Puede ser natural que alguien se muera, es inevitable, pero ¿por qué no retrasar su muerte si tiene hijos o tiene planes o, simplemente, es joven y quiere vivir? Morir es algo que sucede tarde o temprano, es natural –enfatizó–, así que ¿por qué no dejar que sea más tarde que temprano?

El silencio sobrevino tras el largo discurso de Alice, mientras Jazz miraba con cariño y orgullo a su esposa. Hermione no aflojó su ceño, pero se quedó aún más pensativa. Reflexionó con atención y observó algunas frases importantes: '' yo no puedo controlarlo todo, ni saberlo todo...'', '' nuestro don es natural para nosotros...'', ''yo no voy en contra de la naturaleza, dejo que fluya, pero las decisiones humanas no tienen nada que ver con lo natural...'' Esta última la intrigaba por encima de todas las demás. Las decisiones humanas no tienen nada que ver con lo natural... Entonces, ¿qué parte del futuro estaba influido por las decisiones humanas y cuáles no?

–La parte natural –intervino Edward con suavidad–, puede ser lo que llamamos ''muerte natural'' de una persona. Aquél que muere de vejez, es el que sigue la corriente de la vida. Aquél que es asesinado, padeció lo que llamamos ''muerte provocada'', por una decisión humana, debo decir. Que llueva, que haga sol, es parte de la naturaleza, y, en cierto modo, del futuro. Son las cosas más importantes (vida o muerte, luchar o huir, vivir o suicidarse) las que están influidas por las decisiones humanas. Si la decisión cambia, el futuro cambia. No está escrito en piedra, y me temo que mi hermana solo ve las consecuencias de muchas decisiones, en general, ¿comprende, señorita Granger?

Hermione asintió, aflojando el ceño. McGonagall continuó con la reunión, dispuesta a no perder más tiempo.

–Volviendo al tema central, Bellatrix y Alecto entraron en Hogwarts. Con una facilidad que me preocupa, sinceramente. La seguridad del castillo ha perdido mucha eficacia desde que Dumbledore murió. Debemos renovarla –paseó la mirada por todos los miembros de la Orden, deteniéndose en Lupin, Kingsley y Hermione–. Rápidamente. No hay tiempo que perder. Sugiero que todos los que puedan ayudar, que me sigan a Hogwarts tras la reunión, junto con los Weasley, Potter y Granger.

–¿Qué harán los Cullen? –gruñó Bill.

–Confío en que podrán vigilar a los Slytherin y averiguar si hay traidores en otras casas. No basta con reforzar la seguridad del exterior, también hay que proteger desde dentro –explicó McGonagall–. Nos prestarán, así mismo, ayuda durante la batalla, si es que llega a suceder.

Los murmullos de aprobación se extendieron por toda la mesa con rapidez. Habían comprobado que los muchachos sabían lo que hacían y decían, aunque un resquicio de desconfianza seguía depositada en sus mentes.

–Pueden tener nuestra palabra de que tanto mi familia como yo mismo, haremos lo que podamos para cumplir con nuestro deber –prometió Carlisle, provocando los asentimientos entre su familia.

–Supongo que podemos pasar de tema. Hay otro que me preocupa, pero no quería comentarlo hasta hoy –McGonagall suspiró–. Como sabéis, el Ministerio de Magia está bajo el control de los mortífagos, no totalmente, pero hay cada vez más funcionarios bajo la maldición imperius y el lord va tomando cada vez más terreno. He dialogado largamente con Pius Thickneese, pero, por lo visto, están tomando una decisión.

–¿Qué decisión? –preguntaron los gemelos Weasley a la vez.

–El ministro quiere destituirme. Por Severus Snape.

El silencio se instaló como la calma que precede antes de la tempestad. Los gritos no se hicieron esperar, y pronto rivalizaron con los de la señora Black.

–¡No pueden hacer eso!

–¡No puede dejar que ese desgraciado tome el control de Hogwarts!

–¡Hará la vida de los estudiantes un infierno!

–¡Inmundicia, basura! ¡Sangres sucia y traidores a la sangre manchando de deshonor la noble casa de los Black!

Harry apretó los puños con fuerza, furioso, y Hermione estaba pálida. Ron se había sumado a los gritos, pero paró unos momentos para preguntar:

–No pueden hacer eso, ¿verdad, Hermione?

Hogwarts en manos de Snape... La sola idea repugnaba a Harry. Le ponía enfermo, estaba furibundo y no sabía qué hacer para demostrarlo.

–Sí, me duele decirlo, Ron, pero sí pueden –contestó Hermione con voz temblorosa–. El colegio y los profesores, muy en realidad, forman parte de un Departamento que no tiene despacho en el Ministerio.

–¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cuál es ese departamento? –preguntó Harry con hostilidad.

–El Departamento de Educación Mágica. Todos los trabajos que puedes hacer después de Hogwarts tienen que ver con el Ministerio, excepto San Mungo, aunque también está controlado por el ministerio, y Gringotts, pero los duendes son muy desagradables y pocos suelen trabajar allí.

Los Cullen miraban con sorpresa la explosión de gritos que sonaban en la pequeña cocina. Por otra parte, los gritos que provenían del pasillo los ponían nerviosos, a pesar de que Alice les había avisado, durante el instante de silencio, que un cuadro del pasillo se pondría a gritar. Jasper era al que más le estaba afectando la marea de sentimientos que inundaban la sala. Odio, ira, indignación... Ni siquiera hizo un esfuerzo por tranquilizar a los magos, estaba más ocupado en controlarse a sí mismo.

Alice puso una mano tranquilizadora sobre el hombro de su esposo, prestando de nuevo apoyo y comprensión. Edward había cerrado su mente a los gritos y Nessie miraba a los magos con asombro.

–_¡Silencius!_

Por encima de todo el griterío se oyó el hechizo de la directora.

–¡No hemos venido a perder el tiempo en gritos! Las meras palabras no nos van ayudar. ¡Hay que pasar a la acción! –la Orden asintió de acuerdo, aún sin poder hablar–. Pero no podemos hacerle nada a Snape –la afirmación despertó de nuevo la ira de los presentes, pero Jasper no hizo nada por remediarlo–. ¡Callad! No podemos hacerle nada porque Snape es la mano derecha de Quien-Vosotros-Sabéis. ¡Imaginad lo que pasaría con el colegio si nos ''rebeláramos'' de esa forma!

–Claro, porque formar parte de la Orden no es sublevarse –ironizó Harry.

–¡Ya sabe a lo que me refiero, Potter! No podemos llamar la atención –la directora hizo una pausa–, no aún. Ahora, lo más importante, es proteger a los hijos de muggles. ¿Qué tal van con los estatus de Sangre? –preguntó dirigiéndose hacia los gemelos Weasley.

–Es difícil...

–Son pocos los que quieren ayudarnos...

–E incluir a los hijos de muggles en sus árboles genealógicos...

–Pero estamos haciendo todo lo que podemos –concluyeron ambos a la vez.

Fred y George sacaron a la vez sus maletines, y, ambos con idéntico gesto, sacaron de su interior varios papeles.

–Los documentos de Lisa Beaumont y los hermanos Creevey...

–Los hermanos Cadwell y Sarah Creeswell...

–Noah Cattermolley Lucie Connor...

Pusieron los papeles según iban mencionando los nombres, apilados en un pequeño montoncito delante de la directora. Que iba asintiendo a cada nombre.

–...y estos son los de Frederick Diggle y Danielle Gellèe.

–No hay más –terminaron a la vez... de nuevo.

–Muchas gracias. Espero que podáis seguir y tener todos los papeles antes del 15 de agosto.

Los gemelos sonrieron con idéntica sonrisa, pese a que George carecía de su oreja.

–Los tendremos.

–Después de todo...

–¡Qué mejor que molestar a lord KAKADURA! –rieron.

Los Weasley, los Cullen, Tonks, Ron y Harry se echaron a reír quedamente, apenas unas risitas, pero Kingsley, Hermione, Lupin y McGonagall los miraron con severidad. Bella estaba lo suficientemente controlada como para preguntarle a su esposo:

–¿A qué se referían con eso de los papeles y el estatus de sangre?

Edward dejó de reír y frunció el ceño.

–Parece ser que ahora, para estudiar, necesitan un estatus que indique que son sangre limpia –el vampiro empezó a apretar los puños–. Creen que los hijos de muggles ''roban'' la magia a magos, algo técnicamente imposible ya que la magia nace de la mente. La condena por ser hijos de muggles puede ser cadena perpetua. Como los niños que son hijos de muggles tuvieron un pariente mago del que heredar la magia, los gemelos intentan encontrar ese mago o bruja. Si no lo consiguen, intentan que alguna familia sangre limpia finja que son parientes suyos. Por lo visto, los Longbottom, los Weasley y los Macmillan son tres de las familias que más chicos han ''adoptado''.

Los demás Cullen reaccionaron de distintas maneras. Rosalie, con la barbilla apoyada en su mano, frunció el ceño y apretó el puño. Esme estaba temblando, pero Carlisle le dio un apretón en la mano. Emmett dejó de reír y adoptó una expresión seria que tan pocas veces se veía en él. Jacob frunció el ceño y miró a Nessie, que le miraba con expresión asustada. Bella apretó los dientes y miró fijamente la mesa, tratando de tranquilizarse.

McGonagall retomó la palabra.

–Kingsley. Me dijiste que tenías algo importante que decir.

El auror se levantó de su sitio, suspirando.

–Así es. Según fuentes italianas, se ha visto al Señor Tenebroso rondar en las cercanías de Volterra.

Los Cullen se miraron entre sí. ¿Por qué estaría el señor oscuro en Italia? ¿O, peor aún, en Volterra? ¿Querría obtener otros aliados ahora que los había perdido a ellos?

–Dicen que ha tratado de contactar con los Vulturi.

Vulturi... Nunca un nombre había sonado peor a los oídos de los vampiros. Nessie se puso pálida, eliminando todo rastro de sonrojo en su rostro. Jacob la rodeó con ambos brazos, en ademán protector, al igual que Bella, y Edward puso una mano sobre el hombro de su esposa.

Harry miró el intercambio como un testigo mudo, al igual que Hermione, que los observaba con el ceño fruncido y Ron, que los contemplaba con asombro. Harry sabía quiénes eran los Vulturi, pero... ¿por qué Voldemort se habría puesto en contacto con ellos? ¿Para reunir más aliados? Sólo esperaba que los vampiros italianos supiesen lo que les convenía y que se quedaran apartados.

–¿Quien-Ustedes-Saben se ha puesto en contacto con Aro? –preguntó Carlisle con el ceño fruncido.

Esme puso una mano sobre el brazo de su marido, pero Emmett sonreía al lado de Rosalie. Se sentía confiado, los magos les ayudarían. Después de todo, la lucha era principalmente suya. Ellos estaban por otros motivos. Jasper mantenía una expresión pensativa, y Alice trataba de ver algo... pero se encontró con la misma barrera que se lo impedía cuando había algún licántropo en medio. Miró a Lupin y lo fulminó con la mirada, aunque la culpa la tuviera inconscientemente. Tonks fue la única que vio cómo la vampira miraba a su marido, y no le gustó para nada. ¿Por qué habría mirado así Alice a Remus? ¿Aún le echaba la culpa por lo que había pasado? ¿No comprendía que no había sido la culpa de su esposo, que había sido un descontrol? Aunque, por otro lado, si lo que había dicho Jacob era cierto, la culpa había sido mayormente de los Cullen.

Las miradas de la Orden se centraron sobre Carlisle.

–¿Qué quiere decir? ¿Les conoce? ¿Tiene algo que ver con esos ''Vulturi''? –interrogó Kingsley.

–Viví con ellos un tiempo y se puede decir que los conozco bien.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó Kingsley–. ¿No son los Vulturi humanos, acaso?

Al oír la conclusión del auror, los vampiros no pudieron evitar una carcajada, con las risas más fuertes proviniendo de Emmett. McGonagall, Harry, Kingsley y todos los miembros de la Orden contemplaron con asombro que la mesa temblaba, incluso, cuando Alice dio unos golpes sobre ella.

Tardaron unos cuantos minutos en tranquilizarse, y, cuando al fin recuperaron la compostura, habían pasado un par de minutos. Edward explicó lo que ocurría, aún con una sonrisa irónica en la boca.

–Verá, señor Kingsley, los Vulturi no son humanos. Son la familia vampírica más numerosa por delante de nosotros, y son conocidos como la realeza vampírica. Aro, Cayo y Marco, los tres ''reyes'' que hacen cumplir las reglas a los demás vampiros del mundo. La forman cerca de treinta o cuarenta miembros, sumando guardias, los hermanos y las esposas de éstos –dijo. Recuperando la seriedad, añadió–. Comprenderá entonces lo peligroso que es que el Señor Tenebroso les haya pedido ayuda. Siguen la dieta habitual, la tradicional, basada en sangre humana.

–¿No sería eso mejor para nosotros, en cambio? A lo mejor se cenan a un par de mortífagos, quien sabe –replicó Ron.

Bella sonrió sarcásticamente, deslumbrando a muchos hombres que estaban en la pequeña cocina. La vampira no se percató siquiera, miraba a Ron.

–Me temo que no, Weasley. Podrían guardar abstinencia durante un tiempo antes de la batalla, si llega a haberla, y, entonces, en la lucha podrían dar rienda suelta a sus instintos, convirtiéndose en los mejores depredadores que pueden haber.

Hermione se cruzó de brazos, arrugando la frente.

–¿No es eso un poco exagerado?

–No, en absoluto, señorita Granger –explicó Edward–. Somos rápidos, fuertes, tanto o más que cien hombres juntos, tenemos un oído y una vista excepcionales y algunos tenemos un don (le aseguro que la guardia de los Vulturi están bien provisto de un buen arsenal). Hemos averiguado que somos tan resistentes como los... ¿dragones? –dijo divertido– a la magia, es difícil que nos afecten las maldiciones y los hechizos.

Jasper tomó el relevo de Edward, sorprendiendo a varios con su voz suave.

–Supongo que se ha percatado de que somos mucho más agraciados que los humanos normales... Y no, no es falta de modestia –añadió al ver la mirada exasperada que le dedicaban algunos–. Es una trampa.

–Una trampa mortal, además. Somos como los colores vistosos de algunas flores carnívoras, que atraen de ese modo a sus presas. Nuestro aspecto resulta atrayente a los ojos humanos, de ese modo nos aseguramos la presa que queramos –terminó Carlisle–. Nuestro rostro, nuestra voz, nuestro cuerpo... son meras trampas para atraer a las presas.

Las miradas horrorizadas no se hicieron esperar entre los presentes. Las mujeres se cubrieron la boca con las manos, espantadas y los hombres se regañaron a sí mismos cuando recordaron que se habían sentido atraídos por el aspecto de las mujeres de la familia. ¡Era todo una trampa! Los Cullen se miraron tristemente entre ellos: ¿qué ocurriría si los alumnos se enteraban alguna vez de lo que eran?

–Dirigiéndonos al tema central: ¿qué quería el lord de los Vulturi?

Kingsley se recuperó de la impresión y respondió a la pregunta de Jasper.

–Nuestro contacto italiano no nos ha podido decir nada, pero sospechamos que quería pedirle a los Vulturi que se unieran a él.

–¿No podría ser que vuestro contacto se haya equivocado?

–Según nuestro contacto, varios mortífagos representando a Voldemort con una bandera blanca y la Marca Tenebrosa, entraron en el Palazzo dei Priori, pasaron a los niveles inferiores y preguntaron a unos individuos con capa por Aro.

No había dudas de que habían visitado a los Vulturi. Rosalie chasqueó la lengua, y Bella negó con la cabeza.

–Mal asunto... –masculló Edward entre dientes.

Alice se quedó en blanco, tratando de averiguar qué decidirían los Vulturi. Con frustración y rabia descubrió que una niebla negra, similar a la que ocultaba sus visiones cuando había algún licántropo cerca, le impedía ver lo que ocurría.

–¿Se quedarán apartados, Alice? –preguntó Jasper a velocidad vampírica.

–Hay ''chuchos'' en medio. No veo nada –respondió Alice del mismo modo.

Carlisle se quedó seriamente preocupado, al igual que Esme. Edward rodeaba como podía los hombros de su hija, y tomaba de la mano a su esposa.

Ahora otra preocupación les carcomía: ¿qué habrían dicho los Vulturi?

* * *

**Aquí tenéis el capi. Espero que os guste y siento la tardanza, pero estaba de viaje. No hay mucho más que decir, y estoy segura que muchos y muchas ya están cansados de mi charla... Subiré el próximo capi en cuanto pasen los exámenes de pre-evaluación, dentro de una semana.  
**

**Atentamente y gracias por leer,  
**

**lady Evelyne**


	11. Capítulo 10

**Disclaimer**** → Hp pertenece a J.K. Rowling, Crepúsculo a S. Meyer, y todo lo demás a mí (trama y demás OCs).**

* * *

**Capítulo X**

_Ahora otra preocupación les carcomía: ¿qué habrían dicho los Vulturi?_

–Tal vez ustedes puedan proporcionarnos información útil en caso de que sea necesario, pero creo que por ahora no lo será –intervino McGonagall, con voz firme, poniendo fin a los murmullos–. Ahora querría hablar del asesinato de la familia muggle de Totteham Court Road.

Antes de que la directora se diera cuenta, las voces se elevaron de nuevo en la cocina.

–Una verdadera tragedia...

–Toda la familia asesinada...

–Sí, padres e hijos...

–Tres niños de apenas tres a ocho años...

Los Cullen volvieron a mirarse horrorizados. ¡Era horrible! Tres niños que no se acercaron a la adolescencia siquiera, nunca experimentarían los cambios... Que nunca llegarían a vivir la vida, con sus buenos y malos momentos.

–Ya sábeis que ese no ha sido el único asesinato en la última semana. Sólo en Londres han habido tres más. La situación está cada vez peor, y Gran Bretaña parece ser el coto de caza de los mortífagos –explicó Kingsley.

El señor Weasley miró pensativamente a la directora.

–Hay que solucionar ese problema de inmediato. Quizás podríamos convencer a los magos que viven en barrios muggles que realizasen un _protego _sobre las casas de sus vecinos. Estoy seguro de que se salvarían muchas vidas.

Los magos presentes miraron con admiración al señor Weasley, cuyas orejas enrojecieron de pronto. Edward examinó la mente de la directora. Se dio cuenta de que era un hechizo sencillo, muy fácil de practicar, y a la vez efectivo en la protección. Así se lo explicó al resto de la familia, que miró admirada al señor Weasley también.

–Entonces pondremos en marcha la idea de papá –concluyó Bill–. ¿Algún tema más que tratar, profesora?

–No, ninguno. Damos por concluida la reunión.

Las conversaciones se elevaron entre los Weasley, y la señora Weasley anunció que todo el mundo podía quedarse a cenar en el cuartel.

Harry se retiró con rapidez hacia los pisos de superiores, acompañado de Ron y Hermione. Edward los miró con curiosidad, pero cerró su mente para respetar su privacidad. Lamentablemente, no podía evitar escuchar.

–¿Qué tal vais con lo de R.A.B.? –preguntó Harry a sus amigos mientras subían las escaleras.

–Nada. No encuentro nada en los libros, y parece que tampoco existe nadie con ese nombre en el mundo muggle. Hay una Rachel Anne, pero es una chica de catorce años, y un tal Raimond Antoin Baubeua, pero es francés. Además de que es profesor de física en la universidad y está casado. Hay otros que tampoco merecen la pena mencionar. Ya sabes que aparte tengo los nombres que conseguí en la biblioteca, pero ninguno puede tratarse de una pista concluyente –contestó Hermione.

Parecía que habían llegado a una habitación, ahora se oían las voces algo más amortiguadas.

–He estado preguntando a mi padre...

–¡¿Se lo has dicho? –se oyó exclamar a Hermione.

–¡No! Solo...

–¡Callaos un momento! Podrían estar escuchándonos –Edward percibió una nota de sospecha en su voz, así como su mente gritaba que no confiaba del todo en ellos–. ¡_Muffliato!_

Un molesto zumbido descendió con lentitud del piso de arriba, como si se arrastrara lentamente hacia ellos. Dejaron de escuchar.

Se miraron entre sí. Seguían sentados en la cocina, y McGonagall los miraba con el ceño fruncido, mientras hablaba con Dedalus Diggle y Bill Weasley acerca de los planes que tenía para ellos.

Salieron de la cocina mientras sentían la mirada de la señora Weasley clavada en su espalda y la preocupación del señor Weasley flotando en el aire. Jasper les infundió un poco de tranquilidad a ambos, y se dirigieron hacia el salón. Un ataque de ansiedad le llegó a Jasper directamente desde la cocina, pero no pararon. Entraron en el salón, pero allí sólo estaban los gemelos Weasley y una muchacha pelirroja, joven, de ojos castaños. Era bonita.

Edward la sorprendió pensando en Harry y en sus amigos. De hecho, tenía toda la mente centrada en el Elegido, y, según Jasper, rezumaba amor y preocupación por los cuatro costados.

–Buenas tardes –saludaron, pasando a la sala.

Los gemelos Weasley se giraron y les dirigieron una amplia sonrisa.

–Buenas tardes –contestaron a la vez.

Sin prestar más atención a los Cullen, volvieron a sus asuntos, murmurando.

–Pues esta chica lo tiene difícil...

–¡Claro que no, George! Si encontramos familia hasta para Creevey, con lo pesado que es.

–Eso fue porque a Neville le dio pena y se lo pidió a su abuela.

–¿Y si seguimos falsificando árboles genealógicos...? Podemos crear unos cuantos nuevos. No sé, hay muchos apellidos raros.

–Tienes razón, Fred.

–Siempre la tengo, George.

Se sonrieron. Una sonrisa blanca, idéntica, con el mismo hoyuelo. Los Cullen se sentían acogidos en su indiferencia a estar con ellos en la misma habitación. La chica pelirroja los miró con curiosidad.

–Me llamo Ginny Weasley. Encantada.

Les tendió la mano y Reneesme se la estrechó sonriendo.

–Yo me llamo Nessie y ésta es mi familia.

Se presentaron uno a uno, sin prisas. Nessie se quedó conversando con Ginny acerca de nimiedades, y pronto Alice se sumó a la charla. Rosalie se quedó apartada, pensando. Edward decidió respetar su privacidad y se sentó en la banqueta del piano viejo que había en el salón, con Bella a su lado. Emmett y Jasper empezaron a echar una serie de pulsos para ver quién ganaba y Esme y Carlisle curioseaban entre los estantes.

–¿Puedo tocar este piano?

Arthur y Molly entraron por la puerta, justo a tiempo para escuchar la pregunta de Edward. McGonagall le siguió detrás y a su vez entró el trío dorado. Estaban tensos y parecían pensativos, pero Edward comprendió que el tema no le incumbía. Jasper los miró con atención: estaban muy tensos. Carlisle contempló con preocupación las ojeras de Hermione.

–Si sabes, puedes hacerlo, chico –le respondió el señor Weasely.

Edward se sintió incómodo con tanta gente en la sala, pero estiró los dedos y empezó a tocar.

Decidió seguir componiendo la canción que llevaba tratando de tocar desde hacía un año. Por alguna extraña razón, la música fluía libremente, llena de sentimiento... hasta una nota. Se le resistía, no sabía por qué.

Pasó mucho tiempo allí sentado, y sabía que Hermione Granger se había sentado a su espalda a escuchar. Tras el trío de oro habían entrado los Lupin. Al verlo, Alice le sonrió amistosamente y Jacob se dirigió hacia él levantando los pulgares. Jasper le observó desde una distancia segura, desconfiado, pero a la vez curioso. Edward seguía concentrado en el piano, pero Bella se había girado momentáneamente para mirar al matrimonio.

Carlisle y Esme les sonrieron con confianza y el resto de los ocupantes parecían haber tomado aquello como una señal para empezar a salir del salón.

–¡Ya estás aquí! Te estábam... bueno, te estaban esperando –saludó Alice con alegría.

Los demás Cullen parecían ser de la misma opinión que Alice, y asintieron con la cabeza a modo saludo. Edward se despegó del piano y se giró sobre la baqueta, junto con Bella.

Lupin los saludó con una sonrisa más confiada que las que había esbozado durante la reunión y Tonks alzó la mano, como si fuera a sacudirla, pero cambió de idea y la bajó.

–Poneos cómodos, sentaos –invitó Esme levantándose para ofrecerles un hueco en el sofá individual.

–¡No, no queremos molestar!

–No es necesario, señora.

Esme desechó las excusas con un gesto de la mano.

–Ni hablar. Yo no me canso, pero vosotros sí.

–Y, en especial, tú deberías cuidarte un poco más, jovencita –señaló Carlisle.

–¿Por qué? –inquirió Remus asustado, mirando a su esposa. Tonks le devolvió la misma mirada desconcertada.

Edward intervino con suavidad.

–No lo saben todavía, papá.

–¿El qué no sabemos? –preguntó la auror nerviosa.

Alice dejó la expresión en blanco durante segundos, e interrumpió a Carlisle que estaba a punto de hablar.

–No es un buen momento, Carlisle. Os lo contaremos al final, os lo prometo, pero ahora no es un buen momento.

El matrimonio seguía nervioso, pero aceptó a regañadientes el arreglo. Esme, para no incomodar a los humanos, se sentó en el reposabrazos del sofá largo, donde se habían acomodado Rosalie, Alice y Nessie. Lupin, aún incómodo se sentó en el sillón y Tonks se sentó en el reposabrazos, imitando a Esme.

–Bueno... tal vez... para empezar puedas decirnos por qué te conviertes en un hombre-lobo –señaló Bella con timidez.

–¿No es obvio? –Tonks se encogió de hombros–. A Remus le mordió Greyback cuando era un niño.

–¿Greyback?

Lupin bajó la mirada y siseó:

–El peor ser que ha pisado jamás la tierra. Es un hombre-lobo que cree que no deberíamos ocultarnos durante la luna llena, y que da igual lo que le pase a la gente a la que mordamos cuando estamos en nuestro momento animal. Suele usar su condición para asustar a las familias, porque le gusta en especial... alimentarse de carne humana, de niños. Mi padre tuvo un altercado con él, y, a consecuencia de eso, se situó cerca de mí en luna llena y me mordió.

Esme se había quedado aún más blanca de lo que usualmente solía estar. Compuso una mueca horrorizada y abrazó a Nessie, como si Greyback estuviera en la habitación en aquel momento.

–Vaya –murmuró Rosalie impresionada.

–En mi caso es distinto. Yo me transformo porque es algo similar al instinto, un instinto de supervivencia que me hace alcanzar otro ''grado'', otra fase que sí me permite defenderme de los chupasangres.

Tonks le miró con curiosidad.

–¿Por qué habrías de defenderte de los vampiros?

–Porque se alimentan de sangre humana, a excepción de estos raritos. Nos transformamos para proteger a los otros de nuestra tribu.

Jasper y Emmett, de pie detrás de sus respectivas esposas, compusieron una falsa mueca de indignación y le dieron un codazo ''suave'' en las costillas.

Edward contempló los tristes pensamientos de Lupin e intervino con decisión.

–No crea que la condición de Jacob es mucho mejor que la suya, señor Lupin. ¿Sabe por qué me negué a que Bella continuara siendo la amiga de Jacob en cuanto supe que él era otro chucho? –Lupin negó con la cabeza–. Porque los licántropos, perdóneme la expresión, son sumamente inestables recién nacidos. Atacan a la más mínima indignación, y pueden causar graves heridas, como también provocar la muerte.

–Entonces, ¿cómo ha llegado él a controlar sus transformaciones?

Jacob respondió, con una amplia sonrisa petulante en la cara. Nessie se resistió a darle un golpe, pero Bella se dio el gusto.

–Porque por mi bisabuelo Ephraim fue un Alfa –dijo frotándose la zona magullada.

–¿Alfa? –preguntó Lupin curioso–. ¿No era aquel el jefe en la jerarquía lobuna?

–Ciertamente, señor Lupin. Jacob, por ascendiente, debería haber sido el Alfa, pero desgraciadamente, sus hermanas nacieron niñas, y no pudieron ocupar ese puesto, porque solo se transforman los hombres. –''Machistas'' murmuró Rosalie–. Al nacer Jacob, ya habían nacido hasta cinco muchachos antes que él, que se transformaron antes. El primero fue el líder que controló a todos ellos en cuanto fueron naciendo, de manera que pasó a ser el Alfa. En cuanto Jacob se transformó por primera vez, le ofrecieron el puesto de Alfa, pero lo rechazó y pasó a ser el Beta, el segundo al mando.

Lupin se acarició pensativamente la barbilla, pero el resto de los Cullen les sonreían ampliamente. Tonks detectó en esas sonrisas cierta familiaridad, un poco de cariño, de solidaridad y de amabilidad. Y eso fue algo que le gustó mucho, aunque estos fueran unos vampiros.

–¿Cómo os controláis? –habían llegado por fin a la pregunta de la cual Lupin deseaba tener respuesta. Su voz tenía un timbre anhelante y su mirada lo contemplaba ansiosa.

–Fácil. En nuestro interior, hay dos seres. No sé si me entiendes.

Por supuesto que lo entendía. Aquel lobo estaba siempre en su interior, lo sentía, le tenía miedo. Durante todo el mes dormía, pero al llegar la luna llena, cobraba fuerzas muy superiores a las suyas, salía a la fuerza, le empujaba a ocupar un lugar en el fondo del lobo, dormido, como lo estaba el lobo el resto del mes.

Pero algo cambió cuando James y Sirius (se obligó a excluir a Peter) le acompañaron durante las noches de luna llena. Parecía que, en compañía de aquellos animales que eran sus amigos, su yo humano se desperezaba un poco, que miraba a través de las rendijas hacia el exterior. Hubo una vez en la que llegó a tener plena conciencia de lo que hacía. Fueron las épocas más maravillosas de su vida, recordó Lupin con amargura. Eran jóvenes y muy despreocupados...

Cuando James murió y Sirius fue encarcelado, su lobo volvió a encarcelarle en su interior durante las noches de luna llena. Durante todo el mes, convivía con el duro recuerdo de sus amigos. Los veía en cada rincón de su hogar, cada gesto familiar los recordaba a ellos, cada vez que veía un carácter alegre y abierto los recordaba, cada vez que veía una foto, cada vez que veía algo rojo, que tanto le recordaba a la pelirroja Evans...

Soñaba con ellos, imaginándose sus muertes, mientras él permanecía impotente, sin poder ayudar. Así que pronto, pese al dolor que sentía durante la transformación, convertirse en lobo se convirtió en una especie de descanso, en la que realmente su mente se relajaba del todo... Aunque la realidad y su conciencia le dijesen que cualquier día le haría daño a gente inocente.

Casi cinco años después de la muerte de los Potter, Damocles Belby inventó la poción ''matalobos''. Remus se sintió aliviado de poder recurrir a la poción para evitar hacer daño a gente inocente, aunque los dolorosos recuerdos, durante los días de luna llena y los posteriores descansos, le atormentaron entonces aún más. ¿Cómo olvidar a los únicos a los que has podido considerar como tu familia? ¿Cómo olvidar a la gente que te aceptó como realmente eres, sin tapujos ni mentiras? ¿Cómo olvidar?

Nymphadora, o Dora, como él la llamaba, fue su luz después de tanto tiempo... pero su egoísmo la había convertido en una marginada, en una rechazada, e incluso su familia le había dado muestras de desaprobación, decepción y preocupación. En ocasiones, se sentía iluminado, pero esos momentos se alternaban con un profundo desprecio hacia su propia debilidad, una oscuridad de la que nadie excepto él mismo podía sacarle.

–Te entiendo perfectamente –dijo con voz entrecortada.

Jacob asintió, ajeno a los pensamientos de Lupin, pero Edward no podía ignorar aquella fuente de tristeza. En el fondo, puede que Lupin y él tenían algo en común: habían destinado a las mujeres a las que amaban a algo horrible: la pérdida del alma y el rechazo del mundo, respectivamente.

–Hay un yo lobo y un yo humano. De vez en cuando, en cuanto sientas que el yo lobo quiere salir deténlo con pensamientos humanos. Con sentimientos, que al fin y al cabo, es lo que nos diferencia a los humanos de los animales. Trata de recordar algo muy triste o algo muy alegre, y tu yo humano saldrá a la luz –explicó Jacob, sintiéndose importante–. Parece muy simple, pero te aseguro que es mucho más.

Remus le miró a los ojos con una pequeña esperanza. Lo intentaría, trataría de hacer lo que le había aconsejado. Y, si funcionaba, se lo agradecería de todo corazón a Jacob. Aunque, le recordó una molesta vocecilla, si un recuerdo triste, tan triste como la muerte de los Potter no había detenido la transformación, ¿qué iba a hacerlo?

Se obligó a echar aquellos pensamientos lúgubres de su mente y pensó en algo positivo: el amor era la base de la magia más poderosa, tan poderosa que protegió a Harry de la maldición asesina y constituyó una defensa para él durante los últimos diecisiete años. Tal vez...

Quizás no era la fórmula para echar al lobo, para exterminarlo. Pero era un paso adelante en la convivencia con él. Algo es algo, y se sentiría de lo más feliz si lograba contener a su bestia interior.

Tonks se secó una lagrimita de agradecimiento y salió de la habitación murmurando que necesitaba un vaso de agua.

Al salir, cerró la puerta con suavidad y Lupin se quedó mirando la madera de la puerta con expresión soñadora. Y, por primera vez en muchos años, Lunático volvió a salir en el rostro de Lupin, volvió a aparecer aquel adolescente que hacía promesas de amistad.

Por primera vez en dieciséis años, Lunático sonrió de nuevo.

Tal y como predijera Alice, Tonks, al intentar volver al salón, tropezó con el paragüero en forma de pierna de trol. A consecuencia de eso, la señora Black había comenzado a gritar.

–¡Traidores a la sangre, sangre sucias, contaminando el aire con vuestra impureza! ¡Manchando de sangre impura, tocando con vuestras indignas manos las paredes de esta noble casa, con más...!

–¡Silencio!

Se impuso Harry, agitando la varita, mientras bajaba del tercer piso. Lo cierto es que Hermione le había estado dando la lata durante todo el tiempo en el que habían salido del salón, regañándole de nuevo por no pensar en su seguridad. Ron lo había mirado con conmiseración, pero cuando intentó entrometerse Hermione reaccionó como si fuera la señora Weasley, como una tigresa enfurecida y Ron retrocedió acobardado.

Llegó la hora de la cena y todo el mundo se levantó para ir a la cocina, donde había entrado una hora antes la señora Weasley con los gemelos y Ron.

Nessie se levantó con el ánimo alto y Jacob la siguió.

–¡Vamos, papá! –le dijo a Edward–. ¡La canción te está quedando preciosa! –refiriéndose a la canción que tocaba su padre antes de que entraran los Lupin.

La intención de Edward era que no escuchara la obra hasta que estuviera terminada, pero cayó rendido a los ojos de su hija en cuanto esta le miró de un modo suplicante, demasiado adorable para su gusto. Su hija era caprichosa, pero se sentía incapaz de negarle nada.

Se lo preguntaba muchas veces: ¿era un buen padre? ¿No estaría consintiendo demasiado a su hija? ¿No se estaría volviendo Nessie demasiado caprichosa? ¿Debería ser más severo con ella? ¿Se estaría dejando manipular por su hija?

Miró el perfil de su hija, alegre y llena de vida, que se llevaba saltando alegremente a Jacob. Pensaba en la cena, tenía hambre... Era una niña feliz ¿por qué debería preocuparse? Simplemente no quería tener que arrepentirse en un futuro, ya sea próximo o cercano. Suspiró.

Tomó a Bella de la mano, sonriéndole para tranquilizarla y se la llevó hasta el comedor. Tomo el mundo se había sentado y hablaban entre sí animadamente.

La señora Weasley estaba sirviendo la cena y todo el mundo estaba comiendo ya. Jacob y Nessie se sentaron también a comer, y pronto la señora Weasley tuvo que multiplicar la comida. Esme se ofreció entusiasmada a ayudar, y la matriarca de los Weasley no pudo negarse.

Se sentaron en una de las esquinas y Rosalie cogió interesada un periódico que había en la mesa. Se dispuso a leerlo con el ceño fruncido.

–''Nuevo ataque a un auror en su hogar''... ''Tres asesinatos en la última semana''... ''El ministro no ofrece declaraciones''... ''El Ministerio de Magia, descontrolado''... ¡Oh, Dios! –soltó el periódico de repente.

–¿Qué pasa, Rose? –preguntó Alice.

Bella cogió el periódico, ignoró el silencio que se había instalado en la cocina y leyó el artículo en voz alta:

_''El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado ataca en EEUU''_

_Nuestro corresponsal en Seattle, Arizona, avisa de que el mismísimo lord Oscuro se ha personado en la zona, con una veintena de mortífagos el pasado día 3 de agosto, en un pequeño pueblo costero llamado Forks..._

–¡Oh, Dios mío! Es nuestra casa –exclamó Alice.

_No ha habido heridos ni muertos, y, de hecho, nadie parece haberlos visto._

–¿A qué viene la noticia entonces? –bufó Rosalie molesta.

_Sin embargo, la Marca Tenebrosa, sí ha sido avistada en la zona. Expertos operarios del Departamento del Uso Indebido de la Magia han acudido a borrarles la memoria a cerca de unas cincuentas personas, que se congregaron a observar los restos _(la voz de Bella tembló al leerlo) _de una casa sobre la que se había aparecido la Marca._

_En esta casa vivía una familia de diez muggles..._

Algunos rieron nerviosamente.

…_compuesta por un matrimonio, tres hijos, cuatro sobrinos y un prometido de uno de los sobrinos. No se ha encontrado ni rastro de los muggles, pero el interior de la casa parece haber sido destrozado a conciencia._

_''No sabemos qué ha podido pasar, era una familia muy tranquila y educada, aunque no negaré que era extraña'' declaró un aterrorizado muggle que posteriormente fue desmemorizado._

Un intenso silencio llenó la cocina en la que se hallaban. Todo el mundo observaba las reacciones de los Cullen, cuyas expresiones variaban desde la furia hasta el abatimiento y la tristeza.

–Destrozado... –murmuró Esme.

–... a conciencia –continuó Bella, triste.

Hermione no alzó la voz, ni se mostró tan arisca como siempre, compadecida de los Cullen.

–Sacrificios de la guerra. Espero que no tuvieran nada valioso en la casa.

Se miraron entre sí, haciendo un recuento de daños.

–Lo más valioso eran las fotos, supongo.

–El dinero tampoco era despreciable. Teníamos, entre todos, cerca de quinientos mil pavos guardados. Si se lo han llevado, se habrán llevado una pequeña fortuna.

–Los coches...

–¡Mi Porche!

–¡Mi piano y el Volvo!

Bella le dio un golpe en la cabeza a su marido.

–¿Cómo te puedes interesar ahora por el coche? A mí me preocupan los papeles y las tarjetas bancarias.

Carlisle asintió de acuerdo con Bella.

–Es cierto. A mí también me preocupa. Necesitamos dinero.

–Supongo que el colegio o cualquiera de nosotros podríamos prestarles dinero –alegó la señora Weasley, ignorando el comentario sarcástico de Ron (''Sí, claro, ¿qué íbamos a hacer si no con todo el dinero de nuestras cuentas bancarias repletas de dinero?'').

La familia se miró entre sí.

–En realidad... tenemos una cuenta de dinero en Londres.

–¿Dónde? –preguntó una sorprendida Hermione, con la cuchara a medio camino.

–En el Banco de Inglaterra –contestó Alice con ligereza.

Hermione dejó la cuchara en el plato y pensó detenidamente.

–Si realmente queréis el dinero, podría hacerlo aparecer si tuviera una imagen de él.

–Ya, pero ¿qué harían con él? ¿Qué van a comprar si los van a reconocer? Además, para cambiar el dinero a galeones necesitarían pasar por Gringotts, y no creo que estemos como para pasar dos horas haciendo cola, a la vista de todos –intervino Bill lógicamente.

Los Cullen lo pensaron detenidamente.

–Está claro que muchas de las cosas nos las pueden ofrecer ustedes o el colegio –empezó Edward–, pero hay otras que me temo que habrá que comprarlas nosotros. Vinimos con lo puesto, y lo cierto es que, aunque no comemos ni bebemos, queremos cubrir algunas necesidades básicas de higiene.

Hermione asintió comprensivamente.

–Cierto, pero podemos también duplicar objetos que necesiten y así no sería necesario salir a comprar.

Rosalie, con la voz fría y acerada, repuso con voz sarcástica:

–Cierto, muchachita, pero yo no pienso compartir ropa interior con nadie. Además de que hay ciertas... cosas, que no creo que tenga nadie en la escuela.

Jacob le tapó los oídos a Nessie antes de que Rosalie terminara la frase y los demás se escandalizaron.

–¡Rosalie! –la reprendió Esme.

La vampira no se dignó a mirarla. Hermione, por su parte, había enrojecido como un tomate, pero aún alzaba la barbilla, desafiante. Los demás ocupantes de la cocina enrojecieron en mayor o menor medida, pero contemplaban boquiabiertos el desparpajo de la rubia.

Ron enrojeció hasta la raíz del cabello y protestó:

–¡No es necesario que le hables así! Ni que Hermione tuviese cinco años...

La susodicha le miró encantada, pero Rosalie le interrumpió:

–Pero yo tengo más de ochenta años y podría ser tu abuela.

Los humanos la miraron con asombro.

–Es cierto que los vampiros son más longevos que los humanos, pero no suelen vivir más de doscientos años. A los ochenta, como tú dices tener, ya aparentan una edad humana madura, de unos treinta años –reflexionó Hermione con el ceño fruncido–. Y tú, definitivamente, no aparentas más de dieciocho.

Bella sonrió enigmáticamente.

–¿Sabes una cosa? Tuvimos un encontronazo con unos centauros anoche, en el Bosque Prohibido. Nos hablaron de dos razas de vampiros, una tradicional, que es de la que hablas, supongo y otra mágica: nosotros.

Hermione parecía perpleja, al igual que McGonagall, la señora Weasley y Bill.

Ron bufó con escepticismo.

–¡Bah! Pero si son todos unas mulas con aires de grandeza. No dicen más que cosas complicadas y enrevesadas.

–No estoy de acuerdo, Weasley. Los centauros son una raza antigua, y saben mucho más que nosotros.

–Y no siempre se equivocan. Yo no soy fan de la adivinación, pero recuerdo que los centauros predijeron la guerra antes que cualquiera de nosotros –replicó Hermione.

–¿Ah, sí? –preguntó Harry asombrado.

Hermione puso el mismo gesto de impaciencia de siempre, cuando ella sabía algo y tenía que explicarlo.

–En nuestro primer año, nos encontramos con Bane y Ronan, aquella vez en nuestro castigo, ¿recuerdas? –Harry asintió–. Los dos coincidieron en una cosa: aquella noche, Marte estaba muy brillante. En la mitología romana, Marte es el dios de la guerra, no hay más que atar cabos. Aquella noche simbolizó algo muy importante en la guerra: Quien-Tú-Sabes dio el primer paso para volver a la vida. Y aquella noche, Quirell tomó por primera vez sangre de unicornio, ¿recordáis?

Ron asintió, pero frunció el ceño al instante.

–Pero, ¿el primer paso no hubiese sido ocupar el cuerpo de Quirell para volver al país? ¿O cuando entró en Gringotts para robar la piedra?

–Cierto, pero el ocupar el cuerpo de Quirell fue un preludio, y el intento de robo resultó fallido, Ron –respondió con voz sabihonda–. Aunque estoy segura de que, también aquellas noches, Marte brilló inusitadamente.

La señora Weasley y McGonagall, que no tenían conocimiento de nada de aquello, se miraron sorprendidas. Ginny sonrió.

–No es de extrañar que os conozcan como el trío de oro. ¡Conocéis más secretos de Hogwarts y sus profesores que cualquier otro!

Hermione se sonrojó, pero sonrió con suficiencia y Ron infló el pecho con orgullo. Harry, al contrario que sus amigos, encogió imperceptiblemente: la fama no le atraía.

Ginny miró intensamente a Rosalie.

–Entonces, ¿de verdad tienes ochenta años? Debe haber sido fascinante vivir el paso de la historia.

Rosalie fulminó con la mirada a la joven Weasley. Por primera vez, parecía furiosa, pero una furia que manaba de todos los poros de su cuerpo y se extendía a su alrededor como un aura de ansias de matar.

–¡Contrólate, Rosalie! –le espetó Edward–. Lo siento –añadió dirigiéndose hacia Ginny, que, por su parte, no había retrocedido un ápice–. Pero nadie entiende lo que hemos tenido que pasar todos y cada uno de nosotros. Tal vez, en otras circunstancias, hubiese resultado como usted dice: fascinante. Pero el precio a pagar es alto y no todos hubiésemos renunciado a nuestra vida humana por una vida como ésta.

–Perdón. No quería meterme.

McGonagall encontró la información sumamente interesante y ya nadie comía. Nessie agradeció internamente que no hubiese tanta gente. De hecho, estaba la familia Weasley al completo (exceptuando a Charlie y a Percy), McGonagall, además de los Cullen y el trío de oro, Kingsley, Remus y Tonks.

–¿No fueron vampiros toda su vida? –preguntó Bill interesado.

–No. Al parecer nuestra raza, aunque inmortal, sólo puede perdurar a través de la ponzoña, la cual se halla en nuestros dientes –respondió Carlisle.

_''Inmortal...'' _pensó Harry. ¿Y si...?

Miró a Hermione, que le devolvió la mirada y supo que ambos pensaban en lo mismo. Ron compartió con ellos una mirada preocupada.

–¿Todos vosotros fuisteis humanos alguna vez?

–Por supuesto. Aunque las condiciones en las que fuimos transformados no fueron agradables, precisamente.

Esme miró con dulzura a la señora Weasley, sintiendo por ella una envidia sana y sacudió un poco la cabeza al comprender que la vida que deseó para ella la tenía otra. Que tal vez no fuera capaz de entender la suerte que había tenido...

–Todos tenemos nuestra propia historia, y pocas de ellas son hermosas –habló Jasper, y la familia lo miró asombrado de que hablara en presencia de los humanos, teniendo en cuenta de que seguía siendo el eslabón débil de la cadena–. La única que vale la pena mencionar es la de Edward y Bella.

–No es tan impresionante –dijo Bella, cohibida.

–¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cuál es tu historia? –preguntó Harry–. Yo sólo sé que fuiste coronel en el ejército.

–Yo nací en 1843, en Houston, Texas. Con 18 años me uní al Ejército de los Estados Confederados. Mi padre decía que tenía carisma –sonrió con sarcasmo–. Fui subiendo de nivel con mucha rapidez, lograba que me escucharan. Tenía buenas ideas, y a los 20 años, era el coronel más joven de la Historia, aunque no supieran mi verdadera edad, ya que les mentí cuando entré en el ejército, diciendo que tenía 20 años. En la evacuación de Galvenston, me encontré con un trío de vampiras... y una de ellas, María, me transformó.

–¿Cómo llegaste a unirte a los Cullen? –inquirió el señor Weasley con curiosidad.

–Huí del ejército de María, que me retuvo tanto tiempo debido a mi don... A la mayoría los mataba en cuanto cumplían un año, en cuanto dejaban de serle útiles. Yo duré hasta cumplir veinticinco –Jasper hizo una pausa.

–Bueno, sigue contando, sigue –insistió Kingsley.

–No soportaba sentir lo que sentían las ''presas'' cuando las iba a matar. Miedo, pánico, súplica, remordimiento, arrepentimiento... terminó por ser totalmente insoportable –esbozó una mueca–. Huí, y en varias ocasiones intenté hacer lo mismo que hizo Carlisle, abstenerme de la sangre, sin mucho éxito. En 1948, encontré en una cafetería de Philadelphia un pequeño y extraño vampiro –sonrió, casi riéndose ante el recuerdo–, que me dijo...

–''Me has hecho esperar mucho'' –recitó Alice.

–''Lo siento, señorita'' –se mofó Jasper.

–Y el caballero, muy galante, me besó la mano. Yo ya tenía visiones por aquél entonces, y sabía que acabaríamos viviendo con los Cullen. Nos pusimos en marcha, y en 1950 nos reunimos con ellos.

–No vistéis la sorpresa que nos llevamos. Este pequeño duendecillo arrastraba a un vampiro con cicatrices de guerra, nos saludaba a todos por nuestro nombre, y desalojó la habitación de Edward para ocuparla ella –rió Carlisle.

–¿Y tú? ¿Qué fue de tu vida antes de conocer a Jasper? –preguntó Kingsley dirigiéndose a Alice. Quería saber todo lo posible de aquellos sujetos antes de poder hacerse una opinión sobre ellos.

Alice le sonrió amistosamente.

–Bueno, resulta que yo no recuerdo nada de mi vida humana, ¿sabe? Simplemente me desperté un día en un pequeño callejón, como quien acaba de nacer, pero a la vez tiene plena consciencia de lo que hace.

–Posteriores investigaciones revelaron que Alice nació en 1901, en Mississippi. Cuando aún era una niña, la internaron en un hospital psiquiátrico por tener visiones.

–¡Oh, Dios mío! Debió de ser horrible –exclamó Hermione.

Ron miró extrañado a su amiga.

–¿Por qué?

–Porque entre finales del siglo XIX y principios del XX fue cuando empezó a tratarse en serio las enfermedades mentales, como lo que son, en vez de posesiones del demonio y otras tonterías similares. En otras épocas, se aislaban a los pacientes, juntando a los que poseían unas enfermedades y otras, dejando que se hiciesen daño. Aun así, era muy duro para los pacientes, que vivieron una época de cambios y de analíticas. Fue una época de oscuridad, pero a la vez claridad. No todos aceptaban las ideas revolucionarias que aportaban algunos doctores, pero poco a poco las cosas fueron cambiando.

Tras la explicación de Hermione, surgió un pesado silencio que le indicó que ningún mago le había entendido, ni siquiera Harry. Impaciente, aclaró:

–Lo que quiero decir es que necesitaban hacer muchas investigaciones y algunos enfermos necesitaban justo lo contrario: paz y tranquilidad. Pero a la vez, algunas prácticas, que parecían hechas solo para hacer sufrir al paciente, siguieron adelante –explicó–. Tú eres una persona cuerda, y el tratamiento de electroshock debe ser muy duro para alguien que no lo necesita.

–¿Electroshock? ¿Qué es eso? –interrogó el señor Weasley curiosamente.

–Para no complicárselo mucho: es algo relativamente similar a que le caiga un rayo en la cabeza, sin llegar a matarle, por supuesto, pero para una persona sana debió ser traumático. Se suele aplicar varias veces al día, dos o tres veces por semana.

Todos los magos temblaron levemente ante la idea.

–Increíble –murmuró el señor Weasley desolado. Aquel invento muggle era... horrible.

–Aunque no lo crea, tiene buenos efectos –consoló Carlisle.

Hermione se impuso enérgicamente en la conversación.

–Volviendo a lo principal: tengo una pregunta. ¿Quién te transformó?

–Me convertí en la favorita de un doctor del hospital, que resultó ser un vampiro que acabó transformándome. Hace poco he descubierto que ha desaparecido. Murió.

–Oh...

Hubo una pequeña pausa. Ginny centró entonces su atención en Edward y Bella.

–¿Qué me decís de vosotros? ¿Qué historia tenéis?

–¡Oh, mejor no has podido elegir! –exclamó Emmett–. Seguro que te encantan las novelas de amor y todas esas cursiladas. ¡Perfecto! Porque Eddie y Bella forman el típiquísimo drama de Romeo y Julieta –finalizó guiñando un ojo.

–¿Ah, sí? –se burló Hermione.

Bella se parapetó tras el brazo de su marido y Edward fulminó a Emmett con la mirada, reprochándole.

–Explícalo tú, por favor, Carlisle –pidió de modo brusco.

–Si así lo quieres... –aceptó el otro–. Edward nació a principios del siglo XX, en la ciudad de Chicago. La gripe española, como si fuera la peste, empezó a asolar la ciudad en cuanto cumplió diecisiete años. Él mismo cayó enfermo después de su padre y entonces su madre enfermó también. Horrible. Sus padres murieron antes que él, pero a Edward decidí llevármelo a casa para transformarlo, porque ya llevaba un tiempo contemplando la posibilidad de crear un compañero.

–Por lo que sabemos, parecer ser que cuando fui humano tenía cierta facilidad para descubrir lo que pensaba la gente, un don que con mi transformación pasó a ser lo que es ahora.

Harry les miró con el ceño fruncido.

–¿Por qué él?

Los Cullen le miró con curiosidad y Esme le preguntó con delicadeza.

–No te entiendo, Harry. ¿Qué quieres decir?

–Tuviste muchos pacientes en aquella época, supongo –Carlisle asintió confuso, pero Edward entendió lo que quería decir–. Entonces, ¿por qué no transformaste a cualquier otro? ¿Por qué Edward? ¿Qué tenía de especial?

Nessie iba a protestar, aunque antes de que pudiese abrir la boca siquiera Carlisle la detuvo con un movimiento de la mano.

–Porque su madre me lo pidió.

–¿Qué tendría eso de especial? Es doctor, muchas familias le suplicarían que salvara a sus hijos, a los niños. ¿Por qué escuchó sólo a la madre de Edward? –preguntó Kingsley rápidamente.

Los Cullen estaban muy incómodos con el interrogatorio. Todos tenían un pasado muy turbio y en algunos casos, doloroso. ¿Por qué les interesaría tanto saber de sus vidas humanas? No sabían es que los magos necesitaban hacerse una idea de cómo eran para saber si podían confiar en ellos.

–Porque fue un pedido fuera de lo normal. La madre de Edward, Elisabeth, no me pidió que hiciera ''algo'' por su hijo, sino dijo que hiciese ''todo lo que pudiese'' para salvar a su hijo –miró con atención al auror–. ¿Entiende lo que quiero decir? Hubo un pequeño matiz en su pedido que me convenció. Además, había que admitir que Edward era ideal. Toda su familia había fallecido (su padre había muerto un día antes y su madre una hora después de su pedido) y con todo el revuelo nadie se daría cuenta de que faltaba un cadáver en la morgue. Tampoco quería transformar a nadie sano, pero él estaba moribundo ya. Así que me lo llevé. Edward fue mi primer compañero, mi hijo –sonrió mirando al aludido cariñosamente.

Las mujeres apenas pudieron contener un suspiro embelesado, pero de parte de los hombres solo surgió compasión por Edward y comprensión hacia la decisión de Carlisle (obviando que Ron se puso verde de celos al ver que Hermione se ablandaba y soltaba una sonrisa soñadora).

–¿Y usted? ¿Llevaba ya mucho tiempo como vampiro cuando transformó a Edward? –interrogó Kingsley.

–Fui transformado cerca de 1660. Pasó dos siglos viajando y fortaleciendo mi auto-control. En 1918 encontré a Edward y tres años después transformé a Esme –dijo Carlisle cogiendo de la mano a su esposa.

La atención de todos los magos recaía ahora en Esme, que no se dejó amedrentar y sonrió suavemente.

–Antes de que me pregunten, diré que nací a finales del siglo XIX, y me casé muy joven con un hombre que me maltrataba, esperando ser feliz. Cuatro años después de nuestra boda, me quedé embarazada. Huí de la casa de mi marido para que mi hijo estuviera a salvo, pero mi niño, mi pobre bebé –la señora Weasley, identificada con Esme, jadeó presintiendo lo que iba a decir–, murió unos días después de nacer. No encontré razones para seguir viviendo y me lancé desde un acantilado.

McGonagall, que era la que estaba más cerca de la vampira, alzó la mano, cogió la mano libre de Esme y la apretó levemente.

–Lo siento.

–No importa –sonrió Esme tristemente–. Ya no me afecta. De alguna manera, Dios se apiadó de mí y me dio nuevos niños a los que cuidar. Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, y todos los demás sustituyeron a mi niño.

Hermione y la señora Weasley no estaban muy de acuerdo con el modo de ver las cosas de Esme, pero no dijeron nada.

–Oigan, si no quieren, si de verdad necesitan que nos detengamos... No tienen porqué contarnos nada si no queréis –intervino el señor Weasley nervioso. No le gustaban los tintes lúgubres que lucían los miembros de la familia.

–Bueno, en realidad no es taaan malo –exageró Emmett–. Aunque podríamos pasar a algo más alegre. Como por ejemplo, la historia de Eddie y Belly-Bells.

–Esa ya la contamos anoche, Emmett –le recordó Rosalie.

–Además, tanto azúcar me va a volver diabético –repuso Jacob fingiendo una arcadas.

Para los que no habían estado, Harry y la directora explicaron rápidamente lo que había sido la vida de Bella desde que cumplió los diecisiete años.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

–¿Y todo eso ocurrió en dos años?

Bella sonrió tristemente.

–En realidad, en uno solo.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó Harry curioso.

Jasper carraspeó incómodamente.

–Ejem... Emmm... ¿Fui yo la causa, por así decirlo? –se encogió de hombros–. En el décimo octavo cumpleaños de Bella, se cortó un dedo en nuestra casa. Lo que pasó podéis imaginároslo.

Fred y George habían subido las cejas hasta el nacimiento de su pelo. Hermione se cubrió la boca horrorizada y Ginny tragó pesadamente. Fred comentó:

–Espera, déjanos adivinar.

–Seguro que no te la cenaste de puro milagro –terminó George.

Jasper rió quedamente.

–De puro milagro –asintió–. Y vosotros no conocéis a mi hermanito Edward. Es un maniático obsesivo...

–... sobreprotector y masoquista...

–... un complejo de monstruo...

–... tonto sin remedio...

–Lo último sobraba, Rosalie –siseó Edward–. Y también todo lo demás –añadió fulminando con la mirada a Alice, a Jasper y a Emmett.

Bella soltó unas risitas y Nessie y Jacob la acompañaron con estridentes carcajadas. Carlisle y Esme se miraron entre sí como diciendo ''qué se le va a hacer''. Edward, sin embargo, estaba que echaba humo.

Jasper explicó sonriente.

–Edward tuvo la grandiosa idea de que mudarnos sería lo más seguro para Bella, así que nos fuimos. Volvimos, unos cuantos meses después, en cuanto supimos que Bella había intentado un suicidio.

Años más tarde, después de la boda, Bella admitió que pensaba que solo era un salto de acantilado, pero que tal vez, en el fondo, deseara la muerte que se había personificado a través de las ilusiones que tenía de Edward.

–¿Por Edward? –preguntó Ginny pasmada.

Bella asintió, algo avergonzada al entrever las expresiones de las demás mujeres de la sala, que iban de entre la comprensión hasta la desaprobación o la incredulidad.

–Resumiendo un poco: Edward te abandona diciendo que es más seguro para ti...

–No, me dejó diciéndome que no me quería, que sólo fui un entretenimiento para él –interrumpió Bella fulminando con la mirada a Edward.

Las mujeres miraron sorprendidas al vampiro.

–Bueno, está bien, te abandona diciendo que no te quiere, pasan unos meses, ¿y tú intentas suicidarte por él? –pregunta Hermione alzando las cejas.

–Buen resumen –intervino Jacob.

Al percibir las miraditas de los demás, ya no solo de las mujeres, Bella sintió la necesidad de defenderse.

–Yo vi aquello como un juego más de Jacob. Me dijo que podríamos hacer salto de acantilado, pero aquel día el tiempo empeoró y Jacob llegó tarde. Así que decidí probarlo yo sola –explicó–. La marea estuvo a punto de arrastrarme lejos, pero Jake llegó a tiempo para verme saltar y me salvó. Reconozco que, ahora, analizando mis pensamientos en aquel momento, puede que en el fondo realmente deseara matarme.

–Eso es algo estúpido –saltó Hermione impulsivamente. Los magos la miraron impresionados, pero entre los Cullen solo un par alzaron levemente las cejas–. No vale la pena matarse por un chico que no te quiere y que encima te menosprecia. Solo por tu propio orgullo y tu dignidad debiste seguir adelante y demostrarte a él y a ti misma que no necesitas a un chico que te quiera para ser alguien que merece ser querida. Rebajarse al nivel de una suicida es triste –la miró con pena–, muy triste.

–Él se lo pierde –añadió Ginny–. Si no quiere tenerte al lado, búscate a otro. Alguien que solo juega contigo no vale la pena.

Harry se removió incómodo en su asiento, sintiendo que de algún modo aquellas palabras iban dirigidas hacia él. Pero el monstruo de ojos verdes le atacó nuevamente con fuerza: ¿Ginny estaba pensado en buscarse a otro?

Bella la miró desconcertada y estupefacta. Jacob miró asombrado a Hermione y compartió una mirada con Jasper y Emmett.

–Me caes bien. Ya me gustaría a mí responderle algo así a Bella, pero es demasiado inteligente para mí.

_''Pues ese intento de suicidio no fue precisamente el mayor alarde de inteligencia'' _pensó Hermione para disgusto de Edward, que frunció la nariz.

La señora Weasley miró asombrada a los Cullen al reparar en un pequeño detalle.

–¿Y cómo supisteis que había saltado?

Alice miró a Lupin con seriedad.

–Porque Jacob la salvó.

–¿Qué?

–Dejé de ver el futuro de Bella en cuanto ese chucho –señaló al aludido– salvó a Bella. Los licántropos, ya sean metamorfos o Hijos de la Luna, tienen una especie de defensa contra mi don, que me impide verlos, a ellos y a los que les rodean. En aquel momento decidí echar un vistazo sobre el futuro de Bella... y lo encontré negro. Y cuando el futuro de alguien desaparece... –Alice tembló.

Lupin frunció el ceño.

–¿Qué son los Hijos de la Luna?

Carlisle se encogió de hombros.

–Los hombres-lobo que retratan los escritores en sus historias. Aquellos que se transforman con un mordisco, que solo se convierten con la luna llena. En el pasado, uno de los líderes de los Vulturi, Cayo, sufrió un ataque de uno de ellos y ordenó la caza de los Hijos de la luna a lo largo y lo ancho del mundo. Diezmó inmediatamente la población y seguramente nos acusaría de traición si supiera que estamos aquí sentados junto a usted sin matarle inmediatamente.

–¿Por qué no? Ya somos unos traidores y una pelea no me vendría nada mal –Emmett se frotó las manos risueñamente.

La cena se había enfriado para la mayoría de los magos, pero Ron hacía rato que se había acabado las albóndigas. Miraba con deleite las de su mejor amigo en su plato, pero se abstuvo de robarle. Los demás estaban demasiado ocupados escuchando a los Cullen, aunque Jacob engullía un plato tras otro que reponía la señora Weasley con la varita y Nessie jugueteaba con el tenedor, distraída.

Kingsley se volvió hacia la pareja que quedaba, mirándoles con perspicacia. No estaba demasiado dispuesto a seguir escuchando historias tan horribles, que quitaban el apetito... No, corrección, ya no tenía apetito.

Resignado, dejó el tenedor y cruzó las manos en la mesa.

–¿Qué hay de vosotros dos?

Rosalie apretó los puños y le miró desafiante y furiosa.

–No te...

–Rosalie –la cortó Edward, mirándola.

La vampira entrecerró los ojos, y aunque se mordió la lengua y no le dijo a Kingsley todo lo que pensaba, no se contuvo de mascullar, a velocidad vampírica, una pequeña frase para Edward.

–No eres mi padre ni nada mío, no tienes derecho a callarme.

Edward la miró dolido, pero Bella le tranquilizó poniéndole una mano en el brazo. Se calló el insulto y las maldiciones, impropias de él, se dijo.

Pero Emmett no se calló como Rosalie.

–Oh, yo nací un par de añitos antes de que Edward cayera enfermo. Desde que era humano mi pasión eran los osos –relató soñador–. Así que con 20 años me fui a cazarlos. Con tan mala pata que empezó a jugar conmigo, aunque a mí no me gustó nada. Me iba a morir, ya lo veía –se encogió de hombros–. Pero entonces llegó un ángel, y me salvó –contó sonriendo ampliamente–. Un ángel que me llevó hasta donde estaba Dios...

Rosalie sonrió dulcemente, sorprendiendo a muchos que ya pensaban que era más arisca que una gata y que tenía un corazón de piedra.

–En una versión no tan religiosa, Rosalie encontró a Emmett malherido, y vio en él algo que la convenció de pedirle a Carlisle que la convirtiera para ella –explicó Alice.

Los magos podían entender el que viera a Rosalie como a un ángel, e incluso que viera a Carlisle como un dios... Pero no podían entender lo que vio Rosalie.

Kingsley, dejando el tema de la visión de la vampira aparte quiso saber de ella.

–Eres la última, ¿podemos saber ya lo que fue de tu vida humana?

Rosalie miró con los ojos negros al auror, que pensó sorprendido que al inicio eran castaños. La vampira apretó fuertemente los puños y soltó una risa amarga.

–¿Quieres saber por qué estoy aquí? ¿Quieres saberlo? –algo les convenció a todos que hubiese sido mejor dejarla de lado–. Porque era joven y muy estúpida. Pero soñaba con vestidos bonitos, con casarme con un hombre rico, con tener muchos niños... –Escupió amargamente ante la mirada comprensiva de la señora Weasley–. Soñaba con todo lo que soñaba una chica de mi época y edad. Así que me quedé encantada cuando me comprometí con un joven rico, hijo del director de un banco, y además apuesto. ¿No es acaso el príncipe azul de toda muchacha? –Sonrió cínicamente–. Pues resultó que más que príncipe era villano.

Rosalie se calló lentamente, así que Bella tomó el relevo en su lugar.

–Entre su prometido y sus cinco amigos, la... la...

Parecía incapaz de continuar, y la señora Weasley casi rogó que no lo dijera.

–Me violaron –espetó Rosalie con dureza–. Y me dejaron medio muerta en un callejón hasta que me encontró Carlisle. Juré que no iba a quedar así, de modo que, como en una historia de terror, los fui asesinando uno a uno... A mi prometido lo dejé para el final. Se había escondido en una habitación sin ventanas, pero no fue un obstáculo para mí. Lo maté vestida de novia...

Hermione la miraba asustada y con los ojos desencajados. Antes de escuchar el final, la señora Weasley tapó los oídos de Ginny y Tonks se había agarrado al brazo de Lupin con fuerza. Bill miró asustado a Fleur, sabiendo que, en muchos aspectos, ambas mujeres se parecían. De hecho, vivía con el miedo de que alguna vez encontrara a Fleur como acababa de describirse a sí misma Rosalie: muerta en un callejón. La belleza no siempre es un don, pensó. Los demás se miraron entre sí, pero no acertaron a decir nada tampoco.

McGonagall, en cambio, halló triste y desoladora la historia de Rosalie. Hasta tal punto, que comprendió que tal vez la vampira pudo haber sido como una Lavender Brown, rubia y muy hermosa, pero superficial, que encontró un destino desacertado para cualquier mujer.

* * *

Al terminar la cena en un horrible silencio, los miembros de la Orden se habían ido retirando, excepto Lupin y Tonks, que junto con los señores Weasley y McGonagall querían saber lo que ocurría con la metamorfomaga.

Nessie y Jacob, junto a todos los demás, excepto Carlisle y Esme, habían ido a descansar también.

–¿Y bien? ¿Qué le pasa a Tonks? –preguntó la señora Weasley preocupada.

Carlisle suspiró.

–Estoy casi seguro, de hecho, me he encontrado a muchas jóvenes con los mismos síntomas y...

–¿Está enferma? –le interrumpió Lupin asustado.

–Oh, por supuesto que no –los demás suspiraron aliviados–. Lo he hecho sonar bastante mal, pero es más bien algo de lo que alegrarse. Si mi oído no me falla, en el interior de esta jovencita laten dos corazones. ¿Sabe lo que quiere decir?

Lupin estaba pálido. Tonks, a su lado, estaba esperanzada, ilusionada.

–¿Has sufrido mareos matutinos? ¿Cambios de humor repentinos? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuviste la menstruación?

Los señores Weasley y la directora salieron, al percatarse de que la conversación estaba tomando unos tintes íntimos y más profesionales.

Tonks contestó radiante a todas las preguntas que le hacían, y las sospechas de Carlisle se dirigieron hacia un embarazo de apenas un mes, pero necesitaba unas pruebas para estar seguro. Lamentó no tener su material médico a mano.

Lupin, sin embargo, estaba más que pálido: tenía la piel más blanca que el papel y parecía próximo a un desmayo. Esme percibía un latir del corazón muy rápido y le preocupaba. Sabía de padres primerizos que tenían miedo de criar mal a su hijo, de llevarlo por el mal camino... pero el de Lupin parecía un miedo diferente.

Algo llamó la atención del hombre-lobo.

–Todo indica un embarazo, pero para estar seguros necesitaría una prueba de sangre...

–¿Una prueba de sangre? –se sobresaltó Lupin–. ¿Qué es eso?

–Oh, se trata de extraer un poco de sangre con una jeringuilla y examinarla con unos cuantos materiales médicos. Quédese tranquilo, no voy a probar la sangre de su esposa –explicó Carlisle divertido, adivinando lo que pensaba el licántropo.

Tonks sonreía feliz y contenta, pero Lupin parecía cada vez más pálido.

–El bebé... ¿heredará mi condición? –preguntó con la vista clavada en el suelo.

A su mujer le cambió la expresión inmediatamente y miró preocupada a Lupin. Ella no creía que fuera a pasar, pero...

–No lo sé –admitió–. Yo me especialicé en cirugía, no en ginecología. La prueba de sangre tampoco confirmaría tal cosa, sólo si estás embarazada. Este mundo es nuevo para mí, no estoy seguro de nada. No existen antecedentes, porque los Hijos de la Luna que yo conozco no se reproducían.

Los hombros del licántropo se hundieron con desánimo.

–Tal y como ha dicho Cullen –dijo Tonks–. No existen precedentes. No sabemos lo que va a pasar, así que no te desanimes aún. Hablaré con un medimago para que me lo confirme. Muchas gracias por su atención, pero no le causaré más molestias pidiéndole una prueba de sangre.

–Como tú prefieras.

Tonks y Lupin se marcharon, informando a los señores Weasley y a la directora de lo ocurrido. La auror se marchó con la cabeza alta, orgullosa y contenta, pero no se podía decir lo mismo de su esposo.

Esme suspiró. El amor era tan difícil...

La directora volvió a entrar en la cocina y tomó asiento antes de que Carlisle y Esme se marcharan.

–Necesito hablar con ustedes, así que si tienen la amabilidad de tomar asiento.

–Por supuesto.

Ambos se sentaron mirando el semblante cansado de McGonagall.

–Todo es tan difícil sin Dumbledore... –comenzó–. Ustedes no llegaron a conocerlo, el retrato no es más que un reflejo suyo. Sin él, la Orden no tiene quien la organice. Si no existiera su pilar, Potter, creo que se hubiese disuelto... Tras su muerte, he tomado su relevo, desempeño todas sus funciones, y aún así creo que no hago ni la mitad de lo que él hacía.

–Lo siento –murmuró Esme compasiva.

McGonagall estaba agotada. Tenía mala cara y si estuviesen en una oficina del hospital, Carlisle le hubiese recomendado unas vitaminas. Las ojeras se acentuaban ahora a la luz de las velas, pero su mirada estaba decidida a seguir adelante.

–Pero no es razón para desistir. He pensado en lo de sus necesidades y lo del dinero...

–No es necesario, nos las apañaremos como podamos... –protestó Esme.

La directora la detuvo con un gesto.

–He pensado que podrían comprarlas a domicilio en tiendas muggles. El retrato de Dumbledore me ha comentado algo muy interesante acerca de cuentas bancarias y nombres falsos...

Al ver la mirada sorprendida del matrimonio, sonrió.

–Lo siento. No podemos confiar en nadie y necesito mantenerlos vigilados.

–N-no, no se preocupe.

McGonagall sonrió levemente.

–A un nombre falso estoy segura de que nadie sospecharía. Podríamos encargarlas en el número once de esta calle y que las recogiera Tonks transformada. Estoy segura de que es una buena idea. ¿Qué les parece?

Los Cullen se sonrieron entre sí y asintieron.

Estaban seguros de una cosa: iba a ser un placer trabajar con la directora McGonagall.

Un día después, por la tarde, los Cullen caminaban por los terrenos del castillo con las manos cargadas de bolsas. El pedido había resultado descomunal, por mucho que Alice insistiera en que se había reducido a lo mínimo.

Al comprar ropa, había empezado a encargar bufandas, jerseys, camisas, pantalones, camisetas, zapatos, y ''demasiados'' accesorios con la excusa de que Nessie pasaría frío y que siempre podría estropeárseles la ropa. Edward había murmurado por lo bajo.

–Lo que pretendes es que podamos llevar un conjunto diferente cada día.

Rosalie había hecho un pedido de lencería que dejaron rojos a los que estaban escuchando y Esme se encargó de los pijamas, los cepillos de dientes, y demás cosas de higiene. Carlisle sin embargo, se tomó la libertad de pedir un bote grande de vitaminas para la directora.

-Lo que viene va a ser muy duro y creo que va a estar aún más cansada que ahora -le explicó a una sonrojada McGonagall-. Así que me he tomado la libertad de encargarle unas vitaminas. Una al día. Le vendrán bien.

Al final, el precio dejó blanca a Hermione, que le echó un vistazo a la factura con el permiso de Alice, pero se sorprendió aún más cuando vio la seguridad con la que anotaba su cuenta bancaria y firmaba. Una cifra así sacaría de la pobreza a treinta poblados africanos.

Hermione, Ron y Harry caminaban detrás, muy ligeros de equipaje. Emmett se había ofrecido a llevar los baúles de los chicos, con la jaula de Pigwidgeon y la cesta Crookshanks, pero el gato se había negado rotundamente a subir a sus brazos y ronroneaba en los brazos de su dueña.

–Tú te lo pierdes, gatito –rió Emmett con los tres baúles al hombro.

Se habían aparecido cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid y el castillo estaba muy cerca de ellos. El trío de oro sonrió a la vez al ver a su viejo hogar.

Alice miró el castillo también, delante suyo, con las manos cargadas de bolsas.

Sin necesidad de usar su don, preveía unos meses agitados...

* * *

**He tardado. Lo sé y lo siento. Pero espero que el capítulo os haya dejado satisfechos y que haya cumplido las expectativas. **

**Volveré... hummm... más o menos cuando empiecen de nuevo las clases. Creo. Es que he sido algo tonta y un pelín inconsciente cuando, sin inspiración para este fic, empecé dos más. Siento no haber hecho nada desde octubre, y actualizar ahora en fin de año.**

**Mis disculpas, de nuevo, y me despido atentamente de los que me lean aún,**

**lady Evelyne**


	12. Capítulo 11

**Disclaimer**** → Twilight y Harry Potter tienen sus respectivos dueños, y solo la trama me pertenece. **

**¡Disfruten de la lectura!**

* * *

**Capítulo XI**

_Alice miró el castillo también, delante suyo, con las manos cargadas de bolsas._

_Sin necesidad de usar su don, preveía unos meses agitados..._

Como dictaba ya la costumbre, Alice no se equivocó. No les costó recuperarse del ataque de ambas mortífagas, pero sí mucho más aclimatarse a todo lo extraño del colegio.

Todos se hallaron ocupados, de una manera u otra, durante el mes que quedó antes de que empezaran las clases.

Carlisle y Esme, sobre todo el primero, hallaron sumamente interesante la biblioteca y pronto se nutrieron de sus contenidos. Casi no salían ya de allí y releían algunos una y otra vez, observando con curiosidad los dibujos móviles, pese a que ya se lo sabían de memoria. En sus propias palabras, no era lo mismo recordar que sentir el crujir de las páginas bajo sus dedos, o ver las imágenes cambiantes. Además, Esme también había tomado la costumbre de entretenerse por los pasillos del castillo, conversando animadamente con los cuadros que había por doquier.

Nessie, en una visita que le hizo a sus abuelos a la biblioteca, se sintió atraída por la sección de las pociones. Sentía curiosidad por saber si era igual que como lo veía reflejado en las películas, con grandes calderos y miles de volutas de humos de colores.

La directora, al percatarse de ello, dejó que Nessie empezara a ser una especie de ''ayudante'' para el profesor Slughorn, elaborando las pociones multijugos o el Veritaserum necesarios para la Orden, porque ambas pociones requerían tiempo, precisión y paciencia. Eran cualidades que Nessie poseía, de modo que accedía encantada. El profesor, con su ojo bien entrenado, percibió en la semi-vampira una gran elaboradora de pociones. Comenzó a darles clases particulares desde cero, con esperanza de que pudiese incorporarse a las clases también.

La directora dio permiso para ellos, pese a las reticencias de Edward y Bella, siempre y cuando no descuidara sus deberes en la enfermería, porque madame Pomfrey estaba enseñándole cómo curar pequeñas heridas provocadas por magia, qué pociones dar, cómo trasladar a los enfermos y cómo vendarles las lesiones.

Así pues, el día a día de la vampira estaba llena de ocupaciones.

Jacob se sintió un poco desplazado, pero no lo demostró delante de Nessie. No quería que pensara que la quería solo para él, lo cual no era rigurosamente exacto. Quería que fuese feliz, y si estudiar aquello lo hacía, no se opondría mientras no supusiese un peligro para ella.

Para aplacar su soledad, daba largos paseos por el Bosque Prohibido. Llegó a vislumbrar de nuevo un unicornio, entabló conversación (si se le podía llamar así) con Grawp y evitó en la medida de lo posible a los centauros. Había oído hablar de ellos por los demás Cullen, y decidió que lo mejor sería alejarse un poco de ellos. Se encontró también otras criaturas, que consultaba al final de día con Harry o Justin.

Por la noche volvía a reunirse con Nessie y ella le contaba su día, como una niña ilusionada, y él la escuchaba con paciencia. Oficialmente, eran novios, pero comprendió que Nessie no necesitaba sentirse protegida y apreciada, sino apoyada.

Porque Rosalie, Bella, Edward y Jasper se habían opuesto en redondo a las lecciones de pociones. El único día que se acercaron por allí, Nessie tropezó con una de las estanterías de muestras y una de las pociones explotó al caer al suelo. Edward la protegió con su cuerpo a tiempo, pero eso no evitó que de las mangas del profesor, que se hallaba desprotegido a más de metro medio de distancia, no quedaran más que jirones, ya que se había cubierto la cara con los brazos.

Intentaron prohibírselo, pero Esme, Carlisle, Alice, Jacob y, curiosamente, Emmett, estaban de su parte, así que no consiguieron nada. Aunque Edward le advirtió que la próxima que sufriera un accidente parecido se acabarían las lecciones de verdad.

Rosalie y Emmett habían encontrado una actividad que hacer juntos: descubrieron que aunque no resultaba tan grande, el lago no tenía tampoco dimensiones despreciables. A velocidad humana, lo exploraron juntos. Visitaron la aldea de las sirenas, la guarida del calamar gigante y el cementerio de los grindylows, ya que al morir dejaban tras de sí unas conchas preciosas, debajo de la cual se ocultaban cuando les llegaba la hora, muy distintas a su aspecto vivo.

Jasper solía estar siempre reunido desde la primera reunión con la Orden. Al saber que había sido estratega, que había luchado y sobrevivido, Kingsley y Lupin tomaron mucho interés en él. Consultaron con él muchas cosas, y también métodos de espionaje. Aunque en la guerra humana nunca había tocado el tema del espionaje, intentó aplicar la lógica vampírica al caso.

Para la sorpresa de todos de la Orden, las misiones mejoraron considerablemente. Se redujeron el número de muertes y misiones fallidas, así como aumentó la cantidad de información que llegaba a la Orden. Jasper estaba eufórico al saber que su experiencia empezaba a servir para algo más que para contar anécdotas.

Alice encontró tiempo para volver a hablar con los centauros. Intercambió unas pocas expresiones con ellos antes de comprender que era inútil hablar con ellos. Ronan la consideraba como se consideraba a un niño pequeño y Bane pensaba en ella como en un gusano. Los demás hacían lo posible por no acercarse a ella.

Averiguó que para ellos dependía de los planetas, de las estrellas, de las lunas. Pero, aunque era más exacto que las bolas de cristal de los magos, no resultaba siempre fiable. A veces se equivocaban y otras acertaban de pleno, pero sin darse cuenta, pensando que era un error.

Era inexacto y muy peligroso jugar con el tiempo, le dijeron. Pasado, presente y futuro estaban escritos de un modo inalterable en las estrellas y nada debía cambiar.

Cuando Alice intentó decirles que todo dependía de las decisiones, Ronan se rió y Bane intentó cocearla. De aquel modo terminaron sus visitas a la aldea de los centauros, oculta en lo más profundo del bosque.

Después intentó hablar con la profesora Trelawney. Vio inmediatamente que era una farsante, como las tiradoras del tarot muggles que engañaban a sus clientes por teléfono y se fue de allí, frustrada como nunca.

Se lo comentó a Harry después de haber visitado a la profesora. Para su sorpresa, éste la defendió.

—Ciertamente, cuando quiere no suele predecir nada en condiciones. Pero en contadas ocasiones, es capaz de realizar verdaderas profecías. Ella fue la que dictó la profecía que revelaba un enfrentamiento a muerte entre Quien-Tú-Sabes y yo —confesó a una sorprendida Alice.

Cambió de parecer a Alice, que desde entonces visitaba a menudo a la profesora, intentado presenciar una de esas profecías. No consiguió su propósito, pero Trelawney le tomó cariño.

Bella había estado ocupada también, tratando de averiguar algo más acerca de la Oclumancia para explotarla más a fondo. Cuando Edward y cualquiera de los Cullen estaban libres, se dedicaba a poner en práctica unos consejos y prácticas que había encontrado en un libro titulado ''_Desconocidas y ocultas ramas de la magia_''. Quería estar lista para ponerse a prueba si hacía falta.

Edward trataba de obtener información acerca de Cedric Diggory sin muchos resultados. Había preguntado a la gente del castillo, pero los únicos que sabían algo eran los alumnos de tercero en adelante. Y los detalles en ellos eran realmente vagos. Al preguntar a los pocos muchachos que había de séptimo, Justin Finch-Fletchley o Terry Boot, todos habían eludido su pregunta con incomodidad. El habitualmente locuaz Justin había tartamudeado murmurando que era mala idea que le preguntase eso a la gente.

Insatisfecho, Edward había explorado la mente del Hufflepuff. Los recuerdos eran agitados, confusos. Harry, un Harry mucho más joven, había aparecido en medio de lo que parecía un pequeño espacio frente a un gran y oscuro laberinto. El chico que cargaba lucía los colores de Hufflepuff y tenía el cabello rubio. Justin no veía bien sus ojos.

Por un momento, le había invadido el orgullo al pensar que tal vez habían ganado los dos, que Hogwarts era el ganador del Torneo. Pero después se dio cuenta de su error: Cedric, el modelo a seguir para toda la casa de los tejones, estaba muerto.

Los siguientes días habían sido dolorosos y confusos para todos los Hufflepuff. Los amigos de Cedric, que no eran pocos, aparecían llorando por todas partes. Cho Chang no se recuperó, ni ese año ni el siguiente.

* * *

La directora concertó otra reunión una semana después de la primera. Solo llamó a los más diestros en duelos, para comenzar con el entrenamiento de los Cullen.

Entre ellos estaban Tonks (aunque se le había prohibido participar, ya que una medimaga, bajo un estricto secreto, había confirmado su embarazo), Kingsley, el señor Weasley, Harry, Hermione, Ron y la directora. Reneesme había sido excluida de los entrenamientos y se había visto obligada a verlos desde la retaguardia, con Tonks.

—Nuestro objetivo al estar aquí gastando tiempo y esfuerzo es para que ustedes comprendan lo que pasará en cuanto se enfrenten con un mago o bruja cualificado. Quiero que usen todos los dones de su raza para ayudar a los estudiantes, en caso de que se presente batalla. Hogwarts no podrá seguir eludiendo un ataque mucho tiempo más. Vamos a tener a Snape y a dos mortífagos como profesores dentro del colegio. Tenemos que estar muy bien preparados. De hecho... Potter, Granger, Weasley —llamó la profesora.

Los tres la miraron con gesto interrogativo.

—La idea del Ejército de Dumbledore, propuesta hace dos años, es una idea magnífica en estos tiempos. Tal vez...

Ron la miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Está diciendo que debe resurgir el ED? —preguntó, interrumpiendo a su profesora.

La directora lo miró con los ojos entornados.

—Yo no he dicho nada, Weasley.

Ron miró con los ojos desencajados a sus dos amigos. Harry se limitó a encogerse de hombros y Hermione le miró fulminándole con los ojos, como diciéndole ''Pero, ¿¡no está claro!''.

Edward observó el intercambio con una sonrisa bailándole en los labios. Sabía que Ron era muy inteligente, pero no entendía las indirectas. Necesitaba las cosas claras y directas. Las indirectas le confundían. Bella le dio un codazo.

Kingsley y Arthur dieron un paso al frente. Emmett se crujió los nudillos de anticipación y Jasper se miró con Edward y Jacob, ansioso. Su hermano le devolvió la mirada y Jacob sonrió, enseñando los dientes. Rosalie permanecía indiferente, pero Alice parecía emocionada.

—Vamos a tomar como ejemplo los entrenamientos de los aurores del ministerio. Empezaremos analizando los puntos fuertes de la familia. ¿Quiénes diríais que tienen más posibilidad de vencer en un duelo?

Los vampiros se miraron entre sí.

—Decídelo tú, Carlisle.

Carlisle se frotó las manos, pero eligió rápidamente: Edward, Bella, Jasper y Alice.

Ron sintió un estremecimiento al mirar a Jasper. El señor Weasley y Kingsley los miraron sin hacer comentarios y McGonagall los miró con gesto adusto.

—Son demasiados. Elija a dos de ellos. Haremos un dos a dos.

Carlisle escogió a Bella y Alice.

Kingsley alzó una ceja y Arthur asintió. _No parecen muy peligrosas_, se dijo el señor Weasley. Kingsley opinaba lo mismo. Edward y Jasper sonrieron a la vez. Se llevarían una buena sorpresa si esperaban dos dulces y sumisas ovejitas.

—Comenzaremos por los hechizos sencillos. Hechizo repulsor, el aturdidor y otros.

Las dos vampiras asintieron. Bella se colocó frente al nervioso mago pelirrojo y Alice, delante de Kingsley.

—Solo defensa, nada de ataque. ¿Preparadas?

—Preparadas.

—1, 2,3... _¡Repulso!_

Alice dio un pasito a la derecha. El hechizo rebotó contra el suelo de madera. Kingsley abrió un poco los ojos, convencido de que había apuntado bien, al estómago de la vampira.

Por otro lado, el hechizo aturdidor lanzado contra Bella rebotaba contra su escudo, desapareciendo sin más. Bella suspiró aliviada al ver confirmada su teoría. El suspiro de Edward coreó el suyo propio.

El ''duelo'' continuó y Kingsley pudo descubrir lo que ocurría: Alice se movía cada vez que lanzaba un hechizo, pero de un modo tan rápido que no podía saber en qué dirección se movería y a dónde debía apuntar entonces. Intentó lanzar los ataques todo lo deprisa que pudo, pero Alice seguía esquivándolos, sonriendo para su desesperación.

El señor Weasley tampoco sabía qué hacer. Había probado conjuros muy leves, pero ninguno surtía el más leve efecto en ella. Entonces empezó a probarlos un poco más fuertes, pero no ocurrió absolutamente nada. Bella parecía invulnerable.

Carlisle, mientras observaba cómo se desarrollaban los acontecimientos, elaboró ciertas teorías al respecto. Sin duda, la resistencia de un vampiro podría con cualquier hechizo que afectara con respecto a lo físico, como el _Repulso,_ o _Impedimenta. _Y el escudo de Bella, la Oclumancia según los magos, la protegía de ataques a la mente, de hechizos que obligaban a moverse en contra de su voluntad, como la maldición Piernas de Gelatina, _Tarantallegra_ o la Inmovilización Total.

Lo consultó rápidamente con Edward, y estaban de acuerdo, pero habría que discutirlo con los aurores para estar seguros.

Diez minutos después lo dejaron y preguntaron acerca de los efectos del don de Bella, que habían dejado particularmente asombrado a Kingsley.

—Puedo proteger a más personas, pero nunca he intentado proteger a más de treinta o cuarenta personas. Si cubro una mente que está ligada a otras, inmediatamente se cubren las mentes de aquellos que no están bajo el escudo, pero que están ligadas a una que sí lo esté.

—¿Mentes... ligadas a otras?

—Como las de los hombres-lobo de la reserva de Jacob. Sus mentes están ligadas a la del Alfa.

McGonagall pensó largamente en el asunto.

—¿Qué les puede pasar a los demás si le ocurre algo al Alfa?

Bella no supo responder y miró a Jacob.

—Inmediatamente el Beta asume el mando y pasa a ser el Alfa.

—¿Y si faltan el Beta y el Alfa?

—Nunca ha ocurrido, de modo que no sé lo que podría pasar. Pero estoy seguro de que si es un grupo organizado, el tercero al mando asumiría el cargo de Alfa. Si fuera un grupo unido por la necesidad, creo que se disolvería la manada. El cabecilla es el que une a la manada que se une por sobrevivir. Sin él, no hay necesidad de mantener el grupo.

—Entiendo, pero no me estáis respondiendo. En caso de que falte el Alfa, de que deje de estar cubierto por el escudo, ¿qué les ocurre a los que no están protegidos?

—Inmediatamente dejan de estar protegidos y se quedan a merced de quien venga.

No había necesidad de usar la Legeremancia para saber lo que pensaba la profesora. Pero era un plan arriesgado, el de ligar todas las mentes de las personas del castillo a una sola mente.

—Es además muy peligroso, directora. Todas las personas a las que se liga una mente sentirían aquella muerte como la suya propia. Es una unión muy... difícil, ¿entiende? Todos comparten todos sus recuerdos, sus pensamientos, sus sensaciones...

—Comprendo.

Durante un par de días a la semana desde entonces, toda la familia se enfrentaba por turnos a los aurores, para ''entrenarse''. Comprobaron que los conjuros que no surtían efecto alguno en Bella, sí afectaban a los demás, de modo que solo podían esquivarlos y avanzar rápidamente a atacar al enemigo. El hechizo aturdidor, en cambio, no los hacía desmayarse, como habría sido normal, sino que se quedaban desorientados.

También funcionaban en ellos las maldiciones imperdonables.

Kingsley, mediante un _Imperius_, hizo que Edward confesara todos los pensamientos de los que se hallaban en la sala antes de que Bella se indignara con aquella violación de la privacidad de su esposo. Sabía que no le gustaba usar su don a menos que fuera necesario, no como a Alice, que lo dejaba fluir, y presentía que a Edward aquello no le gustaba ni un pelo. Lo cubrió con su escudo y de esa forma probaron el don de Bella contra una imperdonable.

El crucio lo probaron contra Jasper, en una especie de experimento. Ni el señor Weasley ni Kingsley estuvieron de acuerdo, pero el vampiro, insistiendo en que era necesario, hizo que lo probaran contra él. Ninguno de los dos consiguió provocar el más mínimo daño en Jasper. Entonces, él probó a enfurecerlos con su don.

Funcionó.

Jasper se retorció en el suelo de dolor y su don se descontroló. El dolor que estaba sintiendo se dejó sentir inmediatamente en el salón de los Black y todos lo percibieron con claridad; Carlisle temió por la vida de Tonks y de su bebé, y ordenó que pararan. Kingsley dejó caer la varita rápidamente, el hechizo cesó y Carlisle suspiró tranquilo.

Normalmente, el vampiro no tenía problemas para reducir a los magos. Un miedo intenso se colocaba en su cuerpo, un sudor frío les bajaba por la espalda y les temblaba la mano con la que sostenían la varita. Y antes de que se dieran cuenta, Jasper tenía un brazo sobre ambos cuellos, simulando que se los rompía.

Rosalie los esquivaba con igual facilidad, y aunque carecía de dones, avanzaba con facilidad hasta donde se hallaban los magos, tal y como Edward, que tampoco tenía problemas a la hora de simular un ataque.

Bella no había matado a nadie, jamás. Pero sentía que no dudaría en hacerlo si su hija estaba en peligro. Esme sabía también que haría lo imposible por sus ''niños'', por proteger a los niños del castillo. Así eran ambas.

El shock que provocó el ver a un hombre-lobo transformado saltando hacia ellos bastó para que a Jacob le diera tiempo a quitarles la varita y a tumbarlos a ambos en el suelo. Lupin no supo si era tranquilizador que su propio tamaño como lobo fuera mucho más reducido, porque Jacob era verdaderamente aterrador.

Los únicos que parecieron encontrar algún problema en los entrenamientos fueron Emmett y Carlisle.

El primero, con su desbordante entusiasmo, solía ser blanco fácil por ser de un tamaño superior al normal y, sobre todo, por ser tan predecible como era. Avanzaba siempre de frente, de modo que en cuanto Lupin consiguió averiguar el patrón de su modo de ataque, resultó ser fácil noquearlo.

Carlisle, en cambio, sentía que algo le impedía atacar al mago que tenía delante. En la práctica simulaba sin problema que le rompía el cuello a Kingsley, pero sabía que en una batalla real no se atrevería a hacerlo y tenía miedo de no ser de utilidad.

Aparte de eso, en un par de sesiones, todos demostraron ser capaces de tumbar a un mago en menos de tres segundos.

Trataron de enseñar a Nessie a defenderse, pero pronto quedó demostrado, tras un par de moratones y un arañazo, que ni sus padres, ni Jacob, ni nadie de la familia, en realidad, iba a permitir que la semi-vampira sufriera daño alguno. Pese a las súplicas y las protestas de Nessie, decidieron que Jacob se quedaría _siempre_ junto a Nessie en una batalla.

La chica se sentía frustrada y muy sobreprotegida. Apenas soportaba ya tanta sobreprotección. Solo Jacob parecía entenderla, en cierto modo.

* * *

Los gemelos Weasley consiguieron todos los papeles para los niños sangre sucias del castillo. No fue fácil, pero lo hicieron.

Por otra parte, la directora le encargó que hiciera otros papeles para todos y cada uno de los miembros de la familia Cullen. Por seguridad, habían decidido disolver a la familia y presentarlos por separado, con sus antiguos apellidos de cuando eran humanos.

No había muchos Cullen en el mundo mágico, ya que el apellido había desaparecido al morir el padre de Carlisle, que era, además, muggle. No podían ligarle tampoco a la familia Weasly, compuesta únicamente por pelirrojos, así que terminaron por hacerle un familiar desaparecido de la señora Weasley, de la familia Prewett.

Esme terminó siendo una prima de la directora y Rosalie, al compartir el cabello rubio y la arrebatadora belleza con Fleur Delacour, se convirtió en una sobrina segunda de _monsieur_ Delacour. Bella y Emmett, ahora hermanos, pero con el apellido de Emmett para alejar el peligro de Charlie, adquirieron los papeles de primos segundos de Dedalus Diggle y Jacob se convirtió en el nuevo primo del primo segundo de Kingsley.

Jasper pasó a ser el primo tercero de Rosalie, unido a la familia Delacour, pero con su propio apellido de humano. Alice pasó a ser otra integrante de una familia sangre sucia que formaba parte del árbol genealógico de los Macmillan, que había sido ''redescubierto'' en los últimos tiempos, ya que se le habían unido nada menos que diez familias sangre-sucias.

Por suerte para Edward, en el mundo mágico había una familia que realmente se apellidaba Masen, que se había exiliado a Dinamarca cuando Voldemort volvió a subir al poder. Se contactó con ellos y permitieron que se ''sacara una rama'' más a su árbol genealógico, de modo que Edward y Nessie, que a partir de ahora sería su hermana, quedaron ligados a una familia de sangre mestiza.

Harry, Ron y Hermione habían estado todo el tiempo buscando la diadema de Ravenclaw. Habían recorrido todos y cada uno de los recovecos de Hogwarts, y había revisado palmo a palmo todos los pasadizos secretos que aparecían en el Mapa del Merodeador.

No tenían la espada que Dumbledore les había legado, a los tres, y carecían de métodos para destrozar la copa y el guardapelo, que habían decidido guardar en la Cámara de los Secretos, para más seguridad. Ron, a finales del sexto curso, había mencionado que podían destruir los Horrocruxes con los colmillos de basilisco que seguramente reposaban en la Cámara, pero, al bajar a la Cámara, descubrieron que allí no había nada. Hermione, al hacer una pequeña investigación, descubrió que las acromántulas percibían cuándo había un basilisco muerto cerca, de modo que acudían a destrozar el cadáver, como muestra de superioridad y triunfo.

Los huesos del cadáver se resguardaban entonces en la guarida del jefe de las acromántulas y los colmillos ocupaban un puesto de honor. Solo él sabría dónde se hallaban los huesos, o eso dictaba la tradición de las arañas. Sólo había dos problema: el primero, Aragog, el jefe de las acromántulas, había muerto el curso pasado. El segundo, a Ron le había entrado un fuerte mareo al saber que tal vez debían visitar a las arañas de nuevo, tanto que vomitó sobre los zapatos de su mejor amigo. Decidieron que ya sabrían qué hacer en su momento, pero que lo primordial era encontrar la diadema.

Por otra parte, tuvieron que suspender la búsqueda al llegar Snape, Amycus y Alecto Carrow a Hogwarts.

Todos los alumnos, el profesorado, Hagrid, las criaturas del Bosque, la gente del agua y todos los fantasmas, incluido Peeves, tuvieron que salir a recibirlos. Con la mirada desafiante y la barbilla alzada, Minerva McGonagall firmó con manos temblorosas el documento que acreditaba que renunciaba al cargo y dejaba a Severus Snape como director, responsable y máximo representante del colegio.

Pius Thicknesse, la marioneta de Voldemort en el ministerio, estuvo presente durante la firma, así como parte de los Cullen: Carlisle, Bella, Edward, Alice y Jasper.

Edward confirmó que Thicknesse estaba siendo controlado por un mago a la distancia, que le instaba a guardar las apariencias y a comportarse como normalmente lo haría. Bella intentó cubrirle con el escudo, pero Jasper se lo impidió: demostrarle a los mortífagos que había alguien a quien valía la pena eliminar era ponerlos en guardia demasiado pronto. Bella apretó los puños frustrada, y retiró lentamente su escudo hasta su propia mente. Se sentía impotente.

El pequeño acto terminó pronto y Snape tenía una ligera sonrisa de triunfo en la comisura de los labios al firmar el papel. Harry tuvo que contenerse para no levantarse de su asiento y golpear al ahora director.

Edward intentó tantear la mente del mortífago, pero se encontró con una barrera impenetrable, similar a la que presentaba Bella. Y al parecer puso sobre aviso a Snape, que le dedicó una fría mirada. Al menos, las mentes de los hermanos Carrow eran como libros abiertos para él. Se asqueó al ver la corrupción, la maldad, pero no percibió que quisieran hacerles nada a los niños, aunque sospechaban que eran, en efecto, sangre sucias.

Sin embargo, Jasper, percibió que Snape sentía un alivio inmenso al firmar y que la mirada que le dedicó a Edward estaba cargada de un sentimiento apremiante, como si quisiera advertir de algo a su hermano. ¿Qué era lo que ocurría con el director? ¿Se sentía aliviado por haber cumplido con lo que quería su señor? ¿Quería advertirle a Edward que no era alguien con quien jugar? ¿O estaba realmente de parte del colegio?

Decidió guardar sus sospechas para sí hasta tener certezas, no simples preguntas.

* * *

En cuanto los mortífagos se instalaron, Harry decidió no seguir buscando la diadema. A cada paso que daba, le invadía la sensación de estar siendo vigilado, que cada movimiento suyo estaba siendo observado. Aunque un poco paranoico, instó a sus dos amigos abandonar la investigación hasta que se sintieran nuevamente seguros.

Los Cullen fueron sometidos a un largo e intenso interrogatorio individual, pero lo superaron con creces.

Carlisle, Esme, Edward y Jasper mantuvieron una digna calma y mantuvieron su imagen de magos que podían realizar magia sin varita, un nivel más allá de los hechizos no verbales. Expresaron una controlada indignación cuando se les hicieron preguntas demasiado reveladoras y en general les fue bien.

Bella, Jacob, Alice, Emmett y Rosalie, en cambio, fueron incapaces de evitar introducir comentarios mordaces de cuanto en cuanto, insinuando con frases bien medidas la incompetencia del ministerio, su ineptitud y la estupidez de los Carrow. Alice fue más allá, e hizo un comentario muy insultante para los mortífagos acerca de su señor. Para darle a continuación un giro, dejando su anterior comentario como una frase totalmente inocente. Alecto Carrow la miró entonces con sospecha, firmemente convencida de que tendría que vigilarla muy de cerca.

Nessie, por otro lado, interpretó impecablemente el papel de una estudiante tímida, ligeramente temblorosa, pero con un gran talento para las pociones. Contestó correctamente y con ingenio las preguntas que le planteó Snape y quedó liberada de toda sospecha, al igual que los demás.

Todo salió bien, afortunadamente, y lo peor que tuvieron que soportar fueron las miradas lascivas de los Carrow.

* * *

De ese modo pasaron lo que quedó del mes de agosto. Antes de que se percataran siquiera, llegó el primero de septiembre.

Los alumnos hijos de muggles, en King Cross, estaban ya subidos al tren. Para evitar sospechas, Harry, Ron y Hermione, junto con otros alumnos de sangre mestiza, habían subido al tren, para que pareciese que habían llegado a Hogwarts en el tren, con los demás. Los Carrow, muy ocupados manteniendo un ojo sobre los Cullen, no se habían percatado del engaño.

Al llegar a la estación, bajaron los baúles y fingieron haber llegado recientemente al andén. Saludaron animadamente a la gente que empezaba a llegar, como Neville y Hermione procuró mantenerlos a ambos alejados de los Slytherin para evitar problemas.

Neville les llamó la atención en aquel momento, ya que su abuela quería saludar a Harry, Ron y Hermione, pero la chica estaba subiendo el baúl al tren de nuevo y no se dio cuenta.

Resoplando con fuerza, consiguió subir el baúl y salió de nuevo del compartimento, mirando hacia atrás. No vio cómo se acercaba otra persona y le golpeaba en el hombro.

—¡Mira por dónde vas, sangre sucia! —le espetó una voz furiosa, muy conocida.

Draco Malfoy, algo más desnutrido, pálido y con las facciones más angulosas que nunca, le miraba con furia.

—Lo mismo se podría decir de ti, Malfoy —replicó Hermione con calma. No podía sentir otra cosa que no fuese compasión por su compañero. Todo iba de mal en peor para él.

* * *

La directora, en Hogwarts, convino a los Cullen a esperar en su torre, a alimentarse especialmente bien, hasta que llegara la hora de la Selección. El profesor Flitwick pasaría a recogerles a su torre.

Durante el día, los vampiros corrieron por el Bosque, alimentándose el doble de lo normal. Nessie y Jacob había estado conversando, tratando de encajar a cada miembro de la familia en una casa.

—Yo creo que tú encajarías en Gryffindor —le decía Nessie al licántropo.

—¿Ah, sí? Pues yo pienso que tú podrías acabar en cualquier casa, encajas en todas. Eres valiente, tanto a veces como tu madre, inteligente, astuta y maliciosa a veces y sabes lo que es hincar los codos.

—No creo que sea para tanto —se sonrojó Nessie.

—¡Claro que sí! Y Bella acabaría conmigo en la casa de los Gryffindor. Nunca salió huyendo ni al saber que yo era un hombre-lobo ni cuando supo que el chupasangres era lo que era —expuso Jacob.

—Estoy de acuerdo —rió Nessie—, pero también podría ir a parar a Ravenclaw. Esa pasión que siente por los libros...

—En Ravenclaw acabarán tu padre y tu tío.

—¡No me cabe ninguna duda! Papá es el más listo después del abuelo y el tío Jazz va detrás de papá. Estoy segura de que los tres acabarán en Ravenclaw.

—¡Hey! ¿Y yo qué? —protestó Jacob.

—Seamos sinceros, Jake: papá, tío Jazz y el abuelo son mucho más inteligentes que tú.

—Me siento herido —gimoteó Jacob—. Mi propia novia piensa que soy más tonto que su familia. No seré un lumbreras, pero tampoco idiota.

—¡Yo no he dicho eso! —rió Nessie.

—¡Claro que sí, pequeña traviesa!

Jacob empezó a hacerle cosquillas a Nessie, que se reía como una niña pequeña. El licántropo la miró con amor. La semi-vampira había tenido un nacimiento violento, y unos primeros meses de vida igualmente violentos. A partir de entonces había procurado que tuviera una infancia normal, como cualquier otra, pero el hecho de que Nessie tampoco era una niña normal no había facilitado las cosas.

Cuando al fin pudo tranquilizarse, Jacob le ofreció un vaso de agua, que Nessie se tragó con desagrado.

—Está muy fría —bufó.

—Me temo que tendrás que acostumbrarte —sonrió Jacob. Su cara se endureció—. Y, por cierto, tienes que empezar a comer más. Estás perdiendo peso y el doctor Colmillos te lo dice todo el rato, pero no le haces ni caso.

—No llames así al abuelo.

Jacob hizo un gesto de impaciencia.

—Está bien, está bien, pero tienes que comer. Te pondrás enferma si no lo haces.

—Sí, sí, pero la comida humana sabe tan... tan... sólida. Me pesa en el estómago —se quejó Nessie.

—No hay otro remedio. No es como si tus padres te pudiesen traer un pobre animal a la torre. ¿Cómo explicarían la sangre entonces?

—Comprendo, pero aún así... Podría acercarme... Solo en los límites...

—Ni hablar, Nessie —replicó Jacob tajantemente.

Los ojos de la semi-vampira se humedecieron inmediatamente con las lágrimas de frustración, pero el licántropo no cejó. Suspiró; al menos, en lo referente a las lágrimas y a los berrinches, Nessie seguía siendo una niña.

* * *

Para alivio de Jacob, cuando toda la familia volvió, Nessie ya se había calmado, aunque tenía los ojos rojos y seguía enfadada con él. La mirada que le dedicó Rosalie, fría y evaluadora, le convenció de que si Nessie lo pedía, la rubita de bote lo degollaría.

Bella, por otra parte, parecía más tranquila que Rosalie, y al pasar al lado de Edward, éste le murmuró: ''Bien hecho y dicho, chucho''. De alguna manera le tranquilizó el tener a ambos de su parte.

En cuanto anocheció, Dobby, haciendo infinitas reverencias, les ofreció a todos los vampiros una túnica negra, con un escudo en blanco sobre el lado izquierdo. Entre reverencias y apretándose las manos, el elfo les explicó que el escudo se teñiría del color y el animal de la casa para la que resultaran elegidos. Un método para distinguirlos, obviamente.

Cuando todos los Cullen estuvieron enfundados en una túnica que les quedaba demasiado grande o demasiado pequeña, Dobby procedió a hacer los ajustes necesarios. Ni Emmett ni Jacob pudieron siquiera encajársela sobre sus hombros, demasiado anchos, y tuvieron que agrandarla casi cuatro veces en su tamaño original. Solo Carlisle parecía cómodo con la túnica, y solo hubo de alargar un poco el bajo de la túnica, como a Edward y Jasper.

A Alice, Rosalie, Bella, Nessie y Esme, invariablemente, les quedaba demasiado grande, y a petición de las dos primeras, Dobby les estrechó un poco la cintura, para que se les ajustara más a la figura, y les amplió las magas, como si fueran los disfraces de las brujas de carnaval. Esme lo aceptó con una amplia sonrisa, Nessie sonrió emocionada y Bella se resignó rodando los ojos.

Cuando el vozarrón de Hagrid gritando a los niños para que se mantuvieran unidos les llegó hasta la ventana abierta de la torre, todos los Cullen se asomaron a mirar a la ventana. La larga hilera de niños que casi temblaban de miedo, excitación y temor, les sacó una sonrisa a más de uno.

—¿Qué piensan, Edward? —preguntó Rosalie, con la voz enternecida.

—Más de uno no se cree la suerte que ha tenido —reconoció Edward al sondear las mentes—, otros tienen miedo por sus familias y otros creen que los hijos de muggles no deberían compartir mesa ni hogar con ellos —apretó los puños.

Esme suspiró, pero Carlisle frunció el ceño.

—Sea quien sea quien caiga en Slytherin tendría que hacer cambiar de opinión a esos niños.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo —repuso suavemente Jasper.

Uno de los fantasmas atravesó la pared de la torre en aquel momento y les señaló que la Selección estaba a punto de comenzar. Podían presenciarla desde la puerta.

Apresuradamente bajaron las escaleras, a velocidad humana para respetar su imagen frente a los cuadros parlantes, y se quedaron parados en la puerta justo cuando el Sombrero Seleccionador terminaba su canción. La última palabra de ésta, les llegó flotando desde la inmensidad del comedor:

—... unidos...

El silencio precedió al profesor Flitwick, que empezó a nombrar a los niños.

—¡Aldrich, Philippa!

Una niña de largo cabello negro, hija de muggles, acudió presurosa con una amplia sonrisa a sentarse en el taburete.

—¡RAVENCLAW!

La mesa en cuestión aplaudió con fuerza, dando la bienvenida a su nuevo miembro.

—¡Applewhite, Malcolm!

—¡SLYTHERIN!

—¡Becher, Darren!

—¡HUFFLEPUFF!

—¡Bradley, Anthony!

—¡SLYHTERIN!

—¡Brooke, Katherine!

—¡RAVENCLAW!

—¡Burton, Martin!

—¡HUFFLEPUFF!

—¡Cadwell, Alyssa!

Rosalie estuvo especialmente atenta a la selección de la niña, a la que había cogido especial cariño. Alyssa, muy nerviosa, se sentó en el taburete.

—¡GRYFFINDOR! —Anunció el sombrero instantes más tarde.

—¡Cadwell, Bryan!

—¡RAVENCLAW!

Los hermanos se miraron algo tristes a través del Gran Comedor, pero sonrieron con resignación. Tal vez sería conveniente que tomaran caminos separados.

Mientras la Selección continuaba, Draco Malfoy jugueteaba con una copa de forma inconsciente. Su padre estaba en casa, constantemente ridiculizado por Voldemort por sus fallos, y su madre estaba al pie del cañón, firme y decidida a sacar a su familia del lío en que se habían metido.

No era eso lo que había esperado cuando supo que el lord Oscuro había regresado.

Nada era como antes. Los sangre sucias ya no eran su prioridad, aunque seguía considerándolos inferiores a él. Al fin había comprendido que El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado no iba a tener más compasión con ellos por ser sangre limpia. Él no conocía la compasión. Las torturas que había sufrido por su mano así lo demostraban.

No se sentía seguro en el colegio tampoco. En cualquier momento podía llamarle a que hiciera algo por él, a que matara o torturara a alguien más. No quería hacerlo, no quería más...

Pero, si no lo hacía, ¿qué sería de su madre?

La Selección avanzaba y nadie sabía de lo que pensaba Draco. Ya quedaban solo la mitad de los niños.

—¡Morrison, Jerome!

—¡HUFFLEPUFF!

—¡Murray, Audrey!

—¡RAVENCLAW!

—¡Peterson, Valerie!

—¡GRYFFINDOR!

—¡Rivers, Ethan!

—¡GRYFFINDOR!

—¡Robinson, Julie!

—¡SLYTHERIN!

Harry aplaudía con los demás cuando un niño resultaba seleccionado para su casa, pero estaba ausente. Al mirar a sus amigos supo que les ocurría lo mismo: estaban esperando expectantes a que entraran los Cullen.

La Selección avanzó lenta y constantemente, hasta que solo quedaron un par de niños.

—¡Woodgates, Michael!

—¡SLYTHERIN!

—¡Zhang, Eve!

Al oír el apellido, Harry alzó la cabeza. Se trataba de una niña no muy alta, de largo y reluciente cabello negro; claramente, era una niña oriental, aunque tuviese un nombre inglés. Se preguntó si sería alguna pariente de Cho Chang.

Como si le leyera la mente, Hermione le aclaró la duda.

—No creo que sea nada de Cho Chang. He oído que no tiene hermanos y que toda su familia ha huido a China tras el regreso oficial de Quien-Tú-Sabes.

—Ah —comentó Harry vagamente.

—¡RAVENCLAW! —Anunció finalmente el Sombrero.

Cuando la mesa dejó de aplaudir finalmente, Snape se levantó para dar el discurso de principio de curso. Para sorpresa de gran parte de los alumnos, el profesor Flitwick no retiró el taburete ni el sombrero. Todo el Gran Comedor se hallaba en silencio, esperando lo que fuera que tuviese que decir. Algunos fieles defensores del ED y de Dumbledore, apretaron fuertemente los puños o se mordieron los nudillos para no saltar ante la injusticia que se estaba cometiendo ante sus ojos. Los Cullen esperaron silenciosamente tras la puerta, escuchando atentamente.

—Bienvenidos... a todos. Hemos dado comienzo a un nuevo año en este ilustre colegio, que lleva más de dos mil años dedicado a la... noble tarea de enseñar. Por otro lado, ha comenzado una nueva era en el mundo mágico. Una nueva etapa que viene acompañada de nuevos cambios para el bien de todos —hizo una pequeña pausa, como si pensara—. Se prohíben terminantemente las salidas a Hogsmeade y al Bosque Prohibido. Los alumnos que infrinjan las normas serán... severamente castigados. Recuperaremos una de las más antiguas formas para educar: he decidido dar permiso a Filch para ejercer los antiguos castigos para los alumnos más... rebeldes y alborotadores. Se podrán celebrar los partidos de quidditch, pero cualquier miembro de los equipos que infrinjan alguna norma, serán inmediatamente expulsados del equipo. La profesora Minerva McGonagall volverá a ocuparse de las clases de Transformaciones. Este año, daremos la bienvenida a dos nuevos profesores: a Alecto Carrow, la nueva profesora de Estudios Muggles, que a partir de ahora será una asignatura obligatoria, y a Amycus Carrow, el nuevo profesor de Artes Oscuras. Se acabó la asignatura de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, que será sustituida por la clase antes mencionada.

En vez de los acostumbrados aplausos que recibían los nuevos profesores, se extendieron murmullos asustados a lo largo y a lo ancho del Gran Comedor. Harry apretó los puños y Ron se puso rojo de la indignación. Hermione frunció el ceño con preocupación y Neville murmuró furioso:

—Cómo se atreve...

—Por orden del Ministerio de Magia —susurró Snape—, que insiste en que esta escuela se halla en peligro, he aceptado acoger a unas... personas que nos ayudarán a _reforzar_ la seguridad. La profesora McGonagall nos dará más detalles.

—Gracias, director —la profesora casi escupió el apelativo, como un insulto—. De parte del ministerio y del profesorado, hemos pedido un apoyo a nueve magos y brujas.

Los murmullos se extendieron por el Gran Comedor como si fuera pólvora.

—Silencio —siseó Snape, lo suficientemente fuerte como para acallar a todos los alumnos—. Continúe, McGonagall.

—Son nueve magos y brujas de increíble talento, que han pasado mucho tiempo especializándose en ramas de la magia, ocultas y desconocidas. Son los mejores en sus respectivos campos y han accedido a prestarnos su ayuda para la labor que se les ha encomendado. Quiero que todos los alumnos de Hogwarts demuestren respeto y aceptación por estos nuevos miembros de la plantilla del colegio. Por otra parte, acogeremos también a una estudiante de Enfermería Mágica y Pociones Avanzadas en nuestro colegio, donde realizará las prácticas durante este curso. Ahora, se los voy a presentar y explicaré cómo se ha organizado su distribución por el colegio.

Con reticencia y algo de repulsión, la profesora se giró hacia el director para pedir su permiso. Sonriendo sardónicamente, Snape asintió ligeramente con la cabeza.

—Que pasen.

—¡Adelante!

Filch abrió las enormes hojas de la puerta y uno a uno, fueron pasando. Las mesas de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff se giraron para verlos mejor y los de Gryffindor se levantaron para poder verlos mejor. Los Slytherin estiraron el cuello con curiosidad, pero se quedaron dignamente sentados.

Por mucho que no quisieran, no podían evitar destacar. Carlisle y Esme encabezaban la marcha, seguidos de Edward, Bella, Nessie, Jacob, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie y Emmett cerraba la fila. Surgieron silbidos bajos por todas partes, pese a que la sencilla túnica negra que llevaban no era para nada impresionante.

Los vampiros lo miraron todo como si lo vieran por primera vez. Y es que era realmente impresionante ver el Gran Comedor repleto de chicos y chicas de diferentes edades, con las estrellas por encima de sus cabezas y las velas flotando, dándole luz a la estancia.

Los comentarios susurrados, los pensamientos y las emociones no tardaron en tomar forma alrededor de Edward y Jasper.

—Increíble...

—Míralos...

—¿No son demasiado jóvenes?...

—Es verdad...

—¿Qué te apuestas a que ésa no me lleva más de un año?

Edward llamó mucho la atención entre los alumnos que aún recordaban vívidamente la noche en la que Cedric Diggory perdió la vida, pero el vampiro empezaba a acostumbrarse a ello. Bella estaba tensa, no le gustaba llamar la atención, pero Jasper, más calmado, se encargó de relajarla, como estaba haciendo con Alice, que casi daba saltos de excitación. Carlisle y Esme se enfrentaban con decisión a lo que les parecía una nueva etapa, así como Jacob. Pero Nessie estaba nerviosa ante la certeza de que serían más de dos mil compañeros con los que convivir a diario. Los años que había pasado rodeada únicamente de su familia empezaba a cobrarle factura. Emmett lo veía todo como un nuevo reto, y pensaba que todo aquel mundo daría para años de curiosidad y entretenimiento. Rosalie, en cambio, estaba encantada de llamar tanto la atención, y de tener niños a los que cuidar. Era una experiencia muy similar a la que sintió cuidando de Nessie, pero no era negativa, en su opinión.

Muchos de los alumnos que tenían más desarrollado el instinto de supervivencia desconfiaron de ellos al verlos, pero Edward pensó que serían capaces de solucionarlo. Otros estaban intimidados, y otros, asustados. Muchos más, sobre todo proveniente de la casa de las águilas, expresaban admiración hacia ellos, creyendo que eran demasiado jóvenes para ser ''expertos'' en cualquier rama de la magia.

Caminaron hasta la tarima de la mesa de los profesores. Saludaron con un fingido respeto a Snape y se dieron la vuelta, poniéndose de cara a los alumnos, que los miraban con expectación.

—Alumnos, ocho de ellos se encargarán de vigilar cada noche las puertas de las casas para las que salgan elegidos. Se les asignará a cada uno la casa que elija el Sombrero Seleccionador. El señor Black se hará cargo de vigilar los pasillos del colegio por la noche. Se acabaron las correrías nocturnas —sentenció McGonagall—. Contra ellos no sirven ni los más sofisticados encantamientos de ocultación, los hechizos desilusionadores, las pociones, el hechizo aturdidor o incluso capas invisibles —Harry, Ron y Hermione se miraron—. Se instaurará un nuevo toque de queda. Los alumnos de cuarto año y menores deberán estar en sala común a las nueve en punto de la noche, después de la cena. Los alumnos que sean de quinto año y mayores podrán estar hasta las diez de la noche. En cuanto suenen las campanadas de las diez, el señor Black soltará a una bestia por los pasillos del colegio. Estáis advertidos. Cada alumno que ose infringir esta nueva norma, será castigado severamente y perderá 50 puntos para su casa, sin excepciones.

Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar. Seamus Finnigan se inclinó hacia Dean y le preguntó:

—¿Qué bestias crees que soltarán?

—No creo que sea muy peligrosa —comentó Neville—. McGonagall no dejará que ninguna bestia se coma a los alumnos.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Neville. Es sólo un cuento para asustar a los niños pequeños.

La profesora llamó la atención de los alumnos para seguir hablando.

—Así mismo, van a vigilar las clases de —hizo una mueca de disgusto antes de hablar— Artes Oscuras, Transformaciones y Encantamientos. Queremos un máximo rendimiento en todas y cada una de las asignaturas, pero en especial en estas tres, ya que el ministerio quiere asegurarse de que de aquí salgan magos y brujas preparados para la vida real. Ahora, Filius, haz los honores.

—¡Por supuesto, Minerva! —contestó el profesor con voz chillona.

Flitwick agitando la varita hizo aparecer un pergamino con los nombres de los vampiros y carraspeó solemnemente.

—¡Black, Jacob!

El profesor de Encantamientos le hizo un gesto al hombre-lobo para que se acercara y se sentara en el taburete. Jacob se sentó obedientemente en el taburete, pero Flitwick no logró alcanzar la cabeza de Jacob para colocarle el Sombrero. Riéndose un poco a coro con los demás alumnos, el licántropo le cogió el Sombrero de las manos al diminuto profesor y se lo colocó en la cabeza.

Casi pegó un salto al escuchar una vocecita en su oreja.

—Vaya, vaya, con que un licántropo, ¿eh? Nada menos que un metamorfo... Qué interesante...

—¿Cómo sabes todo eso? —pensó Jacob sorprendido.

—Yo soy el Sombrero Pensante, el que todo lo ve... Sí, tú no encajarías en Ravenclaw, es una casa demasiado racional para ti... Y tampoco Slytherin, careces de esa ambición... Tienes miedo, miedo al futuro... Pero no es un miedo egoísta. Por lo que veo, tienes demasiado miedo a perder a tu imprimación, ¿verdad?

—Eso deberías saberlo tú mejor que yo, si lo ves todo —le contestó Jacob.

Resonó una risita en su oído.

—Ciertamente, ciertamente. Y dado que yo lo veo todo, pienso que la mejor casa para ti es... —la última palabra la gritó al Gran Comedor— ¡GRYFFINDOR!

La casa de los leones aplaudió y rugió con fuerza, haciendo honor al animal que los representaba. Jacob, sonriente, se situó en la parte posterior de la mesa, donde apareció una silla, y ocupó su lugar.

El profesor continuó.

—¡Brandon, Alice!

Con los mismos pasos gráciles que siempre la habían caracterizado, la vampira subió al trote a la tarima, tomó el Sombrero y se lo colocó en la cabeza sonriendo. Trató de vislumbrar el futuro, pero el Sombrero aún no había tomado una decisión. Suspirando resignada, escuchó lo que decía, siendo consciente de que Edward estaba a la escucha.

_''¡Fuera, Edward! Ya me espiarás en otro momento, pero ¡te prohíbo hacerlo ahora!'' _le espetó Alice mentalmente. Su hermano favorito le sonrió con diversión, pero Alice supo que se había retirado de su mente.

Pronto, la vocecita habló en su oreja.

—¡Una verdadera vidente! Interesante, muy interesante...

—¿Qué es tan interesante?

—Toda mente posee un pasado, un presente y un futuro... La tuya carece de pasado y vive en un presente diluido por un siempre cambiante futuro. Tu mente es algo... único. No me he encontrado nada parecido nunca. Careces de recuerdos, aprecias el presente como algo pasado y el futuro es un presente constante, muy cambiante...

—Creí que me ibas a designar una casa, no a analizar mi mente.

—Para asignarte una casa, es necesario analizar tu mente. Eres inteligente, pero no excepcional, te basas más en la astucia, pero no tienes la malicia que caracterizan a los Slytherin. Me temo que no eres demasiado trabajadora tampoco, pero te ajustas a... ¡GRYFFINDOR!

Los aplausos volvieron a resonar en el Gran Comedor, mientras Alice se dirigía a la mesa de los leones y ocupaba una silla que había aparecido junto a la de Jacob.

—¡Cullen, Carlisle!

Caminó con serenidad, muy tranquilo, hasta sentarse sobre el taburete. Pero no pasó más de un segundo, antes de que pudiera darse cuenta siquiera de lo que había pasado, el Sombrero ya anunciaba:

—¡HUFFLEPUFF!

Al ver la confusión de su padre adoptivo, Edward moduló con los labios: ''Ahora te lo explico''.

Sonriendo amablemente, Carlisle lo dejó pasar y acudió a ocupar una silla en la cabecera de la mesa de los Hufflepuff.

—¡Hale, Rosalie!

Bella, susurrando, le preguntó a Edward:

—¿Cómo elige el Sombrero a qué casa va cada uno?

—Analiza la mente de cada uno y determina cuál es la casa más adecuada para cada uno de nosotros. Es muy interesante ver cómo lo hace, pero me temo que debo respetar la privacidad del Sombrero y del que está siendo elegido.

—Alice te obligó a dejarla en paz, ¿verdad? —rió Bella, adivinando.

Sin dejar de sonreír, Edward asintió sin un ápice de vergüenza.

Rosalie, por su parte, había ocupado con la dignidad de una reina el tosco taburete y se había colocado el mugriento Sombrero en la cabeza.

—No tengo dudas contigo... —susurró el Sombrero.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no me colocas de una maldita vez en una casa? —replicó Rosalie.

—Porque estoy evaluando si tendrás el valor de afrontar las consecuencias de mi decisión. Pero no tienes la inteligencia excepcional, ni el valor temerario, ni la voluntad y la determinación necesarios para otras casas...

—Lo tendré —dijo Rosalie cortantemente.

—Yo no estoy tan seguro como tú, pero si así lo crees... ¡SLYTHERIN!

El Gran Comedor se quedó entonces en silencio. ¿Qué ocurriría ahora si había alguien con una ''amplia experiencia en una rama de la magia'' dentro de una casa de traidores y mortífagos?

Los Slytherin aplaudieron comedidamente mientras Rosalie avanzaba con el porte de una reina a ocupar la silla que había aparecido en la cabecera de la mesa. Estaban contentos de que alguien hubiese quedado en su casa, pues esperaban que se hubiesen quedado todos en Ravenclaw o Gryffindor. De repente, a muchos alumnos les pareció una mujer superficial, fría y calculadora, pero otros, sobre todo en la casa Slytherin, empezaron a apreciar la etérea belleza de Rosalie, casi _inhumana_.

McGonagall se quedó patidifusa al ver dónde había quedado una de los ''protectores'' de Hogwarts. ¿Habría hecho lo correcto o se habría equivocado? Respondió a la mirada interrogante de los profesores apretando los labios y aparentando indiferencia, instándolos a callarse.

Jasper se entristeció al comprobar cómo cambiaba la percepción de las personas al pertenecer a una determinada casa.

El profesor Flitwick continuó.

—¡Masen, Edward!

Avanzó a la tarima hasta colocarse el Sombrero, ligeramente nervioso.

—Veo que nunca hay silencio en tu mente.

—Jamás —concedió.

—Un hombre inteligente, culto, curioso... Pero también sobreprotector y celoso. Creo que no tengo dudas, pero la casa a la que te mandaré es todo menos silenciosa respecto a lo mental.

—Poco importa.

—Entonces... ¡RAVENCLAW!

La mesa aplaudió con fuerza y Edward se sentó en su lugar.

—¡Masen, Reneesme!

En el Gran Comedor, muchos preguntaron a sus compañeros de al lado, para disgusto de Bella, cómo era el nombre de Nessie.

Al colocarse el Sombrero, pasaron unos segundos antes de que hablara.

—Eres demasiado joven para ser Seleccionada.

—¿Qué?

—No tienes más de ocho años, lo sé, y no te creo capaz de pertenecer a ninguna casa. Eres solo una niña, y con la edad que tienes no sé qué casa te vendría mejor. Tu carácter no está definido aún, como muchos niños de once años. Creo que te convendría una buena casa, donde te enseñen dónde se halla el buen camino, que se recorre con tesón y esfuerzo. Una casa donde se explota todo el potencial de sus miembros, sin importar su condición. De modo que es mejor que vayas a... ¡HUFFLEPUFF!

Confundida, Nessie dejó el Sombrero en su sitio, y ocupó la silla junto a su abuelo.

—¡McCarty, Emmett!

Al igual que con Carlisle, no hubo de esperar más de un segundo antes de que fuese seleccionado para una casa en concreto.

—¡GRYFFINDOR!

—¡McCarty, Isabella!

Bella acudió a sentarse en el taburete, pero no escuchó la vocecita del Sombrero. De hecho, pasaron los minutos y seguía sin ser seleccionada. Los profesores empezaban a preocuparse y los niños murmuraban. Ella misma estaba confundida.

Edward trató de ver lo que pensaba el Sombrero y comprendió el problema.

—¡El escudo, Bella!

Ella no lo escuchó, pero sí Esme, que le transmitió el mensaje a Bella. La vampira comprendió lo que tenía que hacer y apartó el escudo de su mente.

—¡Por fin! Pensaba que nunca lograría escuchar tu mente... Y eso no hubiese sido bueno para mi reputación. Vamos deprisa, a ver... No te iría mal en Ravenclaw, no, pero sí en Slytherin o en Hufflepuff. Tu valor tampoco es despreciable... Creo que serás... ¡GRYFFINDOR!

—¡Platt, Esme!

Esme tampoco duró mucho sobre el taburete, antes de que fuera seleccionada para Hufflepuff. Pero se le quedaron las palabras del Sombrero grabadas a fuego en la cabeza. ''Creo que puedes hacer mucho bien, tomar un papel más importante... Pero no lo haces. Espero que Hufflepuff te ayude a rescatar todo el potencial que hay en ti.''

—¡Whitlock, Jasper!

Acude con rapidez y se sienta en el taburete.

—No es difícil tampoco... Creo que eres demasiado dependiente de tu compañera. ¿No crees que te haría bien separarte de ella, tomar un poco de personalidad propia?

—Alice no me controla.

—Pero tampoco te deja expresarte. Sí, ya sé a dónde irás. ¡RAVENCLAW!

Jasper acude a sentarse junto a Edward, que le palmea el hombro y le sonríe mientras el profesor Flitwick retira el taburete y el Sombrero.

Snape indica con un gesto que sea la profesora McGonagall quien de inicio al banquete.

—Sin más dilación, ¡que dé comienzo a un nuevo curso en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería!

* * *

**Perdón por pasar tanto tiempo sin actualizar. La verdad es que he estado ocupada, pero en cuanto me llegaron las ganas, en unos días estaba terminado. Por cierto, por si se lo preguntaban, no voy a introducir las reliquias de la muerte en este fic. Supongo que la capa de Harry seguirá siendo una capa excepcional, nada más. **

**SALESIA: finalmente he decidido hacerte caso, e introducir lo que ya me pedías. ¡Gracias por tus review y por tus ánimos! Espero un comentario.**

**Gracias a todos los que seguían esperando y lo siento mucho por los que no soportaron la espera. **

**Atentamente =)  
lady Evelyne**


	13. Capítulo 12

**Disclaimer** → **Ni Harry Potter ni Twilight me pertenecen, todo tiene sus respectivas autoras. Yo solo me encargo de pasarlos por la licuadora. **

**¡Hola! Siento haber estado tanto tiempo desaparecida de nuevo, y aparecer con una mierdecilla de 15 páginas. Pero no me ha dado para más. **

**¡Espero que os guste!**

* * *

**Capítulo XII**

—_Sin más dilación, ¡que dé comienzo a un nuevo curso en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería!_

Tras el banquete, donde los niños se desentendieron de ellos, los Cullen se reunieron con McGonagall y Snape en el despacho del director. Se sentaron en las sillas que aparecieron para ellos y esperaron junto con los Carrow, que les miraban ahora con más desconfianza, sobre todo a los que habían quedado en Hufflepuff. Les dedicaban a los cuatro Gryffindor una clara antipatía, observaban con claro aprecio a Rosalie, que los ignoró como pudo, y no hicieron caso apenas de Edward y Jasper.

Las consecuencias de la Selección repercutirían de la misma manera a todo el colegio, comprendió Esme de pronto. De algún modo, cada uno llevaba en su frente, o mejor, en el escudo de la túnica un cartel luminoso que podía ser amigable para unos u hostiles para otros. Aquello le entristeció de sobremanera, pero pronto tuvo que prestar atención a Snape, que acababa de ocupar el sillón de director con la espalda recta como una vara. Jasper percibió que le incomodaba estar allí. ¿Por qué?

McGonagall no expresaba ninguna emoción y la boca formaba una tensa línea blanca. Toda ella estaba alerta y su mente se hallaba enfocada en la idea de llevar lo mejor posible aquel debate y que los niños no salieran perjudicados. Le pidió a Edward que, por favor, nadie de la familia hiciera nada que pudiese sulfurar a los Carrow, o la tomarían con los niños.

Asintió levemente y transmitió el mensaje a los demás.

—Señores —saludó Snape—. Espero que se hayan familiarizado ya con el colegio.

—Ciertamente, señor —concordó Carlisle, portavoz.

—¿Qué les ha parecido el discurso que he dado esta noche? —preguntó con voz suave, peligrosa.

McGonagall se tensó y apretó los puños. Esperaba que nadie hiciera un comentario demasiado hiriente, pero era imposible extraer algo positivo del discurso.

Pero Jacob, lamentablemente, no tenía pelos en la lengua, ni tampoco había escuchado el mensaje que le había pasado Edward.

—Tengo la sincera impresión de que los alumnos no han reaccionado demasiado bien.

—Señor —le corrigió Snape casi susurrando.

—Señor —accedió Jacob, mirándole desafiante.

Ninguno de los dos bajó la mirada y Snape juntó las manos. Jacob, en cambio, apretó la de Nessie entre las suyas.

Sin bajar la mirada, ni alterar la expresión siquiera, Snape procedió a explicar.

—Los grandes cambios vienen acompañados de diversas reacciones que no siempre son positivas. A veces cuesta entender que algunas transiciones se hacen por el bien común o se siente miedo hacia ello. El miedo es el rechazo natural a lo que nos es desconocido, independientemente de su naturaleza. En cuanto nuestros alumnos superen ese rechazo, comprenderán que todos los cambios que se están realizando es por su bien... Y el de los sangre sucias y los muggles.

—No comprendo cómo todos estos cambios ayudarán al bien común de sangre sucias y muggles —intervino Alice.

—Les ayudará a comprender cuál es su posición en este mundo y a no aspirar a lograr puestos que solo pueden ser ocupados por magos de noble estirpe. Llevan demasiado tiempo soñando, aspirando, robando puestos a los verdaderos magos y brujas de esta sociedad —escupió Amycus Carrow.

Un tenso silencio invadió el despacho cuando Carrow finalizó su discurso, muy sonriente y orgulloso. Su hermana le palmeó el brazo en señal de conformidad.

Jasper distinguió varias fuentes de fuerte desagrado: su propia familia, McGonagall y... ¿Snape? ¿No se suponía que él compartía también los ideales de Carrow?

Se sentía cada vez más y más confuso. ¿Qué ocurría?

—Pasando a temas un poco más urgentes, director —atajó McGonagall secamente—. Necesitamos hacer el reparto de estos señores. Me temo que, en contra de lo esperado, han quedado demasiados de ellos en la casa Gryffindor.

—Comprendo —dijo Snape.

—El señor Cullen ha quedado en la casa Hufflepuff, junto con Esme —procuró darle un tono más familiar a Esme, para que quedara más realista el que fuera su prima—. Pienso que sería mejor colocar al señor Whitlock, con algo más de experiencia que Esme, junto al señor Cullen en la casa Hufflepuff y trasladarla a ella a la casa Gryffinfor con la señorita Brandon.

—¿Qué ocurrirá entonces con la puerta de Ravenclaw?

—No habrá problema en trasladar al señor y la señorita McCarty a proteger las puertas de esa casa, mientras que el señor Masen podrá quedarse como un refuerzo para la señorita Hale. Creará menos tensiones en Slytherin que sea un Ravenclaw quien apoye a una de los miembros de su casa.

—Veamos si lo he comprendido, McGonagall. Platt y Brandon en Gryffindor, ambos McCarty en Ravenclaw, Whitlock y Cullen en Hufflepuff y Hale y Masen en Slytherin —la profesora asintió—. ¿Qué ocurrirá entonces con el señor Black? —pronunció el apellido con cierta inflexión, junto a un repentino ramalazo de odio, que sorprendió a Jasper. ¿Cómo era posible que ya odiara a Jacob nada más conocerlo?

Jacob miró a la profesora, confiando en que tuviera una buena respuesta.

—El señor Black está especializado en Domesticación y Entrenamiento de las Criaturas Mágicas. Estoy segura de que sus criaturas podrían encargarse del colegio de noche, sin herir a los alumnos. No hará ya falta que Filch siga haciendo la guardia, y lamentablemente los profesores estaremos también incapacitados para salir de noche. Pero todo sea por el bien común, por supuesto —comentó con frialdad.

La admiración por la profesora de los Cullen crecía por momentos. Verla comportarse con total diplomacia, ante mortífagos declarados, era digno de su más absoluta estupefacción. Su desprecio y despecho, oculta bajo una buena capa de frialdad e hipocresía, apenas se dejaba entrever en sus gestos o en sus palabras.

—De acuerdo —accedió Snape—. ¿Están ustedes de acuerdo?

Los Cullen asintieron sumisamente al reparto, pero ni a Edward ni a Rosalie les hiciera mucha gracia quedar juntos para vigilar la misma casa, aunque solo fuera de noche.

_''No está tan mal...'' _pensaba Carlisle.

_''Me preocupa que Bella vaya a quedarse sola con Emmett. Como si Edward no fuera ya lo suficientemente celoso...''_ se decía Jasper, ganándose una mala mirada del aludido.

_''¡Vaya cosa! A solas con Eddie cada noche... ¡Qué alegría!''_ refunfuñaba Rosalie.

_''Hum... En la casa de los cerebritos, ¿eh? Esperemos que tengan algo de alegría en las venas''_ se reía Emmett, pensando en las obscenidades de las que sólo él era capaz.

_''Me hubiera gustado quedarme en mi casa con Carlisle''_ pensaba Esme.

_''¡Bien! Hubiera sido un rollo quedarme con Carlisle... ¡Mejor con Esme y hablamos de cosas de mujeres!''_ saltaba Alice.

_''Adiós a mis diez horas de sueño...''_ se lamentaba Jacob.

_''Pobrecito Jake, no va a dormir por las noches''_ decía Nessie, tan compasiva como lo era cualquiera que hubiese tenido la influencia de Carlisle.

Bella no le había abierto la mente para que accediera a ella, pero por su expresión pudo ver que no le entusiasmaba su pareja, pero que podía haber sido peor.

Edward encontraba frustrante el tener que estar junto a Rosalie, pero comprendía a la profesora: solo había cuatro dones que fueran realmente útiles contra la magia en aquella familia, y eran los de Jasper, Alice, Bella y él mismo. Los había tenido que repartir primero de acuerdo a los dones que más ayudarían a detectar alumnos trasnochadores: la temeraria Gryffindor y la traidora Slytherin. Alice y Edward eran los más útiles en este caso; a Jasper se le asignó una casa con altas probabilidades de tener alumnos que siguieran a otros más temerarios y a Bella una casa más racional y un poco más madura y responsable, de la que era poco probable que hubiese alumnos que salieran a dar paseos nocturnos.

Mientras Snape empezaba a explicarles el horario de Hogwarts, sus costumbres y otros asuntos, McGonagall daba su propia explicación a Edward, que se había acostumbrado a escucharla.

_''Debes tener en cuenta que no te he colocado en esa casa por gusto, Masen. Cuida mucho de vigilar a los niños y examina todas y cada una de sus mentes. Hay cerca de quinientos alumnos en la casa Slytherin, pero no tenemos tanto tiempo como para que los examines uno por día. Dedícate a seguir a un curso en cuestión un día, y otro día, otro curso. Quiero que tengas mucho cuidado con Malfoy, Zabini, Crabbe, Goyle y Parkinson. Todos ellos en séptimo curso, seguidos por muchos de cursos inferiores. Intente rescatar todo lo bueno que hay en esa casa. _

_Dile de mi parte a tu hermano Jasper, que debe vigilar todas y cada una de las clases de Amycus. No me fío de Carrow y espero que se ocupe de tranquilizarla si las cosas se salen de control. No quiero que le haga daño a los alumnos, ¿de acuerdo? Tú vigila, junto con Bella McCarty, las clases del otro Carrow. Procurad que no envenene demasiado las mentes de los niños. Fingid interés por esa clase, cualquier cosa para entrar en ella. _

_Procurad empezar a buscar alguna rama de la magia en la que especializaros. Con que os sepáis la teoría será más que suficiente, y sería bueno que fueseis capaz de simular que hacéis magia. Por supuesto, no es algo que necesitéis ni las señoritas McCarty y Brandon, ni usted y el señor Whitlock. _

_El señor Black se ha alterado al saber que tendrá que recorrer el colegio de noche, pero le recuerdo que solo es necesario si ha algún niño que esté fuera de su casa a deshoras —_suspira—_. Aunque creo que ocurrirá muy a menudo, antes de que se extienda el rumor de que realmente hay bestias recorriendo el colegio de noche. O puede que haya alumnos que salgan de sus camas solo por ver a la criatura. Black debe manejarlo con cuidado._

_Cuando volváis a vuestras salas comunes, debéis dar un discurso de bienvenida. En Hufflepuff, Gryffindor y Ravenclaw, os recomiendo hablar de prudencia, de cuidado. Deben estar en alerta a todas horas, que no lo olviden. Y en Slytherin, debéis de tratar el tema con mucho tacto. Hablad de la limpieza de sangre, de la importancia de la supremacía de los sangre pura y otras cosas así. Por último, si sospechan que alguno de sus compañeros es hijo de muggles, que os lo comuniquen a vosotros. Solo a vosotros._

_Por último... Dumbledore siempre, siempre dijo que la unión hace la fuerza. Las casas están más separadas que nunca, y los prejuicios y los rencores abren grandes brechas entre los alumnos. Ahora sois los representantes de cada casa, y debéis mostraros fuertes, independientes, pero unidos por algo más que mera cortesía. Tal vez predicando con el ejemplo consigamos más victorias que con palabras vanas y sin sentido. Confío en vosotros y en que sabréis realizar correctamente vuestra labor.''_

Edward movió casi imperceptiblemente la cabeza de arriba abajo, para indicar que le había escuchado. Snape, por su parte, también había terminado y los Cullen empezaron a levantarse para irse a tomar el puesto de vigilancia de la primera noche.

—Esperen un momento —les detuvo Amycus Carrow. Educadamente, se dieron la vuelta de nuevo para mirarle—. Si van a soltar una bestia peligrosa por la noche, tenemos derecho a saber qué es.

—Cierto —concordó Snape, sintiendo una súbita curiosidad.

Algunos de la familia miraron a Jacob, para ver cómo se las arreglaba para salir del lío.

—Se la mostraría si pudiese, señor —sonrió el licántropo con chulería—. Pero no le gustan los espacios cerrados. Y yo también prefiero apartarme de su camino cuando está sin el bozal.

—Espero que no ponga en peligro la vida de los que estamos en el castillo —comentó Snape arqueando una ceja. Jasper percibió claramente miedo, recelo y desconfianza. Al fin una reacción comprensible, suspiró.

—Por supuesto que no. Está bien alimentado —respondió Jacob con indignación.

—¿Y de qué se alimenta, si puede saberse?

—De ciervos, osos y cosas así. Lo tengo siempre en el Bosque Prohibido.

Rosalie se cruzó de brazos frunciendo el ceño, orgullosa, incapaz de reconocer que había subestimado a Jacob. Se había sacado a sí mismo y a los demás del atolladero, explicando además la presencia de tantos venados muertos en el Bosque.

—Si eso es todo lo que desean, nos retiramos —se despidió Carlisle, abriendo la puerta del despacho.

No le retuvo ninguno de los cuatro profesores de la salita y McGonagall esbozaba una discreta sonrisa de satisfacción al comprobar que, como siempre, Dumbledore no se había equivocado al decir que los Cullen les ayudarían.

* * *

—¡Buena esa, chucho! —exclamó Emmett casi susurrando mientras le daba un codazo amistoso a Jacob.

—Gracias, chupasangre —le respondió masajeándose el brazo adolorido.

Carlisle, en cabeza con Edward, asentía distraído a la explicación de su hijo acerca del Sombrero Pensante, la razón por la que había sido seleccionado tan rápido.

—Ese objeto detecta tus mejores cualidades, las ajusta a una casa y te envía a ella. Las cualidades que definen a Hufflepuff son la lealtad, la determinación, el esfuerzo y el trabajo. Me temo que nada echar un vistazo a tu mente supo dónde debías ir —sonrió Edward—. Como ves, la explicación es sumamente sencilla.

—¿Por qué tardó tanto en decidirse conmigo? —preguntó Bella—. ¿Por mi escudo?

—Exactamente, Bella. Estaba desconcertado al ver que tu mente estaba, aparentemente en blanco. Tu escudo le denegó la entrada al Sombrero.

Carlisle se puso el dedo en la barbilla, pensativo.

—¿Cómo puede tener voluntad un objeto? Y, más importante, ¿cómo penetra en nuestra mente?

—Es sumamente extraño. Es como una mente que diseña, piensa, opina, pero sin extremidades con las que realizar sus ideas. Solo tiene mente y voz, ningún sentido más. No sé cómo hará para introducirse en nuestra mente, pero supongo que lo hace de un modo parecido al mío.

Alice se rió a sus espaldas.

—¡Qué maravilla, Eddie! ¡Ahora guardas parecido con un sombrero feo y arrugado!

Este refunfuñó, pero procuró guardarse su opinión. Le transmitió a Jasper el mensaje de la profesora y éste frunció el ceño.

—¿Que cuide de los niños... y que no pruebe las maldiciones sobre ellos? ¿Cómo voy a hacer eso?

—No lo sé, pero si McGonagall te ha asignado a ti, por algo será, ¿no crees?

—Y eso de especializarnos en una rama de la magia... No sé cómo lo vamos a hacer...

Ya iban por las escaleras principales y estaban a punto de tener que separarse. Jacob y Nessie volverían a su propia torre oeste. Edward, Rosalie, Jasper y Carlisle tendrían que bajar a las cocinas y a las mazmorras, pero Bella, Emmett, Alice y Esme tendrían que subir. Se despidieron al pie de las escaleras, con una advertencia de Edward.

—Ya sabes que cualquier cosa, me das un grito y yo iré corriendo, pequeña —prometió Edward—. Y tú ya sabes también lo que ocurrirá si se te pasa por la cabeza propasarte con mi niña —advirtió poniéndole mala cara al licántropo.

—Ya, ya... —repuso Jacob aburrido—. Venga, vámonos, Ness.

—¡Deja de llamarle así! —se sulfuró Bella, sin poder evitar que rieran de ella antes de que Jacob se marchara con Nessie definitivamente en dirección a la torre.

Mañana sería un día agitado para todos.

* * *

De hecho, muchos de los Cullen no tuvieron que esperar al día siguiente.

Alice y Esme, en cuanto todos los alumnos estuvieron en la sala común, procedieron a dar el discurso. Se colocaron delante de la chimenea, y los niños las rodearon en semicírculo, atentos a lo que iban a decir.

—¡Buena noches a todos! —comenzó Alice. Sonreía ampliamente—. Vamos a ver, para aquellos que no hayan oído mi nombre en la Selección, me llamo Alice Brandon, pero podéis llamarme Alice. Como veis soy de Gryffindor y estoy encantada de estar aquí. Mi compañera es Esme Platt, de Hufflepuff.

—Estamos aquí para explicaros en qué va a consistir nuestra vigilancia —dijo Esme.

—Como ya ha dicho el director —la ligera inflexión en la voz de Alice les hizo pensar a más de uno que tampoco estaba de acuerdo con la elección—, los alumnos de cuarto para abajo deben estar en la sala común a las nueve. Nosotras vendremos a partir de las ocho y media a revisar que todos los alumnos que entren en esa categoría estén en la torre. A partir de las nueve, todo aquel que llegue y sea de cuarto o menor, perderá treinta puntos para Gryffindor. Y puesto que eso no nos beneficia en la Copa de las Casas, espero que no deis pie a tal cosa —advirtió Alice.

—A partir de las nueve tomaremos nota de los alumnos mayores de cuarto, quinto en adelante. Repetimos la advertencia: todo aquel que llegue más tarde de las diez, perderá treinta puntos para su casa y, no sólo eso, pondrá en peligro su propia vida.

—Nuestro compañero Jacob Black, estará soltando una peligrosa bestia cada noche por los pasillos. Espero que, aunque sea la valentía lo que nos caracteriza, no confundáis esa valentía con la temeridad: es vuestra vida la que está en juego.

Los alumnos murmuraban de nuevo, algunos inquietos, otros, desafiantes.

—Y hablando de no confundir valentía con temeridad, no provoquéis a los Carrow. Muchos de vosotros no estáis de acuerdo con los tres nombramientos, pero tened en cuenta el alto riesgo de salir heridos o herir a otra persona.

Algunos rostros de la multitud denotaban abierto desacuerdo hacia lo que había dicho Esme. De todos modos, en la sala se hizo un silencio extremo, que se convirtió en conversaciones a voz en grito.

—Tal vez tengan razón...

—¡Eres un cobarde! Debemos oponernos.

—¡Sí, Seamus tiene razón!

—¡Chisst! ¿Acaso queréis todos que nos maten la primera noche?

—¡Exagerada!

Los prefectos impusieron el orden inmediatamente, pidiendo que se desalojara la sala común. Gruñendo y arrastrando los pies, los alumnos le hicieron caso finalmente.

Alice y Esme se acomodaron en las vigas del techo, justo delante del cuadro de la Dama Gorda. Alice puso la expresión en blanco, oteando el futuro.

—No creo que Jacob descanse mucho esta noche. Dentro de una hora, unos alumnos de cuarto saldrán a intentar ver a Jacob. El celador no se fía de nosotros y vendrá a revisar que estemos en nuestros puestos. Viejo desconfiado —masculló poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—¡Alice! Un poco más de respeto.

—Sí, sí... Lo siento. Pero creo que podrías ir diciendo a Jake que salga a dar una vuelta. A algunos profesores no les vendría mal ver lo que habrá suelto por el colegio —soltó con malicia.

Esme se rió, indecisa de si debía regañar a su hija más traviesa. Finalmente sacudió la cabeza y saltó de la viga, aterrizando suavemente con las piernas flexionadas y se fue a hacer lo que Alice le había pedido.

* * *

Jacob, efectivamente, no descansó demasiado la primera noche. Salió a patrullar en cuanto Esme acudió a la torre, sin que hubiese entrado en su habitación aún. Dejó a Nessie dormida en la torre, algo preocupado, y empezó a recorrer el castillo de arriba abajo en cuanto tocaron las diez.

Bajó al primer piso, intentando encontrar algún profesor que se hubiese retrasado. Tuvo mucha suerte: en el segundo piso, al pie de las escaleras, se encontró con Amycus Carrow.

El hombre chilló con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones y le apuntó temblorosamente con la varita. Apenas pronunció un par de hechizos que esquivó con facilidad. Jacob se acercó a él sonriendo y mirándole con curiosidad, pero entonces había aparecido McGonagall en bata y con la varita en ristre. Al mismo tiempo, Carlisle había subido las escaleras.

—¿Qué son esos gritos, profesor Carrow?

—¡Fíjese en esta bestia! ¡Es demasiado peligrosa para que ande suelta!

Como si quisiera reafirmar las palabras del mortífago, Jacob enseñó todos los dientes. Carlisle se rió.

—Jacob lo habrá dejado suelto para que se familiarice con el castillo. Este no hace nada, debería ver a las bestias más salvajes. ¿No ve qué manso es? No es peligroso —dijo marcándose un farol.

—¿¡Que no es peligroso! —inquirió Carrow enfureciéndose por momentos. No le había gustado que Carlisle desafiara su autoridad.

McGonagall guardó la varita y miró al mortífago con frialdad.

—No sé que esperaba, profesor Carrow. ¿Un inocente gorro rojo o un kappa? Son los mejores y yo, personalmente, me hubiera decepcionado mucho si no hubiesen traído nada menos. Y, por cierto, como profesor de Artes Oscuras —pronunció con énfasis— que es, ¿cómo puede tenerle miedo a una criatura así? ¿No se supone que debe dar ejemplo a los alumnos?

Amycus le lanzó una mirada de rabia mientras su rostro empalidecía a un ritmo alarmante. Carlisle le miró con ojo médico, preguntándose si era sano dejar que alguien se pusiera así.

Jacob, que se aburría ya, se marchó corriendo por los pasillos para ver si lograba encontrarse con otro profesor.

Por otro lado, el alboroto había despertado a los retratos que colgaban de las paredes y los miraban con curiosidad. Argus Filch subía las escaleras en aquel momento, con la Señora Norris enroscada en sus tobillos.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Hay algún niño fuera de su cama? Llevo años queriendo hacer esto, el director por fin me ha dado el permiso...

—¿Qué permiso, Filch? —inquirió fríamente la profesora mientras se acercaba al celador.

Carlisle retrocedió y miró al hombre con una mezcla de compasión y desconfianza. El reuma, su artritis, los problemas de espalda que debía padecer despertaban el instinto médico del vampiro, pero había algo en el rostro que le inspiraba desconfianza. Casi sintió ganas de reírse de sí mismo: ¡era un vampiro! ¿Qué debía de temer él?

—El permiso para azotar, profesora —respondió Filch, casi degustando las palabras—. Llevaba años esperando esto. Esos niños que se escapan de sus camas año tras año, pisando con sus mugrientos zapatos el suelo que yo limpio, tendiéndome crueles trampas. Ahora sabrán lo que se merecen y no volverán a hacerlo.

La profesora compuso una mueca de disgusto y Carlisle le secundó unos pasos por detrás.

—Pues te equivocas, Filch. No hay ningún niño fuera de su cama y el profesor Carrow y yo ya volvíamos a nuestras habitaciones. El señor Cullen volvía a su puesto también.

—Ya, ya... —gruñó éste por lo bajo, dándose la vuelta.

Desapareció por las escaleras a la par que Amycus. McGonagall le indicó con un gesto de la cabeza a Carlisle para que se marchara.

El vampiro le devolvió el gesto con una inclinación de la cabeza y empezó a bajar las escaleras a paso humano. Suspirando, la antigua directora de Hogwarts entró en su habitación.

* * *

Carlisle pensaba en el recibimiento que le habían dado los alumnos de Hufflepuff. Tras explicarles su función, el método y las advertencias, los alumnos se habían mirado unos a otros, nerviosos y algo asustados. Unos cuantos eran más valientes y desafiaron a ambos vampiros con la mirada, pero Jasper determinó que no harían nada idiota por el momento. Era valentía, aunque ligeramente aderezado con muchos otros sentimientos: impotencia, miedo, ira... No eran tontos ni temerarios: sabían lo que ocurriría si hacían algo abiertamente.

Después habían oído el increíble grito de Carrow, que resonó hasta las mazmorras. Jasper se había quedado allí, y Carlisle decidió subir a investigar.

Al volver se encontró a Rosalie al lado de Jasper, con los brazos cruzados.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido, Carlisle? Hasta nosotros hemos oído los gritos.

—Nada grave. Jacob había salido a dar una vuelta y uno de los nuevos profesores, Amycus Carrow, ha gritado al verlo.

Jasper soltó una carcajada y Rosalie sonrió también.

—¡Qué alarde de valor! —dijo Jasper sarcásticamente.

Carlisle sonrió también.

—Por cierto, Rosalie, ¿cómo se ha tomado Slytherin el discurso que nos dijo McGonagall que diéramos?

—No demasiado bien, la verdad —suspiró la vampira—. Edward dice que muchos sospechan que no estamos de parte de Snape, sino de McGonagall. Les hemos hablado de los peligros que conlleva atacar a los niños muggles en un colegio donde aún se defiende, aunque secretamente, a los sangre sucias, pero no nos han hecho demasiado caso. Para rematar, Edward dio su parte del discurso hablando de la pureza de sangre, de la importancia de mantenerla y les pidió que acudieran a cualquiera de nosotros si sabían de alguno que fuera hijo de muggles. Esa parte se la han tomado mejor.

Jasper le miró preocupado.

—¿Cuántos pueden poner en peligro a los niños?

—Edward estima que más o menos la mitad. Muchos lo harán, pero impulsados por otras razones que no son la crueldad ni la maldad. Pero son cifras inquietantes, si tenemos en cuenta de que serán casi una centena de alumnos sembrando el terror entre sus compañeros. Trataremos de evitarlo —gruñó— pero no sé si será posible, si tenemos que mantener la fachada de magos que defienden la pureza de sangre.

—Tenemos que tener cuidado —murmuró Carlisle.

Se quedaron en silencio, pensando. Rosalie dio media vuelta para volver a su puesto junto a Edward y Jasper y Carlisle se situaron en una de las vigas del techo. McGonagall les había dado la misma solución a todos y no les parecía mal, a decir verdad. Solo esperaba que a nadie se le ocurriera mirar al techo.

* * *

Cuando Jacob, a medianoche, pasó caminando lenta y alegremente por las mazmorras, ya había espantado a dos pequeños grupitos que habían salido a dar una vuelta. Los primeros habían sido unos niños de segundo, de la casa de Hufflepuff, que seguían a otro. Jacob no sabía sus nombres, pero se determinó a recordar sus caras para amonestarles por la mañana.

Al verle, los niños habían se habían quedado paralizados, y uno de ellos, el que iba en la retaguardia, fue el único que alzó la varita. No pronunció ningún hechizo demasiado poderoso, y, de hecho, el conjuro no acertó en el flanco de Jacob, como hubiese querido, ya que el lobo se apartó.

El joven quileute gruñó, enseñó los dientes y se agachó, adoptando una pose amenazadora. El cabecilla, reaccionando un poco más deprisa que los demás, gritó a sus compañeros para que salieran corriendo.

Inmediatamente, los demás niños salieron huyendo como los pájaros cuando los espanta un gato. Jacob los persiguió a trote, sin esforzarse por correr, sabiendo que los alcanzaría demasiado rápido si corría de verdad.

Los persiguió hasta que los niños se metieron de nuevo en su sala común, cansados y jadeantes.

Rascó con diversión la pared, riéndose internamente al oír las exclamaciones ahogadas de los niños. Le divertía la situación. Olfateó de nuevo el aire y se retiró a los pisos superiores.

Jasper, que entre tanto había seguido a los niños para ver lo que hacían, llegó a la esquina del pasillo de la entrada de la casa de Hufflepuff justo cuando los niños entraban en tropel en la sala común. Se percató de una cosa...

Los niños que habían salido de su cuarto aquella noche eran Jonathan Hudson, Frederic Hudson, Samuel Willcox, Peter Cornwallis y Gregory Johanson. Cinco en total. Pero solo había contado cuatro al entrar. Faltaba Frederic, el cabecilla del grupo.

—Bueno, bueno —murmuró Jasper para sí mismo—. ¿Dónde estás, Frederic Hudson?

El olor de miles de niños y adolescentes impregnaba el aire, de modo que se le hacía imposible percibir cuál podría ser el olor de Frederic. Saltó de la viga donde se encontraba hasta el suelo. Se posó suavemente, diciéndose que el niño no debía de estar lejos. Carlisle saltó también al suelo y acudió junto a él.

—¿Qué ocurre, Jasper? —le preguntó al ver que tenía le ceño fruncido.

—Solo han entrado cuatro niños en la sala. Falta uno.

—Cierto —dijo Carlisle preocupado—. ¿Por qué no vas a buscarlo?

—¿Yo? —inquirió Jasper algo turbado—. Sería mejor que fueses tú, Carlisle. Yo que me quedaré aquí para vigilar la puerta.

—Eso puedo hacerlo yo perfectamente. Estoy seguro de que el niño estará aterrorizado y tu influencia le hará más bien que la mía. Anda, ve a buscarlo.

Jasper asintió no muy convencido, sabiendo que era una batalla perdida. Dio media vuelta y volvió a olisquear el aire.

No percibió nada nuevo y probó a extender su don... Pero tampoco. El miedo de la mayoría de los alumnos de Hufflepuff, que aún no estaban dormidos, mitigaba cualquier otra influencia. Resignado, se dijo que debía de revisar el castillo palmo a palmo. Se dijo a sí mismo que debería partir del inicio.

A velocidad vampírica subió hasta el primer piso, enfrente del Gran Comedor, que era donde Jacob había encontrado a los muchachos. Sí... allí el olor de los niños y de Jacob era más fuerte. Siguió el rastro hasta que llegó al final de las escaleras, y olió algo que se le había pasado por alto mientras las subía.

Agua salada. No había sangre fluyendo: buena señal. El olor de un niño, o, más bien, de Frederic, llenaba el hueco de la escalera donde estaba escondido. Parecía estar bien, aunque lloraba.

—¿Frederic? —preguntó.

El muchacho se secó las lágrimas con rapidez y miró a Jasper.

—¿Señor Whitlock? ¿Se ha ido ya el monstruo? —asomó la cabeza y miró de un lado a otro.

Para añadir un poco más de realismo al papel que representaba Jacob, Jasper ensombreció su semblante y murmuró de forma apremiante:

—¡Shhh! Se ha ido por ahora, pero regresemos a tu sala común antes de que pase de nuevo por aquí.

Tomó de la mano al niño, infundiéndole tranquilidad y sosiego para dirigirse de nuevo a la sala común de Hufflepuff.

Caminaron rápida y sigilosamente por los pasillos, como si realmente no quisieran alertar de su presencia a nadie. Los cuadros, siempre atentos a las más mínimas incidencias, miraban por el rabillo del ojo al vampiro y al trasnochador, hasta que Jasper se reunió con Carlisle en la entrada de la sala común de Hufflepuff.

Dentro, el hermano mellizo de Frederic ya se había dado cuenta de la ausencia de su hermano y sus tres amigos intentaban impedir que saliera en su busca.

—¡John! ¡Vamos, hombre, sé razonable! —decía Greg, su compañero más voluminoso, mientras lo sujetaba por el torso.

—¡Cullen y Whitlock están fuera! ¡Seguro que no le pasará nada a Fred! —insistía Sam delante de la puerta de la sala, con las manos sobre el pecho de John—. ¡Tranquilízate, tío! —miró a Peter, que los miraba indeciso a un lado—. ¡Di algo, hombre!

Peter titubeó. Era un muchacho que creía fuertemente en los lazos de la fraternidad, un hecho bien reconocido por sus amigos. John aprovechó la oportunidad al vuelo.

—Sí, Peter, tú harías lo mismo por Eric, ¿verdad? Tú no habrías dejado a tu hermano tirado allí fuera, a merced de Merlín sabe qué. Venga, Pete, tú eres el más inteligente de todos. Tú sabes que no podemos dejar a Fred allí fuera...

Los tres muchachos contemplaron expectantes a Pete. Sam y Greg comprendían que, si Peter se ponía de parte de su amigo no habría posibilidad de evitar que los cuatro tuvieran que salir de nuevo al pasillo a buscar a Fred: Peter tenía mucha labia y acabaría por convencerlos. Pero si el muchacho se ponía de parte de Sam y Greg... podrían evitar que que John hiciese una locura de nuevo.

Pero la suerte no le sonreía a ambos Hufflepuff aquella noche. Peter terminó por mirar con firmeza a John y convenció a Sam y Greg de que lo mejor que podía hacer era salir a buscar a Fred.

No hizo falta ir demasiado lejos. Nada más salir, chocaron contra la dura espalda de Jasper. John, que iba a la cabeza, se frotó la adolorida nariz antes de mirar hacia arriba: Fred, su hermano mellizo, le tendía la mano.

—¡Fred! Pero ¿qué?, ¿cómo?...

—Me ha encontrado el señor Whitlock hace un rato —le contestó Fred.

Carlisle interrumpió a los niños con una sonrisa amable.

—Bueno, muchachos. En vista de que a Fred no le hace falta ir a la enfermería, deberíais volver todos a vuestras habitaciones. Ya es tarde.

Los niños asintieron dócilmente, pero Jasper los detuvo cuando ya ponían un pie en la entrada de la casa.

—Por cierto... No creáis que por el susto os vamos a perdonar que hayáis roto las reglas. Habéis perdido los cinco treinta puntos para Hufflepuff y estáis castigados. Quiero para mañana por la noche, cuando entréis en las habitaciones a las nueve, cien líneas que digan: ''No volveré a escaparme por la noche sin una buena razón y una larga reflexión''. Sin magia. No tratéis de engañarme.

A Sam se le escapó un quejido ahogado.

—¿Algo que objetar, señor Willcox? —inquirió Carlisle suavemente.

—No, nada, señor.

—Pues bien, ¡a la cama!

* * *

La luz matutina desperezó lentamente a Jacob, que se había quedado dormido delante de la chimenea de la torre. Seguía aún en su forma lobuna y estaba molido. Bostezó abriendo al máximo las fauces.

—Cierra esa bocota o te van a entrar moscas —masculló la voz de Rosalie en algún punto indefinido de la sala.

Perezosamente, el hombre lobo abrió uno de sus párpados y contempló a la vampira rubia, que se estaba pasando un cepillo por el pelo. Edward y Bella parecían estar contándose algo privado, a juzgar por la cara de concentración de su amiga. Tanto tiempo junto a ella le había enseñado a identificar esa expresión como la que ponía cuando apartaba el escudo de ella.

El resto de la familia Cullen también parecían estar aseándose o arreglándose la túnica de alguna manera. Nessie apareció el aquel momento por las escaleras, frotándose los ojos cual niña pequeña. Ya estaba peinada y se había puesto la túnica.

—Buenos días, cariño —le saludó Bella.

—Hola, mami.

Edward se acercó a ella y le dio un beso de buenos días en la frente. Se dirigió entonces a Jacob, que se estaba levantando también.

—Buenos días a ti también, Jacob —saludó cortésmente—. Nessie y tú deberíais bajar a desayunar al Gran Comedor. Si alguien pregunta por nosotros, decid que nos estamos tomando una siesta las tres primeras horas. Según Alice, el sol debería desaparecer a la hora del recreo.

—Hmmmph...

Jacob cabeceó adormilado, aunque lúcido, e inclinó la cabeza para recoger con los dientes la ropa que descansaba sobre el suelo. Se metió en el baño, pensando que, como esa rutina se repitiera durante nueve meses, no tardaría en su sufrir un colapso.

Más tarde salió del baño más despierto y se reunió con Nessie, que le esperaba en la puerta. Bajaron ambos al Gran Comedor deprisa, casi corriendo. Algunos de los alumnos habían terminado ya de comer y los pasillos eran un hervidero de actividad.

Al llegar al Gran Comedor se separaron para ir cada uno a sentarse en su propia casa. En Gryffindor, ya había varios grupitos de alumnos que lo miraban con una mezcla de admiración y miedo: eran los más arrojados, los que la noche anterior habían salido en busca de aventuras.

Jacob devoró solo cualquier plato que se le pusiera a tiro a un metro a la redonda, así como se bebió tres jarras de zumo. Las niñas de cuarto que estaban sentadas cerca suyo lo miraron asombradas y tuvieron que pedir más tostadas a sus compañeras, que estaban sentadas más allá. McGonagall lo miró con desaprobación y también Nessie cerró los ojos y suspiró al ver los ''espléndidos'' modales que su novio estaba desplegando en la mesa.

Más pronto de lo que hubieran creído, Jacob había devorado solo tres bandejas de tostadas, un tarro de mantequilla y medio de mermelada, cuatro jarras de zumo de calabaza, un plato de arenques ahumados y tres huevos fritos. Además, no conforme, engulló cinco trozos de tarta de manzana y cuatro de pastel de chocolate.

Al terminar, ignorando las miradas de los alumnos de Gryffindor, sacó una pequeña lista de los niños que se habían escapado aquella noche. La examinó bajo los ojos atentos y curiosos de los niños de Gryffindor, que esperaban alguna señal de vida por su parte. Por desgracia para ellos, la campana de la torre sonó en aquel momento y arrastrando los pies, tomando un último pastelito o cogiendo sus mochilas, partieron hacia sus aulas.

Jacob decidió amonestar primero a los de su propia casa. Así nadie podría decirle que no era imparcial. Antes de irse, se despidió de Nessie, que fingía arcadas al beber la leche. Ella se iría hacia la clase de Pociones que estaba dando a Slughorn a los de segundo año.

Analizó atentamente la lista que le había dado Carlisle aquella mañana, con la indicación de que debía amonestar a aquellos niños antes de que creyeran que se habían librado. Debían cultivar su imagen de poderosos e invencibles si deseaban que los niños los respetaran. Ese, tal y como lo señaló Rosalie, era un razonamiento un tanto Slytherin: infundir respeto mediante el temor y la incertidumbre. Para su descontento, Jacob tuvo que admitir que la vampira rubia llevaba razón.

Leyó la lista:

_''Gryffindor: _

_Eileen Rivers, primer año._

_Alyssa Cadwell, primer año._

_Haley Dakota, segundo año._

_Geoffrey Hooper, segundo año._

_Jackson Shepard, segundo año._

_Owen Anthony, segundo año._

_Darren Anderson, tercer año._

_Phelan Noel, tercer año._

_Dennis Creevey, tercer año._

_Ryan Henry, cuarto año._

_Jack Sloper, cuarto año._

_Trinity Lynn, cuarto año._

_Ella Jo, cuarto año. _

_Lucas Caruso, sexto año._

_Jada Angela, sexto año._

_Collin Creevey, sexto año.''_

Así cerraba la lista de los alumnos de Gryffindor que habían pasado la noche fuera de sus camas. Con la boca abierta, Jacob pensó que la mitad de la casa de los leones no había dormido en sus camas la noche anterior. Y, con los niños vestidos con sus pijamas, no había podido distinguir de qué casa eran, pero podría jurar que no persiguió a más de veinticinco en toda la noche. Y solo en la lista de Gryffindor había dieciséis.

Continuó leyendo la lista.

_''Hufflepuff:_

_Samuel Willcox, segundo año._

_Frederic Hudson, segundo año._

_Jonathan Hudson, segundo año._

_Peter Cornwallis, segundo año. _

_Gregory Johanson, segundo año._

_Eleanor Branstone, cuarto año._

_Maxine O'Flaherty, cuarto año._

_Heidi Macaboy, sexto año._

_Tompsy Apeldety, sexto año._

_Slytherin:_

_Draco Malfoy, séptimo año._

_Ravenclaw:_

_Nada, de nada... Son más aburridos...''_

Jacob se rió entre dientes al darse cuenta de que lo último, probablemente, lo había escrito Emmett. Volvió a mirar la lista y contó todos los nombres de los niños: veintiséis en total. Por la noche solo había llegado a ver a veinticinco... ¿Quién sería aquél que había burlado su vigilancia?

Por las señas, era más probable que hubiera sido el tal Malfoy, de Slytherin. Era el más mayor, y, por otro lado, era una serpiente. Además, si uno daba por sentado que todos los alumnos del mismo curso y la misma casa habían salido juntos, Malfoy era el único que había salido solo. Habría que vigilarle...

Jacob pasó el resto de la mañana recorriendo todo el castillo, sacando a los estudiantes de sus aulas y dándoles largos y repetidos sermones acerca de la importancia de respetar las normas, del peligro que corrían saliendo imprudentemente de noche y de la suerte que habían tenido de que la bestia no estuviera especialmente hambrienta la pasada noche. A la hora de la comida, estaba realmente exhausto y tenía la garganta seca de repetir tan a menudo la misma cantinela.

Al pasar por delante de los relojes de arena, se fijó en que solo la de Ravenclaw tenía unos cuantos zafiros en la parte de abajo, que indicaba los puntos de la casa. Todas las demás casas carecían de puntos.

A Gryffindor sería a la que le costara más conseguir puntos para compensar los perdidos por sus compañeros trasnochadores. De hecho, en vista de que había una quincena en Gryffindor, había quitado los treinta puntos a los grupitos que habían salido, y no a cada alumno individualmente. Jacob consideraba que hasta perder puntos saliendo en parejas, tríos o pequeños grupos, era trabajo en equipo, así que perderían los puntos en equipo. Pero aún así, intentando no restar demasiados puntos a su propia casa, habían sido siete los grupos que habían salido a dar paseos nocturnos... Y eso, en total, le restaba más de doscientos puntos a la casa Gryffindor. Les costaría recuperarlos... Esperaba que eso les ayudara a concienciarse.

Hufflepuff había perdido casi cien puntos y Slytherin solo treinta. Ravenclaw se colocaba en primera posición y, de hecho, solo Slytherin podría hacerle cierta sombra, si se esforzaran un poco.

Durante el recreo, fue a visitar a los Cullen a la torre donde esperaban a que el sol se ocultara de nuevo detrás de las nubes. Al llegar, sin embargo, notó que faltaba alguien.

—¿Dónde están Jasper y Edward? —preguntó a Bella.

—Jasper está haciendo ''guardia'' —marcó las comillas con los dedos— en la clase de Alecto Carrow. Parece ser que tiene una vena sádica y McGonagall le ha pedido que vigile las clases de esa mujer. Edward hace lo mismo, pero en la clase de Amycus Carrow. Además, ha estado toda la mañana haciendo visitas a las clases donde están los de séptimo de Slytherin. ¿Qué tal te ha ido a ti con los niños?

Jacob se derrumbó sobre uno de los sillones, desabrochándose los dos primeros botones de la camisa que llevaba debajo de la túnica.

—Bastante bien, a decir verdad. No son estúpidos. No creo que vayan a atreverse a salir una sola vez más, pero Gryffindor ya está en números rojos: ayer anoche perdimos doscientos diez puntos.

—Te afecta mucho el campeonato de las Casas, ¿eh? —sonrió su interlocutora.

—¡Por supuesto! Pero, ¡qué demonios! —suspiró Jacob—. Yo también comprendo lo que piensan algunos. En su caso, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo.

Bella enarcó las cejas y dejó a un lado El Profeta.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Por qué?

—O al menos, en el caso de Caruso y Angela. ¿Los recuerdas? Estaban sentados juntos cerca de nosotros ayer anoche, en la Selección. Lucas Caruso y Jada Angela.

—Son nombres extraños —dijo Bella—, aunque estoy segura de que Caruso es un apellido italiano.

—Es italiano —puntualizó Jacob—. Me lo dijo él. Pero Jada... No sabría decirte de dónde es. Pero, yendo al meollo del asunto. Caruso y Angela son novios desde hace dos años. Y, desde el momento en que entraron en Hogwarts, celebran el principio de curso dando una vuelta por el castillo. Los padres de Angela son muggles y ella está en peligro...

—Como tantos otros —suspiró Esme, que se había acercado a escuchar.

—... y teme que vengan a por ella del Ministerio. Este año podría ser el último que pase en Hogwarts. Y para ellos es muy importante rememorar los momentos que han pasado juntos y hasta revivirlos, además de recuperar algo de las tradiciones a las que están acostumbrados. Les da tranquilidad y les hace olvidar por un momento que estamos en guerra. Me pareció cruel quitarles treinta puntos, pero Caruso señaló que no debía hacer favoritismos con nadie, y menos con los de mi propia casa —rió de repente al recordar un detalle—. Aunque parece que Angela no tiene tantos escrúpulos, y le dio un pisotón a Caruso para que se callara.

Emmett rió tan atronadoramente como siempre.

—¡Vaya! Una chica con un carácter fuerte, ¿eh?

Carlisle arrugó un poco el ceño, pensando.

—Jada Angela... Hummm... Diría que Jada es una variante de Jade, que sí es un nombre inglés... Pero Angela... No lo he oído nunca, pero si tuviera que contestar, diría que es español o latino.

—Dejando aparte el tema del nombre —intervino Alice—, ¡me parece muy romántica la historia de estos dos!

Rosalie dio su opinión sentada en el alféizar de la ventana, sin dejar de leer el libro que tenía entre manos.

—En tiempos de guerra siempre han surgido historias de amor por todas partes. El amor nace del odio y de la violencia, así como el odio es incapaz de subsistir sin el amor.

—Cuánta razón tienes, cariño —susurró Emmett embelesado.

La vampira sonrió, dando a entender que el halago le complacía.

El licántropo recuperó la atención de los Cullen antes de comentar algo que le preocupaba.

—Sin embargo, ayer anoche, hubo uno que se me escapó. No lo vi en toda la noche.

Edward lo captó inmediatamente.

—¿Hablas del joven Malfoy?

—Sí. Le amonesté esta mañana, pero no pareció importarle mucho, ni cuando le quité los puntos ni cuando le mandé el castigo.

—Salió ayer anoche a las tres de la madrugada. Parecía tranquilo, solo llevaba la capa y la varita; se comportaba como si se escapase cada noche y no le hubieran descubierto nunca —observó Rosalie.

—Y a las seis de la mañana volvió a entrar en la sala común de Slytherin, tan alarmantemente calmado como cuando salió.

Esme alzó las cejas sorprendida:

—¿Estuvo fuera tres horas... y Jacob no lo vio?

—¿Puede ser que justo esas tres horas te retiraras a dormir, Jacob? —preguntó Nessie.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Imposible. Di una vuelta entre las cuatro y las cinco y media. Recorrí todo el castillo. Es imposible que no lo viera.

—¿No podría ser que mientras tú estabas en el primer piso, él estaba en el séptimo? ¿Y que eso ocurriera todo el rato, de modo que no os topaseis? —insistió Nessie.

—Entonces, cariño, al bajar Malfoy un piso y subir Jacob, en algún momento se habrían encontrado —le explicó Edward.

—Le seguiremos esta noche si vuelve a salir —concluyó Rosalie con fiereza—. Veremos a ver dónde se mete esa serpiente cuando se hace de noche.

Jacob pareció reparar en algo mientras veía a la vampira leer.

—Por cierto, ¿dónde estuvisteis esta mañana?

Carlisle respondió primero:

—Yo estuve vigilando las clases de Transformaciones. La verdad es que son sumamente interesantes, así como ver que el nivel varía dependiendo de la clase que sea.

—Nosotras estuvimos en la biblioteca. La directora nos dijo que debíamos fingir un don o un poder o algo, así que estuvimos recabando información —explicó Esme señalándose a sí misma, a Rosalie, a Bella y a Alice.

—Querían que yo me fuera con ellas, pero no era muy divertido y me aburrí en cuanto pasó una hora —_''Típico del Oso''_ pensó Jacob rodando los ojos—, así que me fui a echar un vistazo por las clases.

Esme empezó a regañar a su hijo, resignada.

—Entonces, ¿qué harás cuando los niños te pregunten lo que sabes hacer?

—Pues contarles la verdad —hizo una pausa para observar a gusto las caras asombradas y furiosas de su familia—. ¡No penséis mal! —se apresuró a añadir—. Malpensados —masculló—. No la verdad de que soy un vampiro, sino que tengo una súper fuerza. Podría decir que me tragué una poción o algo así cuando era pequeño, y que soy fuerte y duro como una montaña.

—Lo cierto es que es buena idea —suspiró Carlisle—, pero no la podemos aplicar ni Rosalie, ni Esme, ni yo. Habrá que buscarse otra cosa.

Su esposa suspiró, de un modo que Jacob no supo decir si era resignación o impaciencia. Rosalie, por su parte, no despegaba los ojos del libro.

—Por cierto, Barbie —pronunció el apodo de Rosalie con un tono excesivamente meloso—, ¿sabes cuándo se le llama a una rubia superdotada? —Desconfiada, Rosalie no asintió ni negó con la cabeza; se limitó a mirarle con el ceño fruncido—. Cuando tiene dos neuronas.

—Ja, ja, ja, chucho, me muero de la risa —gruñó Rosalie mientras hundía la nariz de nuevo en su libro.

Una vocecita que todos conocían muy bien murmuró desde fuera la contraseña para entrar en la torre.

—Piruletas de sangre.

—Correcto, señorita.

El retrato se apartó a un lado para dejar pasar a Nessie, que nada más entrar dejó sus apuntes de pociones a un lado.

—¡Nessie! No seas tan descuidada con tus cosas, por favor —le regañó Bella—. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Has tenido un día muy malo?

—No, pero ha sido agotador tratar con tanta gente a la vez.

—Ya te acostumbrarás —le aseguró Esme con voz dulce.

Jasper entrecerró los ojos mientras observaba cómo su familia llenaba de atenciones a su sobrina.

* * *

Mientras, en el despacho del director...

—Esto es totalmente inaceptable, denigrante y humillante —decía Amycus Carrow mientras caminaba de un lado a otro del pequeño espacio circular.

Snape le miraba totalmente impasible, recordando que, hasta hacía un año, era él quien daba vueltas por el reducido despacho, mientras Dumbledore le miraba sonriendo desde su silla.

Ahora, era él quien miraba a Amycus mientras daba vueltas por su despacho.

—No comprendo por qué deberían vigilar nuestras clases. ¿Sabes lo que me cuesta concentrarme cuando ese... —el mortífago se detuvo para buscar un término adecuado— mirón me observa con esos ojos?

A Snape le llamó la atención aquel comentario.

—¿Ocurre algo especial con los ojos de Masen?

—Nada especial, por supuesto. Pero, ¿has visto a alguien con los ojos amarillos? Me desconcentra y distrae a los criajos. Necesito toda su atención.

—No es como si fueras muy importante, Carrow. Y te repito que necesitamos mantener la tapadera delante de esos idiotas que aún no se han dado cuenta de que el Señor Tenebroso ha tomado el control. Si tenemos que tener a esas marionetas del Ministerio en las aulas, las tendremos, Carrow.

Amycus se acercó amenazadoramente a la mesa de Snape, de la cual habían desaparecido todos los artilugios mágicos que la habían decorado cuando Dumbledore era el director.

—No creas que por que el Señor Tenebroso te ha dado un favor te adulará todo el mundo, Snape. Aún no estás por encima de mí —le amenazó.

El director le miró con frialdad.

—Eso es lo que tú crees, Carrow.

El mortífago lanzó una irónica carcajada y salió del despacho dando un portazo. Snape permaneció sentado en su escritorio sin variar su expresión ni un solo ápice.

El cuadro de Dumbledore, colgado detrás de la silla del director, mostraba un semblante preocupado.

—Debes tener cuidado, Severus. No nos podemos permitir perder el control ahora.

Dando una seca cabezada, el actual director se levantó y salió de su despacho.

* * *

Hermione llevaba un par de días con los nervios en punta. Los ojos en ocasiones curiosos, en otras hostiles y, mayormente, temerosos, la seguían fuera a donde fuera. Muchos profesores la trataban también de un modo distinto al de antaño: mucho más fríos y cautelosos.

Los Carrow también la observaban con atención, con un brillo malévolo en la mirada. Hermione odiaba la expresión de sumo placer de Alecto Carrow al hablar de la limpieza de sangre y el reflejo sádico de su hermano Amycus mientras trataba el tema de las maldiciones imperdonables.

Iba a ser cuestión de tiempo que se demostrara que sus papeles eran falsos, y Hermione lo sabía. Pero no podía evitar las pullas y las burlas, era incapaz de contener los gestos de desagrado y de odio cuando se dirigía a los ''profesores''. Aquello era lo que le había reportado el castigo del fin de semana.

Ni siquiera en su adorada biblioteca conseguía un poco de paz y tranquilidad. No lograba concentrarse con las miradas de sus compañeros clavadas en su espalda, pero era más soportable que en los pasillos. Allí, entre las altas estanterías y el polvo de los libros antiguos, resultaba más fácil esconderse u ocultarse de los demás.

Necesitaba información. Desesperadamente.

¿Dónde había estado Tom Riddle cuando era joven? ¿Qué ocurrió después de que dejara su trabajo? ¿Cuáles fueron los lugares que más le marcaron? Necesitaba aquella información para poder averiguar dónde podía hallarse la diadema de Ravenclaw.

Solo faltaba la diadema... Y la espada para destruir los horrocruxes. Aquella era otra incógnita: ¿dónde podía estar custodiada la espada de Gryffindor luego de que Scrimgeour se la negara a Harry?

No sabía exactamente lo que buscaba, pero necesitaba encontrarlo.

Con el objetivo en mente, Hermione se dirigió a la sección de Geografía Mágica, que se hallaba casi tan abandonada como la de Historia de la Magia.

Comenzó a leer los títulos totalmente concentrada en lo que estaba haciendo. Cogió todos los libros que le parecieron que podía reportar le algún beneficio y decidió volver a su mesa, en la esquina más apartada de la biblioteca.

Pero lo que Hermione no se esperaba, es que hubiera alguien ocupándola.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Malfoy? ¿Acaso el mundo se ha vuelto loco y no me he dado cuenta? —le dijo con un gesto sarcástico.

Malfoy se limitó a seguir jugueteando con la varita mientras replicaba:

—Piérdete, Granger. Vuelve con Cara Rajada y Comadreja. Estoy seguro de que te están buscando para que les saques las castañas del fuego de nuevo.

Hermione le miró con frialdad y sopesó cuidadosamente las opciones: primera opción, podía irse y dejarlo tranquilo, ya que en realidad era ella la que había empezado con las pullas. Segunda opción, podía quedarse y seguir discutiendo. Y la tercera opción, era ignorarle y hacer como que no estaba allí.

La parte razonable preponderante de la muchacha excluía inmediatamente la opción número dos. Pero no había más mesas libres en la biblioteca donde pudiera estar tan oculta de las miradas indeseables como aquella, y una vena de leona, de Gryffindor, le invitaba poderosamente a afirmar su posición frente al Slytherin, para demostrarle que no tenía miedo.

Finalmente, Hermione decidió descansar sus agotados brazos y dejó los libros sobre la mesa. Ignoró al joven Malfoy y empezó a leer atentamente el índice del primer libro.

—¿No me has oído, sangre sucia? —rugió el chico—. ¡Piérdete!

—La biblioteca es de todos, Malfoy.

—Depende de cómo lo mires, asquerosa sangre sucia. Yo diría que esta biblioteca pertenece a los sangre limpia, como yo, a los verdaderos magos y brujas. Y una sangre sucia... no es una bruja.

Hermione levantó la vista del libro y la clavó en los ojos de Malfoy. Éste le devolvió la mirada, iracundo.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cuánta sangre ''limpia'' tienes tú, Malfoy?

Airado, el Slytherin estaba a punto de contestar cuando les llegó a los oídos una voz suave y susurrante.

—¿Hay algún problema?

* * *

**Bien, ya he dado las disculpas en la parte superior del capítulo. Y ahora, SALESIA, gracias por no olvidarme. Solo saber que sigues ahí, me dan ánimos para seguir escribiendo (sobre todo, gracias a tus generosos reviews). Pero no, este retraso no se ha debido a un problema de salud (que también lo tuve, pero nada que me impida sentarme en el escritorio y seguir escribiendo). **

**Se debía a que, primero, llegaron los exámenes. Actualicé en abril, y llegaron los exámenes de final de curso en mayo. De esa manera, los crueles profesores impidieron que me acercara a los ordenadores por un mes y medio. Después, estuve de viajes de fin de curso, excursiones, cumpleaños... y ahí se me fue otro medio mes. Finalmente, tuve un par de semanas en las que me dediqué a escribir, mucho. Pero después me fui de viaje familiar de nuevo. He estado tres semanas fuera, la muchacha a la que estoy beteando sigue esperando su capítulo, pero yo estoy aquí, intentando complacer a las pocas lectoras que aún me siguen (por supuesto, mañana mismo me pongo con lo suyo, no soy tan mala). **

**Terminé este capítulo mientras estaba fuera, y se lo envié a mi Beta. Pero ¡oh! Ella lleva varias semanas sin dar señales de vida, aún intento contactar con ella. Por eso, este capítulo a lo mejor lo notáis algo desmejorado, no lo sé. **

**Entonces recibí tu review, SALESIA, y me di cuenta de que llevo, de verdad, tres meses, casi cuatro, sin actualizar. Me pareció cruel, así que decidí subir este capítulo cuanto antes. **

**Por último, siento la tardanza. Algunas veces, las autoras actualizan rápido y bien, pero eso no se da en mi caso. **

**Espero sinceramente que no se repita de nuevo, y que, a lo sumo, siga como antes, que tardaba un mes (lo cual tampoco era el colmo de la rapidez). El próximo capítulo ya lo tengo empezado y he planificado todo el fic. **

**SALESIA, gracias. Y ahora, de verdad que me gustaría tener algún modo de contactar contigo. Tus reviews merecen una contestación por PM o e-mail, y un pequeño adelanto como regalo. **

**¡Novedad! Pequeño adelanto para quien deje un review (sí, es un soborno, lo siento).**

**Atentamente =)**

**lady Evelyne**


	14. Capítulo 13

**Disclaimer** → **Ni Harry Potter ni Twilight me pertenecen, todo tiene sus respectivas autoras. Yo solo me encargo de pasarlos por la licuadora. **

**¡He batido mi propio récord de rapidez! ¡Solo un mes! ¡Y tiene 20 páginas!**

**¡Disfruten con la lectura!**

* * *

**Capítulo XIII**

—_¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cuánta sangre ''limpia'' tienes tú, Malfoy? _

_Airado, el Slytherin estaba a punto de contestar cuando les llegó a los oídos una voz suave y susurrante. _

—_¿Hay algún problema?_

Malfoy miró con frialdad al recién llegado.

—Ninguno, señor.

Carlisle Cullen les miró a ambos con cierto aire de sospecha. Aunque Malfoy creyó entrever un brillo de suspicacia al posar sus ojos sobre él.

—Entonces os sugiero que no habléis en voz tan alta. La bibliotecaria y otros alumnos están trabajando.

—Sí, señor —respondieron.

Se quedaron los dos firmes como estatuas en su sitio, fulminándose con los ojos el uno al otro. Carlisle suspiró.

—Sospecho que no habrá paz en la biblioteca a menos que vosotros dos os separéis. Así que, sintiéndolo mucho, creo que uno de los dos deberá abandonar esta mesa.

Ambos contestaron a la vez.

—Que lo haga él —replicó Hermione indignada.

—Que lo haga la sangre sucia. Yo tengo más derecho que ella a estar aquí —repuso el Slytherin, furioso.

Hermione parecía a punto de decir algo, pero Carlisle la acalló con un gesto.

—Por favor, señor Malfoy, no insulte a sus compañeros ni difame cosas absurdas que no son ciertas. Del mismo modo, no voy a empezar a discutir temas tan polémicos con usted en este lugar. Le agradecería, así mismo, que no me hable en ese tono. Y dado que parece que ninguno de los dos dará su brazo a torcer, prefiero que los dos os marchéis de esta mesa. Los dos perderéis cinco puntos por vuestra casa, por desorden público. No habrá más discusiones —cortó en seco las palabras que no habían salido siquiera de la boca del chico—. ¿Alguna queja, señorita Granger? Le aconsejo que no le busque más problemas a Gryffindor. Ayer anoche, los leones perdieron más de doscientos puntos. Estáis en números rojos.

Hermione percibía un mensaje subliminal en las palabras de Carlisle: prudencia, cuidado, celo.

—No, señor.

—Bien, marchaos los dos.

Hermione bufaba por lo bajo con indignación mientras cogía los libros y los sujetaba como buenamente podía con ambos brazos. Draco Malfoy tomó su mochila con rapidez y se marchó, no sin antes lanzar una fría mirada a Hermione y a Carlisle.

Carlisle salió de la biblioteca con el ceño fruncido. Había salido de la torre en cuanto el sol se había ocultado para dar una vuelta por el castillo y observar cómo interactuaban los alumnos de las diferentes casas fuera de las aulas. Y no le había gustado lo que había visto.

Los alumnos, sobre todo los más pequeños, caminaban apiñados por los pasillos, como si temieran que los atacaran en cualquier momento. Los mayores mantenían una mano constantemente en los bolsillos, donde Carlisle adivinaba que se hallaría la varita. Se movían como si alguien fuera a saltar encima de ellos en cualquier momento. Caminaban silenciosamente, con un objetivo fijo en mente. Nadie se detenía a charlar y casi ni se atrevían a hablar en voz más alta que un susurro.

Tampoco los profesores paseaban por los pasillos. Permanecían recluidos en sus despachos, y solo Alecto Carrow se hallaba en el patio, controlando a los niños. Pero su control era tan férreo, que los niños no se atrevían casi a respirar siquiera.

La mortífaga no ocultaba su desprecio por los infantes a los que estaba a cargo. Cualquier método era bueno para mostrar su despecho: empujones, sutiles zancadillas, insultos, amenazas veladas... Pero jamás lo hacía con los alumnos de su propia casa. Solo con los de las demás. Cuando Carlisle había pasado por su lado, tampoco contuvo su lengua para soltar un mordaz comentario acerca de la gente que tenía demasiado tiempo libre.

Pero eran los Slytherin los que llamaban la atención de Carlisle. Parecían hallarse en su salsa, como peces en el agua. Hablaban, reían y alborotaban como los adolescentes despreocupados que eran. La guerra no parecía importarles y se comportaban como si no estuviera muriendo gente todos los días. Y lo peor era lo que hacían a escondidas.

Un pisotón, comentarios mal intencionados en voz alta, un empujón. Aquellas eran las muestras de hostilidad hacia sus compañeros Gryffindor o Hufflepuff. Mucho más ocasionalmente las desarrollaban contra los Ravenclaw.

A Carlisle le daban náuseas al pensar en lo que había presenciado en un pasillo solitario del tercer piso. Un grupo de Slytherin de quinto habían agarrado por el pelo a una niña de primero que pertenecía a Hufflepuff. Sus padres se habían declarado abiertos seguidores de la Orden del Fénix, pero ella era de sangre mestiza.

No se habían detenido por su Estatus de Sangre. La habían amenazado, le habían insultado y le habían tirado los libros al suelo. Todo porque sus padres eran seguidores de Dumbledore.

Al menos no habían usado la varita, pero Carlisle intuía que no se trataba de un acto de bondad: era mejor no dejar marcas demasiado visibles.

Se acercó sigilosamente y escuchó los maliciosos comentarios de los cuatro Slytherin, que habían acorralado a la niña contra la pared.

—Traidora a la sangre...

—Llorona cobarde e inútil...

—Dime, ¿tus padres son perros? No creo que un par de humanos hayan podido tener a una pedazo de perra como tú...

—Hija de sangre sucia, de tal palo tal astilla...

Al vampiro le había hervido la cabeza de furia mientras escuchaba los comentarios y los sollozos de la niña.

—¿Qué ocurre aquí? —iracundo, había llegado al recodo donde se hallaban los muchachos.

—Nada, señor —contestaron ellos.

—¿¡Nada!? ¡No creo que vuestra compañera llore por nada!

—Los traidores a la sangre no son nuestros compañeros. Nunca los reconoceremos como tales —declaró uno de ellos, un muchacho grande, de mirada inteligente, apreció Carlisle.

El vampiro no se amedrentó.

—No me importan vuestras razones. Habéis acosado y maltratado a una compañera vuestra, que además es menor que vosotros. Ella es solo una y vosotros sois cuatro. Estáis castigados. Perderéis diez puntos para Slytherin. Cada uno. Os quiero el sábado a las doce del mediodía en la puerta de la entrada. Si faltáis, perderéis cincuenta puntos más —se dirigió a la aterrada muchacha—. Ven aquí, pequeña. Te voy a llevar con la enfermera Pomfrey.

La pequeña, llamada Deirdre Powell, le había seguido inmediatamente. Carlisle le ofreció un pañuelo para secarse las mejillas.

—Gracias, de verdad. Pero no me hace falta ir a la enfermería, estoy bien.

Carlisle había sonreído con indulgencia, pero la había llevado de todos modos a la enfermería. Allí, después de que Poppy le ofreciera chocolate y de que se hubiera tranquilizado, Carlisle le dio unos consejos generales a la niña.

—Escúchame bien, Deirdre. Hogwarts es muy peligroso. Ahora mismo, el castillo entero es como un campo de batalla en la que los Slytherin y los defensores de la limpieza de sangre están luchando contra los rebeldes que se niegan a inclinarse ante el Señor Oscuro. Es una batalla silenciosa en la que solos no ganaremos jamás —hizo una pausa—. Aún eres demasiado joven para luchar. Crece. Aprende. Madura. Entonces podrás luchar por tus ideales, sean los que sean. Pero ahora, debes extremar las precauciones.

La niña asintió débilmente.

—Tendré más cuidado.

—No. Tu celo bordeará la paranoia. Nunca más caminarás por los pasillos solitarios como ese. Da igual que tengas que dar un rodeo, pero nunca te adentres sola en esos pasillos. Irás siempre acompañada y ten la varita a mano. Aprende a defenderte y a atacar, aunque sea de un modo tan primitivo como puñetazos, rodillazos o empujones. Vigila tu alrededor. Díselo a tus compañeras de cuarto y a tus amigas. Que se extienda el mensaje. No deseo que os ocurra nada, y para eso, lo primero es saber cuidar de ti misma.

Deirdre asintió, habiendo escuchado atentamente a Carlisle.

—Está bien, señor.

—Si hay algún problema, si sospechas cualquier cosa... Ya sabes que tanto yo como Esme estaremos siempre atentos y disponibles. De hecho, Masen, los McCarty, Hale o Whitlock también pueden ayudarte, así como Black. Pero creo que te sentirás más cómoda conmigo o con Esme.

—Sí —dijo la muchacha, afirmando con la cabeza vigorosamente.

Carlisle dejó la enfermería en aquel momento, sonriendo por última vez a la muchacha.

Lo que nunca supo es que, desde aquel momento, Deirdre Powell lo consideraba un verdadero héroe. Un héroe anónimo que jamás aparecería en los periódicos o los libros de historia, pero que se había ganado toda su admiración y su respeto.

* * *

—¿Sabes a que me recuerda todo esto? —preguntó Jasper a Edward mientras daban una vuelta por el segundo piso.

—No. ¿A qué?

—A la época de Hitler. En 1944, cuatro años antes de encontrarme con Alice, recorrí Europa, Estados Unidos y llegué a Japón, incluso. Sentía curiosidad por la guerra —se encogió de hombros—. No sabes cómo me horrorizó todo aquello: la crueldad, el miedo, el terror, la maldad... Los sentimientos que me recorrían a cada paso que daba —se tocó la barbilla, pensativo—. Me alegré de que terminara, aunque los siguiente tres años fueron horribles, en el sentido de que no había nada que atrajera mi atención. Pero es asombroso cómo los magos están haciendo una réplica exacta de la Segunda Guerra Mundial; demasiado exacta, a mi parecer. Los sangre sucia están en la misma posición que los judíos hace cincuenta años. Los mortífagos representan, cómo no, a los partidarios de Hitler.

Edward suspiró y desvió su mirada hacia uno de los ventanales, que daban al lago. Parecía pensativo y melancólico.

—La humanidad sigue cometiendo los mismos errores de antaño. La historia debería servir como un recordatorio de las equivocaciones de los humanos, pero es de humanos el tropezar dos veces con la misma piedra. Supongo que no debería sorprendernos. Hasta nosotros podemos errar dos veces.

—Tienes razón —concedió Jasper.

Caminaban hacia las clases de los Carrow, situadas ambas en el tercer piso. De hecho, estaban en el mismo pasillo, lo cual facilitaba la tarea de ambos. Cuando las cosas se salieran de control, siempre podían pedir la ayuda del otro.

Edward se colocó ante la puerta de la clase de Artes Oscuras (¡qué mal sonaba eso!) y llamó. Una voz, hosca y amenazante, le dijo que entrara.

Amycus Carrow había sacado la varita y se daba golpecitos con ella en la mano. Aquella clase la compartían los Gryffindors y Slytherins de sexto curso. Una muy, pero que muy mala combinación, pensó Edward.

—Ahora que ha llegado nuestro tan esperado invitado —ironizó el profesor y esperó un minuto para que Edward tomara asiento al fondo de la clase—, comenzaremos la clase. Vamos a ver... ¿Qué sabéis de las artes oscuras?

Collin Creevey alzó la mano y Carrow, a regañadientes, le indicó que hablara.

—Las artes oscuras son la sombra de la magia. Se tratan de partes oscuras que no podemos evitar conocer, pero hay que evitarlas a toda costa, para prevenir que nosotros mismos caigamos en la oscuridad. ¡Las artes oscuras deberían ser exterminadas y prohibidas! —pronunció con vehemencia.

Algunos de sus amigos susurraron por lo bajo, mostrando su aprobación.

_''¡Bien dicho, Creevey!'' _pensaba uno de ellos.

_''Te apoyo, amigo.'' _

_''Me pregunto si le hará algo el asqueroso mortífago de mierda... Como se atreva a tocarlo...''_

Edward frunció el ceño ante el último pensamiento, procedente de Ginny Weasley. La muchacha contemplaba la situación en silencio, apretando los puños con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Él también estaba preocupado. ¿Qué consecuencias tendría defender esa tesis delante de un declarado seguidor de las artes oscuras?

_''Maldito seas, sangre sucia.''_

_''Veremos si lo repites después de que Carrow termine contigo...''_

_''No creo que le vaya a ir muy bien si defiende sus ideas en voz tan alta. Debería tener cuidado...''_

El que estaba pensando eso era un muchacho pequeño y enjuto. Demasiado delgado para su edad. Edward recordaba haberlo visto aquella mañana al salir de la sala común, pero no había llamado su atención. Examinó un poco más profundamente su mente, mientras escuchaba a Carrow.

—¡Dignas palabras de un verdadero ignorante, muchacho! —rió el profesor, coreado por varios alumnos de Slytherin—. Dime, ¿cómo te llamas?

Sonrió peligrosamente, enseñando los dientes sucios y amarillentos. Pero Creevey no se amedrentó.

—Soy Collin Creevey.

—Señor o profesor.

—Usted no merece el calificativo de profesor.

Edward percibió una exaltación en los ánimos de los alumnos. El profesor sonrió y se acercó al niño.

—Valiente. Muy valiente. Un honorable Gryffindor —le puso una mano en la nuca y le clavó los dedos como garras—. ¿Sabes una cosa?

—No.

—Nunca —se irguió, ya que se había doblado sobre la mesa para mirar al chico a la cara—, nunca he oído el apellido Creevey en el mundo mágico.

Levantó al muchacho tirando de su cuello y lo condujo al frente de la clase. Edward se puso de pie. No iba a permitir que se le hiciera daño al niño, de ninguna de las maneras. Decidió esperar un poco más.

—Dime, sangre sucia —siseó Carrow—, ¿cómo explicarás la ausencia de Creeveys en el mundo mágico? ¿O me dirás que sí hay?

—Mi madre es squib. Mi padre, por otra parte, es primo tercero de los Moore. Me imagino que los conoce —contestó con falsa seguridad.

—Sí, los Moore... Conozco a esa familia —gruñó—, así como he oído hablar de su predilección por muggles y sangre sucias.

Edward decidió intervenir en aquel momento.

—Profesor Carrow, se está desviando del correcto funcionamiento de la clase. Le ruego que vuelva al plan inicial.

El mortífago miró hacia Edward y lo fulminó con la mirada. Se miraron a los ojos, pero el vampiro sabía que apartaría la mirada: Amycus Carrow era un verdadero cobarde, con menos agallas que su hermana, e infinitamente por debajo de otros mortífagos como Bellatrix.

La mente de su contrincante estaba plagada de pensamientos negativos, entre los que dominaban el desprecio hacia él y el desagrado por la situación en general.

—Que vuelva al plan inicial, ¿eh? Lo haré cuando le haya dado una lección a este mald... alumno —se corrigió en el último momento, sospechando que a Masen no le habría gustado que insultara al joven—. Veamos... ¿conoces las tres maldiciones imperdonables, chico? ¿Sabrías nombrarlas?

Collin miró al profesor a la cara y recitó las maldiciones:

—La maldición _Cruciatus_, _Imperius _y el _Avada Kedavra._

—Muy bien, Creevey. ¿Y sabrías explicarme los efectos de la primera maldición?

Edward comprendió el derrotero de sus preguntas, pero consideró peligroso intervenir. Tenía que esperar un poco más...

—La maldición _Cruciatus _es conocida por provocar un fuerte dolor imaginario. La víctima es incapaz de luchar contra esta maldición, no existe contra hechizo y puede llevar al mago, o bruja, que la recibe hasta la locura —contestó Creevey.

El muchacho empezaba a entender lo que iba a ocurrir, pero no hizo nada por evitarlo.

Podrían quitarle la seguridad, la paz, la alegría o la inocencia, pero jamás lograrían arrebatarle su libertad, no mientras pudiera expresar su opinión.

—Se te ha olvidado comentar que puede tener fines educativos. De hecho, es una excelente manera de castigar. Y tú necesitas desesperadamente que te den una lección, Creevey... lo estás pidiendo a gritos —Edward, desde las sombras del fondo de la clase, comenzó a acercarse al estrado, sintiendo las miradas de los alumnos fijas en él—. ¡Vamos! Colócate aquí. Eso. Que te vea bien la clase —exclamó satisfecho al empujar al joven hasta tenerlo a un metro de distancia—. _¡Crucio! _

Collin Creevey cerró los ojos con fuerza, pero la temida maldición no impactó contra su cuerpo, sino que chocó contra el techo de la clase. Abrió los ojos lentamente, pero el sonido de la voz de Carrow llegó antes a sus oídos.

—¿¡Cómo se atreve a interferir en mis clases!? ¡Ya verá cuando el director se entere de lo que ha hecho!

Edward sujetaba la mano de Carrow en alto y parecía más que enfadado: estaba furioso.

—¡No se atreva a volver a atacar a un alumno, profesor Carrow! ¡Y menos a un alumno menor de edad indefenso! La maldición _Cruciatus_, junto a las otras que ha mencionado el señor Creevey, están penadas por la ley con cadena perpetua en Azkaban. Si informara de esto en el Ministerio, profesor, sería usted destituido inmediatamente.

El mortífago rió con arrogancia.

—¡Para los seguidores del Señor Oscuro, Masen, no hay nada prohibido! ¡Tu cuerpo se pudrirá antes de que yo entre en Azkaban como preso! —Edward sonrió ante la ironía de sus palabras: casualmente, su cuerpo nunca se pudriría—. Espera y verás, Masen. Informaré de esto al director: no te quepa duda.

Edward lanzó una seca carcajada.

—Haga lo que usted quiera, profesor. Pero le aseguro, que mientras yo esté en Hogwarts, en mi presencia jamás se herirá de forma alguna a ningún niño. Téngalo usted por seguro.

Carrow tiró de su mano para liberarla del agarre de Edward y se la frotó para restablecer la circulación. Miró a Collin, que seguía mirándolos.

—¡Siéntate, Creevey! —rugió el profesor.

Edward seguía mirándole iracundo, preguntándose si debía dejar que siguiera dando clase. El timbre solucionó sus dudas: tocó en aquel momento, liberando a los alumnos del yugo de Carrow... por el momento.

* * *

Durante la clase de Estudios Muggles...

Jasper había hecho lo mismo que su hermano y estaba posicionado al fondo de la clase, escuchando atentamente las palabras de la fanática Carrow. Aquella criatura hablaba con verdadero apasionamiento, convicción y seguridad, tanto que Jasper le hubiese admirado si la causa de ese ardor no fuera errónea.

La clase la daban los Hufflepuff y los Gryffindors de séptimo año, que escuchaban con agitación a la profesora. Lo primero que había hecho la mujer al entrar en el aula había sido separar a los amigos y pequeños grupos, dispersándolos. De ese modo, ahora Harry, Ron y Hermione se hallaban en puntas opuestas de la habitación. La ira y la sensación de injusticia les corría por las venas con la fuerza de un río desbordado.

Jasper conocía aquella fuerza. Era la que daba la juventud, la fanfarronería adolescente y el egocentrismo infantil. Él mismo la había sentido cuando era aún humano y se había alistado en el ejército... pero le abandonó como un huracán, saliéndose de su cuerpo a raudales, la primera vez que había tomado un arma en sus manos y había tenido que apuntar con ella a otro ser humano, con una vida, una familia y una identidad. Jasper le había arrebatado la identidad a muchos hombres; tal vez, a demasiados.

Alecto agitaba las manos, esbozaba amplias sonrisas de oreja a oreja que daban miedo y se inclinaba de vez en cuando amenazadoramente sobre la oreja de un estudiante.

—¡Los muggles no son nadie en comparación nuestra! No tienen acceso a la magia, la más poderosa energía que mueve nuestro mundo, la galaxia, el universo entero. Y si no tienen acceso a esa energía, ¿qué son a nuestro lado? ¡Nada!

Completamente harto, Seamus Finnigan levantó la mano. La profesora se giró hacia él y ladró:

—¿Qué quieres, mocoso?

No estaba furiosa, solo molesta por la interrupción.

Pero tampoco Seamus tenía paciencia ya. Dean había huido, ya que se había negado a volver a Hogwarts, incluso con un falso estatus de sangre. No quería volver al que había sido su hogar durante tantos años con un falso sentimiento de seguridad y, aprovechando que había cumplido los diecisiete hacía ya unos meses, se unió a la Orden en verano.

Seamus quería seguir la ruta de su amigo, pero se detuvo a medio camino. Él tenía una madre y un padre. Y sabía perfectamente quién pagaría las consecuencias de su marcha. Así que, a regañadientes, agachó la cabeza y aceptó volver al colegio.

Echaba tanto de menos a su amigo... Y era culpa de esa mujer que Dean no estuviera a su lado en aquel momento.

—Me preguntaba —sonrió irónicamente— la diferencia que habría entre la sangre de los magos y los muggles, según usted.

Alecto sonrió victoriosamente, como si esa hubiese la pregunta a la que quería llegar.

—¿Tu nombre? —susurró con una mueca en los labios.

—Finnigan.

Alecto Carrow parecía menos susceptible a las faltas de respeto que su hermano. De hecho, parecía un poco complacida por la rebeldía de su alumno.

—¿Estatus de Sangre?

—¿Y a usted qué le importa? —exclamó Seamus poniendo las manos sobre la mesa.

Una pequeña ráfaga de calma pasó por debajo de las mesas para tratar de influir sobre el ánimo del muchacho. Aflojó el ceño, pero no dejó de mirar a la profesora con desafío.

Alecto sonrió de nuevo, enseñando sus dientes amarillentos. Una fuerte sensación de seguridad le invadía, y a Jasper no le dio buena espina.

—Me importa porque si no lo sé, tendré que empezar a investigar. Dime, ¿le gustaría a mami que yo le hiciera una visita?

Seamus empalideció y apretó los labios hasta formar un fina línea blanca. Miró fijamente a Alecto Carrow, que le miraba sonriente.

Antes de darse cuenta, ya estaba hablando.

—Sangre mestiza.

—No era tan difícil, ¿a que no? —usaba un tono falsamente amistoso que le puso los pelos de punta a los alumnos–. Ahora bien, como respuesta a la pregunta de Finnigan... los muggles y los hijos de estos que han resultado tocados por la magia... tienen la sangre sucia. La magia es brillante y pura, pero todo aquel que carece de ella es un maldito y horrible deformado. Las criaturas que nacen del vientre de una sucia y despreciable muggle no pueden llamarse magos: tienen la sangre de sus padres, y por ello, _están podridos_. Y todos aquellos que apoyan a los sangre sucia, son unos traidores a la sangre mágica y a la magia misma.

Empezaba a exaltarse, justo como cuando un fanático habla del objeto de su fanatismo. Pero a Jasper le preocupaba, y seriamente, la crueldad y la astucia de la rechoncha mujer. Había investigado con casi toda seguridad a la mayoría de los alumnos de Gryffindor, para asegurarse de que realmente sangre limpia. Y aquello le había dado armas para herirles. Podía verla regodearse en su auto satisfacción y se moría de ganas por borrarle aquella sonrisa de la cara... pero no tenía herramientas para hacerlo.

Con unas intenciones totalmente opuestas a calmar el ánimo de Alecto, su don reaccionó a sus deseos provocándole una punzada de angustia, de temor, en el pecho. Quería ver cómo le sentaba un poco de su propia medicina.

Pero fue en vano. Carrow tenía un gran control de sus emociones, y reprimió aquella punzada como un tsunami entierra a un hombre. El único indicio visible fue una repentina sudoración de las manos.

No era suficiente, y Jasper lo sabía.

Alecto Carrow era, verdaderamente, una contrincante formidable.

Los alumnos tampoco querían llevar la fiesta en paz, por lo visto. Esta vez fue Hermione Granger quien levantó la mano.

La ''profesora'' la miró como quien mira a una cucaracha que se ha quedado adherida a la suela de su zapato. Granger era una hija de muggles, y todo el mundo en el castillo lo sabía. ¿Quién había revisado sus papeles y le había permitido quedarse en Hogwarts? Nadie lo sabía. ¿Era un infiltrado de la Orden? Seguro.

—¿Sí, señorita sangre sucia? —siseó la serpiente.

Hermione ignoró el insulto y preguntó:

—¿Acaso hay alguna diferencia visible entre la sangre de los magos nacidos de otros magos y los hijos de muggles? ¿No es acaso sangre la que corre en las venas de ambos? ¿Tienen acaso los hijos de muggles alguna deformidad física que les impida desarrollar la magia? —preguntó con desafío.

Como si les hubieran inyectado un subidón de valor, ahora eran más los que levantan las manos, entre ellos Harry, Ron, Lavender, Neville y Justin Finch-Fletchley.

Carrow la miró, atentamente, examinándola. Sacó la varita y la agitó ante los ojos de Hermione, que deslizó silenciosamente la mano hasta el bolsillo de su túnica. Como autómatas, Harry y Ron imitaron el gesto de su amiga.

Apareció un pequeño puñal, del tamaño de una mano adulta. La hoja de doble filo brillaba gracias a la luz que entraba por la ventana.

—Entonces, comprobemos lo sucia que tienes tú la sangre, asquerosa muggle.

—¡Le ordeno que se detenga, profesora Carrow! —exclamó Jasper al ver lo que se disponía a hacer.

No hacía falta ser un genio para saber lo que iba a pasar. La mortífaga sostenía el arma con intenciones sádicas y malvadas, sin amedrentarse ante el tono de Jasper.

—Solo contestaré a la pregunta que se me ha hecho, señor Masen.

—Yo soy Hale, y le vuelvo a repetir que baje el arma, profesora —dijo el vampiro acercándose a ella.

Sabía lo que ocurriría si a la profesora se le ocurría pasar el filo del cuchillo por la piel de Granger. Atacaría sin piedad a la muchacha, y entonces, adiós a la muchacha y a la confianza que depositaban algunos alumnos en ellos.

—Y yo soy Alecto Carrow, subdirectora de este maldito lugar, y le repito que solo voy a contestar a la pregunta que me ha hecho esta despreciable sangre sucia.

—Ya de paso, le rogaría encarecidamente que no insultara a los alumnos. Baje el puñal —pidió marcando cada palabra con una dureza especial. A cada palabra pronunciada, le había añadido un golpe de miedo, un agobio y un temor desconocidos para ella.

Casi inconscientemente, agitó la varita de nuevo para que el arma desapareciera. Pero no estaba satisfecha. Su sumisión a los deseos del vampiro habían despertado la rebelión en su interior. No estaba contenta con lo que había provocado, y sentía aún los ojos desafiantes de Hermione clavados en ella.

—Castigada, señorita Granger. Conmigo el viernes a las doce.

El resto de la clase pasó entre el monólogo de Carrow. Los alumnos estaban muy tensos, pero considerando la suerte que habían tenido de que Jasper interviniera, no querían forzarla más.

A la salida de clases, Jasper se reunió con Edward en el pasillo y se encaminaron hacia su torre. Andaban en silencio, fijando su mirada en los alumnos que iban de una clase a otra, cabizbajos y hablando en susurros.

Muchas miradas se centraron en ellos mientras pasaban. Les había salvado el pellejo a más de uno a lo largo del día. Costaba sudor y esfuerzo mantener a los Carrow controlados, y Jasper estaba pensando en proponerle a Edward que cambiaran los puestos, dada la afición de Alecto de usar cuchillos y ver la sangre.

—Sabes que lo haría si quisieras —musitó su hermano.

Vigilaban estrechamente a los Slytherin, pero no veían nada sospechoso.

Porque la bomba había estallado hacía rato en el sexto piso. Había un corrillo de alumnos alrededor de otros dos que se lanzaban hechizos sin ton ni son.

Participantes en la pelea: un Ravenclaw (algo que le pareció muy raro a Edward, pues la noche anterior había aprendido que su casa estaba compuesta por alumnos muy inteligentes y racionales, más inclinados al diálogo que a la violencia) y una muchacha (''¿Una Hufflepuff?'' pensó Jasper con extrañeza).

Del corro salían de vez en cuando los alumnos que habían recibido los hechizos perdidos: una chica tenía la cara cubierta de furúnculos y a otro, desmayado, lo transportaban dos de sus compañeros hacia la enfermería. Ningún profesor a la vista.

Se abrieron paso entre la multitud hasta que la gente empezó a darse cuenta de quién estaba allí, de modo que en vez de tener que apartar a los niños, se quitaban del camino de los hermanos ellos solos.

Un hechizo perdido estuvo a punto de chocar contra el hombro de Edward, pero el vampiro, previendo lo que iba a pasar, se apartó de su trayectoria. Esquivó algunos hechizos más de la Hufflepuff cuyo nombre desconocía y sujetó firmemente a su compañero de casa entre sus manos.

—¡Deteneos! ¡Estáis los dos castigados y vendréis con Edward y conmigo! —gritó Jasper mientras calmaba la ira de la chica.

Su hermano también tenía controlado al muchacho. Aunque la pelea ya había pasado, aún había unos cuantos alumnos que curioseaban por allí. Un muchacho hizo un ademán de acercarse a Edward.

—Te recomiendo que vuelvas a tu sala común, muchacho —le aconsejó Jasper. Y mirando a los demás curiosos, gritó de nuevo—. ¡Venga, vamos! ¡Todos fuera! ¡El espectáculo ha terminado!

Empezaron a caminar mientras Edward se dirigía al Ravenclaw.

—¿Sabía que no es de muy buena educación atacar a una señorita?

—Ella fue la primera —gruñó.

Jasper se dio la vuelta y enfrentó directamente al chico.

—Me da absolutamente igual... eh...

—Ackerley. Stewart Ackerley.

—¿Y usted, señorita?

—Laura Madley.

Edward esbozó una sonrisa cansada que estuvo a punto de derretir a la muchacha.

—Muy bien. Para empezar, ambos han perdido quince puntos —anunció.

—¿¡Qué!? ¡No es justo! —exclamó Madley desencantada de la amabilidad de Edward.

Ackerley se revolvió bajo la mano de Edward.

—¡No seas hipócrita, Madley! ¡Tú insultaste primero a mis padres!

La tarde sería muy, pero que muy, larga...

* * *

Harry y Ron caminaban por uno de los atajos del mapa del merodeador. Se habían asegurado de que no habría nadie cerca ya que Harry quería contarle algo a Ron. El muchacho pelirrojo parecía impaciente, ya que pronto sería la hora de cenar. Lo único que la guerra no había conseguido quitarle era el apetito.

—Bueno, aquí estamos. ¿Qué quieres? Mientras no quieras confesarme que te has enamorado de mí... —bromeó Ron. De pronto, pareció que recordaba dónde se hallaba y bajó la voz—. ¿Has averiguado algo de... ya sabes?

Harry, totalmente paranoico, hizo un _Muffliato_ antes de hablar.

—Mira, he pensado que podía estar en la Cámara de los Secretos.

—¿En la Cámara? ¿Y por qué iba a estar allí?

El Elegido se pasó una mano por el pelo antes de hablar, dejándolo aún más despeinado.

—Sí. Mira, sabemos que tiene que estar en algún sitio de Hogwarts...

—Lo cual reduce nuestra búsqueda a un inmenso castillo de nueve plantas, con todos sus pasadizos secretos, y un terreno que es tan grande como veinte estadios de quidditch, si contamos el Bosque. Es decir, bastante poco si lo comparamos con Albania, ¿no crees? —sonrió Ron irónicamente.

Pero Harry no tenía paciencia para bromear con su amigo.

—¡Calla y escucha! Riddle debió de dejar la diadema en algún lugar que solo conociera él, para que nadie lo encontrara. ¡Estaba convencido de que la existencia de la Cámara solo la conocía él! ¿Y si escondió la diadema allí?

Su amigo se calló y pensó con la mano en la barbilla...

—Tienes razón, es posible que esté allí. Pero ya tenía al basilisco bien guardadito en la Cámara, ¿no? ¿Para qué guardar algo más en el mismo sitio? ¿Por qué no dejar entonces todos los Horrocruxes en el mismo sitio?

Harry parecía inseguro. La idea había surgido de la desesperación que aparecía cuando pasaba uno mucho tiempo inactivo. Aunque solo fuera una posibilidad entre un millón, no podía dejar de comprobarlo.

—La tarde en la que vino a pedir trabajo, solo tenía un momento para dejarlo aquí. Ya había creado el diario y estaba en la mansión de los Malfoy. Estoy seguro de la copa y el guardapelo, así como Nagini, son posteriores. El anillo de los Gaunt se quedó en aquella vieja casucha. La diadema la creó en los últimos años de Hogwarts, estoy seguro. ¿Cómo si no iba a preguntar a la Dama Gris acerca de su existencia?

—Y entonces, el orden de la creación de los Horrocruxes sería: diario, anillo, diadema, la copa y el guardapelo a la vez y, por último, Nagini —resumió Ron.

—Sí, así que la diadema está en algún sitio de Hogwarts. Necesitamos saber qué lugar fue especial para él en el castillo. Y estoy seguro de que la Cámara fue muy especial para él.

—Oh, por supuesto. ¿Para quién no sería especial un lugar oscuro, húmedo y frío, con un enorme basilisco deseando comerte?

Harry se desesperó y sacudió un poco de la túnica a su amigo.

—¡Deja el sarcasmo para luego! Yo propongo que salgamos esta noche para ir a la Cámara. Algo me dice que es probable que estemos en lo cierto. Voy a buscar a Hermione para contárselo. ¿Vienes?

Se dio la vuelta y empezó a alejarse del atajo, esperando que Ron le siguiera.

—Oye, Harry...

Volvió a girarse con impaciencia para mirar a su amigo, que parecía un poco titubeante. Sí, y quizás empezaba a palidecer un poco.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Si no encontramos la diadema... si no está ahí... No te enfades, ¿vale, tío? No te desesperes. La encontraremos tarde o temprano.

Ron clavó sus ojos en los de su amigo, pero Harry se vio incapaz de sostener la mirada. En el fondo sabía que lo más seguro es que no estuviera en la Cámara, pero necesitaba comprobarlo. Lo necesitaba, y Ron lo sabía.

Harry finalmente asintió y continuó hacia adelante. Esta vez, Ron sí le siguió.

* * *

En la biblioteca, mientras Harry y Ron hablaban...

Hermione estaba furiosa, frenética, después de lo que había pasado en Estudios Muggles, si se le podía llamar así a la asignatura. Más bien parecía ''Estudio de las Razones por las cuales los Sangre Sucia Deben Ser Exterminados''.

Estaba en la Sección Prohibida, después de que la señora Pince le permitiera la entrada. Buscaba información de cualquier cosa que pudiera destruir los Horrocruxes. Sabía lo que se necesitaba para crear uno, las condiciones, ¡todo! Pero aún no tenía ni idea de lo que iban a hacer con la copa y el guardapelo guardados en la Cámara. Necesitaba una maldita respuesta ya...

Se acercó a la estantería de Artes Oscuras, sorprendiéndose al hallar a Draco Malfoy allí, jugueteando con la varita, haciendo que salieran chispas de la punta de ésta.

Intentó darse media vuelta con la esperanza de que él no la hubiera visto, pero parecía que la suerte no le sonreía aquel día.

—Vaya, vaya... La sabelotodo busca información acerca de las Artes Oscuras... La mejor amiga de San Potter... ¿quién lo diría?

—No te incumbe, Malfoy. ¿Acaso no te bastó con lo de esta mañana? —le espetó Hermione, sin preocuparse por bajar la voz. Hay una gran pared que les separaba del resto de la biblioteca.

Pese a sus deseos, él la siguió y leyó los títulos de los lomos de los libros que tenía ella en brazos, acercándose demasiado para su gusto.

—Oh, increíble... _Otra historia de la magia_, _Artes Oscuras: cómo surgen y cómo controlarlas_, _Objetos malditos y su historia_, _Hechizos, conjuros y maldiciones irreversibles_... Increíble, sangre sucia. ¿Ahora quieres pasarte al lado del Lord Oscuro? ¿Debería contárselo a San Potter y a la Comadreja?

Hermione se paró en seco, casi chocando con Malfoy, y se giró para mirarle a la cara. Muy a su pesar, tenía que levantar la cara para poder mirarle a los ojos, del mismo modo en el que él tenía que agacharse para verla. La semi penumbra de aquella parte de la biblioteca creó además un extraño juego de sombras que hacía que sus rasgos parecieran aún más angulosos y pronunciados.

Una extraña inquietud se instaló en el pecho de Hermione, pero ella no lo demuestró de ningún modo.

—Dé-ja-me en paz —dijo marcando las sílabas y separándolas exageradamente.

—Ya quisieras muchas estar en tu sitio, Granger. No a todas les dedico tanta atención.

—Oh, entonces, ¿qué es Parkinson? ¿Una planta con forma humana?

Hermione siempre ha despreciado a aquellas que suspiraban en cuanto veían pasar a Draco Malfoy. Le parecía que eran tan infantiles, tan... adolescentes. Tal vez tuviera que ver con que ella nunca había sido una adolescente normal. Aunque para ser sinceros, últimamente ya casi ninguna le hacía el caso de antaño a Malfoy.

—He dicho ''no a todas'', Granger —continuaba atosigándola—. Oh... ¡no me digas que estás celosa!

—¿Celosa de qué? ¿De tener más hormonas que cerebro?

—¿Horma- qué? —repitió Malfoy con cara de no tener ni idea.

—Hormonas, Malfoy, hormonas. Es lo que provoca que todas esas idiotas ahora se mueran por ti, pero relájate: pronto se terminará.

El Slytherin levantó una ceja, sorprendido de que hubiera alguien que se atreviera aún a hablarle así.

Sacó su varita y se acercó a Hermione, que se hallaba de espaldas a él, intentando alcanzar un libro.

Apretó la punta de la varita contra su espalda y sonrió de lado al notar que se tensaba, aún con la mano en alto.

¡Por las barbas de Merlín! Se había dejado la varita en la mesa, convencida de que solo necesitaba alejarse un minuto de ella. Y últimamente no la dejaba ni un segundo del día.

—Sería tan fácil hechizarte...

—Pero no lo harás —dijo Hermione con una seguridad que no sentía— porque Harry y Ron vendrán pronto. He quedado con ellos aquí.

—Podría borrar tu memoria.

Por una vez, Hermione se quedó sin palabras y bajó la mano lentamente mientras se giraba para mirar a Malfoy. Le miró a los ojos, pero no se sorprendió al no encontrar en ellos más que un frío hielo gris.

Para Draco Malfoy fue una sorpresa ver los ojos de Hermione. Los tenía marrones, algo que él considera demasiado común. Pero eran tan cálidos... y las motitas de color oro viejo que encontraba en su iris parecieron hipnotizarle por un momento. Las pestañas que sombreaban solo añadían calidez a sus ojos. Casi diría que son bonitos.

Embrujado por el color de sus ojos, se sorprendió al notar un fuerte dolor en la entrepierna: aprovechando el momento, Hermione le había dado un rodillazo en el lugar más sagrado para un hombre. Se dobló sobre sí mismo y jadeó.

Corrió hacia la mesa, dejó los libros en ella y cogió su varita y su mochila. Supo que después la señora Pince la regañará, pero ahora necesitaba salir corriendo.

Se sentía un poco culpable, porque reconocía que Malfoy tal vez solo pretendía asustarla. Solo tal vez. Pero no estaba dispuesta a que le pillaran con la guardia baja. Y eso es lo que quería demostrarle a Malfoy, aunque tal vez haya terminado con la descendencia de esta familia.

Sonriendo, salió al pasillo y se encuentró con Harry y Ron.

* * *

—Parece que Hermione está un poco agitada —comentó Neville.

—Sí... Me pregunto qué le habrá pasado —dijo Ginny.

—Puede que se haya encontrado con un watzpurckle —propuso Luna.

Los dos primeros volvieron la vista hacia la Ravenclaw, que, con una sonrisita soñadora les explicaba lo que era un watzpurckle.

Pese a todo, Luna no renunciaba aún a sus pendientes de rábanos y al collar de corchos de cerveza. Los lucía con el mismo orgullo que hace unos años, y aunque por el simple hecho de llevarlos ya había conseguido un castigo para el viernes, no pensaba dejar de hacerlo. Eran malos tiempos para dejar que un Nargle le embotara la mente.

Ginny le escuchó atentamente hasta que terminó.

—No creo que haya sido un Watzpurckle el que ha perturbado a Hermione —opinó Ginny.

—Estaba en la Sección Prohibida —señaló Neville a la vez que intenta quitar una mancha de tinta de su pergamino—. Tal vez algún libro la haya asustado.

—¿Asustar a Hermione? ¿Un libro? —inquirió Ginny negando con la cabeza—. No, es imposible. No solo porque es difícil darle un susto, si no que ella es la que tomaría más precauciones a la hora de coger un libro. Les tiene tanto cariño como la vieja Pince.

Neville y Ginny siguieron con sus respectivos deberes durante unos minutos más. Mientras, Luna hacía un boceto de lo que ella pensaba que era un Snorckak, hasta que Neville levantó la cabeza de nuevo.

—Están buscando algo.

—¿Quiénes?

—Harry, Ron y Hermione. Desde que llegaron al colegio en julio, han estado de lo más raros —Neville frunció el ceño.

Ginny también dejó la pluma apoyada sobre el tintero y se puso la mano en la barbilla para pensar.

—Harry me dijo que Dumbledore les había encargado una misión, pero no lo que tenían que hacer. Y oí a mi padre decir que los tres tienen a toda la Orden confusa, porque una vez salieron durante una semana entera y volvieron tan cansados como si hubieran peleado contra un ejército ellos solos. Lo están haciendo todo en solitario. ¿Por qué no confían en nosotros para que les ayudemos? —gruñó Ginny, dando a entender lo mucho que le molestaba aquello.

—La guerra da miedo. El miedo nos confunde y nos hace desconfiar hasta de aquellos en quienes antes depositamos nuestra confianza.

Neville miró con los ojos como platos a Luna, como hacía cada vez que soltaba una frase como aquella.

—Y eso no es todo —murmuró Ginny.

La mirada curiosa de su amigo y los ojos soñadores de Luna se clavaron en ella. Ginny miró a un lado y a otro para asegurarse de que nadie los estaba escuchando y les hizo una seña a ambos para que se acercaran y agacharan las cabezas.

—La noche en el que volvieron a Grimmauld Place, Bill nos dijo que un confidente de los duendes les había informado de que se había cometido un robo en Gringotts. En una de las cámaras de la más alta seguridad: la de los Lestrange. Tres ladrones entraron de algún modo, consiguieron lo que querían, _y salieron_.

—Tres ladrones... —repitió Neville perplejo, echándose hacia atrás.

Estaba impresionado, porque tanto Luna como él ya sabían lo que eso quería decir.

—Ellos no estaban cuando Bill nos lo dijo, porque estaban durmiendo. De hecho, durmieron casi trece horas seguidas. Y Ron tenía manchas de sangre en la chaqueta. ¡Manchas de sangre!

—La sangre no era de Ron, ¿verdad? —preguntó Neville un poco preocupado.

Después de todo, seguía siendo su amigo.

—No creo —negó Luna— porque si no, Harry habría apartado a Ron de lo que estén haciendo. No es de esas personas que aceptan que otros acaben heridos por su culpa.

Ginny miró a su amiga y se dio cuenta de que tenía razón. No supo decir si era una cualidad o un defecto, pero definitivamente era otra de las cosas que le habían enamorado de él.

—¿Y qué hizo la Orden? —preguntó Neville bajando la voz al pasar un grupo de quinto año.

—Les hizo a los tres una encerrona al día siguiente. Primero juntos, en el desayuno, y después por separado. Pero ninguno cantó.

—¿Y no usaron _Veritaserum_? —se encogió de hombros al ver cómo le miraba Ginny—. ¿Qué? A problemas desesperados, medidas desesperadas. A lo mejor a alguien se le ocurrió.

La muchacha pelirroja negó con la cabeza.

—No te reprochaba nada. Solo pensaba en que, efectivamente, Tonks les metió un poco de Veritaserum en una jarra de zumo y nos dijo a todos que no la tocáramos. Ella fue la que repartió las jarras aquella noche y se la puso enfrente.

—Seguramente, Harry notó algo raro y les dijo a Hermione y a Ron que no bebieran de la jarra —comentó Luna mientras guardaba el pergamino y la pluma en la mochila.

—Así fue. Harry cogió la jarra y nos dijo que el _Veritaserum_ no funcionaría, porque ellos no caerían en la trampa.

Neville parecía muy impresionado.

—¿Cómo se dio cuenta? ¡Se supone que el _Veritaserum_ es como el agua!

Su amiga parecía fastidiada al relatar lo que sucedió. No le había hecho mucha gracia tener que quedarse sin saber lo que ocurría.

—Dijo que se había dado cuenta porque mamá no había protestado al ver que Tonks había tomado unas jarras tan delicadas de cristal, y que ninguno de nosotros sabía actuar en condiciones. Además, teniendo una en la mano izquierda que hubiera sido más fácil de poner, Tonks había puesto la de la mano derecha, con el añadido de tener que girar sobre sí misma y estirar el brazo sobre la cabeza de Kingsley y... bah. Es demasiado intuitivo —bufó la joven Gryffindor.

—Vaya. Me pregunto qué serán lo que buscan para proteger de ese modo el secreto. ¿Y por qué entrar precisamente en la cámara de los Lestrange? Dinero no les falta —se dijo Neville. Aún es incapaz de fingir indiferencia al pronunciar el apellido, y la ligera inflexión aún se nota en su voz.

—A veces es muy difícil discernir la dirección en la que debemos mirar y no vemos lo que se haya ante nuestros ojos —dijo Luna, con una pasmosa tranquilidad.

Había visto a Draco Malfoy salir de la Sección Prohibida de la biblioteca, y, a juzgar por su cara, no le han llovido galeones del cielo precisamente.

Cojeaba de un modo muy sospechoso.

Y bajo la mirada estupefacta de sus amigos, hizo un último comentario antes de seguir con el boceto de su dibujo:

—Parece que se han colado unos cuantos wackwrights en Hogwarts.

* * *

Pero todo lo bueno, y lo malo, termina. La agotadora tarde de Edward y Jasper había acabado para dar paso a un relajada y tranquila noche. El problema entre Madley y Ackerley se había resuelto satisfactoriamente y ya podían respirar tranquilamente.

Edward montaba guardia de nuevo frente a la puerta de los Slyhterin, escuchando las quejas mentales que Rosalie profería acerca de Alecto Carrow.

_''La maldita arpía me ha estado mirando todo el día. ¡Desconfía de mí, estoy segura! Y todo porque la reduje el día en que entró con la otra loca. Un día de estos le voy a romper los huesos...''_ se decía con macabro placer.

Edward hizo una mueca y pasó la página del libro que estaba leyendo. Era _Historia de Hogwarts_, y en la mochila que estaba a su lado había otros libros que trataban acerca de la historia y la geografía mágicas. También había prestado de la biblioteca unos cuantos libros que contaban la trayectoria y los secretos de la legeremancia.

Eran ciertamente muy interesantes, pero el constante parloteo mental de Rosalie empezaba a darle dolor de cabeza.

—No sé en qué podría ayudarte contarme todo eso, Rosalie.

_''¡No te lo estaba contando, idiota! Pensaba para mí misma, pero ya se ve que ni eso se puede hacer''_.

—Oh, no lo sabía. Siento haberme entrometido en tu ruidosa intimidad. De hecho, haces tanto ruido que no me puedo concentrar en la mente de la joven Greengrass, que aún está despierta y compartiendo confidencias con Bullstrode. La verdad es que agradecería que bajaras el volumen.

Pareció que Rosalie recobraba el interés por las mentes de los Slyhterins.

—¿Qué se están diciendo?

—Comentan que los Carrow se están pasando con los castigos. Los muchachos de esta casa tienen corazón, aunque no lo parezca. Diferente es que hagan lo necesario para lograr sus metas y que se aparten del peligro —le echó una mirada de soslayo a su hermana—. Lo cual me recuerda que tú misma perteneces a esta casa, Rosalie.

La vampiresa no le contestó, pero le siguió mirando, como diciéndole que continuara.

—Parece que a algunos los obligan sus padres a profesar esa creencia... Hay un muchacho que tiene pesadillas con su padre. Tal vez deberíamos hablar con él.

—¿Para qué? —dijo Rosalie encogiéndose de hombros—. Si se rebelara ante su padre, esa rebelión tendría más fuerza si proviniera únicamente de él, sin intervención del exterior.

Edwad le fulminó con la mirada por un momento antes de seguir con la lectura.

—Todos necesitamos que nos ayuden, Rosalie. Ellos no son como los Gryffindors: jamás se pondrán a sí mismos en peligro...

Rosalie ya no le escuchaba. Miraba hacia abajo, hacia la puerta de la casa. Se había abierto y de ella salía...

—Draco Malfoy —murmuró la vampiresa—. ¿Adónde irá?

—Está muy bien entrenado. Sabe usar la Oclumancia, y no sé cómo reaccionará si intento introducirme en su mente —dijo Edward.

—¿Y cómo sabes que usa la Oclumancia, sabihondo?

—Porque no consigo captar los pensamientos superficiales. Con los demás es fácil: una pasada y ya sé en qué están pensando superficialmente sin necesidad de introducirme en su mente. Eso no ocurre con Bella, el profesor Snape y varios Slytherins y Ravenclaws. Parece que está en boga el proteger la mente.

Rosalie bufó sin apartar la mirada del suelo. El mago estaba cubierto con su capa y saca la varita. Parecía que no le preocupaba el monstruo. Murmuró (''_¡Lumos!_'') y la punta de la varita se iluminó.

—Ve a seguirle, Rosalie, por favor. —Y anticipando las protestas de su hermana, añade—: Necesito seguir escuchando las mentes de los alumnos de Slyhterin que aún están despiertos. No puedo alejarme de aquí. De modo que... ¿puedes ir tú, por favor?

Refunfuñó, pero accedió de mala gana a ser ella la que siguiera a Malfoy.

Malfoy... Curioso, pero significaba ''mala fe'' en francés. ¿Algún tipo de indirecta?

Saltó de la viga al suelo con agilidad y caminó silenciosamente detrás del joven. Malfoy parecía tener un objetivo fijo en mente, puesto que avanzaba sin prisa, pero muy seguro de sí mismo. La luz que desprendía su varita iluminaba lo suficiente como para no ser visto desde lejos, mas sí dar un paso sin tropezarse. Algunos de los cuadros gruñían cuando la luz los cegaba o se quejaban a media voz. La vampiresa le seguía a unos tres metros de distancia, al otro lado del pasillo, para que la luz no se encontrara con su piel y la iluminara de un modo poco deseable. Al llegar a la altura de la estatua Gwendolyne, la Barbuda, se detuvo y miró a ambos lados. Rosalie se ocultó pegándose a la pared y observó lo que hacía el Slytherin.

Malfoy estaba apartando un tapiz que se hallaba al lado de la estatua. Rosalie ahogó una exclamación de sorpresa al ver que debajo del tapiz había un pequeño pasadizo, de la altura de un niño pequeño, pero lo suficientemente ancho como para que pudiera pasar cualquier adulto que fuera agachado.

El muchacho, efectivamente, se agachó y se metió por el pasadizo. ¡Escurridiza serpiente! ¡Con que aquel era el modo mediante el cual había esquivado al chucho la noche anterior! Claro, era demasiado pequeño para la forma lobuna de Jacob, y un poco estrecho para su forma humana, además de que dudaba que supiera que el pasadizo se hallaba allí. Pero, ¿adónde llevaría el pasadizo?

Rosalie decidió comprobarlo por sí misma. Levantando mínimamente el tapiz, se introdujo en el estrecho pasillo. Las paredes estaban hechas de piedra y ante Rosalie se extendían una larga hilera de estrechas escaleras que iban hacia arriba. Los finos oídos vampíricos captaron el sonido de los pasos alejándose y decidió seguirle.

Había pocos olores en el pasadizo. El de Malfoy era el más reciente, por supuesto, pero había otros: se distinguía el de una chica de Ravenclaw que había pasado por delante de ella aquella misma noche, el de un muchacho mayor de Slytherin, y, si se esforzaba, podía incluso oler el de Harry Potter, aunque muy antiguo, como de semanas. Había otro que le resultaba familiar, aunque no lograba distinguirlo.

Subió las escaleras a velocidad vampírica, hasta estar otra vez a unos metros de Malfoy.

Sin embargo, pareció que esta vez el chico había captado algo. Tal vez una brisa o alguna piedrecilla caída que indicara el movimiento sobrenatural de Rosalie, pero puso en un apuro a la vampiresa cuando decidió volverse e iluminar las escaleras con la varita. El pasadizo era demasiado estrecho para que hubiera algún sitio donde esconderse.

Draco estaba seguro de haber sentido una brisa rozándole la mejilla. No era nada anormal, de no ser porque no había modo de que el viento entrara en el túnel a menos que hubiera un tornado en el pasillo de las mazmorras.

No había nadie, pero no se relajó. ¿Le habría seguido alguien? Hale, o el Masen ese... Era más pomposo incluso que el hermano de Comadreja, con todo eso de las señoritas, el caballerismo y demás tonterías.

Decidió hacer la prueba:

—_¡Homenum revelio! _—murmuró haciendo una floritura con la varita.

No había nada. Nada. No había nadie siguiéndole.

Aún con los nervios en punta, se dio la vuelta y siguió hacia adelante.

Colgada del techo como un murciélago, Rosalie contuvo el suspiro de alivio. Al menos no se le había ocurrido comprobar si había algo en el techo. El pasadizo era lo suficientemente alto como para que el círculo que formaba la luz mortecina no impactara con su piel y llevaba el pelo recogido en una trenza de lado que por suerte no había caído para delatarla. Y ella no era humana, lo cual explicaba por qué el hechizo no había surtido efecto. Era en momentos como aquel en los que agradecía el hecho de ser una criatura inmortal bebedora de sangre e incapaz de concebir.

Se bajó lentamente y volvió a seguir a Malfoy a paso humano.

Poco a poco se acercaban a su destino, los ojos de Rosalie distinguían el final de las escaleras a unos pocos metros por delante del muchacho.

Malfoy presionó una piedra del pasadizo y algo delante de él se movió para abrirle paso.

Oh, no.

Rosalie apretó los dientes y se preparó para saltar en el momento en que Malfoy se apartara de la puerta. No podría pasar por detrás de él del mismo modo que antes sin atraer una atención indeseada.

Malfoy pasó y se dio la vuelta para poner la estantería de nuevo en su sitio. Volvió a sentir una extraña brisa, pero esta vez no le dio importancia. Había ventanas abiertas a su espalda, que justificaban el hecho.

Murmuró la contraseña que movería la estantería llena de libros de nuevo a su sitio.

Rosalie no podía dar crédito a sus ojos: ¡estaban en la biblioteca! ¿Allí era donde se refugiaba cada noche el Slytherin? ¿Iba allí de noche para leer durante horas? ¿Tal era su pasión por los libros?

Quería desesperadamente preguntarle un montón de cosas a Malfoy, pero no podía. Tampoco podría hacerlo de día ya que... los compañeros de casa no se siguen unos a otros durante la noche, ¿verdad?

De haber sabido lo que pensaba la vampiresa, tal vez Malfoy le habría dicho que no ponía un pie en la maldita biblioteca nunca, como no fuera para huir de los pesaditos de Crabbe y Goyle, o buscar un poco de paz, o, simplemente, perseguir a Granger y molestarla un poco. Porque la Sala de los Menesteres era un lugar mucho más interesante para pasar el rato y conocía un pasadizo cerca de las cocinas que llevaba directamente al séptimo piso. Allí había pasado la noche anterior, pensando, porque no podía dormir. Pero era otra cosa la que tenía que hacer aquella noche.

Rosalie siguió al muchacho hacia la Sección Prohibida, que estaba cerrada con candado. Con un simple golpecito de varita, el candado emitió un sonoro chasquido, se abrió y Malfoy entró en la parte más oscura de toda la biblioteca.

Parecía buscar algunos libros en concreto y pasó media hora reuniendo cuatro libros en concreto. Los fue dejando en la mesa mientras Rosalie le observaba detrás de los estantes que se hallaban al otro lado de la sala. Después de tenerlos, Malfoy se sentó y contempló los libros con el ceño fruncido. Parecía que le llamaban poderosamente la atención aquellos en concreto, pero Rosalie no encontraba nada especial en ellos. Simplemente, trataban de las Artes Oscuras, pero eso no era ninguna novedad. Casi todos los libros que había en la Sección Prohibida trataban de ese tema.

Leyó los títulos a la luz de la varita de Malfoy, que éste mantenía encendida y levantada delante de su cuerpo para poder ver las cubiertas de los libros: _Otra historia de la magia_, _Artes Oscuras: cómo surgen y cómo controlarlas_, _Objetos malditos y su historia _y _Hechizos, conjuros y maldiciones irreversibles. _¿Qué era lo que quería averiguar de esos libros?

Se sentó y abrió el primero de ellos. Empezó a leer las primeras páginas del antiquísimo volumen y Rosalie empezó a aburrirse. Pero quería seguir allí por si se le ocurría ir a algún sitio después de terminar con los libros. Se apoyó levemente contra la estantería y empezó a mirarse las uñas, pero parecía que Malfoy no iba a tardar mucho.

El muchacho no había dejado de darle vueltas a lo que había ocurrido aquella mañana delante de esa misma mesa. Le había extrañado, y sorprendido, encontrar a la sangre sucia allí, pero su curiosidad había conseguido llegar al punto más alto cuando vio los libros que llevaba en brazos. Artes Oscuras... ¿qué estaría buscando en ellos? Se había sentido tentado a revisarlos en aquel mismo momento, cuando ella se había ido, pero el dolor le había obligado a salir de allí.

Tampoco quería leer los libros. Simplemente estaba echándole un vistazo a las introducciones y a los índices. Tal y como se imaginaba al ver los títulos, trataban del surgimiento de las artes oscuros, los magos oscuros que había habido a lo largo de la historia, objetos malditos, hechizos oscuros, ritos, maldiciones... ¿Para qué querría aquel ratón de biblioteca esos libros? A menos que realmente estuviera pasándose al lado Oscuro, pero Draco sabía que era tan probable como que él fuera a vivir con Hagrid en su cabaña por voluntad propia.

Cerró la tapa del último y musitando un hechizo los volvió a mandar a su estantería volando.

Ya había averiguado todo lo que podía. Ahora tenía que ver cómo usaría aquella información para obtener más.

La información era _poder_.

Dio media vuelta y salió de allí, con la espía pisándole los talones.

* * *

A las tres de la madrugada, en la sala común de Gryffindor...

Hermione se retorcía nerviosamente las manos. Ron intentaba ahogar un bostezo por haber sido sacado de la cama de un modo tan brusco. Harry estaba completamente despierto, revisando por última vez el mapa del merodeador a la luz de las últimas brasas que aún había en la chimenea. Llevaba la capa invisible colgando de un brazo.

—No creo que salga bien, Harry. Se darán cuenta inmediatamente de que algo va mal o identificarán nuestro olor. Ninguna de las dos es idiota, Harry.

—Y yo no he dicho que lo sean, Hermione. Pero tenemos que comprobarlo. Esperemos que el olor de la capa, si es que tiene alguno, disimule un poco el nuestro.

Suspirando, Hermione se mordió la lengua para evitar decir que el único olor que tenía la capa era el de su baúl. Su amigo no estaba bien. Llevaba unos días de los más nervioso, convencido de que Voldemort pronto atacaría Hogwarts o que descubriría que los Horrocruxes no seguían en su lugar. De hecho, tanto Ron como ella participarían en la misión solo para convencer a Harry de que no había nada en la Cámara, solo los Horrocruxes que ellos mismos habían dejado allí.

Harry los llamó con un gesto y los cubrió con la capa. Desgraciadamente, Ron ya no cabía en ella. Y además, estaba el añadido de que eran tres, tres jóvenes con el tamaño corporal de tres adultos. La capa solo le habría ido bien a Harry, que tenía una constitución similar a la que habían tenido todos sus antepasados. A Hermione le quedaba un poco grande, pero no podía compartirla con nadie.

Haciendo un esfuerzo (es decir, haciendo que Ron se agachara para que pareciera quince centímetros más bajo y apretujando a Hermione en medio de ambos al punto de casi no poder respirar) pudieron caber en la capa razonablemente. Harry abrió el hueco del retrato e hizo caso omiso a las protestas de la Dama Gorda.

Al salir, se quedaron parados, sin atreverse a decir nada. Pero no apareció nadie. Caminando lentamente, avanzaron hacia delante.

* * *

—¿Lo hueles? —preguntó Alice a Esme frunciendo la nariz.

—Sí... ¿Qué es eso tan apestoso?

—¿Y por qué el retrato se ha abierto y se acaba de cerrar otra vez?

Esme se contorsionó para darse la vuelta y mirar. Alice tenía razón. Alguien había abierto el hueco del retrato y la estaba cerrando de nuevo. El problema era que no había nadie en el pasillo, pero el pestilente olor persistía.

Y se alejaba hacia las escaleras.

—Iré a ver a dónde lleva —murmuró Esme.

Alice asintió y volvió a clavar la vista en el libro de Adivinación que estaba leyendo. Esme dejó a un lado uno que se titulaba _Habilidades mágicas y todos sus usos en la vida cotidiana_ y saltó al suelo. El olor había dado la vuelta a la esquina.

Picada, se preguntó qué sería. De repente, le entró un poco de miedo y quiso pedirle a Alice que fuera ella, pero no quería molestarla ahora que estaba tan enfrascada en la lectura de su libro.

De ese modo, comenzó a seguir a paso humano el rastro que había por todo el pasillo. Bajaba las escaleras en aquel mismo momento, a juzgar por el movimiento casi tétrico de éstas. El castillo de noche daba mucho más miedo que de día, como si fuera una casa encantada. Esme no era especialmente valiente, pero empezó a bajar las escaleras. Saltó el escalón falso y continuó con el rastro, que seguía bajando escaleras.

Al llegar al cuarto piso, se desvió hacia unas escaleras de caracol que llevarían directamente al segundo piso.

No caminaba demasiado deprisa por temor a sobresaltar al que estuviera siguiendo. Tenía un poco de miedo, y estaba deseando poder bajar a las cocinas para pedirle a Carlisle que la acompañara. Su marido siempre la tranquilizaba con su serenidad y su sonrisa. Pero no podía. No quería apartarlo de su puesto, además de que le daba mucha vergüenza hacerlo frente a Jasper, el más duro de sus hijos.

Ya estaba en el segundo piso. Algunas armaduras tintinearon a su paso y parecía que se estaban riendo cuando Esme se estremeció al oírles. El olor se desviaba hacia el cuarto de baño de las chicas.

Esme frunció el ceño. Era un lugar muy raro. Ella había esperado que tal vez saliera de Hogwarts, o que fuera a algún despacho, o algún aula. Un cuarto de baño era un sitio muy raro al que acudir a las tres y media de la madrugada.

Oyó el ruido de las piedras moverse y rozarse unas con otras. Se tapó la boca con las manos para evitar el chillido que quería salir de su boca. Empezó a respirar agitadamente y a temblar un poco.

_''Vamos, Esme. Sé valiente por una vez y entra allí para ver lo que ocurre''_ se dijo a sí misma.

Estremeciéndose como una hoja, dio unos pasos más y entró en el cuarto de baño. Justo antes de entrar, oyó algo pesado caer en un lugar profundo, como hubiese una gran caída. Emitió una exclamación ahogada y respiró profundamente para infundirse valor y entrar.

Al fin, no pudo evitar un pequeño grito al ver el gigantesco túnel que se había abierto en medio del baño. El fantasma de una chica joven miraba el agujero y la miraba a ella.

—Ha vuelto a bajar, ¿sabe? Ya se lo dije la última vez... si moría allí abajo, le haría un hueco en mi retrete.

La mujer reprimió un gemido y miró al agujero.

—¿Quién ha bajado? —preguntó al fantasma.

—¡Oh, eso no puedo decírselo! Se enfadaría conmigo si se lo dijera —pero la expresión del fantasma contradecía sus palabras, puesto que sonreía y soltaba risitas tontas.

La curiosidad y el miedo levantaron una terrible batalla campal en el interior de Esme. Tiene tanto miedo... y las alusiones a la muerte del fantasma, la oscuridad y la humedad no contribuyeron a mejorar su perspectiva de la situación. Quería huir, y pedir que fuera Emmett, Jasper o Edward a revisar el lugar. Pero la curiosidad le ganó al miedo y también el deseo de averiguar la identidad de quien quiera que hubiera bajado por el túnel. Claro que la vergüenza también tenía algo que ver.

Así que saludó al fantasma débilmente con la mano y saltó por el túnel antes de que a Myrtle le diera tiempo de decirle lo que quería. El fantasma se enfadó y se enfurruñó, diciendo:

—Nadie hace caso a Myrtle, todo el mundo la ignora, no importa nadie... —y volvió a meterse en su retrete.

En ese momento, a muchos metros por debajo del colegio, Esme aterrizó. No le dolía nada, pero se sentía asqueada al ver los pequeños esqueletos del suelo. Le tranquilizó ver que al menos llevaban tiempo allí y que no había ningún cadáver reciente, aunque supusiera un escaso consuelo.

Estaba en un sitio que no ha visto nunca, frío, húmedo y sombrío. Frente a ella se extendían varias ramificaciones de piedra y decidió explorar un poco para ver si lograba volver a hallar el rastro pestilente de antes.

Ese olor se confundía con otro flujo mucho más fuerte, olor a muerte, mugre y a sangre seca. Esme no era capaz de identificar a qué animal pertenecía el olor y no tenía muchas ganas de saberlo tampoco.

Se preguntó cómo volverá a subir por el tobogán cualquiera que hubiera bajado por él. La bajada era muy fácil, demasiado, y no creía que nadie fuera capaz de subir por allí sin resbalar por la humedad. Estaba todo muy oscuro, pero había un leve hilillo de luz descendiendo por el tobogán. Esme se preguntó cómo puede ser si la luz viaja en línea recta, pero entonces recuerda que en el mundo de la magia no funcionaban las leyes que ella conocía.

Empezó a caminar hacia delante, mirando a todos lados. Un leve murmullo de voces le llegó a los oídos, pero a esas alturas Esme era incapaz de asegurar que no provenía del castillo.

Un derrumbe le llamó la atención. Parecía que en un pasado ya bastante lejano, algo había provocado la caída de aquellas rocas, que se amontonaban en la boca de un túnel, pero alguien había apartado algunas de ellas para dejar un hueco lo suficientemente grande como para que pasara un adulto. El olor a sangre seca provenía de ese agujero.

Decidió no acercarse por allí y siguió dando vueltas por los túneles. Dio muchos paseos durante la media hora siguiente, lo suficiente para recorrer todo el lugar. El murmullo de voces aún resuena de vez en cuando, y Esme había llegado a captar palabras sueltas: ''llegar... a tiempo... McGonagall... nada...'' No le cabe duda de que procedían de la parte superior del castillo, quizás de algún Hufflepuff o Slyhterin especialmente trasnochadores que estuvieran hablando en sus salas comunes.

Pero no encontró a nadie allí abajo.

Un dibujo repetido infinitas veces en las paredes, como si fueran un motivo decorativo, atrajo la atención de Esme. Se agachó y los examinó con un dedo.

Representaba una pequeña serpiente que se curvaba en forma de ''S''. Curiosamente le recuerda al escudo de Slyhterin, una serpiente exacta a la que estaba grabada en la piedra. Las serpientes están separadas a un metro una de otra y siempre a la misma altura. Parecían unas pequeñas flechas que indicaban un camino. ¿Qué querrían señalar?

Esme miró en la dirección a la que se hallaban orientadas las serpientes. Caminó unos pasos más hasta que volvió a ver el derrumbe. Las serpientes formaban un rastro que la conducía hasta el otro lado de aquellas rocas.

Frunció el ceño y miró su reloj. Muchos objetos muggles que habían llevado su familia y ella a Hogwarts no funcionaban, tales como móviles y relojes digitales. Pero su reloj, el de Edward y Carlisle aún podían dar la hora. Según McGonagall, era porque se trataban de relojes mucho más antiguos, que no tenían pilas ni electricidad, sino que se movían gracias a pequeños engranajes que funcionaban solos. Una pequeña reliquia, de cuando su familia solo la formaban ellos tres.

Eran las cuatro y media de la madrugada.

Esme decidió dar media vuelta y volver a subir el tobogán. Esperaría a cualquiera que hubiera bajado arriba. Sí, aquella era la decisión más inteligente, que debería haber tomado desde el principio.

Caminó hasta volver a llegar al pie del tobogán. Se quedó parada unos segundos más y retrocedió al darse cuenta de que había pisado el huesecillo de algún animal. El crujido le llegó a los oídos y le dio la impresión de que había resonado por todo el túnel. Miró de nuevo a su alrededor. ¿Para qué querría alguien ir allí? Dio unos pasos, pero entonces se dio cuenta. ¡La luz del tobogán se estaba extinguiendo!  
Corrió todo lo deprisa que pudo y trepó hacia arriba, observando alarmada que solo quedaba una rendija de apenas cinco centímetros.  
Saltaba y trepaba, pero no parecía llegar nunca. La luz se iba apagando poco a poco, iluminando el rostro de Esme.  
Cuatro centímetros. Tres centímetros.  
Faltaban diez metros. Si llegara y pudiera introducir los dedos en la rendija, para impedir que cerrara del todo...  
Dos centímetros.  
Uno.  
Los dedos de Esme solo pudieron tocar piedra en el mismo momento en la que la losa se ajustaba en su lugar.  
Se había quedado encerrada.

—¡Nooooo! —gritó, aterrorizada.

* * *

Hermione, que cerraba la marcha en la subida del tobogán, miró con el ceño fruncido cómo el lavabo volvía a su posición original. Harry estaba taciturno, una sombra cubría su rostro. No habían encontrado nada y eso le frustraba porque ahora tenían que volver a buscar pistas, casi inexistentes, no, totalmente inexistentes en aquel inmenso castillo. Ron tampoco tenía buena cara, pero era más debido al sueño que al fracaso de la misión.

Habían tardado relativamente poco en terminar. Se sabían cada palmo de la Cámara, y la habían recorrido en busca de pistas, pero no habían hallado nada.

—¿No habéis oído nada? —preguntó Hermione a los otros.

—¿Qué?

—Como... Como un grito. Creo que venía del lavabo.

En ese preciso instante, Myrtle emitió un gemido ahogado y Ron casi se rió.

—Habrá sido Myrtle, Hermione. No te vuelvas paranoica.

—Venga, vamos —les urgió Harry.

Un poco suspicaz, pero aceptando que esa podía ser la razón, Hermione acudió a donde estaban sus amigos y los tres se cubrieron con la capa, salieron del baño y volvieron a la torre.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, los Cullen se reunieron en la torre. Ya estaban casi todos allí, solo faltaban Alice y Esme.

Jacob bostezaba perrunamente sentado en el alféizar de la ventana. Rosalie se estaba cambiando la túnica en su habitación, que había sufrido un desgarrón al engancharse con una astilla de la viga. Nessie estaba siendo atendida por su madre y ambas eran contempladas por Edward. Jasper terminaba de leer un libro. Todo indicaba una mañana pacífica.

Pero Carlisle no tenía un buen presentimiento. Llevaba toda la noche con un sentimiento de opresión en el pecho, como una sensación de pánico. Y esa sensación había crecido y crecido hasta convertirse en una piedra en su estómago. Ni el más tranquilizador soplo del don de Jasper había conseguido quitársela.

Empezó a sentir agobio y pesadez. Tenía mucho frío y no conseguía explicarse de dónde venía.

Jasper le echó una mirada preocupada desde su sillón. Su padre estaba retorciéndose el cabello con ambas manos, despeinándoselo. Volvió a extender su don hacia él, vertiendo una fuente de serenidad sobre él, aunque no parecía surtir efecto.

Unos tacones llegaron subiendo por las escaleras y la voz agitada de Alice dio la contraseña al retrato de Dumbledore.

Jasper se puso de pie. El tono de voz de su esposa y el terror que la precedía no le daban buena espina.

Efectivamente, Alice apareció por la puerta, más agitada y nerviosa que nunca y cerró el retrato detrás de sí.

Antes de que Carlisle pudiera preguntarle por el paradero de Esme, Alice jadeó:

—¡Esme ha desaparecido!

* * *

**¡Hola, hola, chicas (y chicos, si los hay)! Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo. Muchas dirán que soy cruel por dejar a Esme así, pero este fic necesitaba emoción XD **

**Por cierto, Ale, si aún sigues leyéndome, aunque no me contestes a los PM: te echo de menos. **

**Hinayo-sempai es oficialmente mi nueva Beta (¡gracias!).**

**Por cierto, SALESIA, he solucionado la cuestión y he cambiado el dato del capítulo anterior. **

**SALESIA, muy amablemente, me hizo saber que no podía ser que hubiera cuatrocientos alumnos en Slytherin, porque eso harían mil seiscientos alumnos en Hogwarts y es imposible que haya tantos si según Rowling hay dos mil magos en Inglaterra. Pero ella misma afirmó que había mil alumnos en Hogwarts, pero resultan ser **_**demasiados.**_** ¿Por qué? Porque si no, haciendo cálculos, las mesas del Gran Comedor tendrían sesenta metros de largo. **

**Muchos dirán: ¡Ah! Pero solo hay cuarenta alumnos en el curso de Harry. Entonces, solo deberían haber doscientos ochenta alumnos. Eso no es correcto, porque Rowling afirmó muchas veces a lo largo de los libros que había **_**cientos**_** de alumnos en Hogwarts (se nota en las descripciones). Y son pocos para un castillo de nueve plantas. **

**Se nos pasó a todos que cuando nació la generación de Harry, estaban en guerra. Eso provocó la disminución de la natalidad, pero con la caída de Voldemort debió de aumentar de nuevo. **

**Siento haberme enrollado como una persiana, pero en ElDiccionario. Com, leí un ensayo acerca de esto y me entusiasmó. **

**Espero no tardar nada en volver a actualizar, a ser posible antes de que empiecen mis clases. Porque en los meses del primer trimestre, sospecho que no me veréis el pelo siquiera. Lo siento. **

**Bueno, atentamente =)**

**lady Evelyne**


	15. Capítulo 14

**Disclaimer**** → NI Harry Potter ni Twilight me pertenecen, todo tiene sus respectivas autoras. Yo me encargo de pasarlos por la licuadora.**

**¡Disfrutad de la lectura!**

* * *

**Capítulo XIV**

_Antes de que Carlisle pudiera preguntarle por el paradero de Esme, Alice jadeó:_

—_¡Esme ha desaparecido!_

Media hora más tarde, Alice explicaba de nuevo los hechos delante de la profesora McGonagall, a la que habían interrumpido mientras tomaba su desayuno. Jacob estaba sentado al lado de la vampiresa. Solo estaban ellos dos en el despacho: todos los demás habían emprendido una angustiosa búsqueda a lo largo y lo ancho del castillo.

—Veamos si lo he comprendido, señorita Brandon. ¿La señorita Platt dejó su puesto de guardia para seguir... un olor? —frunció el ceño.

—Un olor fuerte y pestilente, profesora. Además, como ya he dicho, la puerta del retrato se abrió y se cerró cuando apareció el olor —Alice se retorcía las manos y se mordía el labio con nerviosismo.

—Y, después de que ella se fuera, no volvió a aparecer, aunque el olor, una hora y cuarto después, a las cuatro y cuarenta y cinco minutos de la madrugada, hizo de nuevo su aparición. Por curiosidad, había mirado el futuro de la señorita Platt y momentos antes, a las cuatro y media, estaba perfectamente bien, en un lugar oscuro, mirando su reloj —tanteó la bruja.

Alice asintió vigorosamente.

—Ocurrió de nuevo lo de la primera vez: el hueco del retrato se abrió y se cerró solo. Esperé a que volviera Esme, pero cuando no vino pasados los diez minutos me preocupé. Y me llegó una nueva visión...

—Viste a la señorita Platt agazapada en algún lugar, igual de oscuro que el primero, pidiendo ayuda.

La vampiresa volvió a afirmar con la cabeza. Jacob intervino, con los labios fuertemente apretados, pensando.

—Todo esto es muy raro y se han producido una serie de extrañas casualidades. Sea donde sea donde esté atrapada Esme, se supone que podría apartar con su fuerza cualquier obstáculo. Yo, por mi parte, me retiré a dormir unos momentos a partir de las tres de la madrugada. Es mucha casualidad que aquel olor apareciera justo cuando yo no estaba patrullando.

La profesora McGonagall juntó las manos sobre la mesa.

—¿Insinúa algo, señor Black? Los únicos que sabemos que usted y el monstruo son lo mismo, son los miembros de la Orden, ustedes y yo. Y les aseguro que no ha habido ninguna fuga de información acerca de lo que sucedió aquel día en la reunión —siseó bajando mucho la voz.

Jacob alzó las manos.

—Solo insinúo que son demasiadas casualidades. Y eso me hace sospechar, pero estoy seguro de que nadie sabe lo mío.

La profesora McGonagall trasladó de nuevo su atención a Alice.

—¿Qué hizo usted después de recibir la nueva visión?

—Entré en la sala común de Gryffindor, probando suerte, a ver si ese pestilente olor seguía allí. No había nadie y la gran cantidad de olores, de todos los chicos y chicas, me distrajo un poco. Pero sí, ese olor en particular seguía en la torre. Traté de seguirlo, pero se difuminó en la entrada de las habitaciones de los chicos. Ya sabe, con la cantidad de cosas que tienen los muchachos... Snaps explosivos, ingredientes de pociones, esas cosas. Ahora, después de todo el alboroto del desayuno, será imposible seguirlo de nuevo.

Jacob frunció el ceño de nuevo.

—Es todo tan extraño... Eso quiere decir que a Esme le pasó algo entre las cuatro y media y las cinco menos cuarto. ¿Qué puede sucederle a una vampiresa inmortal, con una súper fuerza y una velocidad tremenda, en un cuarto de hora que la detenga de volver con nosotros?

—Eso solo indica una cosa —murmuró McGonagall gravemente. Sus interlocutores la miraron—: la magia está involucrada en esto.

Llamaron a la puerta del despacho y los tres se pusieron en pie. La profesora McGonagall dio permiso para pasar. Por la puerta entró un Carlisle que ni Alice ni Jacob habían visto nunca: uno desesperado, ansioso y triste.

—No la encontramos —susurró—. No está por ninguna parte —sollozó.

* * *

Las horas siguientes transcurrieron muy rápidamente para algunos, muy lentamente para otros.

El tiempo pasó torturantemente lento para Jasper, Edward y Nessie. Los tres necesitaban mantener una tapadera frente a los alumnos y a los Carrow, de modo que no pudieron dejar sus obligaciones. Jasper y Edward pudieron fingir sin problemas que no ocurría nada pero...

Nessie tuvo problemas para concentrarse al hacer la poción multijugos para Slughorn. Había mejorado considerablemente en las últimas semanas, y ya era capaz de manejar varias pociones muy complejas, lo que la enorgullecía a ella y al profesor, que estaba encantado con Nessie.

Pero aquel día cometió varios errores garrafales: añadió los crisopos mucho antes de que terminara de cocerse la poción y confundió los cuernos de bicornio con los cuernos de unicornio. Además, estaba tan distraída y triste que el profesor tuvo que llamarle la atención varias veces.

Volvió a errar gravemente cuando madame Pomfrey estaba haciéndole unas cuantas preguntas rutinarias para comprobar si había asimilado el conocimiento de las últimas semanas. Muy confundida de las inverosímiles respuestas que le había dado la muchacha (como por ejemplo, ¿qué hay que hacer en caso del ataque de un dementor? Nessie, cuya mente se hallaba en la novena nube, le había respondido que debía hacer un torniquete y detener la hemorragia, antes de limpiar y suturar la herida), habían terminado la clase antes de lo normal.

Alice se había dedicado a revisar las habitaciones de los chicos, con el debido permiso de los alumnos, para registrar sus pertenencias en busca del pestilente olor que les había llamado la atención a ella y a Esme la noche anterior. Puso la excusa de que necesitaba comprobar que no había artefactos oscuros, pero no convenció a muchos. Abrió baúles, miró por debajo de las camas, deshizo todas y cada una de las ellas, y revisó todos los armarios. Un elfo doméstico lo arreglaba todo a su paso y los alumnos, mascullando maldiciones, acomodaban de nuevo lo que la vampiresa había sacado de sus baúles.

Solo hizo dos excepciones: las partes de Ron y Harry quedaron sin tocar. Le pareció muy obvio que ellos nunca intentarían nada. Además, ambos le habían dicho que anoche no habían salido, aunque compartieron una mirada que hizo sospechar a Alice. Pero, ¿para qué iban ellos a ir a un sitio del que ni siquiera una vampiresa como Esme había podido volver?

Después, había pasado a hacer lo mismo con las habitaciones de las chicas pero el resultado fue el mismo que el anterior: nulo.

Rosalie revisó el mapa del merodeador de cabo a rabo, pero no encontró absolutamente nada. Se lo había prestado Harry aquella mañana, de mala gana y con apresuramiento. Ninguno de los dos querían que algún Slytherin o Gryffindor los pillaran hablando, ya que que les costaría explicarlo y despertaría sospechas. Luego, se quedó ''haciendo guardia'' con el mapa en su torre, a la espera de que apareciera el nombre de Esme en las líneas del pergamino. A ratos salía y recorría los alrededores para ver si daba con ella en el campo de quidditch y al borde del lago.

A Carlisle parecía habérsele metido la idea de que su esposa tal vez estuviera en el Bosque Prohibido. Quiso ir, y recorrerlo entero solo, pero le acompañó Bella, por si se encontraba con algún problema en el camino.

De hecho, tuvieron varios incidentes.

El vampiro rubio parecía empeñado en ir a todos los lugares más oscuros y peligrosos del Bosque, tales como, por ejemplo, la guarida de las acromántulas. No fue buena idea, porque empezaron a perseguirlos y no consiguieron nada.

Los despistaron, pero entonces entraron por error en el campamento de los centauros. Intentaron echarlos a coces, pero resultó que Bane, el primero que había alzado los cascos contra ellos, salió muy malparado. Al intentar cocear a Carlisle, no reparó en que su piel era más dura de lo habitual y se rompió ambas patas traseras. Resultado de aquello: tenían vetada la entrada al Bosque, bajo pena de muerte. Aunque eran solo palabras vacías. No podrían evitar que entraran porque ellos tenían allí su fuente de alimento.

Bella los entendía muy bien. Bane no podría volver a galopar, siquiera a trotar, según las palabras de un enfurecido Magorian. Tenía las patas posteriores rotas de muy mala manera y el método de curación de los centauros, a base de hierbas, poco bien le harían.

Carlisle no cejó en su determinación y continuó buscando a su esposa con fe ciega. Bella tuvo que tirar de él para que no entrara en una cueva oscura de cuyo interior salía un amenazador gruñido, le convenció de que Grawp no le entendía ni podía hacer nada por ellos y evitó que hiciera más tonterías cuando interrogaron (muy poco amablemente en opinión de Bella) al guardabosques.

Cuando hubieron recorrido todo el Bosque, dieron una vuelta por el lago. Primero en la orilla y después, tras haberse quitado las túnicas en la torre y haberse puesto una traje de baño para evitar las habladurías, se tiraron al lago y buscaron a la gente del agua para preguntar por Esme. Tras dialogar largamente con la líder de las sirenas, la única que sabía cómo hablar inglés, sacaron una conclusión: tampoco había ido allí, como ya había supuesto Bella.

Al regresar al castillo, Carlisle estaba mucho más derrotado que aquella mañana.

Emmett, pese a saber que en el mapa no aparecía el nombre de su madre, no cejaba en su empeño y recorrió el castillo entero.

—Las cosas, y las personas también, suelen estar en el lugar más insospechado —había dicho.

Pero a mediodía tuvo que reconocer, tras hacer revisado cada centímetro del castillo y sus respectivos pasadizos ocultos tres veces, que era imposible que Esme se encontrara en el castillo.

No se rindió. Pidió prestada una capa a la lavandería, llamó a Dobby para que se la duplicara y agrandara, y volvió a devolver a la elfina que trabajaba en aquel sector olvidado del castillo, al lado de las cocinas.

Cubriéndose con ella, tomó el pasadizo que según Harry, llevaba al pueblo de al lado. Se sorprendió al ver que el árbol empezaba a atacarle y corrió a velocidad sobrenatural hacia el hueco de las raíces de éste. La rama no alcanzó su objetivo y el árbol entero se agitó un poco antes de quedarse completamente quieto. Emmett lo observó con sorpresa antes de seguir su camino.

Corrió por el túnel hasta llegar al final. Abrió mucho los ojos cómicamente al ver dónde estaba.

Era una casucha sucia, en ruinas. Parecía que hacía mucho tiempo desde que alguien había puesto un pie en ella, pero aún se distinguía allí un inconfundible olor a licántropo. Miró por una de las ventanas y distinguió un pequeño pueblecito. Decidió salir de allí para ponerse a buscar de nuevo a su madre.

Durante media hora recorrió el pueblo de punta a punta. Preguntó a los comerciantes, con la cara debidamente tapada con la capucha, por una mujer muy hermosa, pálida y de cabellos de color caramelo. Todo el mundo le dio una negativa y le recomendaron que preguntara a madame Rosmerta, la dueña de la taberna más famosa y frecuentada de todo el pueblo, que según oyó, se llamaba Hogsmeade.

Ni siquiera allí habían visto a Esme. Al salir de nuevo a la calle, observó que muchos le miraban por detrás y que otros se cambiaban de acera para no tener que toparse con él. Debía reconocer que seguramente su aspecto, tan alto y fornido, cubierto por una capa oscura, no debía de inspirar mucha confianza.

Se preguntó si no estaría buscando en el lugar equivocado. Si él hubiera secuestrado a una mujer (porque sí, empezaba a sospechar que Esme no se había alejado por propia voluntad), no la llevaría a la taberna más famosa del pueblo, se dijo. Sí, debía buscarla en algún lugar más recóndito.

Empezó a recorrer los callejones oscuros y a preguntar en pequeñas tiendecitas que pasaban desapercibidas en el primer vistazo. La búsqueda estaba resultando sumamente infructífera hasta que llegó a otra taberna, mucho más deslucida que la primera.

Entró en ella con la cabeza bien cubierta por la capucha. Desgraciadamente, el día estaba resultando ser muy soleado, de modo que llevaba guantes para no dejar ni un solo centímetro de piel a merced del sol. El hombre que limpiaba un vaso mugriento con un trapo igual de mugriento le gruñó cuando entró.

Se acercó a la barra y se sentó en una silla a observar a su alrededor. Se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz del tabernero.

—¿Qué es lo que quiere? —le espetó.

Miraba con desconfianza su capa y había dejado de secar el vaso para empuñar algo en su mano.

—No tengo malas intenciones —aclaró Emmett rápidamente—. Solo quería preguntarle algo.

—¿Y qué es? —inquirió él frunciendo el ceño aún más.

—Me preguntaba si habría visto a una mujer, pálida, atractiva y de cabello marrón clarito, como el caramelo. Llevaba una túnica de Hogwarts.

El tabernero pareció pensárselo. Se tocó la barba con la mano y sopesó el aspecto de Emmett.

—¿Y si la hubiese visto...?

El corazón de Emmett pareció saltar en su sitio.

—¿La ha visto? —se apresuró a preguntar.

—Quizá.

Aquel hombre estaba jugando con él. Emmett apretó los dientes al saberlo.

—¿Qué es lo que quiere a cambio de esta información?

El viejo volvió a pensárselo. Cuando le contestó, lo hizo sonriendo con astucia.

—Oro. Mucho oro. Mil galeones. Mañana, a medianoche, aquí en mi taberna.

—Estaré —prometió Emmett antes de irse corriendo de nuevo al castillo.

Se alejó rápidamente a paso humano, para disimular.

Mientras se empequeñecía cada vez por el camino principal de Hogsmeade, Aberforth Dumbledore le miró por una de las ventanas de su local vacío. Y se preguntó cómo usaría aquel trato en su favor.

* * *

Cuando Emmett regresó al castillo, toda su familia y McGonagall lo esperaba en el pasillo. También el elfo doméstico, Dobby, le esperaba allí. Se dio cuenta de que no habían tenido mucha suerte en su búsqueda: Carlisle estaba pálido y demacrado y Jasper tenía cara de sufrimiento.

Rosalie aún fulminaba con la mirada el mapa del merodeador, como si quisiera hacerle un agujero al pergamino. Bella parecía agotada y Edward también. Alice, sin embargo, rezumaba nerviosismo.

Se acercó a él corriendo y le quitó la capa mientras le regañaba.

—¿Dónde has estado? ¡Tenemos una reunión con la Orden en cinco minutos! —murmuró a velocidad vampírica, con el ceño fruncido—. Tenemos que aprovechar que los Carrow están ocupados con Snape.

¡Oh! Emmett había olvidado completamente la reunión con la Orden. Era cierto que la desaparición de Esme le había tenido de los nervios, pero no había excusa para que hubiera olvidado algo tan importante.

Estaba ansioso por contarle a Carlisle lo que le había dicho el tabernero, pero decidió que lo mejor sería contarlo en la reunión. Aún no sabía de dónde sacaría el dinero si lo único que tenían era dinero muggle.

Se quitó los guantes para darle la mano a Dobby, que se la tendía en una reverencia. No había nadie en el pasillo.

Sintió de nuevo la agobiante sensación de haber sido introducido en un tubo de goma demasiado estrecho y aparecieron en el recibidor de Grimmauld Place. Apenas tres segundos más tarde, McGonagall, Carlisle y Edward llegaron a la casa. Emmett frunció el ceño.

—¿Dónde están el chucho y Nessie?

Bella suspiró.

—Yo no quería que Nessie estuviera aquí para escuchar más malas noticias u oír cosas horripilantes. Se enfadó y Jake decidió quedarse con ella.

—Hiciste bien —le apoyó Rosalie, aún con la mirada sobre el mapa.

McGonagall les hizo un gesto con la mano, apremiándolos a pasar.

—Nos están esperando. Señorita Hale —Rosalie apartó la mirada del mapa por primera vez en varias horas—, le recomiendo que guarde eso.

La vampiresa asintió y dobló el mapa para guardarlo en su bolsillo. Fue la última en entrar a la cocina donde se hallaban casi la mitad de los miembros de la Orden reunidos alrededor de la mesa de madera. Realizó un recuento con la mirada. Kingsley; el patriarca de los Weasley y su esposa; su hijo mayor, Bill; Tonks, esta vez sin su esposo, y cuyo vientre se pronunciaba ya bajo la túnica; el asqueroso de Fletcher, Dedalus Diggle y varios más, entre ellos, una mujer a la que Rosalie no había visto nunca.

Varios de ellos se preguntaron lo que le habría ocurrido al vampiro rubio que, según recordaban, era el cabeza de la familia Cullen. Y también se extrañaron por la ausencia de su esposa y del gigantesco muchacho licántropo.

La ex-directora de Hogwarts y los Cullen tomaron asiento y Kingsley se levantó.

—Demos comienzo a la reunión.

* * *

En Hogwarts...

Habían terminado las clases de la sexta hora, la última, y Neville salió el último del invernadero 9. La profesora Sprout parecía haber envejecido diez años desde que Voldemort había vuelto. Su piel, morena y llena de manchas, estaba más arrugada que nunca. Le agradeció la ayuda que le prestó al transportar las macetas de Tentácula Venenosa de un invernadero a otro.

Se sacudió las manos manchadas de tierra contra la túnica y se encaminó hacia la entrada del castillo. Había quedado de nuevo con Ginny y Luna en la biblioteca.

Sonrió. Desde que había empezado el nuevo curso escolar, la señora Pince había convertido la biblioteca en un refugio para todos los alumnos que necesitaran paz y silencio. Era un territorio neutral, donde ella era la que gobernaba sobre todo y todos. Una pequeña isla de tranquilidad en medio del caos.

Pero sus planes tuvieron que aplazarse cuando entró en el vestíbulo principal.

De algún modo, Ginny había terminado enzarzándose en un duelo con Crabbe y Goyle a la vez.

Neville dio un paso adelante sacando la varita de su bolsillo.

—¡Eh! ¿Por qué no os metéis con alguien de vuestro tamaño? _¡Expelliarmus!_

Pero los dos muchachos habían aprendido algo durante las vacaciones escolares.

Crabbe realizó un encantamiento escudo y atacó a Neville. Ahora era un dos contra dos.

—_¡Furnunculus!_

—_¡Tarantallegra!_

—_¡Expelliarmus!_

—_¡Protego!_

—_¡Desmaius!_

Los rayos de colores volaban en todas direcciones y algunas veces acertaban en su objetivo. Entonces estaba su compañero para cubrirle mientras se recuperaba. De ese modo, el duelo parecía no terminar nunca. Al contrario de lo que sucedía en otras peleas, los alumnos no les observaban directamente. Lo hacían escondidos en alguna esquina, detrás de las estatuas u ocultos por los tapices.

Ginny se defendía con maestría, atacando y saltando para evitar las maldiciones. Harry se habría sentido orgulloso, pensó Neville, de Ginny y de él.

Desde su escondite, Harry estuvo a punto de estornudar y delatar su presencia. Se debatía entre lo que hacer. El corazón le había dado un vuelco cuando había visto a Ginny pelear sola contra las moles que eran Crabbe y Goyle. Extrañamente, ya no seguían a Malfoy. Aún parecían gemelos siameses, yendo juntos a todos lados, pero Malfoy ya no iba con ellos. De hecho, lo había visto en muy pocas ocasiones.

Al principio, quiso intervenir y ayudarlos, pero se detuvo al ver que se las arreglaban muy bien. Sintió una extraña sensación extenderse por su pecho al ver a Neville y a Ginny pelear contra los Slytherins. Durante un momento, no supo identificarla, pero después lo supo.

Orgullo.

A ambos los había entrenado él. Ya no tendrían problemas al defenderse. Neville había crecido y madurado muchísimo, casi no reconocía al chico gordito que buscaba su sapo en el expreso de Hogwarts.

Unos pasos le sobresaltaron por detrás. Se giró y vio a Snape bajando por las escaleras. Supo que no le gustaría que viera lo que estaba pasando en el vestíbulo y decidió terminar por ellos el duelo, pero él no podía meterse en problemas. La profesora McGonagall, Hermione y Lupin se lo habían advertido una y otra vez: no debía atraer la atención de los mortífagos más de lo necesario.

Apuntó con su varita a Crabbe y a Goyle.

Apenas brilló un segundo una luz azul y los dos muchachos se cayeron de repente de espaldas, desmayados.

Ginny y Neville los miraron con los ojos desencajados, confundidos. Harry salió de su escondite e ignorando la expresión de sorpresa de sus amigos, tiró de sus brazos para sacarlos de allí.

—¡Vamos! —exclamó—. ¡Se acerca Snape!

Volvieron a salir por la puerta del castillo y corrieron hacia el lago. Llegaron a la orilla cansados y jadeantes, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

—Gr-Gracias —balbuceó Neville tratando de tomar todo el aire posible.

Harry no respondió y soltó la mochila. Se sentó al pie del árbol y ambos Gryffindors le imitaron. No se dijeron nada. Pensaban.

Los duelos, las disputas, las discusiones eran el pan del día a día. Los antiguos miembros del ED se lo ponían lo más difícil que podían a los Carrow y a los Slytherin.

Lo hacían de modo muy distintos. Unos pocos, Harry, Ron, Hermione y los más allegados a ellos, llevaban la paciencia de los Carrow hasta el límite haciéndoles preguntas comprometedoras, usando el sarcasmo con ellos y espoleando su ira. No era aconsejable, pero lo hacían. No lograban contenerse.

Otros, como Parvati y Lavender, hablaban todo el rato o se mandaban notitas de una forma muy vistosa y obvia, buscando exasperarlos. Se comportaban como niñas pequeñas, riendo cuando las pillaban. De hecho, ambas estaban castigadas.

Algunos Hufflepuff, principalmente los del ED y otros impulsados por ellos, hacían novillos y se negaban a entrar en las clases de los Carrow. Se refugiaban en la biblioteca o en la sala común de los tejones, faltando a todas las clases.

Michael Corner y su séquito de amigos, algunos Ravenclaws e incluso alumnos de los cursos más inferiores iban a clase de los Carrow, pero llevaban puestos tapones en los oídos y se dedicaban a estudiar, a leer o a hacer los deberes, sin ni siquiera hacer que escuchaban a los Carrow.

Los más bromistas habían conseguido los Surtidos Saltaclases de los gemelos Weasley durante las vacaciones (ya no conseguían los Surtidos por correo, pues este era revisado a conciencia antes de ser llevado a las manos de sus destinatarios) los usaban en las clases. De algún modo, Hale y Masen se habían enterado de la existencia del turrón sangranarices y lo habían prohibido. Además, era como si olieran aquel dulce y se los confiscaban a quienes lo tenían. Pero no hacían lo mismo con los tofe de fiebre, las pastillas vomitivas o los bombones desmayo. De hecho, parecían divertidos de que lo usaran.

Pero los Carrow no eran Umbridge. Ignoraban los llamados y las quejas de los alumnos y no permitían que salieran de la clase. Obligaban a otro alumno a desvanecer el vómito de vez en cuando o que apartaran a su compañero desmayado. Tenían que intervenir Edward o Jasper para que los niños pudieran salir de clase, con cuarenta grados de fiebre o vomitando a cada paso. De ese modo, los Surtidos Saltaclases dejaron de ser una opción.

Muchos más, la mayoría de los alumnos más pequeños, eran los que se presentaban a las clases, escuchaban y se marchaban. La mayoría de los Slytherins estaban más que entusiasmados al ir a cada clase. Otra parte de esa casa, no tan entusiasta, se limitaba a asistir.

Pero eran tan pocos que las otras casa no se daban cuenta de su actitud.

Harry suspiró. La búsqueda iba fatal y no tenían todo el tiempo del mundo precisamente. Su plazo se acababa. Tenía hasta junio para hallar la diadema, si Voldemort no atacaba antes. Si llegaba junio y no la había encontrado... No sabía qué haría.

Su presencia ponía en peligro a todo el castillo. No había estado en sus planes volver, pero... No le quedó más remedio si quería encontrar la diadema sin levantar sospechas.

A su lado, Neville se levantó y se sacudió la tierra y la hierba de la túnica.

—Imagino que Snape ya se habrá llevado a esos dos zopencos. Hemos quedado con Luna en la biblioteca hace ya rato. ¿Vienes, Ginny? —inquirió.

La muchacha pelirroja, sin embargo, se lo pensó.

—Iré en un momento. Adelántate.

Neville asintió y se marchó.

Harry permaneció en silencio de nuevo, pero le costaba más concentrarse. Se dio cuenta de repente en donde se hallaban: bajo aquel árbol, varios meses atrás, había roto la relación que mantenía con Ginny.

También allí se habían citado más de una vez y habían conversado infinitas veces... Allí se habían besado mientras el sol iluminaba el lago y Harry vivía uno de los momentos más felices de su vida.

La echaba de menos.

Ginny tampoco decía nada, sumida en sus recuerdos. Debía hablar. Era la primera vez en meses que estaban a solas y tenía miedo. Ginny Weasley tenía miedo. Miedo de que Harry se marchara de nuevo y la dejara sola otra vez. Miedo de que no tuvieran otra oportunidad para volver a hablar a solas.

Se estremeció y decidió lanzarse.

—¿Qué tal os va? —preguntó.

—¿Qué?

Ginny rodó los ojos.

—En lo que sea que estéis haciendo. Te preguntaba que cómo os va.

Harry meditó unos momentos.

—Mal. Muy mal.

—Lo siento.

Harry negó con la cabeza y cerró los ojos.

—No es culpa tuya. No es culpa de nadie.

El viento empezaba a soplar más fuerte y el sol se había ocultado detrás de las nubes grises. Octubre entraba con fuerza aquel año. Sonrió con ironía: el tiempo parecía acompañarle en su ánimo.

—¿Por qué no me dices lo que buscáis?

Harry abrió más los ojos con sorpresa y se giró para mirar a Ginny.

—Qué más quisiera —gruñó.

La joven pareció indignarse un poco.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no me lo dices? Cuentámelo. Puedo ayudarte —insistió.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

—No puedo. No debo. Te pondría en peligro.

—¡A mí no me importa!

—Y ya te dije que a mí sí —le dijo con suavidad.

Ginny empezaba a enfadarse.

—¿No confías en mí?

Esta vez, Harry le contestó rápidamente.

—¡Por supuesto que sí!

—¿Por qué no me dejas que te ayude? —le espetó Ginny con dureza.

Se movió para hallarse frente a frente con su ex novio.

—No soy una niña. Ron, Hermione y tú estáis buscando algo muy importante, pero no dejáis que os ayude nadie. ¿Por qué no aceptas que otros compartan la misma carga que vosotros? ¿Acaso sois especiales?

Harry rió secamente.

—¡Por supuesto que no!

—Dumbledore no hubiese querido que lo hicieseis vosotros solos.

—Dumbledore quiso que el secreto se mantuviese entre nosotros tres.

Ginny quiso golpearse por haber sacado aquel argumento: ¡Harry fue el pupilo, el alumno predilecto, de Dumbledore! Él, más que nadie, sabía lo que había querido el anciano director de Hogwarts.

—Vale, olvida lo que he dicho.

Harry sonrió.

—Me temo que esta conversación no llegará muy lejos.

—Tenía que intentarlo —se encogió de hombros—, y aún no me he rendido.

—No puedo contártelo.

—¿Por qué? ¿Tan grave es?

El muchacho parecía de repente abatido.

—Es un secreto —sonrió con tristeza.

—Ya sabes que no se lo contaré a nadie.

—Lo sé —contestó Harry sencillamente.

Las defensas de ambos cayeron. Ninguno de los dos daría su brazo a torcer. La muchacha sintió que sus ojos le escocían y el joven sintió un ramalazo de odio contra aquel que había impedido su felicidad desde que era un niño. Apretó ambas manos, convirtiéndolas en puños y las presionó contra la hierba.

—No tienes porqué alejarme de todo esto, Harry. Puedo ayudarte —susurró Ginny mientras tomaba el rostro del Elegido entre sus manos.

Harry cerró los ojos de nuevo y ambos unieron sus labios frente al árbol que los había visto en sus mejores momentos. Disfrutó de cada momento, cada segundo, cada movimiento. Y por un momento se permitió imaginar que todo iba bien, que era libre y no había preocupaciones en su vida.

¿Por qué era todo tan difícil?

* * *

Hermione estaba de nuevo en la Sección Prohibida. Leía atentamente uno de los libros que le habían llamado la atención el día anterior. Dedicaba varios capítulos al exterminio de los objetos malditos, y Hermione se preguntó si alguna de esas maldiciones les ayudarían a destruir los Horrocruxes.

Malfoy volvía a estar ahí. No era masoquista y no quería que le volviera a pasar lo mismo que el día anterior. Por eso, esta vez no se había puesto a la vista de la Gryffindor. Sabía que si lo veía, era probable que volviera a pasar lo del día anterior.

La contempló por detrás, mientras pensaba en lo que hacer. Ella estaba muy ocupada, enfrascada en la lectura de uno de los tomos polvorientos del día anterior.

Se fijó en el pergamino que la chica había dejado al lado de los libros que ya había leído. De vez en cuando detenía su lectura y tomaba apuntes en el pergamino. Lo supo: si quería averiguar lo que estaba haciendo la muchacha revisando libros de artes oscuras, debía conseguir ese pergamino. Como fuera.

Meditó cuidadosamente su siguiente paso. Pero, como dijera el falso Moody a Harry en su cuarto año, a veces lo mejor era lo más sencillo. Esperó pacientemente a que Hermione se levantara de la silla para irse a buscar otro libro. Por fin, la muchacha se perdió entre los altos estantes que rodeaban la mesa.

—_¡Accio pergamino! —_musitó agitando la varita.

El pergamino levitó hasta donde estaba escondido el muchacho. Empezó a leer el pergamino, de casi un metro de largo, con el ceño fruncido.

_''Los Horrocruxes tienen su origen en el siglo XI. Creador: desconocido. Objetos que contienen pedazos de almas. El objeto que lo contiene, en sí, es como el cuerpo humano. Si hay un alma en su interior, es imposible destruirlo por los medios habituales. Es necesario una maldición o un veneno irreversibles para que quede destruido por completo. El alma es indestructible, pero es posible destruir un trozo de ella que esté contenida en un horrocrux porque es muy débil, pro...''_

—¡¿Pero qué demonios haces, Malfoy?!

Hermione quitó el pergamino de las manos del sorprendido joven, que no daba crédito a lo que había leído. Airada, dio media vuelta y se dispuso a volver a su mesa.

—¿Es que ahora quieres ser inmortal, Granger?

—¿Qué?

Malfoy parecía exasperado.

—No soy idiota. Sé que cualquiera que cree un Horrocrux será inmortal. El trozo de alma lo ataría al mundo de los vivos. Ahora bien, ¿quieres hacerte inmortal, Granger? ¿O es que quieres ayudar a Potty? Por si no lo sabes, para crear un Horrocrux hace falta un asesinato. ¿Estás dispuesta a matar por salvarte a ti misma?

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

Hermione estaba totalmente perpleja. ¡Aquella era una información restringida! ¿Cómo la habría obtenido Malfoy? Y, lo más importante, ¿sabría él cómo destruir un Horrocrux?

—A ti qué te importa, sangre sucia.

No era razonable seguir hablando con él. Era un mortífago. Hermione se mordió los labios. Si Voldemort llegaba a saber que estaba investigando los Horrocruxes... El plan de Dumbledore, la misión de Harry, todo se iría al garete y perderían la única oportunidad que tenían de vencer. No, no podía permitirlo.

—Tienes razón: no me importa —sacó la varita y apuntó al pergamino—. _¡Evanesco!_

El chico la miraba con expresión petulante. Esperaba con ansias la respuesta de Hermione para obtener más información, pero ninguna emoción se reflejaba en su cara, como buen Slytherin.

Hermione se dio la vuelta. Su expresión era del más puro hermetismo, con los ojos mirando fijamente el rostro de él. Acto seguido, apuntó a Malfoy y pronunció el hechizo antes de que al muchacho le diera tiempo a reaccionar.

—_¡Obliviate!_

* * *

Esme volvió a mirar la hora por tercera vez en un minuto. Eran las seis. Llevaba más de doce horas allí encerrada.

Al principio había gritado y llorado con la esperanza de que alguien la oyera. Después, había intentado apartar la losa de piedra.

Había flexionado las piernas de modo que pudiera sostenerse sobre la resbaladiza superficie del tobogán sin caerse y había intentado presionar la piedra en la oscuridad. Pese a todo, gracias a la vista sobrenatural que poseía toda su familia, se había podido dar cuenta de lo que ocurría.

Sorprendida, comprobó que sus dedos no podía tocar la piedra. Un escudo invisible impedía que, a un centímetro de la losa, el dedo de Esme tocara la piedra. No podía hacer nada por apartar la piedra.

Tan sorprendida estaba, que sus piernas se aflojaron y cayó varios metros hacia abajo antes de recuperarse y volver a asirse a las paredes del tobogán. Se negaba rotundamente a bajar de nuevo a aquel horrible lugar. Le daba escalofríos.

Cejada en su empeño, lo intentó durante casi cinco horas hasta que ella misma tuvo que admitir que era imposible. Desesperada, había retomado los gritos hasta llorar.

Una hora atrás, se había rendido de nuevo. Su familia debía de haber notado ya su desaparición y debían de estar buscándola.

—Carlisle, ¿dónde estás? —murmuró.

* * *

Fue Kingsley quien empezó con el primer punto de la reunión.

Hizo que la mujer desconocida se pusiera en pie. Era alta, de piel morena y ojos verdes. Aparentaba la mitad de los treinta, quizás cerca de los cuarenta. Edward y Alice salieron un momento de su nube de preocupación.

—¡Tú!

—Gianna... Ése era tu nombre, ¿verdad?

La mujer asintió.

—Os presento a nuestra confidente de Italia —dijo Kingsley—. Ha venido hoy porque los Vulturi han tomado una decisión con respecto a la propuesta de Quien-Vosotros-Sabéis.

—¿Y cómo es que ellos la conocen? —gruñó Mundungus señalándolos con el pulgar.

—Los conocí cuando Bella y Edward visitaron la guarida de los Vulturi hace... ¿cuántos años?

—Nueve años, casi diez —repuso Alice, aún asombrada.

Gianna fijó su mirada en Bella.

—Veo que finalmente conseguiste tu objetivo, Bella.

—Veo que has sobrevivido todos estos años, Gianna —le respondió la aludida con una sonrisa.

El resto de la orden las miraban con sorpresa e interés. Kingsley chasqueó los dedos para llamar la atención de los presentes.

—Gianna ha sido nuestra espía en la corte de los Vulturi y en Italia. En el último mes, los mortífagos han estado entrando y saliendo del Palazzo dei Priori para negociar con los Vulturi. Ahora, finalmente, se han decantado por una opción. Hace dos días, Gianna contactó conmigo y me pidió que celebráramos una reunión urgente.

La Orden esperó con impaciencia y tensión a que hablara Gianna.

—Cayo, desde el inicio, estuvo de acuerdo en participar en el conflicto de magos. A cambio, Quien-Vosotros-Sabéis le ha prometido el exterminio de los hombres lobo.

Tonks cerró los puños y apretó los dientes.

—Asqueroso...

—Marco, por alguna razón, se ha negado a participar. Entre nosotros, el equipo técnico, y el resto de la Guardia, creemos que es extraño que salga de su mutismo. Aún estoy investigando las razones por las cuales Marco se ha negado a participar.

Arthur Weasley empezó a pensar dándose golpecitos en la barbilla.

—¿Crees que ese Marco podría ayudarnos?

—Es poco probable —contestó Gianna—. Normalmente, Marco suele estar inmenso en un mutismo profundo, no se interesa por nada ni por nadie. Apenas reacciona al alimentarse.

Los Cullen escuchaban sin intervenir. El que más sabía de los Vulturi era Carlisle, pero éste estaba demasiado preocupado por su esposa como para decir nada. Kingsley, que había tomado asiento momentos antes, volvió a hablar.

—¿Qué es lo que le sumergió en esa indiferencia? ¿Podríamos ofrecerle algo que le interesara?

—No, a menos que le devolváis a su esposa.

Kingsley miró a Carlisle, perplejo.

—¿Qué?

—Marco se sumergió en ese... mutismo, como la llamáis, cuando asesinaron a su esposa, Didyme, más de dos mil años atrás. Vosotros decís que es mutismo, indiferencia... Jasper y yo lo llamamos dolor.

—Más de dos mil años atrás... —repitió Bill anonadado.

Mundungus sacó la pipa y empezó a limpiarla con la manga.

—Yo diría que es tiempo más que suficiente para recuperarse de una pérdida.

Jasper suspiró.

—Señor Fletcher... los de nuestra especie, solo nos enamoramos una vez. No nos recuperamos de la pérdida.

Apretó la mano de Alice por debajo de la mesa.

—¿Qué decidió Aro? —preguntó Rosalie, directa al grano, impaciente por retomar el tema de la reunión.

—Aro lo mantuvo en vilo dos semanas... pero Quien-Vosotros-Sabéis le ha prometido que podrá llevarse a todos los niños con potencial que encuentre en el castillo.

—De modo que... —titubeó la señora Weasley, incapaz de continuar.

—Han accedido a tomar parte en la batalla, siempre y cuando no los obliguen a acatar sus órdenes. Son aliados, según Aro, y no sirvientes del Innombrable.

Alice empezaba a hartarse. Otra preocupación más a la lista y la convicción de que la batalla, diere cuando se diere, no sería fácil. ¡Maldita sea! Tal vez perdieran a uno de ellos.

Jasper agachó la cabeza y se la agarró con ambas manos. Edward parecía aún más pálido de lo habitual y estrechaba la mano de Bella con nerviosismo. Rosalie parecía frustrada y Emmett, por una vez en varios años, no estaba haciendo bromas en todo el día. Alice suspiró y trató de echar un vistazo al futuro, pero lo veía negro. Literal y figuradamente. Se desvió al de Esme.

Su madre adoptiva seguía en aquel extraño lugar, acuclillada y sollozando. Compartió una mirada con Edward y ambos concordaron en que no sería adecuado revelar aquella información. No querían que Carlisle se desesperara aún más.

La cocina de la antigua casa Black estaba en silencio, meditando en el siguiente plan de acción, hasta que alguien interrumpió el ambiente.

Quien había entrado era Aberforth Dumbledore, un poco mejor peinado, agitado y vestido con capa. Emmett no pudo evitar abrir sus ojos al máximo sus ojos al ver a un gemelo exacto del tabernero que había encontrado aquella tarde.

—Siento presentarme así —se disculpaba en aquel momento con la señora Weasley, que miraba su capa raída—, pero hoy me ha pasado algo muy extraño y necesitaba decíroslo. Y dio la casualidad de que celebrabais una reunión justo esta tarde.

—Por supuesto. ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

El hombre parecía agitado y pidió un vaso de agua antes de comenzar. Emmett se calló por miedo a que no fuera la misma persona, porque eran idénticos en lo que se refería al físico, pero este hombre no esbozaba la misma sonrisa sardónica que había visto todo el tiempo en la cara del tabernero.

El resto de la Orden estaba estupefacta. Sabían que el hermano del fallecido director pertenecía a la Orden, pero corría el rumor de que se había apartado de la línea de acción (algo que nadie había podido reprocharle, en realidad).

—Esta tarde, a eso de las cinco, estaba en mi pub. Todo parecía tranquilo, pero de repente alguien entró. Ya de por sí era extraño por la hora, pero es que encima el tipo venía todo tapado por una capa negra, guantes, la capucha, el conjunto entero.

Alice miró con sospecha a Emmett, recordando que aquel era el atuendo que presentaba su hermano cuando volvió al colegio. Pero el otro vampiro ignoró su mirada.

—Era un hombre, a menos que hubiera tomado la _multijugos _—contó Aberforth—, grande, muy alto, muy ancho de espaldas. Parecía un toro. No pude verle la cara. Pero lo más extraño fue cuando empezó a hacer preguntas.

Se detuvo para beber otro trago de agua. Emmett se hubiera sonrojado de haber podido, y, de hecho, tenía ganas de reírse: ya sabía a quién se refería el tabernero.

—¿Qué clase de preguntas? —inquirió Tonks con el ceño fruncido y una mano en su vientre.

—Empezó a preguntarme si había visto a una mujer pálida, de pelo color caramelo, atractiva. Decía que llevaba una túnica de Hogwarts.

—Esme —murmuró Carlisle, levantando la mirada al fin.

—¿Cómo dices? —preguntó Aberforth.

Empezó a iluminársele el rostro.

—Es Esme. Mi esposa. Corresponde a esa descripción. Desapareció ayer anoche.

McGonagall impidió que Carlisle se levantara de su asiento llevado por la esperanza.

—Ciertamente, la señorita Esme desapareció ayer anoche de madrugada durante su guardia con la señorita Brandon.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó el señor Weasley estupefacto—. ¿No estaba Alice a su lado?

—Esme se alejó porque detectamos un olor extraño —explicó la muchacha— y el hueco del retrato se abrió a la vez. Decidió ir a investigar... y no volvió.

Aberforth desvió de nuevo la atención hacia él.

—Hemos quedado mañana a medianoche. ¿Qué haremos?

Kingsley parecía estar a punto de contestar cuando Emmett carraspeó, muy al estilo Umbridge.

—Ejem.

—¿Qué quieres ahora? —gruñó Jasper por lo bajo.

—Quería decir —empezó Emmett mirando penetrantemente a su hermano— que no hará falta que hagáis nada.

McGonagall frunció el ceño y Carlisle miró con extrañeza a su hijo. El resto de la Orden tuvo reacciones similares a las palabras de Emmett.

—¿Por qué, señor McCarty? Es un buen indicio.

—Porque... —Emmett tomó aire antes de hablar, a pesar de que no lo necesitaba— el que fue por a Cabeza de Puerco preguntando por Esme fui yo.

El silencio campó a sus anchas en la pequeña cocina de Grimmauld Place. Emmett más tarde aseguraría que casi se oían a los grillos cantar.

—¿Que has hecho qué? —Bella fue la primera en romper el silencio.

El vampiro se removió incómodo en su sitio y procuró esquivar las miradas que le estaban lanzando el resto de los integrantes de la Orden, que empezaban a reaccionar y a mostrar expresiones a cada cual más incrédula.

—No podía quedarme de brazos cruzados.

—Pero tampoco debería haber regado a los cuatro vientos lo que ocurre dentro del castillo. No debería haber dado la señal de la desaparición de una de las brujas llamadas a proteger Hogwarts —la voz de McGonagall resonó como un látigo en los oídos de los presentes.

Carlisle volvió a aletargarse, triste y deprimido por la falsa señal. Había tenido la esperanza, durante unos minutos, de que podría recuperar a su esposa.

—¡Esme no ha aparecido en ningún momento a lo largo de esta mañana! —Exclamó Rosalie, haciéndose notar, dispuesta a defender a su esposo—. Emmett no podría haber hecho otra cosa. Junto a toda mi familia, hemos recorrido todo el castillo con sus respectivos pasadizos de cabo a rabo, hemos entrado en el Bosque Prohibido, en el territorio de la gente del agua, hemos revisado el material de los alumnos, ¡hemos hecho todo lo humana y sobrenaturalmente posible que estuviera en nuestras manos! ¡Estábamos desesperados! Si cae una de las columnas que sostienen la casa, las demás sucumbirán al peso. Debemos —remarcó la palabra— encontrar a Esme. Pronto.

Kingsley, Arthur, Bill y varios más asintieron de acuerdo con la vampira. Otros, sin embargo, negaron con la cabeza.

—¿Cómo vamos a encontrarla? —se pronunció Dedalus Diggle, pesaroso. Algunos decayeron al notar que el mago, siempre optimista, opinaba tan pesarosamente sobre el asunto—. No sabemos dónde está, no sabemos si está secuestrada, no sabemos por dónde empezar a buscar. Es buscar una aguja invisible en medio del pajar.

—Tiene razón —opinó Mundungus.

Rosalie se revolvió contra él furiosa.

—¡Cállate!

—¿Qué provecho sacarías tú de todo esto? —le espetó otro mago, un rompedor de maldiciones que acompañaba a Bill.

—¿Cómo dices? —preguntó ella estupefacta.

El muchacho, joven y desfigurado por varias cicatrices parduscas, se levantó y empezó a pronunciar un largo y arrebolado discurso contra la vampiresa.

—¡Eres una Slytherin! ¡Una serpiente! ¡No deberíamos confiar en ti! Los Slytherin no tienen corazón, solo actúan en su propio beneficio. De alguna manera encontrarás el modo de beneficiarte de la búsqueda de esa tal Esme. No debemos esperar otra cosa de una potencial traidora.

La sospecha había sido pronunciada. No era un secreto que no eran muchos los que confiaran en Rosalie, mucho menos creer que tenía buenas intenciones.

—¡Yo no sacaría ningún beneficio personal! —Gritó indignada la vampiresa—. Esme es mi madre adoptiva, la mujer de Carlisle, un pilar de nuestra familia. ¡Como puedes siquiera atreverte a decir que estoy intentando aprovecharte de la búsqueda de la que ha sido una segunda madre para mí!

—Eres una Slytherin. Todos los que pertenecen a esa casa son unos mentirosos, no deberíamos confiar en ella. En cuanto el viento sople en nuestra contra, no tardará en darse la vuelta y unirse a Quien-Vosotros-Sabéis para soplarle todos nuestros secretos.

Rosalie estaba a punto de contestar a la pulla, pero McGonagall se levantó e impuso el orden.

—¡No estamos aquí para discutir como si fuéramos niños en una guardería! Señor Bowler, controle su lengua. Le aseguro que la señorita Hale no nos traicionará a la primera de cambio. Señorita Hale... —tomó aire— nadie duda de su lealtad.

Rosalie la miró desafiantemente. Aquella mujer no le imponía el mismo respeto que Carlisle y tampoco le infundía la misma tranquilidad y sensación de justicia que su padre adoptivo. Pero Carlisle no estaba en condiciones de reprocharle nada a su hija. Bastante tenía con sus propios problemas.

Renuentemente, aceptó sentarse cuando Emmett la agarró del brazo y la instó a relajarse.

Del mismo modo, Christian Bowler también se sentó, aún mirándola fijamente. Edward le echó un vistazo a su mente y Jasper dudó de su capacidad para aguantar más presión, rencor y odio. Le temblaban las manos y, si pudiera hacerlo, aseguraría que estaba a punto de sudar copiosamente.

Bill hizo aparecer un pergamino, un tintero y una pluma de la nada.

—Bueno, señorita Brandon. ¿Podría hacerme una descripción del olor que percibió momentos antes de que desapareciera su compañera? Procuraré que la carta con la descripción le llegue a mi hermano Charlie y a los gemelos. Estoy seguro de que ellos podrán investigar acerca de este asunto sin levantar sospechas.

—Llámame Alice, por favor. Y el olor era fuerte, pestilente, como a... calcetines usados y mojados combinados con queso podrido y queso azul francés. Bastante horrible, la verdad.

—Puedo imaginármelo —dijo Bill estremeciéndose involuntariamente al escuchar la descripción.

Apuntó todo y se guardó el pergamino, haciendo desaparecer la pluma y el tintero.

—Ya es tarde —dijo mientras se levantaba—, y Fleur me espera en Gringotts para hablar con Vagnok. Disculpadme.

—Tranquilo. En realidad podemos dar la reunión por terminada —le tranquilizó Kingsley.

La gente empezó a salir y los Cullen también se pusieron en pie. Antes de que se marchara, Edward detuvo a Bowler y se lo llevó aparte para hablar.

—No porque él te traicionara significa que todos vayan a ser iguales.

Christian Bowler no se sorprendió: al parecer se lo esperaba. Se rió sarcásticamente y se señaló la mancha pardusca que le señalaba media cara.

—¿Ves esto? Son los restos de una maldición que me envió después de intentar entregarme a los mortífagos. Por propia voluntad. Te aseguro que no estaba en un _Imperius_ —sonrió irónicamente—. Me lo prometió. Me dijo que trataría de ser mejor, que lucharía contra el Innombrable. Yo lo creía mi mejor amigo. Pero en cuanto me di la vuelta, me acuchilló por la espalda. Ningún Slytherin será nunca de fiar —finalizó.

Edward le miró con tristeza mientras le observaba marcharse. La guerra hacía tanto daño... destruía tantos lazos...

Se dio media vuelta y se unió a la conversación que Kingsley y McGonagall mantenían con Carlisle.

—¿De verdad que no podemos ofrecerle nada a Marco? No he podido dejar de pensar en este asunto. Nos sería de gran ayuda su colaboración.

—Ya les dije que no, a menos que le podáis devolver a Didyme.

Tonks se acercó a ellos.

—¿Cómo murió?

Carlisle pensó, intentando atender a la conversación. Pero viendo sus dificultades, intervino Edward.

—Hace dos mil quinientos años, Marco contrajo matrimonio con Didyme, una vampiresa a la que amaba. Ya por aquel entonces, él tenía muchas dudas acerca de su padre, de su origen, su naturaleza y su condición. Didyme, en cambio, tenía el poder de hacer feliz a las personas, y ella estaba desesperada por hacer feliz a Marco. Lo amaba.

—Es comprensible —asintió Kingsley.

—Pero eso no complacía a sus hermanos, Cayo y Aro. En los juicios, necesitaban toda la sangre fría que eran capaces de reunir, pero Marco tenía el pensamiento nublado por la felicidad que le infundía Didyme. Siempre votaba a favor de los condenados y pedía una segunda oportunidad para los traidores, se la merecieran o no. Su humor influía en él a la hora de dar un veredicto.

Tonks hizo una mueca.

—Me imagino que eso no le hizo mucha gracia a sus hermanos.

—En absoluto —confirmó Edward, tristemente—, y, por eso, quinientos años después del matrimonio entre ambos, Aro ordenó la muerte de Didyme a espaldas de su hermano. La asesinaron y le dijeron a Marco que los responsables habían sido unos rebeldes que fueron ejecutados en el acto.

—¿Cómo pueden saber ustedes la verdad si Aro ocultó los hechos? —inquirió Kingsley.

Edward ladeó la cabeza y miró a Kingsley.

—Aro se lo contó a mi padre y él a mí. A cambio, le hizo jurar que no se lo contaría nunca a Marco. Necesitan de su poder para hallar los lazos emocionales que hay entre los vampiros.

McGonagall frunció el ceño.

—Entonces, aunque ahora le dijéramos la verdad, ¿no cambiaría nada?

—Se rompería la alianza entre Marco y sus hermanos y nos ganaríamos la enemistad eterna de la familia Vulturi —señaló Jasper—. Y ése, no es un buen movimiento estratégico.

Bella resopló con fuerza.

—Se nos agotan las ideas.

* * *

Octubre había entrado con fuerza en Hogwarts.

El mes había teñido de color oro, bronce y cobre las hojas de los árboles que bordeaban el lago y el borde del Bosque Prohibido. Manchaba de pequeñas motitas marrones la hierba de los jardines y la superficie del lago y lo llenaba todo de un aire otoñal.

Mantenía el sol permanentemente oculto detrás de las grises nubes y el viento soplaba con fuerza a través de las ventanas entreabiertas, se colaba en el castillo y cerraba puertas sonoramente.

Pero Ginny no se daba cuenta. De la mochila había sacado su capa y se la había puesto. Aún seguía sentada allí donde la había dejado Harry después de marcharse.

Aún recordaba sus últimas palabras:

—_Intentaré volver. Te juro que intentaré volver cuando termine la guerra. Si lo hago, te lo contaré absolutamente todo. Y, ya sabes, por si consigo volver... espérame, ¿vale?_

Ginny hubiera preferido que Harry no hubiera sido tan realista y que le prometiera, que le hiciera un Juramente Inquebrantable prometiendo que volvería. Pero no podía ser tan egoísta. Así, ya de paso, se ahorraba un mal trago si Harry no conseguía... ¡NO! Él volvería. Era el Elegido, el Niño-Que-Vivió y _tenía_ que volver.

Cuanto terminara la guerra... ¿Cuándo pasaría eso? Ella estaba deseando que pasara, quería volver a caminar bajo el sol, visitar a sus hermanos en su tienda, viajar y ver cómo le iba a Charlie, ir a la boda de Bill con un vestido nuevo y no uno de segunda mano, salir con sus amigos a dar un paseo sin tener a sus padres respirándole en la nuca...

Quería tantas cosas. Tantas, tantas, tantas. ¿Por qué le había dado el destino un corazón tan ambicioso?

—Hasta los nargles podrían resfriarse en un día como éste, ¿no crees, Ginny?

La aludida se sobresaltó y se dio la vuelta para mirar estupefacta a su amiga, que aparecía envuelta en su capa de Hogwarts. Por algún motivo, ésta estaba cubierta de manchas de pintura de todos los colores y el cabello y la cara de Luna no estaban en mejor estado.

—¡Por las barbas de Merlín, Luna! ¿Qué te ha ocurrido?

—¡Oh, ha sido maravilloso! Unos muchachos muy amables de Slytherin me han dicho que me iban a renovar el vestuario. Aunque no pensé que eso incluiría el cabello, queda bastante bien, ¿verdad?

—Oh, Luna...

Ginny tiró de ella hasta acercarla al lago y poder mojar un pañuelo en el agua. Empezó a quitar las manchas de pintura de la cara de la muchacha, que la miró con tanto interés como si fuera su preciado snorckak de cuerno arrugado.

—¿Los wrackspurts te han embotado la mente, Ginny? —le preguntó con verdadera preocupación.

–¿Qué? ¡No! No ha sido eso...

–La tristeza es un síntoma inequívoco del embotamiento de la mente por wrackspurts, Ginny.

—¡No es por los wrackspurts, Luna! —protestó la muchacha enérgicamente.

Pero su amiga fijó sus soñadores ojos azules en el enrojecimiento de las orejas de Ginny y fue entonces cuando su cara buscó competir con su cabello en tono y color.

—Entonces, ¿por qué estás triste?

Ginny se rindió ante la inocente insistencia de su amiga y se sentó de nuevo en las raíces del mismo árbol de antes. Se recogió las piernas y apoyó la barbilla sobre sus rodillas con gesto pensativo. A su lado, Luna imitó sus movimientos y le miró expectante, a la espera de que hablara.

—Me quedé con Harry aquí un momento después de que Neville se fuera —miró a Luna y se dio cuenta de que esperaba algo más—. Así que decidí aprovechar la oportunidad y preguntarle lo que estaban buscando.

—No te contestó —afirmó Luna.

Ginny asintió con la cabeza.

—Cierto, el maldito cabezota se negó a hacerlo. Dijo que era un secreto, que Dumbledore no quería y no sé cuántas cosas más. Insistí mucho y no saqué absolutamente nada en limpio. Y, al final, nos besamos —hizo una larga pausa.

Luna empezaba a comprender y abrió sus ojos al máximo. Sin embargo, esperó a que Ginny continuara.

—Se fue, pero me prometió que intentaría volver. Me dijo que haría todo lo posible.

—Harry comprende más que nadie las posibilidades que tiene de morir y no quiso hacerte falsas promesas —acotó Luna con suavidad. La joven pelirroja se quedó en silencio—. Pero a ti te hubiera gustado que te hiciera otro tipo de promesa, ¿verdad?

—No es justo —susurró la Gryffindor echando la cabeza hacia atrás—. ¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué no otro?

—Sabes muy bien que eso que dices tampoco es muy justo.

Ambas se miraron a los ojos y Luna le pasó un brazo por los hombros para mostrarle su apoyo. Ginny le devolvió el abrazo y así quedaron, abrazadas frente al lago.

Se separaron sonriendo y Ginny estaba ya mucho más tranquila que antes.

—¡Vaya! —Exclamó Luna, despistada—. Ahora tú también tienes una capa más bonita.

Efectivamente, al mirarse, Ginny vio su capa manchada de pintura. No pudo resistir el impulso de reírse y contagió a Luna con su risa. Se rieron hasta que les dolió el estómago, hasta tener la capa manchada de tierra y hierba y hasta que les costó respirar. Si alguien les viera ahora, pensó Ginny, seguramente pensaría que estaban locas.

Luna empezó a toser y ambas pararon gradualmente. Aún seguían sonriendo y acordaron mutua y silenciosamente en volver al colegio. Neville aún las estaba esperando en la biblioteca.

Pese a todo, no lograron entrar en el colegio. Un numeroso grupo de magos vestidos con unas túnicas de color verde oscuro les taponaba la entrada. A Luna no le impresionó la cantidad de gente que había: lo que realmente le impactó fueron las diversas expresiones que lucían cada uno de ellos.

Había unos cuantos que parecían sumamente entristecidos, arrepentidos. Otros, estaban exultantes y alegres. Otros, parecían asqueados. Y otros, estaban furiosos.

Luna abrió los ojos con sorpresa. ¿Qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo allí?

Parecía que Ginny pensaba lo mismo, porque tiró de la manga de uno de ellos y le preguntó:

—Por Merlín, ¿qué está ocurriendo aquí? ¿Por qué no nos dejan pasar?

El mago estaba sumamente serio y las miró con detenimiento.

—¿Sois alumnas de este colegio?

Ginny le miró con el ceño fruncido, como diciendo: ¿no es obvio? El mago debió de interpretar correctamente su expresión, porque su rostro se volvió aún más sombrío.

—Si es así, deberíais estar en el Gran Comedor. Pronto llegará Dolores Umbridge.

¿¡Qué!?

* * *

**¡Hola a todos de nuevo! Vaya, ni siquiera he necesitado un aviso de salesia esta vez.**

**Espero que dejéis vuestros reviews. ¡Ya casi llego a la centena! Estoy emocionadísima. Muchas gracias por todos los que me habéis seguido hasta aquí. ¡Verdaderamente, ha sido un largo camino para mí!**

**Por cierto, salesia, perdona que no te haya respondido esta vez. Con tantas cosas en mente no he tenido tiempo.**

**Bueno, nos vemos pronto =)**

**Atentamente,**

**lady Evelyne**


	16. Capítulo 15

**Disclaimer  → Harry Potter y Crepúsculo, muy lamentablemente para mí, tienen sus respectivos dueños, por lo que hago esto sin fines de lucro y por diversión. **

**¡Disfruten de la lectura!**

* * *

**Capítulo XV**

—_Si es así, deberíais estar en el Gran Comedor. Pronto llegará Dolores Umbridge._

_¿¡Qué!?_

El oficial del Ministerio (ahora ya sabían quiénes eran) empujó a Ginny y a Luna hacia el Gran Comedor. Las condujo en total silencio por el vestíbulo.

Luna caminaba despacio, casi soñadoramente, pero estaba intentando resolver una duda que había surgido. No había sonidos. Solo se escuchaban los pasos de ellos tres, pero ¿dónde estaban los profesores? ¿Y los fantasmas? ¿Y Peeves? Podía suponer que los alumnos estaban en el Gran Comedor, pero ¿dónde estaría McGonagall? ¿Y Sprout? ¿O el bondadoso Flitwick, que siempre hablaba a Luna con normalidad, como si supiera que ella no estaba loca?

¿Qué estarían haciendo Harry y los demás? ¿Fingirían normalidad?

Ginny, en cambio, ardía de ganas de coger por el cuello al tipo del Ministerio o lanzarle un buen hechizo _mocomurciélagos_. Apretaba los puños, deseando poder hacer algo. De repente, le asaltó la duda: ¿sería todo una farsa para tratar de capturar a Harry? ¿O a Hermione? Ella sabía que sin la chica, los dos muchachos eran un verdadero desastre. No conseguirían hallar nunca lo que fuera que estaban buscando.

Frunció el ceño. Ahora lo prioritario sería encontrar a Harry, Hermione, a su hermano y a Neville.

Delante de las puertas del Gran Comedor estaban de guardia dos aurores. Pero la sorpresa estaba al entrar: había dos de ellos colocados a ambos lados de las cuatro mesas del lugar. Detrás de cada profesor había otro auror vigilándolos. Snape y los Carrow eran la excepción y ambos hermanos parecían en su salsa con el control que había en el Gran Comedor.

Ginny se fijó en el ceño fruncido, los labios apretados y la extrema palidez de la profesora McGonagall. Apretaba ambas manos en puños que sostenía encima de la mesa.

Todos los miembros de la familia Cullen estaban allí. Se situaban en la parte de delante, cerca de la mesa de los profesores, cada uno delante de la mesa su propia casa. La única que rompía el cuadro era Bella, que estaba de pie detrás de Harry. Ninguno de ellos parecía complacido, pero Carlisle parecía totalmente devastado. Luna se preguntó dónde estaría la joven de piel pálida y sonrisa amable.

Se separaron y se dirigieron cada uno a su propia mesa. El oficial se marchó y la muchacha agradeció que no se le hubiera ocurrido requisar las varitas a los alumnos. Ginny ocupó un sitio vacío junto a Neville.

El ambiente era tenso y cargado, lleno de tensión y negrura. De refilón vio a Colin Creevey abrazar por los hombros a su hermanos Dennis, que estaba blanco como una sábana. Fijó su vista en Harry, como tantos en la mesa de Gryffindor.

Pero él parecía más ocupado en juguetear con un galeón en sus manos. Lo miró durante unos segundos, estupefacta al verle tan entretenido en un momento como aquel. Se giró hacia Neville para comentar la extraña actitud de Harry, pero él era uno de los pocos que no miraban a su amigo. Fijaba la vista en la mesa, más concretamente en la manga de su túnica.

¡El galeón falso! Aquello era lo que asomaba de la mano de su amigo y con lo que Harry estaba jugueteando, seguramente mandando instrucciones.

Ginny deslizó su mano lentamente hacia su propio bolsillo, donde había guardado la varita. Agarró el mango con firmeza y pronunció el hechizo en su mente. El galeón falso, que aquella mañana aún estaba en su baúl, apareció en su palma. El metal de la moneda estaba caliente.

_''No os mováis''._ Ginny miró estupefacta el mensaje de la moneda. Y después a Harry. Él no estaba haciendo, aparentemente, nada.

Se frustró, pero la moneda volvió a calentarse.

_''Esperemos a ver lo que ocurre''_.

Bien. Ella no estaba acostumbrada a obedecer órdenes, pero si Harry no hacía nada, alguna razón habría. Se cruzó de brazos y empezó a dejar pasar el tiempo pensando.

¿Qué haría Dolores Umbridge allí? Según lo poco que habían dejado sus padres que escuchara, recientemente había sido ascendida a un puesto aún más alto en el Ministerio. Algo relacionado con los hijos de muggles.

¿Los habrían descubierto?, se preguntó Ginny de repente. ¿Sabrían que habían sido Fred y George los que habían falsificado los documentos?

Deseaba sinceramente que ninguno de sus hermanos se viera en un aprieto. Por una parte, la más importante, temía seriamente por la vida de los gemelos, y si descubrían que habían estado ejerciendo de falsificadores, tal vez la tomaran contra Bill, que trabajaba todavía públicamente para Gringotts, o contra su padre, que también tenía aún un puesto en el ministerio.

Y por otra parte, la cruda realidad era que una guerra necesitaba financiación. Dinero para aquellos magos y brujas que se estaban ocultando, fuera en el cuartel o en cualquier otro refugio, para los espías, para conseguir objetos con los que hacer tratos con los duendes y los gigantes, para pagar a espías profesionales, para pagar los sobornos que permitían liberar a aquellos magos y brujas hijos de muggles especialmente importantes en la Orden cuando eran arrestados, para mantener a los miembros de la Orden, ya que la mayoría había perdido su trabajo y para muchas cosas más.

El oro no les llovía del cielo a todos precisamente, y el negocio de Fred y George era una de las cosas que más galeones aportaba a la Orden.

Ginny quiso golpearse por estar pensando en el dinero en un momento tan peligroso. La pregunta más importante era: ¿qué iba a pasar con los nacidos de muggles?

Los pensamientos de Ginny divagaban cada vez más y más lejos, pero los de Harry estaban concentrados en un solo punto: mantener la calma. Se había sentido a punto de explotar de indignación al saber que Dolores Umbrigde iba a ir a Hogwarts. Las cicatrices de su mano le hormigueaban, recordándole que aquella mujer con cara de sapo nunca traía nada bueno.

Hermione había insistido con vehemencia acerca de la importancia de mantener un perfil bajo. El ministerio estaba buscando la más mínima excusa para ponerle entre rejas y, posteriormente, provocar una muerte ''accidental''. No debía de darles las razones necesarias para que eso ocurriera.

Podía escuchar el gruñido, muy bajo y casi imperceptible, que emitía Bella desde el fondo de su garganta a su espalda. De no saber que ella estaba furiosa con los funcionarios del ministerio y no con él, se habría asustado.

Los Cullen y la directora habían vuelto casi a la vez que los tipos del ministerio llegaban. Habían tenido suerte: un poco más tarde y se hubieran aparecido en medio del vestíbulo delante de las narices de los Carrow y Snape.

Un golpe en la puerta sobresaltó a Harry, que levantó la mirada de la mesa y se guardó el falso galeón en un bolsillo de la túnica.

Había llegado Dolores Umbrigde.

* * *

Dolor.

El recuerdo volvía con fuerza a su mente al ver otra vez el castillo que lo había acogido tantos años atrás. El lugar donde él...

Aún conserva su imagen en su mente, tan clara como si acabara de verlo por última vez.

Su sonrisa brillante, sus ojos grises, tan vivos y alegres, aquella cara tan amada.

Y la noche en que él murió: un cuerpo tirado sobre la hierba, a la vista de la multitud, sus ojos vacíos y sin vida, su cara pálida como la misma luna que había iluminado el cielo aquella noche, el joven que lloraba sobre su cuerpo.

Los recuerdos... La gente los atesoraban como si fueran monedas de oro, pero también eran una forma de tortura.

Si tan solo pudiera olvidar...

La mujer a su lado sonreía ufana, exultante, pero él solo sentía pena por los niños cuyos nombres estaban escritos en el pergamino que sujetaba la jefa de la Comisión de Registro de Hijos de Muggles. Lo lamentaba muchísimo por ellos, pero todavía más por los padres que iban a perder a sus hijos.

A veces, al crecer, los niños se olvidaban de sus padres, aquellos que seguían sus desventuras con más dolor aún que ellos mismos. Tendían a olvidar, no como él...

Cruzaron las grandes puertas de roble que guardaban a los niños de ellos.

* * *

A Rosalie solo le faltaba expulsar humo por las orejas para que se viera lo furiosa que estaba. Muchos de los alumnos de Slytherin, al llegar, habían procurado tomar un asiento lo más lejos de ella posible al percibir su estado de ánimo. El auror que se situaba detrás de ella, en cambio, se dividía entre el deseo de salir huyendo con la cola escondida entre las piernas y el de permanecer lo más cerca posible de la mujer más atractiva que había visto jamás. El resultado final era el de un extraño temblor en las rodillas del hombre.

Rosalie estaba en primera fila cuando los cortos y rápidos pasos de una bruja bajita y regordeta se dejaron oír en el vestíbulo principal.

Se hallaba de espaldas a la puerta y no dio muestras de querer darse la vuelta para ver a quien había entrado.

En cambio, Edward y Jasper sí llegaron a ver a quien había entrado.

''_Así que ésta es la famosa Dolores Umbridge_'' pensó Jasper poco impresionado.

A la mujer le respaldaba un séquito de seis aurores y un hombre con la cabeza gacha y de una larga barba castaña.

Jasper llamó a Edward fuertemente por su nombre en su mente para atraer la atención de su hermano: ''_Aquel hombre_'' dijo mentalmente, con la imagen del aludido en su mente, ''_siente nostalgia y dolor. De algún modo, creo que no le hace gracia estar aquí. Y siente pena, no puedo determinar de qué. La mujer, en cambio, se siente ufana y victoriosa. Me apostaría lo que sea a que es Umbridge. Destila malicia por los cuatro costados_''.

Edward, en cambio, se introdujo sutilmente en la mente de Umbridge, y se sobresaltó al encontrar que fantaseaba con la imagen de mucho niños con la túnica de Hogwarts siendo conducidos por una especie de espectros fantasmales, cubiertos de grandes capas negras. A su vez, relacionaba el pensamiento con el recuerdo de un lista de nombres que había confeccionado horas antes.

Aquello solo significaba una cosa: sus peores temores se estaban haciendo realidad.

Carlisle era incapaz de ver nada. Se había sentado en su silla con los hombros caídos, pensando aún en los sitios donde se podrían haber llevado a Esme. Pero él no tenía ni idea de dónde estaban ellos exactamente, ni si se la habían llevado fuera de Escocia, o permanecían allí, o, incluso, si se la habían llevado a Irlanda o al continente.

Contestó débilmente a las preguntas de los alumnos que habían preguntado por Esme con una respuesta ensayada y se limitó a seguir divagando. A su lado, Nessie miraba constantemente hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, preocupada y nerviosa.

Jacob le hacía gestos para despreocuparla y Bella seguía echando humo. Alice se mantenía inusualmente callada, maldiciendo la condición de Jacob, que le impedía visionar el futuro y Emmett aún seguía mascullando entre dientes que no podía haberse quedado quieto mientras su madre estaba desaparecida.

Dolores Umbridge, con su inseparable chaqueta de punto rosa y su lazo en el pelo, caminaba con la tablilla apretada contra el pecho y la varita en la otra mano. Caminaba muy deprisa, acercándose a la tarima de los profesores, disfrutando de la cara contraída y casi furiosa de algunos profesores y la fría dignidad de otros. Caerían, todos caerían... Y pagarían por las burlas de dos años atrás, en los cuales, durante unos meses, se habían dedicado a hacerle la vida imposible.

Se acercó y saludó con un asentimiento de la cabeza al actual director de Hogwarts, un hombre que durante su estancia en el colegio años a atrás se había limitado a tratarla con frialdad. Pero era así con todo el mundo. Quizás se planteara dejarlo pasar...

Se acercó al estrado. El gran momento había llegado.

—Buenas noches a todos. Es un placer para mí volver a veros después de tanto tiempo —esbozó una falsa sonrisa dulce—. Como bien sabéis, el Ministerio, a lo largo de los últimos meses, ha estado buscando a los llamados ''hijos de muggles''. Pero es una gran mentira. Aquellos con los que hemos convivido durante siglos, son experimentados ladrones que han obtenido la magia de otro mago. Sin sangre mágica en las venas, es imposible poseer el núcleo mágico que nos permite usar la magia. En otras palabras, los muggles son incapaces de usar la magia porque no poseen el núcleo mágico. Los hijos de muggles, sin embargo, han obtenido la magia por el uso de medios ilícitos, así como el robo por la fuerza.

A este punto, Harry estaba más que furioso y Hermione estaba consternada. Ron tenía las orejas al rojo vivo. Los estudiantes murmuraban por lo bajo, pero fueron acallados inmediatamente por los funcionarios del ministerio.

Los Cullen intercambiaron miradas nerviosas. ¿Qué era a lo que quería llegar?

Edward se había introducido levemente en la mente de Umbridge, pero estaba totalmente concentrada en la idea de dar su discurso... en comenzar una ''nueva etapa'' para los jóvenes magos de la futura sociedad.

—El Ministerio ha decidido combatir a esos ladrones de magia, analizando detenidamente los ancestros de aquellos magos que han nacido de padres muggles. Así mismo, ha detenido a todos aquellos que han ocultado y mentido acerca de la existencia de estos al Ministerio. El mundo mágico debe someterse a un gran cambio, tocar fondo antes de emerger, nueva, pura y limpia. Para ello, desde el Ministerio de Magia os solicitamos a todos vuestra colaboración en esta gran empresa que hemos emprendido por y para los futuros magos de nuestra sociedad —se detuvo unos momentos, saboreando el instante—. Pero debemos limpiar las raíces de nuestra sociedad para lograrlo. Empezaremos por podar las ramas más bajas del árbol para que estas lleguen a la cima sanas y salvas de la contaminación muggle. Hemos abierto una investigación acerca de todos y cada uno de los estudiantes de Hogwarts, para evitar que la corrupción llegue más lejos. A partir de este mismo instante, cualquier niño o niña cuyo nombre aparezca en el registro de Hogwarts, será seriamente interrogado y analizado en busca de cualquier rastro sospechoso.

Umbridge dejó que sus últimas palabras calaran en los estudiantes y en los profesores. Se regodeó en la extrema palidez de la profesora Sprout, de cuya casa se decía que había más nacidos de muggles que en otras, y del temblor incontrolado de las manos de la profesora McGonagall.

Los estudiantes habían estallado en una serie de asustados murmullos que ni siquiera las palabras de los aurores consiguieron controlar. La casa Slytherin miraba con serena indiferencia a sus compañeros. Pero quien se detuviera a analizar sus sentimientos, como lo hacía Jasper en busca de esperanza, se daría cuenta de que ellos se limitaban a protegerse a ellos mismos y a aquellos a los que amaban. Una ola de calma se extendió a lo largo y a lo ancho del Gran Comedor. Pero, al igual que Bella en sus inicios, le era complicado que la influencia fuera fuerte a la vez que vasta. Pocos dejaron de temblar incontrolablemente y algún que otro alumno de primer año había comenzado a derramar algunas lágrimas.

—¡No puede hacer eso! —exclamó Ernie Macmillan desde la mesa de Hufflepuff.

—Oh, por supuesto que puedo, señor Macmillan —replicó Umbridge dulcemente—. Aunque, si no lo recuerdo mal, usted es sangre limpia. ¿Por qué se queja tanto? ¿Tiene acaso... algo que esconder?

Ernie se sentó totalmente blanco.

—De hecho... repentinamente, da la impresión de que la familia Macmillan es más grande de lo que imaginábamos, ¿cierto? —soltó una falsa risita—, ¡de hecho, parece que tiene treinta primos lejanos en Hogwarts!

Ernie hizo un ruidito ahogado y, a su lado, Hanna tiró de él para que se volviera a sentar.

Umbridge se giró de nuevo en dirección al Gran Comedor.

—La investigación —prosiguió— fue abierta hace tres meses. A lo largo del verano, hemos obtenido una larga lista de nombres. Hemos averiguado también que han sido Fred y George Weasley aquellos falsificadores que han estado trabajando en contra de la ley del ministerio. Ahora, en el Departamento de Registro de los Hijos de Muggles, tenemos memorizada la firma mágica de estas personas, así como ofrecemos mil galeones por cada uno por estos prófugos de la justicia, que escaparon de los aurores la pasada noche —un rictus de desagrado le torció la boca—. Todos los Estatus de Sangre en los cuales han intervenido los Weasley, han sido investigados, y aquí tengo los nombres de aquellos que deben irse con nosotros hoy para poder someterlos a juicio entre la última semana de noviembre y la primera de diciembre. Si sois inocentes, no tendréis nada de lo que temer —carraspeó suavemente—. Alderton Gwendoline, pasa al estrado por favor.

Una aterrorizada muchacha de cuarto año empezó a llorar. Se revolvió en cuanto un auror tocó siquiera su brazo y comenzó a decir entre sollozos entrecortados que ella no era una sangre sucia.

Jasper se acercó a ella con gesto conciliador.

—Todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás —murmuró.

La levantó con delicadeza y la condujo al estrado. Por mucho que le pesara no poder calmarla en condiciones, debía dejar que la niña llorara, que mostrara a los aurores sus lágrimas. Era un modo un tanto cruel de usar a la chica, pero resultaría mejor que acabar en Azkaban por el simple hecho de haber tenido padres muggles.

Con suerte, aquel sentimiento de culpa y remordimiento que empezaba a surgir en algunos aurores, los dejarían incapacitados cuando los Cullen, junto a los alumnos de Hogwarts, se rebelaran contra aquel acto cruel.

No le cabía duda de que Harry haría algo. Mientras tanto, él actuaría y esperaría. Y si no hacía nada, Jasper mandaría todo al infierno y él mismo se alzaría contra el Ministerio de Magia. Mientras tanto, sembraría las bases que le ayudarían a salvar a los niños.

La lista de los nombres se extendió largamente. Lisa Beaumont, Maisie, Elisabeth y Alfred Cattermole, Lucie Connor, Sarah Creeswell y muchos otros niños que Harry solo conocía de vista. También gente que conocía, con la que había compartido aula durante siete años: Terry Boot, Justin Finch-Fletchley, los hermanos Creevey...

Su estómago se cerró dolorosamente al llegar a la letra G. Mary Gibbs, Anthony Goldsmith...

—Granger Hermione.

Harry apretó los puños y Ron parecía a punto de tomar su varita y maldecir a Umbridge. Hermione, algo más digna, se levantó con cuidado, sintiendo casi dolorosamente las miradas de sus compañeros sobre su espalda.

—Esperad. Aún no ha llegado el momento —susurró, antes de ser conducida por el auror hacia el estrado.

Habían establecido un pequeño y corto plan entre los tres tras escuchar el discurso de Umbridge. Un guiño cómplice de Bella les dejó claro que ella, por su parte, no iba a hacer nada por detenerles.

Todos estaban avisados. Desde inicios de curso, todos los antiguos miembros del ED llevaban encima el galeón falso, por razones obvias de seguridad y comunicación, ahora que el abismo entre las casas era aún más profundo que antes.

Ernie Macmillan daría la alerta en la mesa de Hufflepuff y Luna lo haría en la mesa de Ravenclaw. Harry rezaba en su interior para que la gente no se echara atrás en el último momento.

Draco sintió un extraño retortijón en las entrañas en el momento en que llamaron a la sangre sucia Granger. Se preguntó qué demonios le había sentado mal aquella vez. Como buen sangre pura, tenía un estómago muy delicado, acostumbrado únicamente a los _delicatessen._ Habría sido alguna golosina. Seguro.

E ahí tenían la prueba de lo que Draco había afirmado desde siempre. Los sangre sucia se habían buscado aquello en el mismo momento en que aspiraron a un cargo superior al que estaban destinados. Todo él se sentía extremadamente complacido de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Por fin, el mundo mágico volvía a su cauce normal. Sonrió, apoyando la cabeza sobre una de sus níveas manos.

Tras una larga hora de llamamientos, sollozos, gritos y súplicas, Umbridge había pronunciado ya el último nombre, el de un aterrorizado muchacho que aseguraba ser un primo de los Longbottom. El mismo Ernie había sido detenido, junto a Neville, por ser ambos ''cómplices de unos peligrosos fugitivos y por ser causantes de un importante retraso en el avance del mundo mágico''. En total, más de ciento cincuenta alumnos que procedían de familias muggles. Una aterradora cifra para los mortífagos y familias sangre pura, que podían comprobar ya, matemáticamente, que casi un treinta por ciento de los magos de Gran Bretaña eran magos procedentes de familias muggles.

Umbridge cerró su horrorosa carpeta negra y se la apretó contra el pecho con una sonrisa que se suponía encantadora. Dio la orden de marcharse y los aurores que aún estaban detrás de los alumnos empezaron a retirarse lentamente hacia las puertas del Gran Comedor.

Harry levantó la mano del galeón, dispuesto a dar la señal.

* * *

Caminó como un fantasma más de Hogwarts, pese a que no había ninguno presente, detrás de los alumnos que empezaban a enfilar hacia la puerta. Algunos de ellos lucían la barbilla alta, la mirada orgullosa, el puño apretado. Otros, sollozaban y se agarraban a sus compañeros, como temiendo separarse.

Pasó entre las mesas de Ravenclaw y Slytherin. Fue entonces.

Una mirada.

Una cara.

Unos rasgos.

Un latido.

—¡CEDRIC!

* * *

El grito de Amos Diggory resonó en el techo del Gran Comedor. Se tambaleó acercándose al sorprendido Edward, que solo podía observar como el hombre lo apretaba en un fuerte abrazo. Sin embargo, se alarmó de verdad al sentir las cálidas lágrimas del hombre deslizándose por su cuello.

—¿Dónde estabas? No me podía creer que hubieras muerto, no me lo podía creer... ¿Dónde has estado todos estos años, por Merlín? ¿Cómo has podido mentirme, Cedric? —sollozaba, aún fuertemente aferrado al que creía que era su hijo muerto.

Edward intentó deshacerse del abrazo con la mayor suavidad posible, tratando de bloquear la imagen de Cedric Diggory asesinado, tumbado sobre el campo de hierba de Hogwarts.

—Señor, yo no...

Harry no podía creer su buena suerte: todos, desde Umbridge hasta los Carrow, estaban distraídos con el espectáculo que estaba dando el señor Diggory. No habría más retrasos.

Levantó el puño con el galeón en su interior y éste empezó a calentarse, difundiendo la señal en veintisiete monedas más.

Ernie y Neville se miraron, ambos resueltos y determinados, al recibir la señal. Levantaron las varitas y chispas de colores saltaron por los aires.

—¡Por el Ejército de Dumbledore!

Pronto, en diversos puntos del Gran Comedor empezó a escucharse el mismo grito de guerra, tanto de antiguos miembros del ED, como de otros alumnos, que se alzaron indignados contra el crimen que se estaba cometiendo contra sus amigos y compañeros.

Ravenclaw se lanzó a por Slytherin, concentrada en mantenerlos sentados en los bancos a punta de varita. Muchos de ellos se pusieron lívidos, como si fueran incapaces de creer lo que estaba ocurriendo. Otros, en cambio, miraron con frialdad a los que les apuntaban. No toda la casa se movilizó, pero eran suficientes para controlar a la casa Slytherin.

Hufflepuff envió una salva de encantamientos aturdidores a todos aquellos que encontraron en su camino. La lealtad de los miembros de la casa corría con más fuerza que nunca por ellos y atacaron sin piedad a los aurores antes de que estos empezaran a contraatacar.

Una batalla campal se empezaba a desarrollar en medio del Gran Comedor. Umbridge gritaba enardecida dando órdenes a los aurores hasta que un Ravenclaw le lanzó un hechizo aturdidor. Casi veinte alumnos más corrieron hacia los Carrow, sin darles tiempo a sacar las varitas. También aturdieron a los demás profesores, mientras Terry Boot, se disculpaba con ellos:

—Esto es solo entre nosotros y el Ministerio. No queremos que se vean envueltos en este asunto.

Snape había sacado la varita y estaba batiéndose con tres alumnos a la vez. Iban cayendo uno a uno y Harry se distrajo de su camino hacia los aurores. Le lanzó un _Impedimenta_ a Snape, que estaba de espaldas. Salió volando por los aires, acentuando su parecido con un murciélago gigante y se golpeó la cabeza contra la mesa, quedando inconsciente.

Los Gryffindor se unieron a los Hufflepuff los últimos y se dividieron entre ayudar a vencer a los aurores y a ayudar a los Ravenclaw a mantener bajo control la mesa de Slytherin.

Hermione se hallaba en medio de ambos frentes. Furiosos alumnos atacaban desde un lado y los aurores se defendían y contratacaban a su vez desde el otro. La chica cogió de la mano a dos alumnos de primer año y empezó a conducirlos, junto con otros alumnos mayores, fuera del Gran Comedor. Harry y Ron se quedaron atrás, luchando contra Zabini y Parkinson. Los tres amigos compartieron una mirada antes de separarse.

Hermione se fijó por un momento, antes de salir, en la figura de un arrogante Draco Malfoy jugueteando con su varita, como aburrido, mientras conjuraba un encantamiento escudo que lo mantenía a salvo de los hechizos y las maldiciones perdidas. Se miraron a los ojos por un segundo.

—¡Seguidme! —gritó a los chicos de primer año.

Se dio la vuelta sin mirar atrás y empezó a correr por los pasillos del colegio, seguida de los demás alumnos que iban a ser detenidos por aquel ''crimen''. Subió las escaleras hasta el cuarto piso, tomó tantos atajos como pudo, y corrió hasta quedarse sin aliento. Llegaron al séptimo piso, al tapiz de Barnabás el Chiflado.

—Esperad un momento.

Comenzó a caminar por el pasillo, ida y vuelta, pensando muy concentrada en una idea: _''Queremos un sitio donde refugiarnos, donde podamos vivir durante un tiempo, que no pueda ser detectado por mortífagos, profesores o magos del ministerio. Un sitio que no permita la entrada a los traidores''_.

Al caminar por tercera vez a lo largo y ancho del pasillo, se abrió por fin la puerta de la Sala de los Menesteres.

—Vamos, entrad. Aquí estaremos seguros —dijo a los chicos.

Fueron pasando uno a uno, maravillados ante la magnificencia de la sala. Sin embargo, el último de todos ellos, un muchacho de sexto, no pudo entrar.

—¿Qué ocurre aquí? —gruñó, como empujando una barrera invisible en la puerta.

Hermione se acercó a él, desconcertada. La Sala nunca le había negado la entrada a nadie.

Dio un paso afuera y otro adentro de la Sala. Necesitaba comprobar que era seguro, empezaba a escuchar los gritos y las exclamaciones de Neville guiando a otros alumnos hacia el único refugio del que disponían.

Hermione frunció el ceño. Ella podía entrar y salir sin problemas. ¿Qué sucedía con aquel muchacho?

Lo observó detenidamente por primera vez. Era un chico de Hufflepuff, el buscador de su casa, el que había sustituido a Cedric tras su muerte. Ryan Summerby, recordó que se llamaba.

¿Por qué no la Sala le negaba el paso?, se preguntó a sí misma.

Un instante después de haber formulado el pensamiento, y mientras los niños la miraban con incertidumbre, un trozo de pergamino apareció frente a sus ojos. Lo cogió al vuelo, y leyó la palabra escrita en él. Toda confusión se esfumó de un plumazo.

TRAIDOR.

Así rezaba la única palabra del pergamino. Rápida, Hermione sacó la varita y apuntó con ella a Summerby.

—_¡Reducto!_

Sin tiempo para reaccionar, Summerby salió despedido hacia atrás. Gimiendo sonoramente y antes de que pudiera sacar la varita, Hermione le desarmó. Atrapó la varita en el aire y conjuró unas cuerdas.

—_Incárcero_.

—¿Qué ocurre, Hermione? —la voz de Neville le llegó del final del pasillo, seguida del ruido de los pasos de los niños.

—Por lo visto, la sala de los menesteres es más eficiente de lo que pensábamos y detecta a los traidores —murmuró sombríamente.

—Bien —asintió Neville mientras observaba a los niños entrar. Esta vez, la sala no detuvo a nadie.

Hermione se dio la vuelta hacia Neville.

—¿Cómo van las cosas allí abajo?

—Todo marcha según lo planeado. Seamus se está asegurando de que nadie nos siga y esos de sexto que se ofrecieron voluntarios están corriendo hacia el Bosque Prohibido. Espero que puedan volver bien —expresó Neville preocupado.

—Dos de ellos sabían cómo hacer el hechizo desilusionador. Saldrá bien —dijo, tanto para convencerse a ella misma como a Neville—. ¿Qué ha ocurrido con Brandon, McCarty y los otros?

—Accedieron a dejarse hechizar por nosotros. Siguen dormidos.

Su amigo se giró hacia Summerby, que los escuchaba con los ojos bien abiertos.

—¿Qué harás con él? —le preguntó el Gryffindor.

—No nos queda más remedio que desmemorizarle y volver a llevarle al comedor. No debemos levantar sospechas.

Neville miró con los ojos bien abiertos a Hermione.

—¿Alguna vez has realizado un encantamiento desmemorizador?

—No, pero me sé bien la teoría —respiró hondo y apuntó con la varita a Summerby—. _Obliviate._

La mirada del Hufflepuff pasó a ser vidriosa y Hermione levantó el primer hechizo que le había lanzado. Sin las cuerdas alrededor de sus brazos, pudo levantarse. Acto seguido, Hermione le mandó al Gran Comedor, complacida con el resultado.

—Ni Harry ni Ron se habrán metido en problemas, ¿verdad? —preguntó Hermione.

—No —dijo Neville—, han mantenido un perfil bajo, como les pedistes. Aunque no entiendo por qué. Tarde o temprano tendrán que ocultarse, como nosotros.

Miraron a los últimos muchachos entrando en la Sala Multipropósito. Hermione rezó para que todo saliera bien.

—Necesitamos hacerle ver al mundo mágico que no solo Harry, Ron o yo misma podemos luchar contra la injusticia. Para vencer en una guerra, necesitamos el apoyo de todo el mundo. Una batalla no la pelean solo los aurores: también los magos civiles deben concienciarse del hecho de que es su libertad por la que deben luchar. El nombre de Harry no saldrá en la lista de ''alborotadores'' y así nos aseguraremos de que la sociedad piense eso. Después de todo lo que ha hecho, nadie dirá que es un cobarde, ¿no?

Con una última mirada atrás, Hermione empujó a Neville al interior de la sala antes de entrar y cerrar de un portazo la gran puerta de madera.

* * *

—Malditos críos —gruñó Alecto Carrow, apretando la bolsa de hielo contra su cabeza. Madame Pomfrey se había negado a ofrecerles atención médica, alegando que había heridos más graves—, maldita loca, malditos todos.

Tras media hora en la cual prácticamente todos los hijos de muggles habían huido del Gran Comedor, finalmente los aurores habían reducido a los furiosos alumnos de Hogwarts. Todos ellos, a excepción de los heridos graves, habían sido interrogados en el Gran Comedor.

Sin embargo, Umbridge se había llevado una fuerte desilusión al recibir una lechuza de Thickneese, instándola a abandonar Hogwarts sin hacer nada. Umbridge ya había manchado lo suficiente el nombre del Ministerio por un día.

En total, ciento noventa y siete críos se habían escapado, entre los que se hallaban todos los sangresucias, varios mestizos y sangrepuras renegados. Entre ellos, los nombres que más destacaban: Neville Longbottom, Susan Bones, Ernie Macmillan, entre otros. Todos hijos, nietos y sobrinos de las familias más influyentes de la Luz. Si aquellos nombres salían a la vista del público, la gente empezaría a sospechar si de verdad las cosas estaban cambiando para bien. Si no se publicaban, las familias empezarían a reclamar el paradero de sus niños, familias cuya antigüedad y renombre bien podrían competir con los Malfoy, los Parkinson o los Nott.

Pero eso importaba poco a Alecto y a su hermano. Más les dolía el orgullo de haber sido derrotados por unos niños y el cuerpo empezaba a reaccionar en contra de su voluntad, pensando en lo que el Lord Oscuro les haría en cuanto se enterara.

* * *

Tras largas horas en el Gran Comedor, al fin habían permitido que los alumnos se marcharan, ordenándoles que volvieran a sus salas comunes.

Luna caminaba semi perdida por los pasillos, en dirección a las cocinas. Le había entrado hambre después de todo lo que había ocurrido y por lo visto aquella noche iban a tardar más en servir la cena. Tal vez podría salir de nuevo e ir a llevarle una costilla a los thestrals.

Por el camino, sin embargo, se encontró con alguien inesperado.

Carlisle Cullen estaba sentado en un escalón en medio de las escaleras que llevaban a las cocinas. Acostumbrada a que los profesores la reprendieran por deambular por los pasillos, siguió bajando como si nada hasta llegar a la altura de Carlisle. Acto seguido tomó asiento a su lado.

—¿Qué haces aquí, pequeña? ¿No deberías estar en tu sala común? —Carlisle le dirigió una sonrisa triste a Luna.

—Quería buscar comida para los thestrals —respondió Luna con sencillez—. Los nargles han infestado el bosque y creo que deben de reponer fuerzas. Mi padre ha ideado un invento que nos permitirá alejarnos de la influencia de los nargles, pero se resisten a ponérselo.

Y le enseñó el prototipo de la diadema de Ravenclaw que su padre había diseñado.

Carlisle soltó una leve risita apagada.

—¿Aún no han encontrado a Esme Platt? —preguntó Luna con pasmosa tranquilidad.

A Carlisle se le abrió la boca desmesuradamente. ¿Cómo lo sabría aquella chica? Habían dicho que Esme se encontraba enferma en la torre, y no desaparecida. ¿Cómo sabía que no estaba en el castillo?

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —inquirió Carlisle.

—Platt no está en la enfermería —explicó Luna— y tampoco he visto que entréis y salgáis muy a menudo de vuestra torre. De hecho, a menudo queda vacía y no creo que, en caso de que hubiera enfermado de verdad, la hubierais dejado sola.

Carlisle solo la miró con asombro, sin decir nada. Entonces, Luna soltó la bomba:

—Además, los vampiros no enferman, ¿no?

Ya era oficial. Aquella muchacha era vidente, o practicaba Legeremancia o... algo. Carlisle controló el impulso de echarse hacia atrás con dramatismo, pero no pudo evitar abrir los ojos tanto como pudo.

—No es tan extraño. Mi padre hizo un estudio de los vampiros diamantinos hará un par de años. Lo supe en cuanto os vi. Os alimentáis de sangre animal, ¿cierto? ¿Sois de Alaska o de Washington?

Esta vez, Carlisle se puso en pie de un salto mientras Luna le miraba sonriente. La miró con la incredulidad plasmada en la cara. Algo le dijo que sería inútil negarlo... y la chica parecía de fiar.

—De Washington —contestó con un hilo de voz.

—Los demás magos no suelen creer a mi padre —sonrió Luna— y es una pena que nunca vaya a poder demostrar este descubrimiento, porque los Vulturis se encargarían de vosotros o convertirían a mi padre, ¿cierto?

Carlisle asintió, aún estupefacto e incapaz de reaccionar. Había olvidado por un momento que Esme estaba desaparecida.

—Supongo que mi padre no apreciaría la idea de ser inmortal. Echa demasiado de menos a mi madre para eso. Bueno, creo que iré a buscar la comida para los thestrals.

Luna se levantó y siguió su camino, mientras Carlisle la seguía con la mirada. Entonces recordó que no le había preguntado por qué les había llamado vampiros ''diamantinos''.

* * *

Ya había pasado un día desde que casi doscientos alumnos habían desaparecido misteriosamente de los terrenos de Hogwarts y el caos había estallado en el mundo mágico.

Esta vez, el Ministerio no había podido evitar que El Quisquilloso publicara una esquela acerca de la verdadera razón de la súbita desaparición de los niños, contando la rebelión de primera mano de algunos de los alumnos, que habían declarado anónimamente. El Profeta había publicado un número adicional aquella mañana para ''desmentir las patéticas y absurdas calumnias que El Quisquilloso, un periódico sin renombre, había estado difamando''.

Pero la gente ya no confiaba en El Profeta.

Cientos de padres y madres muggles se agolpaban cada mañana en la entrada de turistas del Ministerio, exigiendo saber dónde se hallaban sus hijos. El ministro Thickneese había tenido que luchar contra la prensa y la opinión pública, que pedía a gritos que encontraran a los niños... ya fuera para encerrarlos o dejarlos en libertad.

El despacho de Snape se había llenado de cartas y vociferadores furiosos que amenazaban con cerrar el colegio si no se encontraban a los pequeños. Muchos de los alumnos se retorcían interiormente de satisfacción al pasar cerca del despacho del director y escuchar las atronadores voces que se escuchaban del interior día y noche.

Pero mientras tanto, se restableció la rutina en Hogwarts.

El castillo parecía inusualmente vacío ahora que faltaban casi doscientos alumnos. Muchos de ellos caminaban ahora solos por los pasillos, apresurándose para ir a clases, al Gran Comedor o volver a la Sala Común. Incluso los Slytherin estaban más callados y tranquilos de lo usual, la atmósfera deprimente del castillo parecía haberles afectado también a ellos.

Era de conocimiento público que muchos de los que habían participado en la refriega del día anterior habían pasado por el despacho de los Carrow. Sin embargo, no parecían tener pruebas para acusar a Ron o a Harry de nada, de lo cual se alegraban internamente. Aún necesitaban a Harry, tanto por ser el Elegido, como por ser el símbolo de la rebelión contra Voldemort.

Mientras tanto, la vida escolar en Hogwarts seguía, pese a que los profesores no parecían querer seguir dando clase. Muchos de ellos le daban cestas de comida reducidas a los alumnos que sabían que habían participado el día anterior en la pelea. Lo hacían porque, si de algo estaban seguros tanto los mortífagos como los miembros de la Orden, es que los alumnos no habían podido dejar Hogwarts. No estaban seguros fuera de la escuela, pero, irónicamente, tampoco dentro.

Los profesores parecían haberse puesto de acuerdo para no dar clase aquel día. Los ponían a terminar ejercicios o repasaban aquellas cosas tan básicas que hasta los niños de primero se quedaban abstraídos pensando en sus cosas.

Los Cullen habían salido bastante bien del embrollo, con una simple amonestación por dejarse atacar por los alumnos. Por supuesto, ninguno de ellos confesó que no habían caído desmayados, sino que simplemente se habían hecho los dormidos. Estaban eufóricos por el éxito de la misión de los chicos, que había puesto a salvo, por el momento, a los nacidos de muggles.

Nessie, al igual que el resto de su familia, había retomado su vida diaria.

Aquella mañana, había ido a la enfermería, donde madame Poppy la había recibido con una apatía que era del todo inusual en ella. La había mandado a hacer unas cuantas pociones para el resfriado común a la clase de Slughorn.

Llevaba ya unos días un poco pálida y ligeramente mareada. Lo achacó a los vapores de la poción, que subían como blancas espirales que se extendían hacia el techo de la mazmorra. El profesor Slughorn solía dejar que hiciera sus pociones en sus clases, para que pudiera vigilarla y que, a la vez, sirviera de ejemplo para sus estudiantes.

Nessie tomó un pañuelo de la mesa mientras dejaba que la poción reposara. Debía ser mantenida a un fuego lento durante veinte minutos para que la poción resultara satisfactoria, así que la semi-vampiresa se permitió un leve descanso.

Se asustó al ver que por un momento la vista se le nublaba y su mente daba una voltereta hacia atrás, dejándola mareada y un poco tambaleante.

A sus oídos llegó la voz de Slughorn.

—¿Se encuentra bien, señorita Masen?

—S-sí, perfectamente.

—¿Seguro? La veo un poco pálida.

—Será que he respirado demasiado los vapores de la poción. No se preocupe, profesor.

A decir verdad, Nessie estaba teniendo las semanas más estresantes y tristes de su vida. Estaba su nueva responsabilidad como ayudante de Poppy en la enfermería, la desaparición de Esme, el ambiente de la guerra, las muertes, las desapariciones... la destrucción del único hogar que había tenido... Todo ello empezaba a pasarle factura.

En consecuencia, había adelgazado varios kilos, al punto de que su familia entera empezaba a mirarla con preocupación, y por las noches le costaba conciliar el sueño.

Pero ni toda su preocupación pudo evitar que los susurros de una conversación llegaran a sus oídos. Eran Harry y Ron.

—¿Crees que estarán bien? ¿La sala podrá darles comida? —aquel era Ron, siempre tan pendiente de las comidas.

—Supongo. Y si no, ya se le ocurrirá algo a Hermione para que puedan comer.

A Nessie le costó un poco comprender que hablaban del sitio donde se habían ocultado los alumnos fugados. Mientras, Harry había continuado hablando y la conversación se desvió hacia un tema que no entendía.

—... ¿Dónde crees entonces que puede estar la diadema de Ravenclaw?

—Ya la buscamos en la Cámara de los Secretos, y seguimos sin saber dónde puede estar.

¿Cámara de los Secretos? ¿Diadema de Ravenclaw? ¿De qué demonios estaban hablando?

—Resulta un poco extraño que no nos siguieran ni Alice ni Esme, ¿verdad? ¿En verdad nos oculta tan bien la capa?

—Bueno, hombre. Salimos a las tres de la madrugada, a lo mejor estaban dormidas.

El corazón de Nessie empezó a latir aún más deprisa de lo habitual. ¿Estaba oyendo bien?

De repente, se detuvo el distraído rasgueo de la pluma de Harry contra el pergamino y esta cayó como un soplo de viento sobre la mesa.

—No —negó lentamente—, no, los vampiros como ellos no duermen nunca, me lo dijeron ellos —Ron hizo el amago de interrumpirle, a lo que Harry le silenció levantando la mano—. Y resulta un poco extraño que no nos siguieran. Ron, ¿y si lo hicieron? ¿Y si Esme, aquella noche, nos siguió a la Cámara de los Secretos? Encaja, ¡todo encaja! —susurró Harry en un siseo conmocionado—. ¡Esme lleva desaparecida desde entonces, desapareció la noche en que nosotros fuimos a investigar a la Cámara de los Secretos! ¡Esme debe estar encerrada en la Cámara de los Secretos!

Ya había escuchado suficiente. Como una autómata, le pidió al profesor Slughorn que, por favor, cuidara de sus pociones un momento. Sin escuchar la respuesta del hombre, salió corriendo del aula, con la túnica verde y blanca de aprendiz de sanador ondeando detrás de ella.

Algunos de los alumnos de sexto año que tenían la hora libre se giraron al verla corriendo por los pasillos, subiendo como loca las escaleras hasta llegar a la torre contigua de Ravenclaw y Gryffindor.

—Varitas de regaliz, varitas de regaliz —jadeó ante el cuadro de Dumbledore.

El mago del cuadro le sonrió con delicadeza antes de apartarse y dejar que Nessie irrumpiera en la torre como un vendaval. Halló a Jacob apaciblemente dormido en el suelo delante de la chimenea y a Alice mirándola con preocupación.

—¿Ocurre algo, cariño?

—Yo, yo... —volvió a jadear en busca de aire.

Jacob se desperezó al escuchar la voz de Nessie, se estiró y quedó sentado mientras Alice conducía a Nessie al sofá y la sentaba allí.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó adormilado.

Sin embargo, se despertó enseguida al escuchar lo que la muchacha estaba contando. Nessie les desgranó toda la conversación, palabra por palabra.

—Esto es muy serio, Nessie. ¿Estás segura de lo que oíste?

—Completamente segura.

La mente de los adultos también funcionaba a toda prisa, y Jacob tomó la decisión entonces de que habrían de revisar los baúles de los muchachos. Alice, en cambio, recibió una visión en la que encontraban a Esme debajo de los lavabos de uno de los cuartos de baño. La vampiresa parecía ilesa y, en su visión, se abrazaba con ímpetu a Carlisle.

Se pusieron en pie inmediatamente. Jacob fue corriendo a buscar a Carlisle, a quien la noticia haría inmensamente feliz. Alice, en cambio, se dirigió a las mazmorras.

Nessie, sin embargo, tenía la _importantísima_ misión (nótese la ironía de la joven) de tomarse una tila, tranquilizarse y comunicar la buena nueva a los miembros de la familia que fueran llegando a la torre. Estaba totalmente desencantada con la tarea que se le había asignado, pero la habían obligado a permanecer allí. Según ellos, no debían llamar la atención, ahora menos que nunca, estando como estaba Hogwarts bajo la atención de la prensa.

Un fuerte dolor de cabeza empezaba a presionarle en las sienes a la semi-vampiresa, pero se negaba en rotundo a tomarse la tila. Estaba demasiado preocupada y, meditabunda, empezó a mordisquearse las uñas, esperando noticias de su abuela.

Tal vez, solo tal vez, debería echarse una siestecita...

* * *

Cuando Alice llegó agitada a paso humano a las mazmorras del colegio, Harry y Ron estaban a punto de subir las escaleras. Parecían igual o más preocupados incluso que Alice. Se detuvieron en seco en medio de las escaleras al ver a la vampiresa bajando por ellas en dirección a ellos.

Cuando llegó a su altura, un escalón más arriba, Alice los fulminó con una mirada fría y calculadora.

—Creo que nos debéis una explicación —tomó aire para tranquilizarse y añadió—: ¿dónde diantres está Esme?

Harry y Ron le explican que se habían escapado aquella noche cubiertos con una capa mágica que los ocultaría de la vista de todos, pese a que no contaron con que también lo haría en el olor. No desvelaron por qué habían ido a ese lugar, pero tampoco Alice se lo preguntó: intuía que no se lo dirían por mucho que insistiera. Alice los exhortó a subir hacia su sala común, para comprobar primero si el olor de la capa era el mismo que habían percibido la noche de la desaparición de Esme. Mientras subían, se encontraron con Jacob y Carlisle.

El vampiro rubio tenía una mueca de furia y desagrado que Alice no había visto nunca plasmada en la cara de su padre. Al llegar a donde estaban ellos, se acercó en dos zancadas hacia donde estaban los muchachos.

—¿Dónde está Esme? —siseó con enfado.

Harry y Ron se miraron entre sí y después al hall lleno de estudiantes.

—¿Cómo no os disteis cuenta de que os seguían? —continuó Carlisle murmurando entre dientes.

—Ya es suficiente, Carlisle —murmuró Alice—. No ha sido culpa suya. Desgraciadamente somos demasiado infalibles.

El patriarca de los Cullen tenía los ojos negros de sed y furia. A Harry le dio la impresión de que era perfectamente capaz de atacarlos en medio del pasillo si creía que así sería capaz de traer de vuelta a su esposa.

Ron, a su lado, se hizo una nota mental a sí mismo: no desatar nunca la ira de ningún vampiro inmortal.

Continuaron su camino hacia la torre de Gryffindor. Ahora los seguían detrás tres miembros de la familia Cullen. Aquello atrajo demasiadas miradas indiscretas para el gusto de Harry y Alice, de modo que la vampiresa mandó a Jacob de vuelta a su propia torre. Se fue tras dirigir una intensa mirada a Alice, que le pedía que se enterara de todo lo que pudiera para contárselo en cuanto volvieran, a ser posible, con Esme junto a ellos.

Llegaron a la torre y la Dama Gorda, al igual que todos los retratos con los que se habían ido encontrando, se les quedó mirando con cara de curiosidad y pasmo.

—Ojos de escarabajo.

—Correcto —y el retrato se apartó para dejarles pasar al interior.

Afortunadamente, no había demasiados alumnos en la torre: casi todo el mundo estaba dirigiéndose a su próxima clase, tal y como deberían de hacer Harry y Ron. Pero su siguiente clase era con McGonagall, que comprendería lo que había ocurrido.

Carlisle, sin embargo, bufaba con cada retraso y los instaba a darse prisa en subir deprisa las escaleras que llevaban a su habitación.

Al fin llegaron y Harry rebuscó en su baúl hasta encontrar la capa. La sacó y, a petición de Alice, se cubrió con ella para que comprobara que desaparecía bajo la capa.

Pero en el mismo instante en que se cubrió con ella, el pestilente olor llenó las fosas nasales de Alice y Carlisle.

—Oh, Dios mío... Sí, este fue el olor de aquella noche.

—¿Qué olor? —inquirió Ron, curioso—. Yo no huelo a nada.

Harry se quitó la capa y el olor, misteriosamente, se desvaneció.

—Vaya —exclamó Alice—. Por lo visto te oculta de la vista de los humanos, pero también cubre tu olor a los seres tan sensibles a los olores como nosotros.

Harry miró estupefacto la capa que se hallaba en sus manos. Nunca había pensado que fuera tan útil. Siempre le había servido fielmente, pero jamás imaginó que los poderes de la capa llegaran a tanto. Hermione alucinaría cuando se lo contara.

—Bueno, si ya hemos comprobado que ese es el olor, ¿podemos ir ya a buscar a Esme, por favor? —la voz de Carlisle, brusca como nunca imaginó que pudiera ser la voz del hombre, le devolvió a la realidad.

Harry volvió a doblar la capa, la metió en el baúl y salió a los pasillos de Hogwarts con Alice y Carlisle pegados a sus talones y a los de Ron.

Bajaron por una serie de atajos que Harry conocía, por dos razones: primero, no quería encontrarse con nadie en el camino, especialmente con la cara de furia que lucía Carlisle en ese preciso instante. Segundo, quería sacar a Esme de la Cámara cuanto antes. Durante el poco tiempo que había llegado a conocerla, había llegado a la conclusión de que era una mujer un tanto sensible, que no soportaría bien las presiones ni el estrés.

El baño de Myrtle estaba tan empapado como siempre. Ignoraron el cartel de ''AVERIADO'' y pasaron al interior. Los sollozos y gimoteos de Myrtle les recibieron, como siempre.

—¿Dónde está Esme? —demandó Carlisle de nuevo, sorprendiendo a Alice de lo odioso que podía ser su padre adoptivo cuando se ponía realmente furioso.

Harry se agachó frente al lavabo que tenía la serpiente grabada y, como hizo cinco años atrás, la trazó con la punta de sus dedos. Imaginó que se trataba de una serpiente viva, que se ondeaba como una, y emitió un fuerte siseo.

—_Ábrete._

El lavabo, como si hubiera oído la orden, empezó a apartarse.

Esme, que se hallaba aún intentando apartar la piedra, sin percatarse de que habían llegado a rescatarla, se sorprendió al notar que sus dedos, finalmente, habían dejado de tocar aquella barrera invisible y que contactaban con la piedra. Se sobresaltó aún más al darse cuenta que la piedra empezaba a desplazarse sola hacia un lado.

Con que aquel que había bajado a ese lugar horrible había vuelto... Esme se preparó para lo peor, consciente de que podía ser cualquier persona: desde un alumno partidario de Voldemort a un mortífago, o los Carrow en persona.

Pero lo que no se imaginó fue encontrarse cara a cara con Carlisle en cuanto la piedra se apartó, y que éste la alzara en sus brazos y la estrechara con fuerza entre ellos.

A punto de sollozar de una alegría inusitada, solo atinó a devolverle el abrazo, sin percatarse de la presencia de tres personas más en aquel desastrado baño.

* * *

La alegría recorrió a toda la familia cuando volvieron a la torre y se dieron cuenta de que Esme acompañaba a Carlisle. Los abrazos y los besos se sucedieron unos tras otros y se sentaron juntos, por primera vez en varios meses, a disfrutar de la compañía de toda la familia, hablando y riendo. Incluso Rosalie, habitualmente mucho más retraída y reservada, participaba abiertamente. Nadie le preguntó nada a Esme: Nessie ya les había explicado por encima todo lo sucedido y ya habría tiempo, más tarde, para profundizar en lo ocurrido e interrogar a Harry y Ron, en ausencia de Hermione, para averiguar lo que querían en aquel lugar oscuro y sombrío.

Mientras la familia celebraba la vuelta de Esme, Harry y Ron habían sido citados en el despacho de McGonagall para explicar lo ocurrido.

La antigua subdirectora de Hogwarts había tenido la esperanza de poder sonsacarles algo de la misión que les había encargado Dumbledore, pero obtuvo lo mismo que venía recibiendo desde hacía más de medio año: nada.

No fueron castigados, ni tan siquiera amonestados. Harry creía que era porque McGonagall quería que confiaran en ella.

Tras hablar con la profesora, habían ido corriendo a la sala de los menesteres.

Les asombró lo que Hermione, Neville y Ernie habían conseguido en tan solo un día: la gigantesca sala estaba dividida en dos secciones (chicos y chicas) y en el centro una especie de salón con varios sillones, una chimenea y mesas. La sala les había provisto de cuartos de baño, hamacas y libros, así como pergamino y tinta. No había mucho que hacer allí, pero Hermione se las había arreglado para que los alumnos de séptimo año les dieran clases a los más pequeños en lo relativo a la defensa personal y al duelo. Lo necesitarían.

Los libros, el pergamino y la tinta servía de entretenimiento a los Ravenclaws que había en la sala, así como a los alumnos que sabían dibujar y que se entretenían con ello. Estaban perfectamente provistos de todo lo necesario para vivir allí, como si estuvieran asediados, durante el tiempo que fuera necesario.

Pero faltaba lo más importante: comida.

Aquella misma mañana habían solucionado el asunto del agua, ya que la Ley de Gamp no incluía al agua y la sala era capaz de proveérsela. Pero sí incluía otras cosas que eran muy necesarias para ellos, entre ellos la comida y las sustancias con propiedades mágicas, tan necesarias para las pociones que quería hacer Hermione.

Algunos de los partidarios de los hijo de muggles les habían dado las cestas de comida que los profesores les habían estado dando a lo largo de la mañana, y tras multiplicarlo, habían tenido comida suficiente para todos. Pero quienes realizaron el hechizo no eran expertos, y la comida que ellos multiplicaron resultó ser insípida y totalmente incomible: habían logrado envenenar la comida con su hechizo. Hermione se dio cuenta entonces de que la multiplicación de la comida también tenía un límite, en este caso, siete veces. Solo siete veces permitía el hechizo que la comida fuera multiplicada. Y Hermione solo se encargó de dos de las ocho cestas. El resultado fue que tuvieron que racionar la comida en raciones tan pequeñas que no sirvieron ni para engañar al hambre, además de que algunos de los mayores le habían pasado su parte a sus hermanos pequeños o a algún otro cuyo estómago rugía de hambre.

La comida era un factor importante a tener en cuenta, y Neville sospechaba que los Carrow debían saberlo. Por eso se mostraban tan tranquilos, como se los habían descrito Hanna, Lavender y Parvati. Hermione, desgraciadamente, tuvo que admitir que era una opción muy probable: estaban esperando a que el hambre los volviera temerarios para capturarlos de nuevo.

Lo único que la sala les pudo proporcionar fue un pasadizo que llevaba cada vez a un lugar distinto. La abrieron y la cerraron varias veces seguidas hasta que dio a un pasillo desierto cerca de las cocinas.

Corrieron a ellas y sacaron toda la comida que podían llevar. Trataron de pedirle ayuda a Dobby para que les llevara la comida diariamente, pero el elfo se negó. No era por gusto, sino porque todos los elfos de Hogwarts estaban atados a un contrato mágico con el director de la escuela. Y el director, en la actualidad, era Snape. Si éste alguna vez llegaba a interrogarlos, los elfos no tendrían más remedio que decir la verdad, así como confesarles su visita a las cocinas aquel día.

—... así que la de hoy ha sido nuestra primera y última incursión a las cocinas —finalizó Hermione.

Harry y Ron habían escuchado atentamente de los labios de su amiga cómo funcionaba la sala y las dificultades que tenían.

—¿Crees que podría mandaros a Kreacher? —inquirió Harry—. No es un elfo de Hogwarts, y de existir ese contrato, solo podría responder ante mí.

Pero Hermione negó con la cabeza.

—Me temo que no sería posible. Las protecciones se han reforzado a tal punto que identifican las entradas y las salidas de los elfos también. Me lo comentó la profesora McGonagall. La paradoja de todo este asunto, es que esas renovaciones se hicieron antes de que Snape ascendiera a director, con el fin de proteger a los alumnos, pero han terminado haciéndonos más daño que bien.

—¿Y si usárais alguno de los pasadizos que llevan a Hogsmeade para contactar con Kreacher? —propuso Ron.

—Entonces lo mismo daría que fuéramos a las cocinas, Ron. Los cuatro pasadizos disponibles desembocan en Honeyduckes, en la Casa de los Gritos, en Las Tres Escobas y en el jardín trasero de Madame Pudipié. El único lugar totalmente seguro es la Casa de los Gritos, y para acceder a la casa debemos atravesar los terrenos del colegio, inmovilizar el sauce boxeador y asegurarnos de que no hay nadie vigilando el pasadizo previamente. No olvidéis que Snape también conoce esa entrada.

—Está bien, está bien —replicó Ron malhumorado—, ya lo he pillado.

De repente, Harry pareció caer en la cuenta de lo que habían ido a hacer allí.

—Oye, hablando de pasadizos secretos...

Junto a Ron, Harry relató a su mejor amiga lo que había ocurrido con Esme y la Cámara de los Secretos.

—¡Os lo...!

Ron la cortó con un gesto.

—Por lo que más quieras, Hermione, no digas ''os lo dije''.

La aludida apretó los labios con molestia.

—Entonces, lo que oí aquella noche...

—Probablemente era Esme gritando por ayuda —completó Harry.

La muchacha se cruzó de brazos y dirigió una altiva mirada a Ron, que le devolvió otra un tanto molesta. No tardó en fruncir el ceño con preocupación.

—Sin embargo, ahora me preocupa lo que pueda pasar con ellos. Querrán saber a dónde hemos ido, por qué, para qué.

—Pues a mí me parecía que estaban muy felices de haberla encontrado y que no iban a acordarse de nosotros.

—No sé, Ron —dijo Harry negando con la cabeza—, a mí me parece que algo así es difícil de olvidar.

—Tendremos que estar preparados —murmuró Hermione.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio por un momento, sin saber que eran observados por los ocupantes de la sala, que ansiaban saber de qué estaban hablando los tres amigos.

—¿Qué haremos ahora con la búsqueda de los Horrocruxes? —murmuró Ron—. Harry y yo seguiremos buscándolos en la biblioteca, pero será difícil.

Llevaban meses con una rutina establecida. Los tres entraban en la sala común a la vista de todo el mundo. Después, dos de ellos salían bajo la capa invisible de Harry para ir a investigar a la biblioteca, aprovechando la salida o entrada de alguno de los otros ocupantes de la torre, dejando a uno de los tres en la sala común, cubriendo a los otros dos.

Aquella medida había surgido en cuanto los Carrow habían hecho un insidioso comentario acerca de sus frecuentes visitas a la biblioteca. Ya no estaba de más estar un poco paranoicos.

—No será para tanto —intentó tranquilizarlos Hermione.

—Claro que lo será —suspiró Harry—. Nosotros no tenemos tu inteligencia, Hermione, y nadie se sabe Historia de Hogwarts como tú.

La chica se hizo la ofendida haciendo una mueca.

—¿Así que solo valgo eso para vosotros? ¿Solo queréis mi cerebro?

Ambos jóvenes saltaron alarmados.

—¡Claro que no!

—¡Nos importas más que eso!

—Eres nuestra mejor amiga.

—Y lo serás siempre.

Se cortaron en seco las alabanzas al escuchar las risitas de Hermione, tan atípicas en ella.

Aquel había sido un momento extraño.

* * *

Pero ella no se había quedado tranquila. Sus amigos no eran un verdadero desastre sin ella, pero reconocía que era necesaria la cooperación de los tres. Cada uno de ellos aportaba algo al grupo que era indispensable para todos, aparte de la obvia amistad que los unía.

Ya había pasado una semana desde que habían escapado. Seguían reuniéndose de tanto en tanto, y ella había vuelto a retomar la costumbre de pedirle la capa a Harry para poder salir de noche. Investigaba en la Sección Prohibida, como hacía antaño. Sospechaba que madame Pince sabía que era ella la que iba a la biblioteca por la noche. La bibliotecaria nunca había sido descuidada con el lugar al que la habían destinado, pero en los tres últimos días, Hermione siempre se encontraba el candado de la Sección Prohibida abierto.

Ella investigaba de noche, pero Ron y Harry también hacían lo que podían. Habían decidido dar una batida por el Bosque Prohibido, al menos en sus lindes, para ver si había la más remota posibilidad siquiera de que Ryddle hubiera escondido algo allí en sus tiempos de estudiante. Pese a todo, Ron había accedido con la condición de no acercarse a las acromántulas, con lo que Harry había estado de acuerdo.

El tema de la comida había quedado resuelto cuando, tras hacerle una petición más específica a la sala, ésta les había proporcionado un pasadizo que conducía a Cabeza de Puerco. Descubrieron que el agrio camarero era en realidad Aberforth Dumbledore, el hermano del antiguo director, y él accedió a suministrarles la comida.

Hermione y algunos ravenclaws querían conseguir algunos ingredientes para hacer pociones. Serían pociones muy simples, contra el resfriado, poción para dormir sin sueños y poción de apoyo vitamínico. Pero no había sitio de donde sacar las sustancias con propiedades mágicas, así que algunos alumnos habían acariciado la posibilidad de forzar el armario de Slughorn, pero habían desechado la idea: estaban seguros de que el armario privado del profesor estaba tan o incluso más protegido que el de Snape. Para más inri, el despacho del jefe de Slytherin estaba demasiado cerca de la sala común de las serpientes.

Durante aquellos días de inactividad, Hannah les había proporcionado una radio mágica, para mantenerlos al tanto de lo que ocurría en la comunidad mágica. A Neville, en cambio, le había llegado una carta de su abuela (había mandado una misiva en clave a Augusta desde Cabeza de Puerco), donde le informaba de una frecuencia que informaban de asuntos de la Orden y que contaban la verdad de los hechos. Así, los fugitivos de Hogwarts, como empezaba a llamarlos la prensa, descubrieron Pottervigilancia. La cuestión era dar la clave adecuada en el momento adecuado.

Mientras, el resto del alumnado del castillo había empezado a trazar extrañas teorías acerca de dónde podían haberse escondido los niños. Había quien creía que habían bajado a la Cámara de los Secretos, hechizados por un antiguo sortilegio de Salazar Slytherin que los había atraído a ese lugar para matarlos. Otros pensaban que vivían en el poblado de las sirenas del lago, sobreviviendo a base de cascos burbuja. Muchos barajaban distintas posibilidades como el Bosque Prohibido, un sótano secreto debajo del vestuario de los jugadores de quidditch o un pasadizo secreto lo suficientemente grande como para acogerlos a todos en él.

Solo en una cosa coincidían absolutamente todos, tanto alumnos, como profesores y periodistas: los niños no pudieron llegar a Hogsmeade porque los aurores que estaban apostados en el pueblo, en la estación de tren y en las puertas del colegio no los vieron salir. Y los muros estaban encantados de modo que no se podía entrar en el lugar, como tampoco acceder al exterior.

Los Carrow habían perdido ya completamente la calma. Durante tres días fueron capaces de eludir a su señor. Después, tuvieron que ir a rendirle cuentas. Volvieron con los ojos totalmente desenfocados y aún temblorosos. Desde entonces, se habían dedicado a hacer sus clases aún más duras si cabe y a torturar a cuantos niños se le pusieran delante. La presencia de Edward y Jasper en sus clases se había declarado no necesaria tras el incidente en el que se dejaron hechizar por los niños. Habían intentado que fueran expulsados definitivamente de Hogwarts, pero por suerte los profesores habían sido capaces de abogar por ellos para que pudieran seguir viviendo en el castillo.

A todos ellos les dolían ver a los adolescentes saliendo del despacho de los Carrow cojeando, temblando o sangrando. En casos como este último, solían evitar respirar y llevaban de inmediato al chico o chica a la enfermería. Eran interrogatorios para saber si los alumnos sabían algo de los delincuentes, pero no sacaban nada en claro.

Pese a todo, aún estaban los horrocruxes, y ninguno de los tres amigos, mucho menos Harry, podía dejar pasar el asunto. La búsqueda continuaba, tambaleante y a trompicones, pero continuaba. Eso era lo importante. Era desesperante saber que el horrocrux debía hallarse en algún lugar de Hogwarts, y aún así no encontrarlo.

Hermione se dirigió con paso seguro a una de las estanterías, donde había dejado una biografía de Salazar Slytherin. Esperaba que al repasar la vida del fundador, alguna luz se encendiera en su mente.

Retomó la lectura tras dejar su varita a su lado después de encender un candelabro de la biblioteca. No le convenía que la luz atrajera a lo que fuera que estuviera fuera, corriendo y vigilando el castillo. Algunas noches había llegado a escuchar el chasquido de las uñas chocando contra el suelo, el barrido de una larga cola y el sonido de las almohadillas de las patas de aquel ser contactando con el mármol de los pasillos.

Sospechaba que aquella criatura era Jacob, en su forma de lobo, pero no tenía forma de comprobarlo. Además, el muchacho no podía renunciar a más de cuatro horas de sueño, ¿verdad? Ella no le había visto mala cara en los últimos tiempos.

De repente, el sonido de una de las estanterías arrastrándose por el suelo la sobresaltó y provocó que le diera un golpe al candelabro, que cayó bruscamente al suelo.

El ruido del metal cayendo al suelo resonó en la biblioteca y Hermione estuvo segura de que había despertado a medio castillo. Una maldición ahogada se dejó escuchar desde el pasadizo.

—_¡Lumos!_

La luz la deslumbró y se cubrió los ojos con una mano. Desde el otro lado de la varita, Malfoy la miró con sorpresa, antes de enmascararlo con una fría indiferencia.

—¿Granger? ¿Por qué no me sorprende? Ni siquiera siendo una criminal puede alejarse de su adorada biblioteca.

—¿Malfoy?

—El mismo que viste y calza. ¿Qué haces aquí, sangre sucia? ¿Acaso sigues buscando una manera de hacer inmortal a Potty?

La mirada sorprendida de Hermione hizo que esbozara una media sonrisa.

—¿De verdad creíste que podías desmemorizarme tan fácilmente, Granger? Mi tía Bellatrix puede que esté loca, pero es toda una experta en Oclumancia.

Sí, Hermione recordaba muy bien que aquella rama de la magia protegía la mente de cualquier ataque. _Cualquiera_.

Estiró la mano hacia su varita, y la agarró firmemente. Miró con sospecha a Malfoy, que aún jugueteaba con la suya, sin hacerle demasiado caso.

Draco estaba indeciso. No quería admitir que aquella noche había ido a la biblioteca porque había tenido el presentimiento de que lo que buscaba se encontraría allí. Pese a todo, quizás pudiera sacar provecho de la situación.

La voz de la bruja le sacó de su ensimismamiento.

—¿Qué quieres, Malfoy?

—¿Cómo dices, sangre sucia?

—No puedo creer que no vayas a hacer uso de esa información. Las serpientes rastreras se comportan así. ¿Qué quieres a cambio de no decírselo a nadie? —Hermione se había resignado a que no podía desmemorizarle ni chantajearle o coaccionarle para que no dijera nada a nadie. Le dolía haber tenido que llegar a esto, pero tendría que negociar con el slytherin. Cualquier cosa excepto poner en peligro la misión de Harry.

Malfoy sonrió astutamente. No había creído que su oportunidad llegaría tan pronto.

—¿Qué me dices de... contármelo todo?

Rosalie abrió los ojos como platos desde su posición encima de la estantería movible. Había vuelto a seguir a la pequeña serpiente escurridiza después de una semana de inactividad por su parte, y se encontraba con aquello.

Por lo visto, no iba a ser la pérdida de tiempo que imaginó que sería.

—Me parece que me subestimas, si de verdad crees que voy a contártelo, maldito hurón.

Las mejillas pálidas de Malfoy enrojecieron de ira.

—Yo no te subestimo, Granger. De hecho, te sobrestimo demasiado, ¿no crees? Yo creía que, con esa fama de comelibros que te traes, harías algo más por impedirme seguir investigando antes de que llegue al centro de todo este asunto.

—¿Cómo dices? —le espetó Hermione furiosa.

—La mente de los gryffindors es tan, pero tan cerrada... Eres tan obvia en tu forma de meter las narices, Granger, que hasta esa Pince se ha dado cuenta de que estás buscando algo. ¿No te das cuenta de que aquí hay muchos más libros sobre objetos oscuros de los que había antes?

No, no podía negar que se había dado cuenta. Tomos antiguos y polvorientos habían empezado a aparecer cuando empezaron la búsqueda en la biblioteca, sin que nada indicara que habían estado allí siempre.

Una pequeña luz se hizo en la mente de Hermione.

—Qué decepción has de ser para tu padre, Malfoy —dijo, con toda la frialdad que era capaz de reunir en ese preciso instante—, siguiendo los movimientos de una sangre sucia, espiándola, averiguando qué hace e incluso cuándo hace el más mínimo gesto. ¿Cómo se tomaría Lucius Malfoy esta afrenta de parte de su propio hijo?

La expresión en los ojos de Draco se había vuelto tan fría como el hielo, y Hermione se dio cuenta de que había excedido el límite con aquel comentario.

—No te atrevas a meterte con mi padre, asquerosa sangre sucia. ¿Qué me dirás de ti entonces? Siempre escondida detrás de Potty y Weasel, careciendo de vida propia. Eres la sombra de alguien más, no te atreves a ser tú misma. ¿Y dicen que los gryffindors son valientes? Yo diría lo contrario, ¿no crees? Dependes tanto de tus amigos que ya has renunciado completamente a ser independiente, o incluso libre.

Hermione dio un paso atrás por acto reflejo, dolida. No reconocería jamás que Malfoy había tocado una fibra sensible, una que ella había procurado evitar.

—Sientes que nadie te aceptaría como la comelibros que eres y te aferras a los únicos _amigos_ que has tenido en toda tu miserable vida. ¿Y alguien como tú viene a juzgarme? Oh, no. No lo pienso permitir, Granger.

Malfoy sabía que había ganado aquella batalla, pero por alguna razón no se sentía orgulloso de la tristeza que veía en los cálidos ojos de la sangre sucia.

Y tampoco se sentía bien con el tono amargo de lo que dijo después.

—Quizás yo viva del cariño de mis amigos, pero tú vives de tus sueños infantiles. ¿Crees que no nos hemos dado cuenta? Ser mortífago no es tan gratificante como creías que sería, ¿cierto? No se han cumplido tus propias expectativas, pero temes decepcionar a tu padre. No se han hecho realidad tus sueños, pero, ahora mismo, tu vida solo sirve para hacer realidad los sueños de otro.

Malfoy la miró con indiferencia. Sentía que no valía la pena seguir insultándola, pues ella ya estaba lo bastante herida sin necesidad de que aportara nada más. Se negó a pensar en lo que Granger le había dicho. ¿Qué sabría ella de su vida? Un pequeño detalle de lo que la bruja había dicho llamó su atención.

—¿_Hemos_? ¿Con quién has hablado de esto, Granger? ¿Con tus ''amiguitos'' los fugitivos? ¿Acaso los _fugitivos de Hogwarts_ no tienen nada mejor que hacer que hablar de las vidas de los demás? ¿Tanto os aburrís en vuestro aislamiento?

Rosalie empezaba a sentirse incómoda. La discusión había tomado tintes personales por unos momentos, pero ahora había derivado en un tema peor. Ella prefería mantenerse en la inopia con respecto al asunto de los niños escapados. Sabía tan bien como el resto de Hogwarts que ellos no habían salido del colegio. En esos tiempos es más seguro saber cuanto menos mejor, sobre todo en un tema tan espinoso. Se planteó marcharse de allí inmediatamente, pero temía que Malfoy hiciera algo estúpido y atacara a Hermione.

La joven en cuestión, sin embargo, se había recuperado del ataque verbal del otro y se echó hacia delante, golpeando fuertemente la mesa de la biblioteca con sus manos.

—Para tu información, Malfoy, no estamos aislados porque sea plato de nuestro gusto.

El otro la miró con ojo crítico, examinándola de arriba abajo. Hermione se removió incómoda y se sonrojó. Debía agradecer que estaba de espaldas a la ventana y que la luz no le daba en el rostro ahora rojo.

Pero, inquirió una vocecita en su mente, ¿por qué habrías de sentirte así?

—¿Qué miras? —le espetó.

—Por lo que veo —dijo arrastrando las palabras con diversión—, en esta última semana ningún plato ha sido de tu gusto, Granger. ¿Es un efecto óptico o estás más delgada que la última vez que te vi? ¿Acaso es una tendencia en los muggles el ser más delgados que el palo de mi escoba?

—¡A ti no te importa! —casi gritó Hermione.

Parecían haber olvidado que era de noche y que estaban allí a escondidas. Pronto llamarían la atención de madame Pomfrey o de madame Pince. Estaban totalmente inmersos en su discusión. Hasta Rosalie la seguía con asombro por la capacidad verbal de ambos.

Draco se apoyó con sendas manos en la mesa y se aproximó hacia la cara crispada de su contrincante, sonriendo astutamente.

—Pronto a nadie le importaréis, Granger. La prensa ha empezado a olvidaros, y si lo que me cuenta mi padre es cierto, hasta algunos padres comienzan a rendirse y dejan de ir cada mañana al ministerio para pedirle cuentas a Thickneese por sus retoños. Pronto, todo el mundo se olvidará de los fugitivos de Hogwarts, Granger. Os han dejado atrás. Acéptalo.

El pelo de Hermione pareció encresparse con lo que escuchaba. Y sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, pronunció las siguientes palabras a gritos.

—¡Gritaremos si no nos escuchan y correremos si no nos esperan! ¿¡Me escuchas, Malfoy!?

* * *

**Lamento muchísimo el retraso. Espero que este capítulo os guste, porque va a ser el único hasta que nos den de nuevo fiestas (largas, largas) o vacaciones, para que tenga tiempo de escribir. Este curso ha resultado ser más difícil de lo que pensaba que sería, lamentablemente. **

**Espero comentarios, críticas, suposiciones, especulaciones, etc. ¡Gracias! Los reviews me animan a escribir. Muchas gracias a todas aquellas que se han acordado de mí a lo largo de estos meses en los que he estado ausente (algunas os sentiréis identificadas).  
**

**Saludos =)**

**lady Evelyne**


	17. Capítulo 16

**Disclaimer → Como siempre, Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer y Harry Potter a J.K. Rowling. Yo me tomo la licencia de mezclar un poquito ambas historias. **

**¡Disfruten de la lectura!**

* * *

**Capítulo XVI**

—_¡Gritaremos si no nos escuchan y correremos si no nos esperan! ¿¡Me escuchas, Malfoy!?_

Jacob detuvo sus pasos en seco, al borde de las escaleras que bajaban al cuarto piso. El grito procedía de la biblioteca. Vaya, vaya... alumnos trasnochadores ruidosos. Eso era nuevo.

Intentó hacer el menor ruido posible con sus garras mientras se acercaba a las puertas de la biblioteca. Empujó una de las verjas, que se hallaba abierta, con el hocico.

Ahora escuchaba la conversación perfectamente.

—¿Acaso quieres despertar a todo el maldito castillo, Granger? ¡Cállate, por Merlín!

—Si tú no estuvieras por aquí, Malfoy, te juro que no habría hecho un solo sonido en toda la noche.

Hermione y el muchacho de Slytherin... ¿Qué estarían haciendo los dos de noche en el mismo sitio? Recordó entonces que Rose había comentado algo hacía unos días acerca de que el chico solía ir a la biblioteca de noche. Mentalmente, le reprochó a Hermione el haber salido sola de su escondite con los tiempos que corrían. ¿En qué estaría pensando la joven? ¿Es que su misión, si era eso con lo que estaba cumpliendo en aquel lugar, era más importante que ella misma?

—¡Shhh! He oído algo.

—Grumph. ¡Mmmmm!

Se dirigió a la Sección Prohibida con paso firme. Poco importaba ya que le escucharan.

Había un candelabro encendido encima de la mesa, con una varita mágica y un libro abierto al lado. No veía a nadie más.

Draco, en cuanto había oído un chasquido y el chirrido de la verja, se había precipitado contra Hermione y le había tapado la boca con una mano, mientras la arrastraba hacia una estantería. Con la otra mano libre, sostenía la varita.

La muchacha sujetaba su brazo con manos de hierro, sin apretar demasiado el agarre. A él le sorprendía que no estuviera temblando, como lo estaría Pansy, o luchando por deshacerse de su agarre, como hubiera esperado de cualquier otro gryffindor. Respiraba con dificultad, intentando no hacer ningún sonido, y los dedos que hacían contacto con su cuello detectaban un latido fuerte y rápido, algo normal dadas las circunstancias.

Intentó ignorar el tacto suave de la piel de la sangre sucia, algo que no hubiera llegado a imaginar jamás. Aunque bien pensado, un par de horas atrás tampoco había estado en sus planes tocar a Granger, menos en la cara.

Alzó aún más su varita al oír el sonido de la cola del animal barriendo el suelo de mármol. Se escuchaba un ligero jadeo animal en la sección. Apretó un poco más la mano izquierda contra la cara de Hermione y la acercó a él. Ahora lo importante era averiguar cómo iban a salir de allí.

La bruja, en cambio, lamentaba enormemente haber dejado su varita sobre la mesa. Tampoco es que Malfoy le hubiera dejado muchas opciones, pero lo lamentaba igualmente.

Sin embargo, la aparición del metamorfo en su campo visual reclamó su atención. El tamaño, el color del pelaje, incluso la expresión de los ojos lobunos. Sin lugar a dudas, aquel animal era Jacob transformado. Saberlo no la tranquilizó.

Jacob se acercó a la mesa donde había estado trabajando y olisqueó su varita y el libro. A continuación, olisqueó el aire.

Jacob se percató de que seguían en la biblioteca. También percibió el olor dulzón de los vampiros y se dio cuenta de la presencia de Rosalie en la estancia. Miró hacia donde estaba escondida la vampiresa, que asintió con la cabeza y le señaló el estante tras el cual estaban escondidos.

Malfoy rezó para que el olor de la chica no fuera demasiado fácil de identificar. O que lo confundiera. O... algo.

Confundir. Una lucecita brilló en la cabeza del mago. Un confundus era todo lo que necesitarían. Alzó la varita y, a través del hueco de los libros del estante, apuntó a la enorme forma del lobo, intentando afinar su puntería a la cabeza. Esperaba que no fuera demasiado resistente al hechizo, de lo contrario...

Despejó sus dudas cuando Hermione murmuró a través de su mano:

—_Confundus_.

Era el momento. El lobo había escuchado el susurro de la bruja y debía actuar deprisa. Reuniendo toda la concentración que pudo, lanzó el hechizo de forma no verbal.

La muchacha había adivinado sus intenciones al verle apuntando a Jacob. Pero no podía permitir que le hiciera demasiado daño, así que le dio el nombre de un conjuro que no sabía que ya se le había ocurrido a él.

El rayo colisionó contra la cabeza del lobo, que se tambaleó y trastabilló graciosamente. Jacob agitó la cabeza para despejarse. ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí? Debería seguir patrullando. Dio media vuelta y salió de la estancia.

Pese a todo, hasta que Hermione y Draco no oyeron los pasos del metamorfo alejándose por las escaleras, no se relajaron.

Hermione suspiró, dándose cuenta de la suerte que habían tenido. Se deslizó lentamente hasta el suelo, sintiendo el cansancio de la última semana como plomo en su estómago. O tal vez fuera el hambre. No lo sabía.

Malfoy se adelantó hacia la puerta y la bruja le siguió levantándose del suelo, recogiendo su varita y dejando el libro de nuevo en su lugar correspondiente. Antes de salir, apagó las velas con un soplido y recogió la capa invisible, escondiéndola lo mejor que pudo en su túnica.

Draco observó sus movimientos con una máscara de indiferencia. No mentía al decir que había adelgazado. De hecho, tenía mala cara y estaba cansada. Hasta él podía verlo.

Caminaron en silencio hasta la puerta de la biblioteca. La discusión había quedado olvidada. Al llegar a la verja, se miraron.

—Olvidaré todo cuanto ha sucedido hoy aquí —declaró Malfoy. Al ver que Hermione iba a abrir la boca, la cortó—. No me lo agradezcas ni pienses que lo he hecho por ti. Por ahora es mejor que no sepa nada, sobre todo si está relacionado contigo y con cara rajada. Pero, recuérdalo bien, Granger: ahora me debes un favor. Vete.

La bruja se le quedó mirando con la boca abierta. Creía que iba a tener que retomar la negociación, pero le aliviaba y preocupaba a partes iguales. Le aliviaba no tener que lidiar con el asunto ahora mismo, pero le preocupaba deberle un favor a Malfoy. Como todo buen slytherin, no olvidaría la deuda fácilmente.

Malfoy ignoró la cara de asombro de Granger y le dio la espalda para irse. Por si acaso mantuvo una mano en su varita y los escudos de su mente alerta, no fuera que le atacara y se hallara desprevenido. Pero no lo hizo. Y en la siguiente esquina, al dar la vuelta, se dio cuenta de que la figura de la chica había desaparecido de en medio del pasillo.

* * *

Pasó un mes y ya eran mediados de noviembre.

Como bien había predicho Malfoy, pronto la prensa dejó de preocuparse por ellos y no eran más que menciones de menos de un párrafo en la edición vespertina.

''Aún no se han encontrado a los fugitivos de Hogwarts'', ''El director Snape se niega a ofrecer una declaración de los hechos'', ''No hay indemnización para los padres de los fugitivos'', ''Se ha establecido una recompensa de cien galeones por cada mago o bruja que entregue a uno de los fugitivos''...

Por una parte, los Cullen estaban más que contentos de que la atención pública estuviera dirigiéndose hacia otros focos que no fueran los niños, pero por otra parte, les entristecía el hecho de que la gente estuviera olvidando las viejas noticias que no interferían en su vida. Aún así, mirándolo desde el punto de vista optimista y pensando en los intereses de todos, Edward supuso que lo mejor sería que la gente olvidara a los niños.

Aquella noche, mientras Edward leía por enésima vez _La historia de Hogwarts_, el vampiro reflexionaba acerca de su hija. Nessie llevaba unos días durmiendo más de lo normal, se despertaba, no solo tarde, sino que lucía además unas horribles ojeras y una cara pálida y demacrada. Había bajado de peso de una forma alarmante, a pesar de que ella intentaba ocultárselo a él y a todos. Tenía las manos huesudos y las túnicas eran mucho más pequeñas de lo que eran un mes antes (él sospechaba que algún elfo de las cocinas tenía algo que ver).

Frecuentemente, su estómago rugía de hambre, pero siempre se negaba a comer, alegando que no tenía apetito. Una vez, cuando Jacob había vuelto a la torre de improviso, la había escuchado vomitar en el baño de su habitación.

Aquella situación empezaba a poner los pelos de punta a toda la familia, pero Nessie seguía negando una y otra vez que le ocurriera algo. Y, en ocasiones, a Edward le recordaba mucho a Victoria por la forma tan magistral que tenía de huir de una situación que le desagradara, como cuando había conseguido incluir al profesor Slughorn en la conversación-discusión que mantenía con Carlisle porque se negaba a que su abuelo la revisara. El buen hombre, ignorante de la situación, había defendido fervientemente que Nessie se encontraba bien y que no tenía nada que ver con sus clases, que los vapores de las pociones no eran dañinas en absoluto. Después, aprovechando que la conversación había derivado en las pociones, había dicho que tenía pociones por terminar y se había marchado con el hombre.

Francamente, el estado de Nessie empezaba a ocupar todos sus pensamientos y los de Bella, pero si algo había heredado su hija de su esposa era la terquedad.

Edward seguía perdido en sus pensamientos cuando llegó un visitante inesperado.

Amos Diggory apareció por el pasillo de los ravenclaws.

El hombre parecía muy nervioso y se frotaba las manos constantemente. La vista vampírica de Edward le permitió percibir que la barba y las sienes de Diggory estaba aún más canosas que en el incidente de hacía un mes.

—¿Hola? —murmuró el hombre—. ¿E-Edward Masen?

Con el corazón inundado de compasión por el pobre hombre, dejó el libro a un lado y saltó de la viga, apareciendo justo delante de Diggory, que soltó un jadeo y retrocedió un paso.

—¿Señor Masen? —Edward asintió—. Necesito hablar con usted. Los... los psicomagos me han dicho que debo cerrar este capítulo de mi vida.

—Por supuesto, señor Diggory. Si lo desea, podemos retirarnos a un sitio más apartado para hablar.

—Me encantaría.

Edward invitó a Diggory a seguirle con un gesto. En cuanto el hombre empezó a caminar detrás de él, lo condujo hasta un aula vacía donde pudieran hablar con tranquilidad.

Tomaron asiento en una de las mesas de los estudiantes, uno enfrente del otro.

Diggory tomó aire profundamente antes de empezar a hablar.

—Lo primero de todo, señor Masen —parecía dolerle el simple hecho de pronunciar el apellido humano de Edward—, lamento muchísimo mi comportamiento el día de... de la visita de Umbridge. Estaba... enloquecido. Mi hijo murió en este mismo castillo tres años atrás y los recuerdos... el dolor... me impidieron reaccionar correctamente.

Edward asintió, intentando tranquilizar a Diggory, que se exaltaba poco a poco.

—Relájese, señor Diggory: comprendo, en la medida de lo posible, su situación.

—Gracias. Mi Ced era muy parecido a ti. Creo que hasta llevas el mismo peinado que él lucía en el momento de su muerte. Mi hijo era rubio y tenía los ojos grises, como mi esposa, pero... no me fijé en esos detalles cuando me acerqué a ti. Ahora, lógicamente, sé que es muy improbable que mi hijo tuviera la misma apariencia que la que tenía con diecisiete años. Ced tendría ahora veinte años...

Diggory se quedó pensativo durante unos segundos. Edward le dejó su espacio para pensar, bloqueando su mente para darle su privacidad.

—¿Sabes que tú te pareces más a los Diggory que mi hijo? Ced tenía muchos rasgos de la familia de mi esposa. Los Diggory, sin embargo, siempre hemos sido pelirrojos y de ojos verdes. Tenemos ascendencia irlandesa, después de todo.

Algo encendió una luz en la mente de Edward, que empezó a conectar cabos: su aspecto físico, muy similar al de Cedric Diggory, el cabello cobrizo, los ojos verdes...

—¿Puedo preguntarle algo, señor Diggory?

—Claro que sí, hijo.

—¿Su familia tiene alguna... —se detuvo buscando una palabra que se adecuara a la situación— especialización en alguna rama de la magia?

Diggory se quedó pensativo durante unos minutos. Se mesó la barba y dirigió la mirada al techo mientras Edward esperaba expectante.

—Los Diggory se han especializado durante siglos al arte de la mente —aquello provocó un sobresalto en Edward—. Oclumancia, Legeremancia... hemos mejorado e incluso inventado algunos de los más grandes hechizos usados para el control y el entendimiento de la mente. Incluso nos hemos adentrado en Adivinación, pero el don hace mucho que dejó a los Diggory, antes incluso del siglo XVII.

—Comprendo —murmuró Edward, débil de repente—. Tengo una última pregunta, señor Diggory: ¿tiene su familia alguna conexión con los Masen?

—Masen, Masen... —masculló el hombre mientras pensaba—. Ése es tu apellido, ¿no? ¿Piensas que tu parecido con Cedric podría tener algo que ver con alguna relación sanguínea?

Edward asintió secamente.

—Bueno... Vamos a ver —el hombre sacó su varita de la manga, a todas luces tan interesado como él. La agitó pronunciando unas palabras y un libro apareció entre ambos: _Genealogía Mágica: Familias sangrepuras, una historia_—. Un viejo legado de mi familia —dijo a modo explicación— y hay un apartado de los Diggory, y creo que, si tu familia es mágica, debe haber un apartado también para ti. Veamos...

Empezó a pasar las páginas hasta llegar a la letra D.

—La familia Diggory se remonta muchos siglos atrás. El primero, fue un mago irlandés que perteneció a la corte del rey Arturo, aprendiz, aunque no por mucho tiempo, de Merlín —se mesó la barba, un gesto que parecía ser típico en él y continuó, mirando el árbol genealógico que ocupaba sus buenas dos páginas—. Como muchas familias sangrepura, tenemos relaciones con casi todas ellas, de una forma u otra. Estamos relacionados con los Black, los Malfoy, vaya, incluso con los Weasley, aunque no debería sorprenderme. A ver, Masen, Masen...

Edward le pidió con un gesto que se acercara y el señor Diggory le pasó solícitamente el libro. A velocidad casi vampírica, estudió las dos páginas que ocupaba el árbol y sintió cómo la respiración se le entrecortaba al darse cuenta.

_''Frederic Masen* (1849-1916) — Cynthia Diggory* (1854-1924)''_

_ l_

_''Edward Masen* (1872-1918) — Elizabeth Sullivan* (1879-1918)''_

_ l_

_ ''Edward Masen* (1901-1918)''_

—¡Ah, sí, mira! Estamos emparentados con los Masen —exclamó el señor Diggory con satisfacción—. Cynthia Diggory fue... la hermana de mi tatarabuelo. Observa, ¿ves esta señal al lado de su nombre y del de su marido? Significa que fueron _squibs_. En aquella época era habitual hacer que los _squibs_ se introdujeran en el mundo _muggle_, en el mejor de los casos. En el peor, eran asesinados por su propia familia, ya que eran vistos como una vergüenza y un estigma. Aunque... Qué extraño. El hijo de Frederic Masen, su nuera y su nieto murieron todos el mismo año. ¿Un accidente? Y... fíjate, el hijo de Frederic y su nieto se llamaban Edward los dos. Curiosa coincidencia, ¿cierto?

De haber podido hacerlo, Edward estaría sudando. Aquello lo relacionaba con una de las familias mágicas. Él nunca había sabido de la magia. Pero, si sus abuelos fueron _squibs_... a lo mejor quisieron dejar atrás todo lo que la magia podía suponer para ellos. Por lo que parloteaba el señor Diggory y lo que él mismo sabía de los libros, los _squibs_ que vivían en el mundo mágico eran muy desgraciados. Tenía que ser horrible ver a todo el mundo realizar milagros y saber que por alguna razón que desconocían, eran incapaces de hacerlo ellos también.

Su muerte... Su muerte aparecía en ese libro. Edward nunca habría esperado descubrir más acerca de su familia y su nacimiento a estas alturas. Su abuela... Había vivido hasta seis años más que su hijo y su nieto. Cuando obtuvo el control suficiente como neófito, quiso ir a visitarla, pero Carlisle le hizo ver lo desacertado de su decisión. Aún no se controlaba del todo bien. Fue quince años después, mientras duró su rebeldía y se alimentó de sangre humana, cuando visitó por fin la tumba de su abuela. Estaba enterrada en el cementerio de un pueblo a dos horas de Chicago, un camposanto _muggle_, muy pequeño, alejado del mundo mágico. ¿Habría preferido reposar junto a su familia en el mundo mágico?

_Squibs_... De algún modo, pensó Edward, incluso cuando pasaban cinco o seis generaciones, podían surgir de nuevo magos y brujas en una familia en la que había un _squib_. Pasó el dedo por encima de los nombres de los _squibs_ y mágicamente apareció el árbol anexado a esa persona. Sí, prácticamente con todos ellos habían surgido nuevos magos.

¿Era ésa la razón de que hubiera hijos de muggles en el mundo mágico? ¿Eran simplemente bisnietos, tataranietos, sobrinos de unos _squibs_ que procedían de familias mágicas, incluso sangrepuras? ¿Si Edward hubiera llegado a tener hijos y nietos siendo humano... alguno de ellos hubiera sido mago?

Nessie no era bruja, pero sospechaba que su sangre vampírica tenía algo que ver.

Analizó más detenidamente a los padres de hijos _squibs_ y se percató de que eran, principalmente, matrimonios entre primos segundos o parientes lejanos. Endogamia. Un matrimonio entre dos primos solo había dado dos hijos _squibs_, ambos muertos a los ocho años de vida (seguramente asesinados por sus padres).

Era bien sabido que los hijos de la endogamia dan a lugar a niños con malformaciones y retrasos mentales, por falta de variedad genética. Solo había que ver la degeneración de las antiguas monarquías europeas, como los Austria. Entonces, ¿los matrimonios entre primos de familias mágicas daban a _squibs_? ¿Era todo cuestión de genética? ¿Había algún gen especial, en el ADN, que determinaba si una persona era maga o no?

—Señor Diggory, ¿ser mago o no depende de una cuestión genética? —preguntó en voz baja, mientras seguía estudiando el tomo. Ahora había pasado las páginas hasta llegar a los Masen, cuyos orígenes se remontaban a una familia de zapateros del siglo XVIII.

—¿_Geténica_? ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó el mago sorprendido y un tanto confuso.

—ADN, genes, biología, genética... ¿Le suena de algo, señor?

—No tengo ni idea de lo que me estás hablando, muchacho —confesó el señor Diggory.

Así que los magos no sabían lo que era el ADN y los genes. Bien.

Agradeciéndole a Amos Diggory por su ayuda, se despidió de él asegurándole que no le guardaba rencor por lo ocurrido. Así mismo, dejó al mago mucho más tranquilo, pensando que había sido un simple error y que realmente su parecido con los Diggory era pura cuestión de parentela.

Ahora tenía una charla pendiente con Carlisle.

* * *

Dos días después, les aguardaba una desagradable sorpresa en las puertas del castillo.

Pius Thickneese había llegado junto a una tropa de diez dementores. El frío, la niebla y el mal ánimo que acompañaban a estos seres se instaló entre los alumnos y el profesorado de una forma casi inmediata.

—Debido al peligro que supone el exterior para los niños magos que habitan en este castillo y por expresa petición de algunos padres que temen por la seguridad de sus hijos, el Ministerio de Magia ha decidido instalar a los dementores en las murallas del castillo, en el Bosque Prohibido y en Hogsmeade. Espero que los fugitivos de Hogwarts comprendan pronto en qué situación han dejado a sus antiguos compañeros. Si tienen la más mínima compasión por ellos, se entregarán a las autoridades tan pronto como se enteren de lo que está ocurriendo.

McGonagall empalideció al oírlo. Los ánimos ya estaban lo suficientemente bajos como para ahora instalar a los dementores en el castillo. Y en el Bosque Prohibido también.

Soltó un jadeo horrorizado al recordar que los Cullen seguían de caza y que no había forma de avisarles.

* * *

Mientras, en el Bosque...

—Oye, Bella, ¿no te da la impresión de que de repente hace más frío? —preguntó Esme frotándose los brazos.

—Cierto. Será una ola polar. ¿Has terminado ya, Alice?

Un súbito mal presentimiento golpeó a Bella cuando Alice no respondió. Echó a correr hacia el lugar donde estaba la vampiresa y se sorprendió al sentir frío, pero frío de verdad, por primera vez desde que había sido convertida ocho años atrás.

Un nudo se le instaló en la garganta y su mente se llenó con los recuerdos de años atrás, cuando Edward la dejó tirada en medio del bosque. Cuando James la mordió. Cuando Nessie estuvo en peligro. Cuando Jacob, cinco años atrás, cayó por un acantilado. Cuando Renée y Phil murieron, dos años atrás, cuando el avión que los iba a llevar a Europa para celebrar su séptimo aniversario colapsó en el mar. Cuando Rosalie y ella discutieron y mantuvieron a toda la familia en jaque seis años atrás. Cuando Edward quiso que abortara a Nessie.

Cayó de rodillas sobre las hojas y no vio al ser que se acercaba fantasmagóricamente hacia ella. Se deslizaba suavemente hacia ella, mientras que otro ser se acercaba de la misma manera a Esme, que sollozaba con las manos sobre el pecho.

—Mi bebé...

Los peores recuerdos de Bella seguían inundando su mente, mientras que vagamente percibía que otro ser se agachaba sobre la cara de Alice. De la boca de su hermana salía una pequeña bolita de luz, alegre, chispeante. ¿Qué era aquello? Era brillante, tan brillante...

¿Por qué todo era oscuridad de repente?

Edward, Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie y Jasper corrían hacia el Bosque. Cuando les había llegado el aviso de McGonagall, habían saltado por la ventana de la torre, tal y como hicieran la primera noche en la que habían llegado a Hogwarts, siguiendo al gato plateado que les había enviado la profesora.

Lo seguían en dirección a la zona donde ellos cazaban habitualmente muy cerca de los muros que cubrían la zona este del castillo, a las orillas del lago. Corrieron en la dirección que les indicaba el gato hasta que lo vieron embestir con fuerza a uno de los dementores.

La imagen que vieron entonces se les quedó grabada en la mente.

Esme estaba tumbada sobre la hierba del Bosque Prohibido, con los ojos muy abiertos. Una bolita de luz, cálida y acogedora, empezó a descender de nuevo hacia su boca. El pequeño remolino de resplandor cayó finalmente en la boca de Esme y esta empezó a toser y a convulsionarse sobre las hojas del Bosque.

Carlisle se abalanzó sobre ella y la tomó entre sus brazos, abrazándola contra su pecho con fuerza.

—Ya van dos veces, Esme.

—¿Q-Qué? ¿Qué sucede, querido?

El gato embistió de igual manera sobre el dementor que estaba a punto de tomar el alma de Alice y después derrapó y corrió hacia Bella, espantando a la criatura que extendía sus manos hacia su alma codiciosamente. Siguió corriendo detrás de ellos cuando habían desaparecido.

Edward no pudo más que contemplar maravillado la pequeña bolita de neblina brillante que descendía hacia la boca de su esposa. Cuando finalmente se introdujo en su boca, Bella sufrió un espasmo y empezó a toser como lo había hecho Esme minutos atrás. Edward salió también de su aturdimiento y extendió los brazos con rapidez hacia su esposa.

—¿Por qué no has usado tu escudo para defenderte, Bella? —preguntó Edward con ansiedad. La sentó sobre el suelo y la sostuvo mientras ella terminaba de toser.

—S-Si no bajé el escudo en ningún momento...

Metros más allá, Alice se abrazaba con fuerza al cuello de Jasper.

—¿Qué era eso? —murmuró Esme.

Rosalie miró gravemente al Bosque mientras murmuraba:

—Tenemos nuevos carceleros. Espero que los niños estén bien.

* * *

En la sala de los menesteres, los niños se arremolinaban en torno a la radio mágica, que en aquel momento estaba emitiendo Pottervigilancia.

Lee, como cada semana, empezó introduciendo el programa.

"_Y bien, queridos oyentes, con todos ustedes una nueva hornada de Pottervigilancia. Tened cuidado de con quién escucháis este canal y, sobre todo, de con quién compartís la existencia de nuestro programa. Recordad que aún queremos seguir vivos y eso solo es posible si los perritos falderos de nuestro querido Señor Tenebroso siguen en su sitio y no nos cazan. Ahora pasamos con Regio, que nos ofrecerá un resumen de lo que ha ocurrido esta semana.''_

La voz de Kingsley se dejó escuchar entonces.

_''Esta semana, han fallecido treinta y ocho personas en un ataque perpetrado por los seguidores de Quien-Ya-Sabemos en el pueblo de Hastings. Entre ellos, contamos a la señora Frieda Powell, John Hackett, Karen Delaney, Holly Delaney y Louis Beaumont, que cayeron en combate defendiendo a sus vecinos muggles. El puerto ha ardido y se han derruido muchos edificios durante el ataque. Sin embargo, gracias a estos magos y brujas, se han podido evitar daños mayores sobre el pueblo. Honramos vuestra memoria, hombres y mujeres valientes. Ahora, guardemos un minuto de silencio por la muerte de estos miembros de la comunidad mágica inglesia.''_

En la sala de los menesteres, Deirdre Powell había caído de rodillas al escuchar que su madre había muerto. Ni tan siquiera había podido despedirse de ella. A su lado, Hermione intentaba reconfortarla con un abrazo. Toda la sala guardaba silencio a la vez que el programa, como muestra de respeto a esas personas.

Mientras, el programa continuaba y Lee Jordan hizo una pequeña aclaración.

"_Como siempre, recomendamos a los oyentes que vivan en zonas muggles que lancen un hechizo de protección básico (y avanzados si sabéis realizarlos) sobre las casas de sus vecinos. Estos gestos tan simples han salvado la vida de casi ciento diez muggles de Hastings que fueron protegidos por nuestros cinco valientes y otros magos anónimos antes de que la Orden llegara al lugar."_

Kingsley carraspeó y Lee soltó un ''¡Ups!'' antes de dejarle el turno de palabra de nuevo al ex-auror.

"_Recordamos además que casi doscientos... Un momento, me están dando el número exacto... Ciento noventa y siete antiguos alumnos de Hogwarts siguen desaparecidos. Muchachos, si nos estáis escuchando, buscad por favor un modo de comunicaros con vuestros padres. Deirdre Powell, lamentamos mucho la muerte de tu madre, pero tu padre sigue buscándote y está desesperado. Lisa Beaumont, lamentamos también la muerte de tu tío. Tu familia espera que te encuentres bien. Sarah Creeswell, tu padre ha conseguido librarse de Azkaban la semana pasada y ahora se encuentra escondido en un lugar seguro. Desea noticias tuyas pronto. Eso nos recuerda que tenemos que comunicaros que Dirk Creeswell ha sido uno de los afortunados que escapó la semana pasada de los mortífagos y actualmente se está en paradero desconocido."_

Aquello era un ritual que se repetía desde que los chicos se habían escapado. Semana tras semana, los padres y familiares de los chicos encontraban un modo de comunicarse con Pottervigilancia, que retransmitía los mensajes mediante el programa.

Los niños, desde la sala de los menesteres, los escuchaban con el corazón encogido y un nudo en la garganta. De fondo se oían los sollozos de las niñas que habían perdido a parte de su familia en el ataque a Hastings.

Aquello era algo que temían también: que cualquier semana en la que sintonizaran el programa, éste anunciara que alguien de su familia había muerto.

"_Maisie y Alfred Cattermole, vuestra hermana y vuestros padres han salido del país y esperan noticias vuestras para ir a recogeros cuando sea seguro. Katherine Brooke, tus padres lamentan mucho que todo haya salido tan mal en tu primer año de Hogwarts y esperan poder recibirte en casa pronto. A todos los ''fugitivos de Hogwarts'', como ha decidido llamaros la prensa, esperamos con ansias noticias vuestras. Pasamos ahora con Rejón, que nos dará las últimas nuevas acerca de nuestro querido y adorado señor no-tengo-nariz-y-os-envidio. Dinos, ¿es verdad que Quien-Nosotros-Ya-Sabemos ha dejado el país?"_

Ahora quien hablaba era Fred.

"_Así es, sospechamos que se encuentra en el extranjero reuniendo más seguidores. Nuestros topos franceses dicen haberle visto tratando de imitar a un murciélago demasiado grande y amorfo sobrevolando el país, pero nada es seguro. De todos modos, queridos amigos, no bajéis la guardia, porque aún no estamos seguros de que nuestro amigo lord Kakadura haya dejado las islas. Bueno, Lobo, ¿qué nos dices tú en contestación a aquellos que dicen que Harry Potter es un cobarde porque no ha salido a hacerle frente al lord Kakadura y a nuestro funcional y servicial gobierno?"_

_''Les diría que ahora mismo Harry tiene cosas más importantes que lanzarse temerariamente en medio del camino del enemigo para que lo maten. No perdamos la esperanza, ni esperemos que Potter vaya a solucionar todos nuestros problemas: esta es una guerra de todos, y todos debemos luchar por ver nuestra comunidad libre de nuevo. Como dijo un escritor muggle: ''todos para uno y uno para todos''. Luchemos todos por la causa que nos une más que las relaciones sanguíneas o las historias pasadas. Eso es todo lo que tengo que decir.''_

La voz de Lee ahora se escuchaba entrecortada, como si tratara de tragarse un nudo en la garganta a la vez que hablaba.

_''Muy bonitas palabras, Lobo. Esperemos que hayan conmovido el corazón de nuestros oyentes y les repetimos de nuevo que las acciones temerarias no ayudarán más que a contribuir a los objetivos de aquel que se cree con derecho a matarnos como a ratas. Eso es todo por esta semana, amigos. La contraseña de nuestra próxima sesión es Ojoloco y tened mucho cuidado con quién compartís la información acerca de este programa. Nos despedimos y os deseamos mucha suerte en la tarea de sobrevivir.''_

La sala quedó en silencio después de las ominosas palabras de Lee. Lenta y pesadamente, como si se encontraran sumidos en un profundo sueño, algunos empezaron a retomar lo que habían estado haciendo antes de que el programa empezara. Aquellos eran los pocos que empezaban a insensibilizarse a las noticias constantes de muerte y destrucción. Otras, como Deirdre, lloraban desconsoladas la muerte de un ser querido. Otros, hablaban en voz baja, casi susurrando, por las esquinas, comentando lo mucho que añoraban su antigua vida.

Pero otros, como Neville, como Ernie, apretaban los puños y miraban hacia otro lado mientras sus ojos ardían con la furia reprimida. Eran niños que habían tenido que crecer demasiado deprisa debido a las circunstancias, y en el camino habían perdido algo muy importante, que ellos ni tan siquiera echaban de menos.

Esos, eran por los que Hermione más temía mientras apretaba ligeramente el agarre sobre una chica sollozante, tratando de consolarla con murmullos y palabras amables.

* * *

Y los días pasaron. Los estudiantes desaparecidos desaparecidos dejaron de ser noticia, pero otras malas nuevas venían todos los días para sustituir las de la velada anterior. Tras el ataque a Hastings, los mortífagos habían emprendido una marcha por el sureste de Inglaterra, sembrando el terror cerca de las costas. Más ciudades (Rye, Brighton y, mucho más sonado, Oxford) habían sido atacadas sin piedad.

Las suposiciones que hacían Pottervigilancia de todo aquello es que lord Voldemort, efectivamente, había dejado el país y sus mortífagos estaban esperándolo en un lugar cercano a las costas. Debían de contar con su presencia de vuelta, o por el contrario, que apareciera en otro lugar y que todo aquello resultara ser una simple pantomima para despistar a los rebeldes de la verdadera localización del Señor Tenebroso. Otros opinaban que el lord Oscuro con casi toda seguridad permanecía aún en Londres, y que simplemente se dedicaba a sembrar el terror por los alrededores, sin alejarse mucho de su "trono".

Los mortífagos no solo se limitaban a permanecer en Inglaterra. Los ataques ya habían llegado a pequeñas ciudades costeras de Marruecos, y las comunidades mágicas de Francia, España y Suiza estaban en alerta máxima. Los demás países seguían haciendo oídos sordos a lo que estaba ocurriendo, insistiendo en que los ataques procedían de un mero grupo terrorista que pronto quedaría exterminado. En España, los mortífagos ya habían perpetrado un ataque a las costas norteñas, provocando lo que los muggles habían denominado "el peor accidente ferroviario en las últimas siete décadas". Ochenta personas habían muerto durante el ataque y ciento cuarenta habían resultado heridas, veinte de ellas aún en el hospital en estado crítico, con la posibilidad de pasar a engrosar la lista de los fallecidos.

Los muggles, mientras tanto, intentaban seguir llevando a cabo su vida normal, pero las malas vibraciones que emitían los dementores que recorrían a su voluntad el país les afectaban de una forma más que evidente. Muchos turistas habían afirmado que Londres estaba más gris y triste que nunca, todo lo contrario a las soleadas e idílicas imágenes de las compañías turísticas, a pesar de las multitudes que seguían visitando la ciudad cada día.

Mientras, los dementores patrullaban por los alrededores de la escuela, campando a sus anchas por el Bosque. Desde que habían llegado al colegio, los Cullen habían tenido que andar con pies de plomo por el Bosque, siempre acompañados del patronus de algún profesor para poder ir a cazar.

El ánimo de los estudiantes también decaía, poco a poco, sin pausa pero sin prisa. Los chicos y las chicas se limitaban a arrastrar los pies por los pasillos, sin fuerzas ni ganas. Pomfrey había empezado a suministrar los primeros reconstituyentes entre los alumnos más delicados o los más jóvenes, que se veían visiblemente más delgados y consumidos que a principios de curso.

Los Cullen también se habían visto afectados por los dementores. Retrasaban el momento de la caza todo lo que podían, para no tener que volver al Bosque, para no tener que volver a las brumas oscuras de los malos recuerdos del pasado, para no tener que revivir los peores tormentos de sus vidas. Emmett ya no bromeaba casi nunca, pero Rosalie sonreía, oh sí, sonreía todo el día, pero era una sonrisa fría y escalofriante. Jasper parecía autista de lo distante que estaba con el resto de la familia, Alice estaba estaba harta de que solo le llegaran visiones de desgracias, Carlisle, junto a Esme, intentaba levantar los ánimos sin conseguirlo. Edward bloqueaba todo tipo de pensamientos, y constantemente buscaba la compañía y el consuelo del don de Bella, que los cubría a ambos para separarlos del resto del mundo. Jacob, contrario a otros días en los que se erguía alto e imponente, parecía ahora un niño pequeño en un traje que le viene demasiado grande, pero aún cuidaba de Nessie, que había adelgazado de un modo que ahora inquietaba a toda la familia.

Diciembre había llegado sigiloso, sustituyendo a noviembre casi sin hacerse notar entre los estudiantes. La Navidad pronto llegaría a Hogwarts, y, aunque nadie tenía ánimos para ello, Hagrid y Flitwick habían emprendido, como cada año, los preparativos para las celebraciones navideñas.

El castillo entero parecía un palacio sacado de una historia de terror, con los dementores constantemente rodeándolo. Ni tan siquiera las hogueras de las chimeneas chispeaban con la misma lumbre que antes.

Los estudiantes, al igual que los profesores y los Cullen, trataban de adaptarse a la situación, pero era como sostener una bomba de tiempo entre las manos, una bomba que pronto estallaría.

Nessie cambió sus libros de brazo, para poder sujetarse bien la túnica y no caer rodando las escaleras. Cuando alcanzó la puerta del aula de Pociones, habían ya varios alumnos esperando en la puerta de esta, que la saludaron con cortesía, pero era un saludo un tanto frío. Aquel día, eran tocaban las clases de Slytherin y Hufflepuffs de sexto curso juntos.

Nessie suspiró pesadamente. Desde la redada del ministerio, las clases se habían visto mermadas de un modo muy desalentador. Se masajeó con suavidad la sien, deseando que la migraña pronto desapareciera.

Esperó a la llegada del profesor Slughorn mientras más y más alumnos iban llegando en pequeños grupitos. Su oído, bastante más desarrollado que el de un simple humano, captó pequeños retazos de una conversación que solo debería tener lugar a puertas cerradas.

—... esto me recuerda mucho a lo que sucedió en nuestro segundo año, ¿recuerdas, Michael? Dementores por todas partes, porque Sirius Black habían escapado de Azkaban.

—Pero al final resulta que era inocente, ¿no? Al final estuvo siempre de parte de la Orden y de Dumbledore.

Al oír las palabras ''Orden'' y ''Dumbledore'', el corazón de Nessie se aceleró y se giró tan deprisa que casi se disloca el cuello.

Era un par de Hufflepuffs los que estaban hablando de esos temas. Venían caminando lentamente, hablando en voz demasiado alta para ser seguro.

Por desgracia, no era la única que había escuchado de lo que estaban hablando aquellos descuidados. Un Slytherin alto y ancho como un armario se acercó a ellos con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados firmemente sobre el torso. Miró a un lado y a otro antes de hablar, interrogando a sus compañeros con la mirada si se atreverían a detenerle.

—Es muy peligroso hablar de estos temas en alto con los tiempos que corren.

—Especialmente con el enemigo dentro de tu propio refugio, ¿verdad? —replicó el tal Michael, con furia.

El otro le devolvió la mirada indiferente, desapasionada.

—Todos sabíamos a qué debíamos atenernos cuando vimos que los hijos de muggles volvían al colegio, aún con el régimen actual. Si otros ignoraron ese peligro, y mantuvieron una fe ciega e ingenua en cosas que no iban a ocurrir, no es culpa de los sangre limpia.

Michael se puso lívido de ira, y se lanzó a responder al muchacho, que si Nessie no recordaba mal se llamaba William Hagen, pero su amigo lo agarró por el brazo y rodeó el torso del otro, apretando los brazos de Michael contra sus costados para evitar que matara a Hagen a lo muggle.

—Todo esto es culpa de los slytherin. ¡Todo esto es culpa vuestra! ¿Sabes que los mortífagos atacaron ayer por la noche otro pueblo costero? ¿Lo sabes? ¿Sabes que han muerto treinta magos en Eastbourne? ¿Sabes que los chicos que se escaparon hace ya casi un mes y medio aún no han sido encontrados en ninguna parte? ¡Todo esto es culpa de los mortífagos y del ministerio!

Otro de los slytherin se acercó al escuchar los gritos del hufflepuff y se posicionó a la espalda de su compañero. Al contrario que su amigo, su mirada no era indiferente, sino rabiosa.

—A mí no me parece mal que haya quienes intenten restaurar el orden natural de este mundo, _traidor_.

Ni tan siquiera un terremoto habría podido detener al furioso muchacho que sacó su varita de un pliegue de su túnica.

Los primeros hechizos volaron, pero muy pocos llegaron a acertar su objetivo. Nessie se agachó al ver que uno impactaba donde segundos antes estaba su cabeza. Los gritos de los demás estudiantes tampoco hacían nada por intentar la pelea: al contrario, la espoleaban con ganas, como si fueran ellos mismos los que estuvieran peleando.

—¡Oh, por Dios, dejad de pelear, vamos! ¡Tranquilizaos, vamos a discutir esto tranquilamente! —gritaba Nessie, intentando hacerse oír en medio del gentío, intentando llegar a donde estaban los detonantes de la pelea.

La vista se le nublaba por momentos y los oídos le pitaban con fuerza. El dolor de cabeza le aumentó de modo que parecía que quería partir su cráneo en dos.

El mundo se desdibujó y las personas que le rodeaban dejaron de ser personas.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —exclamó la voz de Rosalie, acallando a todos los presentes. El sonido era oscuro y frío, prometiendo mucho dolor y una larga agonía a todo aquel que se atreviera a contrariarla

Lo último que Nessie llegó a ver fue la cara preocupada de Alice cerniéndose sobre ella.

* * *

En cuanto Alice se acercó a ella, la joven finalmente cayó desmayada y tal vez, solo tal vez, la vampiresa se acercó demasiado rápido a ella como para ser considerado velocidad humana.

La sujetó antes de que tocara el suelo y la posó lentamente sobre el mármol del suelo del pasillo de la mazmorra. El don de Alice le permitió ver a Edward, Carlisle y Bella acercándose a paso humano, demasiado apresurado para resultar natural, mientras discutían.

—_¡Nada ni nadie me impedirá ahora mismo ir a ver a mi hija, Edward Cullen! —susurró Bella con ademán feroz. _

—_¡Tenemos una tapadera que mantener, Bella! Los estudiantes no han visto más que una relación cordial entre Nessie y tú. Resultará muy sospechoso que teniendo que ir al despacho de la profesora McGonagall, como ella misma te lo ha pedido delante de todo el mundo hoy, permanezcas al lado de Nessie. Debes ir a atender el asunto por el que te ha llamado McGonagall —Bella se detuvo en medio del camino, impotente, pero finalmente asintió y se dio media vuelta, marchando hacia el despacho de la profesora. _

_Edward suspiró y le dio la señal a Carlisle de que podían continuar su camino. Emprendieron la marcha por las escaleras._

Tal y como lo había visto, los dos llegaron al pie de las escaleras medio minuto después de la visión.

El profesor Slughorn ya había llegado mientras tanto, y junto con Rosalie habían controlado la situación. Los integrantes de la pelea ya habían sido debidamente castigados, y en el caso del compañero de Michael, enviados a la enfermería.

Edward miró casualmente en dirección a Nessie y compuso seguidamente una cara de espantada sorpresa que no era del todo fingida.

—¿Qué le ha pasado? —preguntó Edward ansiosamente.

Con mucho cuidado, levantó la cabeza de Nessie del suelo y la acunó entre sus brazos. Pasó el brazo por detrás de su espalda con el mismo mimo que con el que levantó sus rodillas y la sostuvo en vilo.

Por detrás, Carlisle escuchaba con atención los latidos del corazón de su nieta sin necesidad de su estetoscopio. Parecía tan o más preocupado que Edward, lo cual hizo que por las mentes hormonadas de los adolescentes, sobre en el de las muchachas, empezaran a correr pensamientos acerca de un posible amorío.

Para los inocentes alumnos de Hogwarts, que pensaban que aquellas personas no se habían visto en su vida antes de conocerse en el colegio, resultaba muy extraño que un desconocido mostrara tanta preocupación por la que, hasta tres meses antes, había sido una completa desconocida.

Los alumnos fueron obligados a entrar en clase mientras Edward, con Nessie en brazos, Carlisle y Alice iban subiendo hacia la torre para poder atender a la semi-vampira allí. En el vestíbulo se encontraron con Jacob, que los esperaba allí. La mirada de horror del hombre lobo no tenía precio cuando arrancó a la joven de los brazos de su padre, sin ser brutal ni descuidado.

"_Dios mío, ¿qué más puede pasar ahora?"_ pensó Edward con desesperación mientras contemplaba el cuerpo laxo de su hija en brazos de Jacob. Las cosas no podían ir peor, ¿verdad?

Un tirón en la manga y Alice le mostró el modo en el que efectivamente las cosas podían empeorar.

* * *

—Esto no puede seguir así.

Sorprendida por el arrebato de Neville, Hermione miró primero a la rabiosa cara del muchacho y después a la portada del Quisquilloso que Luna había dejado en la sala durante su última visita. De algún modo que solo la ravenclaw conocía, había descubierto donde estaban los muchachos y de vez en cuando la sala le permitía la entrada a la habitación donde estaban escondidos los chicos. Aquella mañana se había pasado por allí, inusualmente callada, con la revista en la mano.

La portada de la revista, que había cambiado bruscamente de temática desde el comienzo de la guerra, mostraba imágenes tomadas desde una escoba del puerto de Eastbourne ardiendo, y el titular rezaba: "_Treinta y dos muertos en el ataque a Eastbourne. Se espera un aumento de la cifra (más información en la pág. 2)_".

Espantada, Hermione abrió la revista y leyó muy rápidamente el artículo en el que Xenophilius Lovegood describía el ataque a Eastbourne, dando el nombre de todos los muertos, magos o muggles. Un nombre llamó la atención de Hermione.

—Algie Longbottom... —murmuró la muchacha.

Neville asintió.

—Mi tío abuelo estaba allí. Tiene viruela de dragón y estaba tomándose unas vacaciones. Aunque me temo que no han salido como él esperaba —añadió sarcástico, pero Hermione alcanzó a ver que el gryffindor tenía los ojos rojos.

—Lo siento mucho, Neville.

—Esto no puede seguir así —repitió el muchacho.

—¿Y por qué el ED no empieza a luchar de nuevo?

Neville y Hermione se giraron hacia Luna, que los miraba con inocencia.

—Luchábamos cuando la profesora Umbridge estaba aquí y los nargles infestaban cada esquina del castillo y los wracksputs campaban a sus anchas por nuestras cabezas. ¿Por qué no lo hacemos ahora también?

Hermione negó con la cabeza, con tristeza. Giró la cabeza hacia la chimenea que les había proporcionado la sala, donde unos niños de primer año hablaban en susurros.

—Aquí no hay más que niños, Luna. No podemos luchar.

—Yo no veo más que adultos demasiado jóvenes, Hermione Granger. Además, ¿quién ha dicho que para oponer resistencia tengamos que pelear?

Neville se levantó de manera resuelta y se puso de pie encima de una mesa.

—Esto solo hay una manera de resolverlo. ¡Votemos! ¡Hey, prestadme atención un momento, por favor! ¡Un segundo, por favor

Cuando todo el mundo se hubiese girado hacia Neville, este carraspeó y miró a Luna, ahora un tanto indeciso.

—Eh... Nuestra amiga Luna ha tenido hoy una idea. Nos ha propuesto que el ED vuelva a resurgir de nuevo.

Luna tomó la palabra.

—Somos el Ejército de Dumbledore, pero Dumbledore ha muerto. Él luchaba contra el Señor Oscuro, ¿por qué no habríamos de hacerlo nosotros también?

Un murmullo de asentimientos recorrió la sala.

—Eso, eso...

—Peligroso...

—Es justo y necesario...

—Muy arriesgado...

—¡Luchemos!

La única palabra que pronunció Ernie fue suficiente para levantar una acalorada discusión entre los niños.

Hermione contempló como la sala se levantaba entera en pos de una creencia, en pos de algo en lo que creían creer. Mirara donde mirara, solo podía ver niños de once, doce, trece años. Sin embargo, todos estaban unidos por la misma causa, estaban todos unidos bajo la misma _bandera_. No pudo evitarlo: sonrió.

—Entonces, ¿estamos todos de acuerdo? —gritó Neville—. ¡Que levanten la mano todos aquellos que estén de acuerdo!

Hermione, Ernie, Hannah y Luna fueron los primeros en levantar la mano. Poco a poco, fuera porque de verdad creían en la causa, fuera por presión de grupo, todo el mundo levantó la mano.

—¡Bien! —exclamó Neville, con un brillo febril en la mirada, contento de estar haciendo algo por la guerra al fin—. ¡El ED vuelve a levantarse de nuevo!

* * *

En la torre de los Cullen, en la habitación de Nessie...

—Ha sido solo una bajada de presión —dijo al fin Carlisle, haciendo que Jacob y Edward suspiraran de alivio.

—Despertará en dos minutos y siete segundos. Estará mareada y tendrá sed. ¿Podrías ir a buscarle un vaso de agua, Jake?

—Claro.

El hombre lobo desapareció escaleras abajo para ir a buscar un vaso de agua. Mientras, los tres vampiros esperaron a que Nessie despertara. De un bolsillo de la túnica, Alice extrajo una bolsita hecha de pañuelos con bollitos y dulces de la mesa del desayuno.

—Bien pensado, hija —murmuró Carlisle suspirando—. No necesito pruebas ni análisis para saber que la sangre de Nessie es casi anémica y que le faltan proteínas y azúcar. Pensé que podría ser lo suficientemente responsable como para comer de todo, pero supongo que los últimos acontecimientos le han distraído de cuidar su salud adecuadamente.

—No es la única que se ha descuidado —apostilló Edward.

—Lo sé, y aún así no podemos dejar pasar el desliz. No debe jugar con su salud.

Jacob regresó y justo entonces despertó la joven.

—¿P-papi? ¿Jake?

Con infinito cuidado, Edward sentó a su hija en la cama y Jacob le ofreció el vaso de agua. Esperaron hasta que se terminara el vaso de agua antes de ofrecerle el bollito relleno de crema y melaza y los bizcochos con calabaza. Jacob salió disparado a rellenar el vaso de agua. Cuando volvió, Nessie solo había probado un mordisco del bollito.

—He querido esperar a que Jacob estuviera aquí para que escuche atentamente las indicaciones que te voy a dar. Ahora debo actuar como tu médico de cabecera, no como tu abuelo, jovencita —dijo, muy serio.

Jacob, preocupado, se agachó a un lado del lecho de Nessie.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué tiene? —inquirió.

—Anemia. Y malnutrición con toda seguridad. Comprendo que lo que ha ocurrido en las últimas semanas te han perturbado mucho, pero has descuidado tu salud en el proceso. A partir de ahora, seguirás una dieta que le daré a Jacob, y quiero que te asegures de que come todo lo que ponga —miró a Nessie, a quien ahora le temblaba el labio—. No estoy enfadado contigo, pero quiero que entiendas que no voy a caer en tus pucheros o en tus berrinches. Me temo que ya tenemos suficientes preocupaciones como para que tú añadas más cosas a la lista, ¿entiendes?

—Sí —asintió ella, mansamente.

Alice miró a Edward. Ambos habían estado hasta entonces de testigos silenciosos, pero ahora unos pasos se aproximaban a la torre.

—Ya viene, Edward.

El vampiro asintió y bajó las escaleras a tiempo para escuchar una voz rota y entrecortada dando la contraseña de la torre.

Bella entró a través del cuadro, con la cabeza gacha y los hombros hundidos. Levantó la mirada lo suficiente como para ver a Edward esperándola con los brazos abiertos. Saltando y corriendo a velocidad vampírica, Bella se lanzó a los brazos de su marido y empezó a llorar.

Edward la estrechó con fuerza contra su pecho y esperó que ella le diera la noticia que él ya sabía por medio de la visión de Alice.

Poco a poco se calmó y entonces susurró:

—Charlie ha muerto.

* * *

Rosalie, mientras tanto, había convocado a todos los slytherin en la sala común de las serpientes. Todas estaban allí, y, aunque hubiera querido tener el apoyo de Edward en todo aquello, sabía que debía hacerle frente al problema _sola_.

Si algo había aprendido de los slytherin en todo ese tiempo, era que sus problemas se resolvían a puerta cerrada, lejos de la vista y los oídos del resto del mundo. Los problemas entre las serpientes se resolvían entre las serpientes, pero ante el resto del mundo eran un frente unido, que podía enfrentarse contra viento y marea sin sufrir daños.

Y, a pesar de todo lo que se contaba de los slytherin, Rosalie no podía evitar admirarlos por lo que hacía, por lo que habían logrado y por lo que podía conseguir. No podía evitar comprender la profunda lealtad que los unía a su casa. No podía evitar comprender que quisieran salvar su propio pellejo y el de aquellos a los que amaban antes de pensar en el futuro del resto del mundo.

Suspiró. En el fondo, y sin necesidad de que Jasper o Edward se lo confirmara, ella sabía que era una slytherin, por mucho que no compartiera las creencias de aquellos fanáticos sangre pura.

Ya conocía a muchos de ellos, se sabía sus nombres, conocía sus sueños y preocupaciones gracias a Edward y no podía evitar apreciarlos, pero apreciarlos de verdad, de corazón. Se había sorprendido al comprobar que los alumnos eran más abiertos con ella: no desconfiaban tanto de ella por la simple razón de haber sido elegida para Slytherin. Pero aún no contaba con su confianza. Eso nunca. Las serpientes solo confiaban en su propia sangre y en aquellos que hubieran hecho algo por ganarse su confianza.

Cuando todo el mundo estuvo delante de ella, acomodados como podían en los sofás y las escaleras, Rosalie comenzó a hablar.

—Desde el uno de septiembre, desde que entrasteis en el colegio, todos y cada uno de vosotros pasasteis a ser _mi_ responsabilidad. Pasasteis a ser responsabilidad de Masen y mía. Espectáculos como el de hoy solo consiguen avergonzarme y ponerme en evidencia delante de los otros encargados de resguardar vuestra seguridad. No estoy dispuesta a dejar que se repita —ladró Rosalie, con ferocidad, sintiéndose casi mejor cuando vio que algunos retrocedían imperceptiblemente para el ojo humano—. Quiero una solución para este problema, y la quiero _ya_.

Desde uno de los sofás, uno de los alumnos de séptimo curso lanzó un gruñido desdeñoso.

—La única solución a este problema sería cortarlo de raíz. Deberíamos expulsar a todos los sangre sucia y a todos los traidores a la sangre de este castillo. Solo entonces los dementores se irán y el gobierno dejará al colegio en paz.

A su lado, una chica asintió con entusiasmo.

—Los sangre sucia son como malas hierbas. Crecen en todas partes, dañando la belleza del jardín. Debemos eliminarlas de raíz, y vigilar, para procurar que no vuelvan a crecer.

Desde un puesto privilegiado, repantigado en uno de los sofás más cómodos de la sala común, Draco tuvo que reprimir un escalofrío al sentir un _déjà vu_ apoderándose de él, al recordar que de esa forma hablaba su tía Bellatrix también.

Rosalie también tuvo que controlar firmemente, con mano de hierro, la expresión que dejaba translucir. La imagen que proyectaba hacia los demás lo era todo.

—El problema aún no ha sido exterminado —susurró, lo suficientemente alto como para que todos lo escucharan—. Aún no es el momento de dejar entrever vuestras verdaderas creencias, vuestras verdaderas convicciones. Esperad un poco más. —Le dolía tener que hablar de esta forma, pero era el único camino que veía ahora—. Esta es mi última palabra. Si alguien tiene algo que objetar, que venga y me lo diga ahora.

Los slytherin se quedaron en silencio, hasta que un niño de segundo año rompió el hielo.

—¿Por qué todos los demás pueden expresar sus convicciones y nosotros no?

—¿Por qué los duendes de la segunda revuelta de 1887 no podían decir en voz alta lo que pensaban? Porque no era seguro. Porque aún no había llegado el momento. Porque si lo decían, los magos aplastarían a los duendes y la revuelta, que puso la guerra a favor de los duendes, nunca habría tenido lugar. Aún no ha llegado el momento y debéis esperar.

Uno de los muchachos de quinto dio un fuerte golpe sobre unos libros apoyados en una mesa.

—No tenemos opinión, ni voz, ni voto. Desde el mismo momento en el que somos sorteados para Slytherin, la gente de otras casas nos miran con otras caras, somos otras personas para ellos. Nos volvemos oscuros para ellos desde el mismo momento en el que entramos en la casa de las serpientes. Somos como ellos mismos nos han hecho, pero aún así rechazan su obra, como el doctor rechazó a Franckesntein tras ver lo que había creado.

—Demostradle entonces que sois diferentes —dijo Rosalie.

—¿Y si no queremos ser diferentes? —le desafió una chica desde otro butacón.

—Entonces haced lo que mejor os parezca, siempre y cuando no dañéis a nadie, y que no os importe lo que los demás piensen de vosotros.

Draco Malfoy se acercó arrastrando los pasos, dejando que la luz le iluminara el rostro poco a poco.

—Pareciera que no sabéis cómo funcionan las cosas en la casa Slytherin, Hale. La imagen lo es todo. La imagen que les das a los demás es lo que los demás piensan de ti. No podemos permitir que los demás piensen mal de nosotros, pero lo hacen desde que entramos en esta casa —se giró de nuevo hacia la multitud—. Dejemos el tema. Aún queda mucho hasta que ganemos esta guerra.

* * *

Cayó la noche.

Era más peligroso que nunca salir de la sala de los menesteres, pero la misión de Harry no avanzaba. Además, tenía algo que contarle a los Cullen, algo que no podía ser ignorado.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no iba a la biblioteca. No tendría por qué ser peligroso ir ahora, ¿verdad?

Al entrar en la Sección Prohibida, sin embargo, una visión la sorprendió.

Una gran cesta de mimbre reposaba sobre la mesa, llena de comida a rebosar hasta arriba. Parecían haberla puesto a posta allí para ella.

Cuando se acercó, vio una tarjetita que sobresalía de unos de los lados de la cesta.

"Feliz Navidad por adelantado, ED"

* * *

Alice sonrió desde la torre al ver en una visión que Hermione había encontrado la cesta. No había podido resistirse. La idea era dejarla allí el día de Navidad, o pedirle a la chica Lovegood que la llevara, pero al ver lo que había sucedido con Nessie aquella misma mañana no había podido evitar dejar allí la cesta antes de lo previsto.

En el fondo de esta había una gran cantidad de pociones reconstituyentes y vitamínicas. Esperaba que con eso, los niños pudieran al menos pasar una buena Navidad. Solo era el quince de diciembre, pero ese tipo de cosas nunca estaban de más, ¿verdad? Y tampoco estaba de más que la cesta estuviera encantada para rellenarse sola cincuenta veces más, ¿verdad? Dobby era su colaborador en eso: él se encargaría de rellenar la cesta cada vez que se vaciara.

Una nueva visión le mostró a Jasper acercándose sigilosamente a su espalda.

—¿Qué has hecho? —le preguntó él, divertido, al sentir la alegría emanando del cuerpo de Alice.

—Mi buena obra del día.

* * *

Navidad llegó.

La noche de Navidad el castillo estaba reluciente de nuevo, con vivos colores y adornos, a pesar de que el ánimo de los habitantes de Hogwarts no acompañaran en tan alegre festividad.

Gran parte de los alumnos que quedaban habían decidido regresar a sus casas para pasar las fiestas con sus familias. El día veintidós, un par de días antes de la Nochebuena, el tren partió de Hogsmeade con casi trescientos alumnos a bordo. En el castillo habían quedado siete alumnos: Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Harry, Ron y dos pequeños hufflepuffs de segundo año, cuyos padres habían muerto y no tenían a donde volver.

La cena de Navidad fue muy tensa, puesto que Malfoy y Harry se dedicaban a matarse mutuamente con las miradas. Ron y los dos gorilas de Malfoy estaban demasiado ocupados con la comida como para percatarse de algo más. Los Carrow bebían y brindaban como los que más, mientras los demás profesores comían rígidamente a su lado. Acabaron borrachos, y al intentar dar la nota, Amycus Carrow se puso de pie sobre la mesa, metió su bota en la fuente del ponche de huevo y resbaló con él, cayendo ridículamente al suelo. Aquello, según Ron, fue lo único memorable de toda la noche, aparte de la comida.

Los Cullen habían decidido celebrar su propio banquete en su torre, para no tener que dar explicaciones de por qué no comían. La comida había sido íntegramente devorada por Jacob, aunque Nessie, por primera vez desde que llegó al castillo, procuró comer también en abundancia bajo la mirada inquisitiva de su padre y su madre.

Bella había estado muy triste desde que Charlie Swan había muerto. El buen hombre había caído bajo una maldición asesina, presuntamente mientras dormía. La Marca Tenebrosa había aparecido encima de la casa, señalando al autor del crimen. Los muggles que habían visto la Marca habían sido desmemorizados y la causa oficial de la muerte era paro cardíaco. Afortunadamente, ni Sue Clearwater ni Billy Black estaban con él aquella noche, pero ambos estaban también destrozados por la muerte de Charlie.

Aquel año, con la prohibición expresa de todo el mundo para salir del castillo, los Cullen no habían hecho regalos materiales como otros años. A cambio, se dedicaron mutuamente tarjetas, canciones (en el caso de Edward, que había compuesto finalmente la canción para Nessie) y trabajos manuales (como los jerseys al estilo Weasley que Esme había tejido para todos).

La Navidad finalmente había llegado y para los chicos del ED también. Aún no habían decidido qué hacer, así que mientras lo decidían, celebraban su propio banquete con la cesta que tan amablemente les había proveído el _benefactor anónimo_.

La cesta, así como toda la comida, había sido sometida a un examen exhaustivo por parte de Hermione y de los demás estudiantes de séptimo. Habían comprobado de cabo a rabo todas las pociones y toda la comida había sido dada a probar primero a unos ratones de laboratorio. Los ratones sobrevivieron y no hubo ningún resultado negativo en ningún análisis, así que dieron buena cuenta de la comida.

Fue una grata sorpresa el comprobar que la comida llenaba la cesta milagrosamente de nuevo, pero Hermione sospechaba que eso debía de tener un límite, así que no permitió que la comida se malgastara y tampoco que la gente se empachara.

Con el castillo tan vacío, Hermione ya no temía dar más paseos nocturnos a la biblioteca. Harry y Ron ya le habían llevado la noticia de que los Carrow estaban durmiendo la mona en sus despachos, así que decidió salir a comprobar el terreno.

Sus pasos la llevaron hasta los jardines. No era seguro salir, eso lo sabía de sobra, desde que los dementores hacían guardia por los terrenos de noche. Se quedó sentada en las escaleras, disfrutando de la brisa nocturna. Hacía tiempo que a los chicos del ED se le había negado incluso el mero hecho de disfrutar de un poco de privacidad, y la sala no proporcionaba ventanas que no fueran artificiales.

Disfrutar un poco del aire no haría daño.

Unos pasos la sorprendieron por detrás.

—Vaya, Granger... No aprendemos, ¿no?

Malfoy se acercaba a ella, sujetándose el antebrazo izquierdo con la mano derecha. Estaba muy pálido y respiraba casi entrecortadamente.

Mortífago o no, el espíritu compasivo de Hermione salió a la luz.

—¿Qué te pasa, Malfoy?

—¡Nada de tu incumbencia! Ahora, ¡quítate de mi camino!

Ante el arrebato del slytherin, Hermione no pudo evitar sulfurarse.

—¡Solo pretendía echarte una mano!

Malfoy levantó la mirada y Hermione supo que había malinterpretado sus palabras.

—Escúchame bien, Granger, me debes un favor. Pero eso no significa que te haya dado carta blanca para que puedas meterte en todos mis asuntos. Ahora, si te apartas...

Tercamente, Hermione se puso delante de él para impedirle pasar. Su mente había sido siempre muy rápida para atar cabos.

—Es _él_, ¿verdad? —demandó saber.

—¡Maldita sea, Granger! ¡Si yo no me meto en tu vida es precisamente para que tú no te metas en la mía! ¡Si aún no te he delatado ante Snape o los Carrow no es por que me conmováis o porque tenga un corazón de oro como los malditos gryffindors!

—¿Por qué es entonces? —preguntó ella con suavidad, que ya se había hecho la misma pregunta miles de veces.

Malfoy dejó su brazo libre para revolverse el cabello de pura frustración.

—Ni yo mismo lo sé, ¿vale? Tú ganas...

—¿Qué he ganado? —preguntó Hermione con curiosidad.

Malfoy dejó escapar una media sonrisa irónica.

—Los gryffindors verdaderamente no entendéis nada...

—Si no lo entiendo intenta hacer que lo entienda.

—¿Y si no quiero?

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

—Consideraré que tengo carta blanca para molestarte.

Era curioso... ¿cuándo habían empezado a discutir como niños pequeños? Malfoy negó con la cabeza, esperando más palabras de la gryffindor, pero ella se quedó en silencio.

Era muy curioso... por primera vez, una gryffindor y un slytherin, sentados juntos en un espacio no mayor de cinco metros, sin pelearse ni discutir.

"_Muy curioso"_ pensó Alice al ver la nueva visión y sonrió de forma lobuna.

* * *

**Muchas gracias por los constantes reviews y mil perdones por la tardanza. Hice hace poco un viaje de estudios que me tuvo muy ocupada, aunque de hecho conocí a otra chica también muy aficionada a FF. ¡Este capítulo es para ti, Paula! **

**Gracias por los diversos ánimos, entre los que siempre estabas tú, salesia, y por todos los demás reviews, que ahora mismo son incontables. Por cierto, hubiera querido responder todos los reviews, pero no hubo tiempo. En especial el tuyo, Avataralex, para decirte que no son falsas esperanzas. Efectivamente, tardo mucho tiempo en actualizar, pero eso no quiere decir que vaya a dejar de hacerlo. Por cierto, creo que no introdujiste los espacios entre el arroba y los puntos, así que tu e-mail no me apareció en el review.**

**Sin más, me despido quitándome el sombrero ante vosotros, amables lectores,**

**lady Evelyne**

**P.D.: Si alguien lee mi otro fic, ''Un ángel en mi vida'', que sepa que no falta mucho para que termine el próximo capítulo, y que en una semana o dos, lo estoy subiendo. **


	18. Nota de autor

Nota de autor

Lo siento por los que pensaban que este iba a ser un nuevo capítulo, porque no lo es.

Lo primero, quiero pedirle disculpas a mis lectores por haberles tenido tanto tiempo en espera.

Lo segundo, es otra disculpa porque dudo mucho que este fic vaya a seguir.

Lo lamento mucho por todos los que me han mostrado su apoyo a lo largo de este fic, y por todos los que me seguían a pesar de mis idas y venidas. También lo siento por todas las promesas que hice, pero estos meses han sido especialmente duros para mí y apenas encuentro tiempo para sentarme y escribir. El bloqueo que sufro desde hace meses no me permite avanzar, y apenas consigo sentarme, mi mente divaga hacia otras tierras y otras ideas, y no consigo desarrollar las que inicialmente tenía pensadas para este fic. Las fechas de actualización entonces se iban retrasando y retrasando, y nunca conseguí seguir publicando.

Lo curioso es que tengo todas las ideas esquematizadas, cómo van a pasar y cuándo, pero no me siento con fuerzas para plasmarlas en un documento.

De ahí surge una idea que he visto en FF: ¿alguien querría "adoptar" este fic? Yo ya no quiero seguir escribiendo, pero eso no impide que alguien pueda seguir escribiendo lo que una vez tuve pensado. Como prefieran.

Este es un paso muy drástico, y no me he atrevido a darlo con mi otro fic, a pesar de que está tan estancado como este. No se aplica tampoco a los fics de mikki-chan, que procuraré subir hoy. Quien sabe, quizá algún día retome lo que hoy he dejado.

Lamento muchísimo todo lo que ha pasado, sobre todo porque vosotras no os lo merecéis. Hay quien cede a la presión de lectoras opresivas y destructoras, pero no fuisteis así. Habéis sido las mejores lectoras que una pueda desear. Salesia, lo siento mucho, muchísimo por ti, no sabes cuánto. Quise comunicarme varias veces contigo y con mi beta, hinayo-sempai, pero al final siempre me retractaba. ¿Qué iba a decir? Pero ahora os digo a las dos que agradezco muchísimo todo vuestro apoyo, desde el principio hasta el final. Muchas gracias.

Finalmente, me despido de todas vosotras, amigas, grandes compañeras de viaje.

Lady Evelyne


End file.
